


Godzilla Goes to Hell...Again

by ZettonLives



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Redman - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gigan does his best to keep it together, Godzilla puts up with a bunch of nonsense, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 127,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettonLives/pseuds/ZettonLives
Summary: (Takes place after the "Godzilla in Hell" comic)The King of the Monsters himself thought he was free when he fought his way through Hell, but that was just his universe's version of that damned place. Now, he's permanently stuck in a more...chaotic version. Can Charlie and her crew show him the light before he decides to just smash everything in his path? And what happens when some of his fellow kaiju arrive with their own agendas/problems?Meanwhile, I.M.P receives its toughest assignment yet from a mysterious individual: kill Godzilla and Alastor. Suffice to say, nobody's getting out of this unscathed.(My first fanfic here. Hope it goes well)
Relationships: Albino Gyaos/Tom Trench, Angel Dust/Husk, Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Monster X, Gigan/Loona (Helluva Boss), Godzilla/Angel Dust, Godzilla/Female OC, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Megalon, Sir Pentious/Moguera, Titanosaurus/Octavia (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 103





	1. When there is no more room in Hell...Godzilla will walk it

_Not too long ago..._

It had been a long journey. One fraught with absolute agony and whatever else the realm could throw at him. Much had happened that the Monster King could not understand, nor did he wish to. Was this still a dream? A nightmare, to be more accurate? Did he really just allow those...things...to devour him, swarm around his bones, and assist his being into destroying whatever that thing was that guarded the archway to what he hoped was freedom?

Whatever the case, it was so hard to think after he (or they?) fired that mighty blast that destroyed the monstrosity. All he could feel was light. No longer the ominous light that he had seen too many times by now. It was warm. Comforting. Promising. However, as he continued to walk past the archeway, he began to feel like himself again. No more did he hear the cries of whatever those things were. He felt at peace as his gray skin and ivory spines were crimson no longer. His eyes were still closed, blinded by the light. Truly, this must have been the end of a long path through-

** _It is better to conquer yourself..._ **

Godzilla's head shot up. He would have opened his eyes in surprise, had he'd still not been blinded. The voice he was hearing was sagely and kind. Not condescending and slightly manic like those weird Mothra-winged humans. Nor insane and spiteful like those red humanoids all from before. Still, he had it with having to deal with anything else right now. What mattered was home. Peace and quiet!

_ **...than to win a thousand battles.** _

And what did that even mean?! He titled his head as he humored that thought and considered that, yes, he did allow himself to be devoured when all seemed lost. What eluded him was...why he allowed that? To defeat himself, as that voice put it so gently. But that's what he was good at when forced to! Win as many battles as he could! He wasn't stupid. He could stand for quick solutions, as that battle with the fake King Ghidorah and Destroyah clones attested to. 

_ **Than the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you. Not by angels or demons...Heaven or Hell...** _

That last bit caused Godzilla to stop. He knew praise when he heard it. He also knew that was true. Whatever Heaven or Hell were (he had not cared for the name of whatever realms were going against him these past few days), they did not contain him! He was the master of his fate! He was Godzilla! Nobody would contain him! He was a free kaiju! All he needed to do was keep going...going...into the light...everything would be right...everything would be quiet. Sure, there might be the odd moment where humanity tries to do him in, but things would be normal.

Things would be...dark? The light had vanished as soon as it came. Already, he began to have a sinking feeling in his chest. Letting a low growl of annoyance, he looked around for anything at all to go by. Was this yet another hellish ordeal he would inevitably escape? Seemed to be a pretty good summation of his life. No matter how hard he fought, there would always be something to piss him off. Granted, it was nowhere near as severe as this usually, but still.

_ **Your torment has ended, if you look at what comes next that way...the path to salvation...is far from over. You will go home....home...home...** _

He shook his head hard at that. Enough of the words! If he was meant to go home, he should have been in the ocean by now! Now, that was his favorite place. For the most part, it was calm, serene, and nobody except for that weird group of humans that called themselves the "G-Force" (was that meant to flatter him?) patrolled it. Just as he was about to lose patience again, he saw the light once more. Wasting no time, he ran towards it, eager to finally be free of this nonsense.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a flash of red...horrible eye-searing red...and a massive pentagram in the sky or two...

_Present time..._

His eyes shot open and his whole upper body moved up. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, sweat pouring down his scaly skin. His vision slightly blurry, he rubbed his eyes and then scratched his head. Perhaps it was just a nightmare. Nothing more. He was probably back at Monster Island in some random cave that he decided would make a good resting spot, complete with a tattered blanket and a big bed made for two. 

He froze and looked at where the rest of his body was. This was a bed? When did the humans manage to install one of their commodities that he would only see through the windows of one of his rampages before he smashed the building they were occupying? And what was with the big piece of cloth that looked like it had various holes in it, complete with strange bug-like creatures cackling as they ate through the rest? And, more importantly, WHERE WAS HE?! 

Growling in absolute annoyance, he stood up shakily before taking in his surroundings a bit more. He instantly felt like he was...smaller? After all, kaiju weren't supposed to be small enough to fit into houses. This was the interior of some kind of...what was it...an apartment! One with boarded-up windows, only candlelight for illumination, and wallpaper that was peeling upwards. Traces of red light filtered through the rotting boards, as well as several indiscernible sounds. Sounds of chaos and destruction, based on his experience. 

His ears twitched as he picked up another sound. Something coming from the far end of the room. He was far from alone and, for somebody like him, that was never a good sign. Still, he had faced the worst of the worst. What harm could the mystery intruder be? Or was HE the intruder? He could care less. If he wanted to go somewhere, he'd not only do that, but crush all in his wake if they stood in his way. So, he stepped out of the bed, his tail knocking over the cabinet near it. Again, he cared little for the inventions of man.

His eyes adjusted to the dark and he got a better view at this place's other occupant. The humming was clearly feminine and quite melancholy. She was much smaller than he was, only managing to reach up to his thigh. She needed a stool to do what she was currently doing. He couldn't see what she looked like, due to being covered in what looked to be a ripped-off curtain. Only one of her arms was poking through, revealing a clawed hand with stormy blue skin. His head turned to what the hand was doing, slightly confused.

Once again, he was doing his best to remember what this invention was. A...a cradle! He remembered seeing one back during a time when...well, he preferred not to bring up THAT memory. What mattered is that he knew human infants were usually supposed to reside in these things. The cradle was noticeably empty, yet she was rocking it as if she was calming a troubled child. Already, he felt further unease overtake him. If he was still in that...that TOHO-DAMNED realm...anything could happen.

He unintentionally made his presence known by letting out an involuntary throat noise, as if to sound his discontent. He tensed as the figure stopped rocking the cradle. His claws flexed and his spines almost started to glow. He would finish off this enemy before she would even have the chance to strike. However, the figure began to shake...and that's when she started to sob softly. "Just...just leave me alone...or make it quick, if that's what you want. Maybe...maybe if I join the truly dead...Iwontbealoneanymore..." She could barely speak at that last part before a more messy sob escaped her throat.

Contrary to popular belief, Godzilla could understand English and Japanese. He just couldn't speak it, on account of being, well, a kaiju. THE kaiju, maybe, but still. Anyway, he was stunned. He didn't know what to do at this point. He could just leave her here, but what was outside? Maybe she knew something? No. It wasn't his way to trust others. Not even now. However, some distant memories in the back of his head compelled him to stay and loom over her. He noticed one of his claws was reaching out, but he brought it back as she curled up on her stool, revealing a large, but short tail that she proceeded to hug close to herself.

SMASH!

Godzilla's neck was suddenly entangled in a bunch of hooks. Roaring in confusion, he never got the chance to yank them off before he was tossed out of the building a considerable distance. Whoever did that must have been incredibly strong, but that was besides the point. He landed with a noticeable crater in wherever he had fallen. Shrugging off the pain and tearing away the hooks quickly, he finally got a good look at where he had ended up in. The moment for the start of answers was now!

Suffice to say, he was unprepared. No journey through Hell or wherever could prepare him for THIS level of anarchy. The sky was a dark hellish red, there was a huge pentagram pasted on what appeared to be the sun, and the whole place around him resembled one of those American cities that he remembered rampaging in during a particularly bad summer (he was suffering from a bad Shockirus infection). Slightly dilapidated, but not quite. However, the residents caught his eye the most. They were monsters like him that came in all shapes and sizes, but most were primarily bipeds. Either way, they were all unique, but they seemed focused on one thing alone.

Mindless destruction. Because that's all they were doing while using black weapons to cause them to fade away into nothingness with horrifying screams accompanying each kill. The creatures showed no mercy as they ravaged their own hometown and slaughtered their kin. He could barely move because it was just so hard to follow anything. His head just kept darting from place to place. He may have been slow in a few areas, but figuring out a plan? He knew that was important now.

On a massive television screen behind him, he saw the visages of a tall female creature and what looked to be a human in an expressive gas mask. Both of them looked excited for the mayhem being caused here. "Hey, fucks! Katie Killjoy here, and I am pleased to announce that this new 'Secondary Purge' is doing wonders for our overpopulation problem! Sure, it means less weapons and what-have-you being sent from the angels to off your fellow demon, but who cares?! A purge's a purge!"

"That's right! Get ready to flee for your lives, newcomers!" The gas-mask person exclaimed. "Seriously, though. Run. Like, really fast. Especially you, just watching right now! I don't know if you're actually there, but I know that you're-GAH!" He was smacked aside with a massive baseball bat by the one known as 'Katie'.

"That'll be ALL, Tom. So, yeah! Have fun dying or killing! I mean, fuck, I don't care." She gave the biggest fake smile as she crushed a pen in her hands before a couch smashed into the screen. 

Godzilla still didn't get what was happening, but he could care less. What mattered was getting out of here and FINALLY getting back to his life. However, when he turned his back, he found a bunch of demons snickering over the hooded figure from before. She had been tied up in their hoods, showing them as those who threw him out. He growled as he considered destroying them for what they tried to pull, so he edged closer to the group, emphasizing his stomps each time. As he continued to walk through the mayhem, he continued to endure the noise...all the noise, noise, noise...

The figure struggled in her bonds, screaming for help. "Please! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Hey, she's right." A bulky lizard-like demon said. "She hasn't...now, how about doing something FOR us?"

"Then you'll let me go?" She asked before a mantis-like demon slashed apart her robes, revealing her full body to the group and, by extension, Godzilla. She was a short and stocky ocean-blue lizard-like humanoid with some rocky bumps around her thighs, under her eyes, and at the start of her tail-area. She had an innocent human face capped with glowing blue slitted eyes like a cat and she had short dark-blue hair with bangs. Her fluffy mammal-like ears remained curved upward like bull-horns, but they were lowering as she trembled in fear. Not helping was that she was clad in nothing but toe-less long-socks, a thong, and a long-sleeve shirt that seemed a bit too tight against her average chest. All of those clothes were black.

And she was surrounded by a bunch of demons that looked like they were going to...well, I bet you already have a good idea. "Please...not any of that...I can't even produce a child..." She pleaded as she got on her knees.

"Not to worry. We ain't looking for a baby mama. Just somebody to get our rocks off. SIMPLE AS THAT!" The lizard-demon laughed as the rest joined him.

Godzilla stopped in his track as they held her down, tears streaming down her face as she was threatened with one of those black weapons (in this case, a spear). He turned his head away, not wanting to get involved, but something within him compelled him to look. This horrendous sight of a defenseless creature being forced upon by a bunch of hormone crazed creatures...all this mayhem...the fact that he wasn't going home anytime soon...and all of the noise, NOISE, NOISE, _NOISE, **NOISE!!!!**_

Clenching his jaws and his fists, he finally let it all out. He roared so loudly that the whole place seemed to shake. The foundation around his being cracked and the windows shattered. All of the demons stopped what they were doing and looked at who or what was making the ruckus. They looked either confused or annoyed, but, for some reason, they couldn't move. Almost as if something within them was telling them '_You're doomed and there's nothing you can do about it_'. 

Once that was done, Godzilla was relieved to see that the noise had gone down significantly. However, the demons were still crowded around the formerly hooded one. He walked towards them, giving them the meanest look he could give. "Uh...hey. You want a piece? Wait your turn." The lizard demon scolded him, only to get a growl in response. "Okay, fine. You can cup a feel before I go all in."

The creature beneath him, winced as he got closer. "Please..." She begged on last time before her hands suddenly felt free. For Godzilla had knocked those keeping them down to the side with his tail. Instinctively, she zipped to his leg and hugged it tight, surprising him and prompting him to brush her off. "Wait, what?" She realized what was happening, staring at the situation blankly as she held her tail to her chest again.

Obviously, this didn't appeal him to the demons at all. "Trying to play 'hero' around these parts? Hah! THIS IS WHAT IT'LL GET 'CHA!" The lizard demon swung his fist at Godzilla's face, smacking him in the cheek...but the kaiju didn't topple over. He just tanked it and grabbed the arm in his claw. His eye opening after that sudden attack, his began to clench. "Uh..."

One thought went through Godzilla's mind as he continued to crush the demon's hand in his claw. As all of the other demons resumed their carnage, there was only one thing on his mind...one singular thing...MASS DESTRUCTION.

_Meanwhile at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Husk guzzled down the last bits of his booze as he glowered at nothing in particular. Vaggie was balancing a knife on her fingers out of boredom. Alastor was just standing there, looking as dapper and menacing as ever. Niffty was standing perfectly in place next to him, waiting for the next mess. Charlie was tapping her finger on a random desk, looking saddened. "Geez, can we get this room any louder?" Alastor joked, a ethereal laugh track followed him.

"Whatever. If it doesn't make my hangover any worse, hit me with your worst shot." Husk groaned.

Charlie decided to, once more, do her best to lift everyone's spirits. "Come on, guys! Even though my dad just made a new holiday where I watch our beloved home sink into further misery and woe..." Her eye twitched at that. "...we just...you know...need to dream a little harder, and the next chance to truly make a difference will just come RUSHING our way!"

It was then that fate answered her in the form of a huge blast of blue energy that shot a sizzling hole in her wall and missed her by a few inches, followed by an utterly terrifying roar in the distance, along with the sounds of demons screaming in total terror. Everyone froze as they continued to hear the devastation outside. Niffty's eye twitched several times at the huge mess that beam just made, eager to fix it post-haste.

"Wish granted! TO THE HAZBIN-MOBILE!" Alastor grabbed everybody and rushed them to the car. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Um...I'm sure you have." Even Angel Dust was starting to worry about what they were all getting themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! My first fanfic! Hope this goes well, because a LOT is about to go down.
> 
> Let's get this out of the way, though. I'm...not a big fan of the creator of Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss, on account of some...questionable behavior on her part, but I'll leave that to you to look that up. In my hands, I can assure you that the controversy that followed her and even what Godzilla's putting up with won't follow. Just the general havoc you've come to expect out of all three.
> 
> Next Up: Godzilla goes on the warpath and the demons realize they're in more trouble than they thought! Meanwhile, two more sinister but equally confused kaijus end up in Imp City, for better or most likely worse.


	2. On my Own, here we go...

_A few minutes before the beam hit Hazbin Hotel..._

_ ** <https://youtu.be/VETwHAHZr28?t=4> ** _

(0:04-0:20)

Godzilla's claw clenched tighter than before until the lizard demon's hand was reduced to black blood and bone-splinters. He let out a roar as the demon backed away, whimpering in pain. The other demons just looked angry, not even bothering to be terrified of his might. This made Godzilla even madder, as he roared at them again. Still, they just edged towards him, ready to lay into him with their black weapons and whatever else they could find. He just dug his toe claws into the ground, ready for a fight. And that's when the lyrics came from a bunch of random demonic crows (lyrics correspond with the text above).

They started to get out their weapons and point them threateningly at him. "We're gonna cut you up good and plenty!" The mantis-demon chuckled.

"Say your prayers, bub!" A gorilla-like one got out some angelic knuckle-dusters. "One hit and your yap's gonna go flying!" 

The rest continued to taunt him, but he didn't care. If they wanted a fight, they'd get it. He looked to the female demon next to him, who just nodded. "Be careful." She whimpered before running off. He gave a heavy sigh. Concern for him? Hmph. Must have been fake. Steeling himself, he let out another roar before charging at his aggressors.

Instantly, he collided with the gorilla-like one and began to smash through several buildings, reducing a few to rubble and leaving gaping holes in the majority of them. The demon tried to punch him in retaliation, but to no avail. Finally, Godzilla tossed him to the side into another building, causing it to collapse onto his foe.

_I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep, but running out. As time ticks by...and still I try...no rest for crosstops in my mind. On my own, here we go!_

He was standing in yet another war-zone, where he had to keep his wits up as the other four demons followed him, ready to end his life. He punched a monkey-like demon while also slamming the mantis-demon to the side with his tail. A demon with multiple arms grappled with him before getting out some knives to stab him in the lower area. He just headbutted him away, actually fracturing the skull.

He panted as he looked to his other two aggressors. A fish-demon with a big shotgun and a worm-like one carrying a baseball bat. He growled as they aimed their weapons before noticing a fallen bus. Grabbing it and using it to deflect the hail of bullets, he roared again as he threw it at them, crushing them, but leaving himself open to a bunch of random demons that wanted a piece of him. Like a tidal wave of depravity, they crashed into him, sending him flying through the town, his spines shredding through the ground and slowing his speed until he could regain it. 

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry...my face is numb...fucked up and spun out of my room. On my own, here we go!_

He shook his head and dusted himself off as he looked at the current crowd ready to do him in. "We've got ourselves a tough one!" A minuscule demon shouted before getting nailed by an angelic arrow, destroying him. 

"Shut up! We saw him first!" The mantis-demon returned with some of his buddies, ready to try to kill him again. "Hey! Everybody! While this purge is still going, let's gang up on the new guy! Why? Fuck him! That's why!" The demons cheered in agreement. Anything to revel in more bloodshed, after all. Before Godzilla could think, a whole horde of them jumped out of every corner of the street they were in, covering around him like flies to meat.

He tried to shake them off to no effect, but his rage was so great now, that he had a solution. Energy pulsated throughout his body before he let out yet another roar as he unleashed a miniature nuclear pulse, sending his attackers flying and pushing back the surprised crowd with the bright lights and the force of it all. Godzilla was officially madder than ever! He ran through the crowd, pushing away past the weaker ones and grabbing many more, flinging them around like ragdolls. The blinded demons could do little put flail their weapons helplessly, nicking him in a few areas, but not doing much damage. He finally got to an open area where-

_My mind is set on overdrive. The clock is laughing in my face. A crooked spine. My senses dulled. Passed the point of delirium. On my own, here we go!_

(2:13-2:37)

SHANK! Godzilla's pupils dilated as a large angelic spear pierced him in the torso. The lizard-demon, who's hand he had broken, had done the deed, stopping the kaiju in his tracks. "HA HA! Score! Check it out, guys! He wasn't so tough after all!" He got up in the surprised kaiju's face. "What do YOU think?! And I don't take 'gurgle, gurgle, choke' as an answer!" The other demons laughed at this before getting ready to kill each-other again. 

Suddenly, a smaller spear was thrust through the lizard-demon's leg, causing him to howl in agony. The blue female demon from earlier rushed forth to put some distance between her and the injured Godzilla, spreading her arms to block him. "Leave him alone! You stared this mess, remember?!"

"Well, well, well...the babe's getting bold. Maybe I'll skip screwing your brains out and just kill you next!" Those words caused her to back off into Godzilla's body, which she realized was starting to shake with fury. She looked up to see that his piercing eyes had quickly focused on the demon that DARED to shove this thing into his chest. The other demons looked in disbelief as Godzilla grabbed the spear, not showing any signs of dying. "What? What are all of you looking a....oh...what the fuck?" Godzilla leaned into his foe's face, eyes wide with hate...

The lyrics came back as Godzilla pulled the thing out and slammed his foe into the ground with his tail before dragging him by the tail and throwing him into the crowd. "GET HIM! THROW EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT AT HIM!" The vile demon yelled. Now, it seemed like the whole city wanted to end him, simply for the challenge of it all before the secondary purge was over. 

Something was happening, though. Godzilla's spines were glowing bright blue, starting from his tail. His body tensed, his fists clenched, and his mouth started to crackle with blue volts. Still, the crowd continued to advance and the female demon below him wasn't sure what was going to happen. All she could do was watch as the monster king unleashed his trump card. With a quicker roar, he fired his atomic breath at the crowd in a display of brilliant blue energy.

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry...my face is numb...fucked up and spun out of my room. On my own, here we go!_

(3:03-End)

The beam tore through the crowd, reducing them to screaming dust. To their horror, the beam had the same effect as their weapons! They were actually going to die for real! The lizard-demon scrambled as he watched as his gang was utterly destroyed and the beam smashed through the various buildings around them, reducing them to blackened rubble. Godzilla turned as he fired his beam, intent on destroying everything in his rage. 

"NO! NONONONONOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finally, the demon was reduced to nothing alongside a strip club. The female demon ran off, unable to handle the destructive power of this titan. Godzilla walked slowly as he continued to unleash his beam everywhere, destroying sections of the city in the distance and annihilating demons in the process. The purge had turned into a complete nightmare for both the strong AND the weak.

This continued until, after a few moments, Godzilla was firing his beam upwards atop a pile of ash and dead demons. The demon he had inadvertently rescued looked in awe as he did this before, after a much shorter roar in the middle of his energy attack, he closed his mouth, embers flying from his teeth and smoke trailing out of the gaps in his teeth. He stood still, looking at the absolute destruction he had wrought. 

This would be a victory for the monster king...if he knew what to do next, that is.

_Meanwhile in Imp City..._

In contrast with the corners of Pentagram City, Imp City was much more metropolitan, filled with slightly darker red skies and more creatures born of Hell rather than any who started off as human. It was, all in all, a tamer location, but that was like saying getting acid scars all over your body was better than constant dunks in acid baths while spiders were crawling in every orifice in your body. If you made it big or finally decided to be smart and move away, this was your city.

However, a certain organisation-for-hire had begun ripping portals to the living world for the sake of their business. Naturally, this was going to cause some problems along the way. And those problems came in the form of two shaped descending from the sky. One wasn't making a sound while the other was screaming up a storm before they finally hit the street, causing the residents around them to scatter. For a moment, the two craters remained still, smoke pouring out from them.

Until a huge metallic sickle-hand emerged from the first hole. From it came a dazed and utterly bizarre hybrid of flesh and technology. A black/blue bird-like reptilian alien that we all know as Gigan. The death metal-looking kaiju shook the dust off of him as his expressive red visor adjusted to the new environment. "Okay...what now?" He said in a smooth almost metallic voice. His translator was on, so speaking was no issue for him. He was surprised to see that the buildings were taller than him, firstly. "No, seriously. What just happened?!"

Suddenly, a humanoid shape shot out of the other hole and landed peacefully on his feet. This was the skeletal almost tri-headed warrior known as Monster X, whom just looked around calmly, his red eyes freezing anybody who looked into them in place due to how terrifying it was to behold, even if he did not intend for that. "Hmmm...your guess is as good as mine." He spoke in a rougher sagely tone. "The last I remember after I successfully reformed my body was teaming up with you and...come to think of it, how are you alive again?"

"Questions for later. I...don't wanna talk about it." Gigan narrowed his visor as he looked at the nearby sign. "Welcome to Imp City? Heh. Cute. This place looks like it took architectural cues from, I dunno, Slayer or something?" 

"The fact that you know so much about metal bands and not of things like honor disturbs me." X sighed. "No matter. Now is not the time to criticize each-other. If we are to make sense of this turn of events, I suggest we split up."

Gigan chuckled. "Split up? What do you think this is? Some Hanna-Barbera cartoon?"

X just raised a brow on all three of his heads. "Again. You know so much about-"

"Okay, I get it. We'll split up. But know this. The main concerns we should have is what dangers are here and if we can get a steady job. We were out of work ever since the Final Wars, so don't blow the first chance you get to get us employed." Gigan instructed him.

Despite the urgency in Gigan's voice, X just chuckled and looked to the distance. "Money is no object to me. I hunger for a strong opponent and perhaps...the true meaning of strength." He reached a claw out before clenching it. "And maybe...I can have a rematch against the most powerful warrior of them all."

"Whatever. Save your 'warrior spirit' hullabaloo for later." Gigan groaned before flying over to the top of a building. "I'll scout from above and you from below. We meet at this exact same spot! Don't be late!"

"I will be sure not to! It is you, though, who must be care..." Too late. X's partner had already left. "Hmph. Very well. You follow your own path as I do." He calmly walked through the streets before stopping. "What is this I hear? Combat? Power?" He turned dramatically at each word.

"Dude, what's yer' fuckin' problem?" A random imp asked him before he leaned into his face.  
  
"Do you know what this means?! My prayers for a powerful opponent might have been answered! And with that...I must go. Farewell." With a mighty leap, he soared across the sky without flying, leaving a befuddled crowd in his wake.

Gigan, meanwhile, continued to fly through the air, taking in all of the sights, including a bunch of dead bodies and wrecked areas in general. "Yeesh. Must have landed in a bad part of town. I'd stick around for some fun, but-GAH!" A paper had hit him in the beak, obscuring his vision before he hastily grabbed it and landed on another building. This time, it was one with huge horns. "Freaking radar system...gotta get an upgrade the first thing I do."

He examined the paper with more interest as he examined its contents. "Help wanted? Immediate Murder Professionals? We pay whatever. We're shit at the economy." He read out-loud before flipping it. "Requirements needed: A killing edge, a winning smile, sharp objects up the wazoo, team experience, and a willingness to commit death/destruction/misery/any of the above. Otherwise, just show up at our door and either welcome yourself to a life of adventure and fun...or kiss your worthless ass goodbye?"

A smirk graced his toothy beak. "They want a murder professional? Wait until they get a load of me. And I just have to go..." He realized that, when he looked at the address, he was standing right on top of the location. "Ain't that a kick in the head?" He flew down to the building's entrance, puffing up his chest and even shimmying some of his metal with a random cloth. "Time to lay on the typical Gigan charm..."

Little did he know what he was getting himself into...but you probably surmised that, didn't you?

_Back with the Hazbin-mobile..._

The inexplicably named "Hazbin-mobile" finally reached its destination. That being a part of Pentagram City that had been reduced to blackened splinters, blueish flames, and an abundance of ash. "What the fuck happened here?" Husk actually looked worried for a moment. "Poor bastards. Whatever went down must have been some heavy stuff."

"Heavy? This looks like a total cleansing! And not the usual kind." Vaggie inspected one of the flames, only for it to suddenly flicker onto her face. "ACK! MIERDA!"

"Oh, nononononononono! This just won't do! Not at all! Messy, messy, messy! LOOK AT ALL OF THIS!" Niffty exclaimed, her eye darting in every direction, no matter how impossible it looked. "It must be the end of the world..."

"And it might be!" Alastor stepped out, his cane putting out a fire, but just barely. "Peculiar...alright, gang! Let's split up and look for clues! It'll be fun!"

"I'd rather stick my dick in an anthill." Husk immediately groused.

"Think I'll stay right here." Angel Dust kicked back in the limo. "Sorry, guys, but I know when a situation's gone so south that I'd swear we're probably gonna meet Vaggie's relatives at some point."

Charlie ignored the constant banter of her friends as she looked around. Tears almost brimmed in her eyes as she looked upon yet another purge. It was bad enough that a purge even had to happen in the first place! Now, there was a SECONDARY purge to accommodate it?! At this point, she wished she could just tell her mom to finally get her dad straightened out on this solution. Unless she was in on it, of course. A thought she didn't want to entertain. 

Something was obviously different about this. Usually, demons were celebrating the end and taking advantage of the new room they could inhabit. All she saw were either dead/disintegrated/mangled bodies or demons that were praying that whatever "it" was would go away. Her vision began to clear as the dust settled, revealing a the blue reptilian demon from earlier. "Is that...is that you, Princess Charlotte?" The demon instantly bowed.

"...It's just Charlie." The nervous princess chuckled before getting down at her level. "Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened? Everyone! We have a survivor!" She called to her friends, who instantly crowded around the meek one. "Sorry about this, but we're all for helping out a friend in need." She gave her best smile to the demon, whom just smiled nervously back.

"You're too kind, princess." She replied as Niffty dusted her off. "My name's Naamah. It's a pleasure to be of your service." She looked up to see the Radio Demon himself flash her a menacing/cheery grin, causing her to clutch her tail again. "Is he here to kill me?"

"Nope! One of my off days today...of course, I can always change my schedule." His voice made a disturbing turn at that, but he quickly switched back to his jolly old self. "Now then! Don't leave us in suspense! What could have caused this much devastation? The crowd is waiting for the big reveal!"

Naamah took a deep breath, but, before she could explain, a large beam of blue energy smashed into the limo, sending Angel Dust and Husk flying out. "Aw, c'mon! Those seats were national treasures!" Angel complained as she straightened himself and puffed out his chest back to its original state. However, he and a formerly angry Husk froze as something emerged from the dust behind them, blue flames emanating from its mouth. Slowly, they looked up to see the monster king himself.

"Uh...can we help ya'?" Husk asked before Godzilla fully emerged from the dusk and let out another terrifying roar in their faces, causing Angel to jump into Husk's arms. Not even bothering to complain, he flew away back to the rest of the group, with Godzilla's hateful gaze trailing them. "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"It's...it's not any normal demon..." Vaggie slowly got out her knife as everyone cowered before the beast stomping towards them. 

Alastor saw it fit to slowly push Charlie to the front with his cane. Standing still as she looked at the intimidating kaiju, she just took a deep breath and gave him a smile. "Hello! Are you lost?" All she got was the sound of Godzilla's spines charging up once more. "Uh...not in a social mood? I mean, we all have our off days..." She shrugged as she sweated bullets. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous with a capital D...and she was front and center to be annihilated if something wasn't done fast.

"STOP!" Naamah suddenly got in front of Charlie and spread out her arms to defend her. "I appreciate how you saved my life, but haven't you caused ENOUGH trouble?! Look around you!" She pointed to the destroyed town and the terrified demons. Godzilla just titled her head at her, though he did stop with the beam. It was obvious he didn't see her as a threat. "So, please...calm down..." She began to walk towards him, causing him to back away a bit, ready for a surprise attack. 

He glared at the creature walking towards him. True, she came across as pathetic earlier and he certainly didn't condone what was going to happen if he did not confront those monsters, but his trust was hard to earn, if he had any left. He walked his own path! Why should he listen to the cries of something smaller than him? Never stopped him before! However, as she got closer, he began to listen to her more. Something about her voice was...calming. "It's okay...it's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." She extended a hand to the monster king, giving him a small smile.

The two stared at each-other, with Godzilla unsure about what to do. Recently, he had been swayed by angels to no avail, taunted by demons to no success. They all wanted something from him, as if he owed them anything. However, this offer...he could see no selfish desire. He saw compassion and warmth. And it confused him. Maybe even frightened him. His claw twitched, but he still suppressed the desire to hold her hand. It was weakness to allow himself to submit!

He was strong! Not feeble! Powerful! Not brittle! Prideful! Not...alone. Not lonely. Not tired. And...yet...

"UGH! Enough with the sappy Hallmark Channel bullshit already! Can we just call it a purge and go home?! And get a limo with actually beer in it?!" Angel Dust interrupted, causing Godzilla's head to shoot up and growl. "I mean, whenever you're ready, big guy. Yeesh, would you look at that, guys?"

"I certainly AM looking at that!" Alastor instantly got up in Godzilla's face, right in between him and Naamah no less. "Just look at you! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a bonafide demon killer here! No autographs! I think he's shy! Do I detect a tragic backstory in there? Maybe a lost loved one? Or just being a pile of rage issues that's evolved into a cataclysmic force of utter annihilation to show mankind its hubris?" He just kept darting from one place or the other, confusing and angering Godzilla to no end. His murderous rage was returning. The sooner he got rid of this...THING...the better.

He began to charge up his atomic breath again, only to suddenly feel a tap on his neck that caused him to black out. He fell to the ground with a mighty fall, creating cracks in the ground as he drifted off into unconsciousness. "Sleep tight..." Alastor whispered in a tone that was a mixture of comforting and psychotically murderous. "I can tell great things are about to happen..." Everyone gathered around his body, with him helpless to do anything to stop them. 

It was the worst kind of situation to be in, to be helpless to stop others from doing whatever they wished with you. But, silver lining, he would finally get some sleep...

_Somewhere in Pentagram City..._

Monster X landed on a dilapidated building, looking over the horizon. "That sheer level of energy and power...where is it? It must have vanished...but I feel another source of energy coming from this one area. Perhaps I'll have a sample of this realm's power before I find that great power at last...I shall not be denied!" He clenched his fist, red lightning crackling across all of his eyes. 

He peered into the distance, his incredible vision giving him a slight visual of wherever the secondary great source of energy was coming from. He could barely make it out, but it looked like a giant snake and a tall humanoid fighting in a ruined city. Where those...walking eggs? And all of those bombs...why wasn't that place an even deeper crater with all of those flying all over the place? Curious. "How could a few mere mortals and their toys produce this much energy? No. I must single them out. Fight them honorably. THEN, I shall see who is worthy to cross fates with X. MONSTER X!" 

He leaped into the sky, but his body began to glow red hot. He shot himself forward, dive-bombing towards his target area with the force of a meteor. The smog covering the area parted for miles around as he rocketed towards his destination. Unless anybody wanted to be a blackened stain on the floor, they had to move fast. 

Back on the ground, our two favorite crime bosses, Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, prepared their weapons as they went for a 24th stab at killing each-other. "Give up! You are no match for my sssssecret weapon! And that wasn't an involuntary hissss! It's so sssssecret that it needssss FIVE S'ssss in front of it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, dipshit!" Cherri said enthusiastically. "I feel soooo bad for you that I think I'll just let you unveil it now. Do SOMETHING to liven this up! I wanna get my blood boiling and my fuse burning!"

The serpentine demon let out a cruel laugh as his egg minions looked adoringly at him, excited for his sssssecret weapon, as he insisted on calling it. "You'll do more than just BURN, you haughty harlot! Watch and learn!" He got out a button and prepared to press it. 

Cherri just rolled her one eye before looking up. "Hey. Any shooting stars up there? I wish something actually fucking awesome would happen." However, she squinted as she noticed an actual falling celestial object heading towards their direction at mach speed. "And I also hope the shooting star DOESN'T HIT ME! HIT THE FUCKIN' DIRT!" She leaped behind a large mound of egg corpses. 

"Sorry, what-now?" Sir quizzically tilted his head before he began to feel awfully warm. "Oh, dear me, what'ssss cooking?" He looked up, eyes suddenly widening at the incoming object mere inches from his face as time seemed to slow down just to rub it in. "...mommy?"

"_**GORATH SMASHER!"**_

The eruption from Monster X's impact could be heard from all over Pentagram City, adding to the list of disturbances that just continued to plague this Secondary Purge Day. Almost as if Hell itself was being punished for its decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss ARE musicals. Why not include a few songs from the Godzilla franchise (or, at least, loosely related)?
> 
> Up Next: Godzilla gets formerly introduced to the residents of Hazbin Hotel! He's less than accommodating, but a little advice from Naamah should sort him out. Meanwhile, Monster X and Gigan do battle with Cherri Bomb and I.M.P respectively!


	3. The Only Devil Trigger I Know for Real...

_I.M.P Headquarters..._

Gigan opened the doors, doing his best menacing stroll. "'sup, bitches. Guess who's in town? Heard you were hiring and..." He looked around, his expression souring as he took in a very important fact. "Ahem...WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" His voice echoed across the building as a black tumbleweed passed him by, causing him to slice it in half out of spite. "Hello?! I said I heard you were hiring! Don't leave me hanging! Don't tell me this is another one of those sham businesses that goes under in about a year!"

"A year? Fuck, I was betting on a few months." A bored-sounding female voice drawled from the counter. Gigan turned his head to see a white/gray wolf humanoid clad in what he could only describe as 'rebellious' clothing. Her bored expression was glued to her phone, while her tail wagged as if to invite him to her desk and get what he wanted to say over with. 

Gigan titled his head as he looked her. He had to admit to himself that she was rather hot, but he had business to attend to. So, he walked over to the desk and propped his elbow on it. "So...yeah. I'm here for the job, pooch. Do I just wait somewhere or..."

"Chair's over there." She pointed to a piece of furniture that had various demonic termites devouring it already. "Hope you like waiting for...I dunno, hours on end? It's already been three."

"Three hours?! This had better be one hell of an assignment." He grumbled before stomping over to comically undersized chair. Not even five minutes passed before he was getting bored to death, so he decided to have some fun of his own. He slowly crept behind the receptionist, hovering over her as she fiddled around with her phone. "So...whatcha' looking at?"

"Nothing much. Just the latest in 'Fuck off' news." She flipped him the bird, not even bothering to look at him. 

He just chuckled. "Fuck Off News? Is that what they're calling their usual 24/7 news cycle? See, I'm kinda new to this whole place, so how's about you bring me up to speed?"

"What do I look like? A fucking tour guide?" She narrowed her eyes at him before she got a good look at him. "Huh. One of those try-hard demons, I take it? Yeah, maybe Blitz will see some potential in you." 

"Try-hard? Babe, I'm more than equipped for whatever job your boss has in mind. Just tell me whom I've gotta kill, what I'm getting in return, and watch the magic happen." Gigan then noticed that her phone was sending constant alert messages that she kept swiping away. "Why do I get the feeling that you're, y'know, sleeping on the job without even having to sleep?"

She gave a low growl. "Fuck. Off. Mind your own business already. You wanna help? Go do some sign spinning or something. Not like you can with hands like that." She returned to her phone for a total of ten seconds before her visitor let out his signature roar in a mocking way, clanging his scythes together in the process. "WHAT?!"

He stopped laughing as he crossed his arms. "I like you already. You don't take shit from anybody. However, I find it laughable that, despite you basically lording over this entire building with nobody to tell you off because it's having a bad case of being 'freaking abandoned', you choose to waste the hours with your muzzle buried in a phone." An idea suddenly graced his mind. "Seems like you would rather have me pester your colleagues. Tell me." He leaned in, his visor reflecting her unamused glance. "Where are they now?"

"Busy. Something about dealing with a mad scientist back in the living world. If Blitz and company don't fuck this one up like they always do, we stand a chance of actually getting some respect. There. You happy now?" She was rapidly losing patience with the kaiju, who suddenly looked confused. 

"Living world? You know what? Nevermind. Where are they? I might as well...audition myself." He sharpened his scythes against each-other for emphasis. "And..." He extended a scythe to boop her on the nose. "You're coming with me. Wouldn't want anybody to miss out on the fun."

"You do that and Blitz cuts off my phone privileges." She pushed his hand away. "Besides, I just don't care." 

Gigan groaned. "Listen, babe-"

She suddenly leaped up from the desk and raised a clawed hand to his face, causing him to back off a bit. "Call me 'babe' ONE MORE FUCKING TIME-" Her phone began to ring with the embarrassing yapping of a chihuahua as a ringtone. "Ugh. Fine!" She had turned down this call several times, but she was so fed up with her day right now that it seemed pointless to refuse it now. "What?! There's this weirdo who wants to join!"

"Loona! Oh, my sweet widdle Hellhound, it's bad! Like, really bad! This guy came prepared!" Blitzo's voice called from the other end, sounding quite urgent. This actually caused her ears to perk up, as she displayed some affection for her adoptive father/owner. "I don't know if he made a deal with the Exorcist or whatever, but we're bogged down! Millie's lost a leg and Moxxie...well..." The sound of an explosion caused Loona to wince at the noise.

"MY EVERYTHING IS ON FIIIIIIRE!" Moxxie's panicked voice screamed. "Blitz, when I die, I want your humiliated and pained look to be the last thing I see that isn't my wife! AAAAAGH!!!"

"...yeah. Real bad. Anyway, I never thought I'd say this, but you might want to come over and SEND HELP!" The feed cut off with that order.

"Tch. Rough day, I take it?" Gigan chuckled. 

"Watch your fucking beak." She growled. "My day-off just went to crap."

"Aw, but does it HAVE to be over? Let me show you. Just give me a location and I'll end it faster than you can say 'Nebula Space Hunter M'. And no. I didn't make that up." Gigan offered before extending his tail. "Grab on."

She raised an eyebrow before deflating. "If it'll shut you up...fine. I need to be there anyway. Blitz made the portal in a remote corner in the city. We'll take the car."

"Why bother?" The tail knocked her foot a bit, causing her to fall down and clutch it. "Hold on TIGHT!" With that, he suddenly flew through the doors and towards wherever she was talking about. Even as she yelled a litany of obscenities, he was focused on one particular detail. 

What did she MEAN by the 'living world'?

_Back with Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious..._

The bomb-throwing gangster coughed out some smoke as she walked through the rubble, only to see a large sizzling crater in front of her. In the center was a surprisingly unharmed Sir Pentious. "Wow. I was almost worried there."

"Wait, really?" Sir raised a brow at her.

"Duh! I want a shot at blowing you off my turf!" She replied with a toothy grin. She got out one of her bombs, tauntingly dribbling it on the ground as the serpentine demon hissed and rose up from the crater to face her once more. It took them a few seconds to realize someone else had entered the fray. For floating down behind them was the cause of the destructive blast. They both turned to him, of course, while the Egg Bois that remained alive were quick to flee the menacing newcomer.

Monster X landed, standing up straight with the most intense red eyes one could ever hope to see. Steam poured out of his mouth when he opened it, making him look even more terrifying. His tail flicked up and down dramatically as he took in his surroundings and the creatures in front of him. "...I'm not impressed. Yet." He began. 

"Excuse me, you ruffian?! I just ssssurvived that 'Gorath Ssssmasher' or whatever it wassss you called it!" Sir Pentious indignantly huffed. "You have quite a lot of nerve to interrupt my glorioussss battle with my not-sssso dissstinguished rival!"

"Hold this." Cherri handed Sir one of her bombs, leaving him comically dumbfounded as she sauntered over to the new guy, not even paying attention when it went off and caused him to slam into a nearby rock. "What do we have here? Some reject from the Hot Topic here to steal my turf?" He continued to stay still, though his gaze was still fixed on her. "Let me give you a quick rundown, newbie. Unless you're looking for a death wish, you'd better fuck off to the hills and-"

"You are beautiful and I hope you are strong. Those are my honest thoughts about you." He interrupted her, surprising her for a bit. "I hope this does not upset you. Your friend is also funny and also hopefully very strong. I do not feel as bad with being honest about that." 

She snickered a bit before getting way too close to him, draping an arm around his neck. "This your idea of flirting? I won't lie. You are kinda cute in a 'desperately-seeking-attention' kind of way. Little rough around the edges..." She trailed a finger across head before shoving a bomb into his hands. "But I'm a bit more EXPLOSIVE for any man to handle! Fire in the hole!" The bomb went kaboom in the kaiju's arms, but when the smoke cleared, he was unaffected.

He sniffed up the smoke. "Ah. I can see why your weapons are strong. But are you strong? You must show me! In fact, I invite BOTH of you to show me!" He leaped back and slammed his foot down to get into a position ready for fighting. "I am X! Monster X! I have only one singular purpose: to find the strongest opponents and become the strongest in the universe! Perhaps even find the secret of true strength. Maybe even something beyond strength." He closed his eyes and softly clenched his fist at that last bit, his tail trailing with the wind.

"You dare assume we'll take part in your silly ambition?!" Sir Pentious got out his button from earlier. "Becaussse my sssssecret weapon begsss to differ!" Suddenly, a massive mech emerged from the ground. It was a steampunk top-heavy robot with a unicycle for a leg and two large fists attached to the arms. Sir was totally exposed as he manned the controls. 

"Hah! Really? You were gonna use THAT hunk of junk on me? Fuckin' seriously!" Cherri slapped her knee before she turned to the kaiju looming over them. "Listen up, asshat! I don't know what you're going on about 'strength' or whatever anime bullshit you're pulling, but one thing's for sure! You cross this wire right here and you get BLOWN...up." She chuckled. "Geez, Angie. Even when you're not around, you find a way."

"We ssshall hold off on our quarrel to deal with you, upssstart!" Sir Pentious pushed on some levers, causing his machine's boxing-glove hands to extend outward with the force of freight trains.

"...I'm waiting." Monster X narrowed his eyes, causing the two mob bosses to charge at him. "Very well. SHOW ME YOUR POWER! _**SHOW ME YOUR RESOLVE!**_" He roared before jumping off. 

** _ <https://youtu.be/plgx--ABInA?t=112> _ **

(1:52-2:08)

Monster X ran as fast he could to meet his new opponents. However, a bunch of Egg Bois began to fire their weapons at him, prompting him to have to move faster. "Dishonor!" He roared before jumping past his foes and slamming down on the area where the eggs were, shattering them and sending the rest packing with a roar. His foes turned to him as the lyrics finally started. "Now, show me your strength! ALL OF IT!"

Cherri immediately threw a cluster of bombs at him, but he just dodged them all and even threw a few back. Sir Pentious pressed many buttons atop his mech firing a bevy of missiles from the gloves, but he just tore through them and leaped from the smoke, kicking him in the nose when he descended. His gaze the switched to Cherri as Sir tried to recover from his wound.

_Memories broken, the truth goes unspoken, I've even forgotten my naaaame! I don't know the season, or what is the reason I'm standing here holding my blaaaade!_

She tried to get out another bomb, only for him to grab her shoulder. He instantly headbutted her, prompting her to swing at his head with her leg, actually hitting him and knocking him to the ground. However, his tail grabbed her by the neck and began to clench. Tossing her aside harshly into the ground, he faced Sir's returning mech, his eyes starting to glow...

_A desolate place! (PLACE!) Without any trace! (TRACE!) It's only the cold wind I feel! It's me that I spite as I stand up and fight. The only thing I know for real._

From his heads, he fired his Destroyed Thunder Beams, pushing back the mech and causing sparks to fly. He instantly leaped up to the stumbling mech and, while still in the air, unleashed a series of punches before finishing off with a mid-air roundhouse kicked that knocked it over. When he landed, Cherri, rage in her eye, returned and locked her hands with his, both of them pushing against each-other. "Most impressive!" He exclaimed.

_There will be BLOOD...SHED! The man in the mirror nods his head! The only ONE...LEFT...will ride upon the dragon's back! Because the mountains don't give back what they take._

"But not good enough!" He clenched around her hands and lifted her up, almost breaking her wrists and making her actually cry out in pain while he let out another roar. He fired his Destroyed Thunder Beams again before he was suddenly punched into the distance by Sir's mech.

_Oh, no! There will be BLOOD...SHED! It's the only thing I've ever KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!_

(3:02-3:14)

"That is ENOUGH!" Sir hatefully yelled before a random humongous cannon emerged from his mech's chest. "Ssssee how you handle being BURIED ALIVE, YOU GODDAMN RUFFIAN!" A litany of large objects were shot out of it, including a sofa, various shipping containers, an elephant, and even an aircraft carrier. 

Cherri got up, far from pleased. "Who's this fucker think he is? Not like he'll get past all of that." However, as the pile of objects flew through the air, a red dot seemed to be coming closer TOWARDS the heavy stuff. She peered into the distance, her eye widening. "Holy shit..."

(3:15-2:27)

Monster X wasn't just using the objects to propel himself back to their location. He was tearing through them like a rabid animal, even if the stuff was made out of metal. His claws tore it all apart like paper and he even used his teeth at one point. The last thing was the aircraft carrier, which exploded and propelled him even faster than before towards Sir's mech. "HERE I COME!" The lyrics returned with the kaiju's words.

He smashed through the mech and grabbed Sir by the throat. "Pathetic!" He tossed the panicked serpent to the ground before his back was assaulted by a hail of bombs being thrown at him by Cherri as she used every single bomb she had.

"JUST...FUCKING...DIE ALREADY!" She yelled before she realized he was starting to get closer to her, his body glowing with the heat. "Oh...well, damn." With one final roar, he raised his fist up, charging it with the energy around him. Finally, he slammed it down, causing a massive explosion that engulfed them all.

_Losing my identity, wondering 'Have I gone insane'? To find the truth in front of me, I must climb this mountain range. Looking downward from this deadly height, never realizing WHY I FIIIIIIIIGHT!_

The music ended as Monster X stood in the center, a blackened Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb falling to their backs with dumbfounded expressions. He stood there for a while, panting heavily before sitting down peacefully. "That was...alright. I'm in a generous mood. We will talk when you recover." He closed his eyed, but not before giving one last glance to Cherri. "Heh. You had the most potential. I have high hopes for you."

_Meanwhile at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Godzilla once again woke up, but much more groggily. He shook his head as he again tried to make sense of what was going on. Irritation set in once more as he realized he was in yet ANOTHER enclosed area. Was he really still stuck in that infernal realm? Whatever the case, this looked much nicer. The walls were an appealing shade of red, the bed was comfy, and there was even a working...what was it called? A bathroom! This did little to comfort him. He was still here against his will. The last thing he remembered was that annoying tall creature asking him too many questions and-

He reached to his neck when he felt discomfort around it. In fact, there was a metallic collar around it all of the sudden. Tensing up, he attempted to rid himself of it, but it just wouldn't budge. He growled with rage before it almost evolved into a full blown roar of fury. Instead, he was distracted when the doorbell rang. There were others in this building and he was keen to show them the way out...the hard way.

Ripping out the door, he found two smaller trembling goat-like creatures pushing a cart of cleaning supplies. Sensing how they were too pathetic to be threats, he moved on to exit the room before looking down to see he was on the very top floor of a REALLY huge building. It almost intimidated him to an extent, but he kept his cool. He wasn't quite sure how stairs worked, but cared little. He could improvise, after all.

Slowly stepping down, he grabbed the banister, finding it to be a nice source of balance, though the wood creaked as his claw almost crushed it with how much force was put in it. As he descended, he began to hear voices from down below. Ones that we shall clarify as he makes his way to the start of a new stage in his life.

"Please! Let's give him a chance!" Charlie pleaded. 

"First Alastor, now this?! Did you see what he did to all of those demons?!" Vaggie protested. "I support your dreams the best I can, but this is the limit! First the Radio Demon and now THIS?!" 

"You're just mad because you can't do your little exposition thing with the new guy. Me? I bet I can soften him up with a little...persuasion?" Angel Dust smacked his lips at the thought of the muscular monster going down on him and squeezing him tight in ALL areas.

"Ain't gonna happen." Husk protested. "I saw the look in his eyes. I remember that stare back in 'Nam...the look of pure hatred...gives me fuckin' chills everytime." He chugged down some cheap booze to get it out of his head.

"Come now, everyone! Turn those frowns upside down! You're all pretty much naked without your smiles!" Alastor chipped in as Godzilla increased his pace, anger flowing through him as that familiar voice reminded him of how he got here. "After all..." He pushed Naamah forward. "This little lady helped us carry him all the way here out of the kindness of her own heart. Isn't she just a marvel?"

"Well...I do work out." She nervously hugged her tail, not used to all of this attention. "What if Charlott-I mean Charlie's right? He's not evil. He's just misunderstood."

"We're not seriously using THAT excuse." Vaggie groaned. 

"She's right!" Charlie beamed. "What if he's the demon we need? The one who's redemption will convince everyone that there IS a chance for them?"

"Shoot for the fuckin' stars." Angel went back to reading a Playsuccubus magazine. 

Niffty put a finger to her chin. "I mean, it's nice to have another man come around, but he's kind of...scary. Not like Alastor!" She pointed at the nodding Radio Demon. "He's scary in a glorious and lovable way! This new guy...he gives me the chills. BRRRRR!"

As they continued to argue, Godzilla suddenly tripped on the stairs, causing him to tumble down while letting out a comically high-pitched roar. Eventually, he fell to the bottom floor where everybody else was. They all instantly turned to him as his chest hit the ground, leaving some bits of stairs in his wake. He opened his eyes, letting out a spiteful snort at his misfortune. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Niffty forgot her fear and instantly got to dusting around the area where he had fallen.

Quickly, he got up and shook himself off before gazing at the creatures in front of him. He gave a threatening growl, but he was more tired if anything. "Good evening, our reptilian resident! If you're here, congratulations! You're dead and you've gone to Hell!" Alastor spoke up.

Charlie was appalled. "There are better ways to tell him that! Like, uh, enjoy your stay? No, wait..."

Godzilla let out another roar, charging up another one of his beams, but nothing came out, confusing him. "Oh, yes. About that. Every time you try to make a mess, you get a little...reminder." The Radio Demon's expression changed to that of manic sadism as he suddenly pressed a button on his microphone-cane, causing a million volts of electricity to run through the monster king's body, causing him to roar in agony. He fell to his knees as he felt the volts surge almost inside of his head, making him clutch it.

"Please! That's enough!" Naamah shouted. 

"Indeed!" Alastor turned off the volts, leaving Godzilla to shakily get on his feet, smoke trailing his entire body. He gave a hateful glance towards Alastor, showing off his impressive set of teeth in the process. "Ready to behave yourself? Don't worry! You can feel free to shatter as many dreams as you like. It suits your style!"

"Excuse me!" Charlie suddenly got in-between them, causing Godzilla to focus his attention on her. "I'm so sorry about him, but you really can't be firing that blue laser thingy everywhere. You could hurt somebody!" Godzilla turned to Vaggie, with an expression that said 'Is she for real?!'. "But anyway...welcome to Happy Hotel!" 

"Hazbin. Remember? Ol' tall, red, and handsome changed the name. If you ask me, rolls of the tongue like wine or that stuff you KNOW I can't get enough of." Angel wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo before Godzilla's tail slammed down, far from amused. "Okay, fine, sourpuss."

"Heh. Okay. He doesn't take shit from anybody. I like him already." Husk smirked. 

"I SAID..." Charlie briefly turned into a more demonic-looking form before shifting back, stunning Godzilla just a little. "Welcome to Happy Hotel! Where we find the good inside all demons! As a new demon, you'll enjoy all of the comforts we can provide, free of sin and, when we finally thaw that cold heart of yours, you'll be on a safe one-way trip to Heaven!" Godzilla remained impassive. "Can you at least tell us your name?" All he did was snort in annoyance.

"I don't think he can speak." Niffty shrugged. "Kinda weird. Aren't women supposed to be quieter?"

"What are you talking about? You're NEVER quiet!" Husk pointed out, prompting the cyclops-like demon to gasp and shut her mouth, as if Husk had accused her of a terrible crime.

Suddenly, Godzilla found himself faced with a long knife-spear. He turned to see Vaggie look at him threateningly. "You try anything, estupido, and you're gonna get it. Unlike these guys, I'm not afraid of you." He ignored that threat and pushed it out of the way, intent on leaving.

However, there was a noticeable slowness in his movement. Indeed, he felt rather tired, but he willed himself to keep on going. Anything to get out of this wretched place. "Wait! Hold it!" Naamah suddenly moved in front of him. "You're hurt!" She pointed to the spear-wound from earlier. "You need rest until you're feeling better. Can you do that?" Once more, he was perplexed at how this creature just continued to pester him in ways that actually only sorta annoyed him, but he needed to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah! By having you around, I can tell we're going to be PLENTY entertained!" Alastor placed a hand on the kaiju's shoulder, waving his cane mockingly. "Imagine! The savage brute that slaughtered scores of demons doing his best to keep himself from going mad while surrounded by a cast of quirky and lovable characters! Why, it's a shoe-in for the tabloids! Plus...plenty of opportunities to see how much he can take." He only slightly pressed the electricity button, his eye twitching a bit.

"Yeesh. Lay it on thick, why don't you? Poor guy's probably gonna bust a vein." Angel was right. Godzilla looked far from pleased, but then again...that attack hurt so much...and he was so tired...

"Alastor, are you sure that's...humane? I don't want to force anybody to stay here." Charlie said.

"My dear, you said you wanted my help. And while I still believe he's destined for absolute failure, it'll be something to see how loud of a noise he makes when he falls. Both literally and figuratively." Alastor winked before noticing that Naamah was getting out a two stools. "Might I ask what you're doing, missy?"

"Charlie's right." She said before suddenly being able to stand in front of Godzilla's snarling visage. "This isn't okay. Yes, he does need some work in actually listening to people..." She put her hands to her hips, scolding the annoyed kaiju. "But it's not right to torture him if he makes a wrong move. Give me a minute." She started to whisper in the monster's ear. "I'll remove this thing from your neck...and it would be nice if you would stay for dinner and promise not to hurt anybody...not even him." She glared at Alastor, who just waved. "I can't force you to do anything...but you have to trust me to remove it. Let me help you."

Godzilla couldn't believe his ears. Here she was! Giving him a choice in the matter while ALSO offering to remove this horrible thing. Trusting her was starting to sound more and more tempting. Not to mention, her soothing voice was helping matters greatly. Granted, she had a bit of a mouth on her, but he felt compelled to listen in that regard. Sighing, he lowered his claws and nudged a bit closer to her, before she suddenly hugged around his neck area and inched her face towards the collar, making him freeze.

Her touch...she was actually touching him! And it felt nice, too! He also noticed how she was softly breathing some small blue flames against his collar, causing it to melt into hot slag. He felt instant relief as it was finally no more. "There, there...that feels so much better, doesn't it?" She softly smiled at him, leaving him speechless before she pulled away. He felt an urge to nudge into her more, if only to get that feel of her soft skin against his again. 

As for how the gang was reacting to all of this? Husk was too busy drinking his life away and Niffty was simply observing. Charlie, however, was beaming immensely. "There it is..." She squeaked. "The sign of a warm heart behind that incredibly violent exterior...this is perfect...I think I'm gonna cry!" Vaggie rolled her eyes and gladly allowed herself to be embraced by her girlfriend as she marveled over this development.

"Forget him. What the fuck is that chick doing in Hell with an attitude like that?" Angel exclaimed. "Let me guess. Too many charities? Too many babies kissed? Hey, watch your back, big guy! Everybody's here for a reason, y'know!" Godzilla paid him no heed, only slamming his tail down again. "Hmph. Suite yourself."

Alastor's tone lowered as he looked at all of this. "A plot twist? Hmmm...most interesting. But let's not get ahead of ourselves!" With his cane, he zipped Naamah back to a chair that Niffty provided and draped his arm around the grumpy-once-more kaiju. "What do you say we bond over a nice helping of my mom's recipe for Meat Pies? I tell ya', you haven't lived a day until you've tried them! Who's hungry, folks?" Everyone nodded in agreement. If there was one thing Alastor was good at that wasn't creepy (they hoped), it was making the meals.

Godzilla growled, but he decided to humor Naamah (as they called that creature he was staring to tolerate more and more) and he followed them to the dining part of the hotel. He looked around once again to get an impression of the creatures he was going to be temporarily sharing a home with until he could finally come up with a way to get out of this nightmare. 

The one named Alastor? Hated him. Hated him A LOT. Husk? He seemed like a kindred spirit, but only because he knew when to stay quiet. Niffty? Annoying and with no sense of personal space. Angel Dust? It wasn't even ten minutes and he already preferred having Kumonga shoot a poison dart into his eye for the tenth time. Vaggie? A possible enemy. Rightly fearful of him, despite her attitude. Charlie? He had no clue. She was almost like Naamah in terms of how much she wanted to be...friendly with him. It just wasn't right. Why would ANYBODY want to be friendly with something like him?

"Hey, um...thanks." Naamah got his attention as they walked over to their food. "When we get there, I could help you in case they ask too many questions. I don't think they get that you're still recovering from...well, everything that happened today. You could use some sleep, you know?" Yes. Yes, he could. Yep. She was alright with him. But he still kept his wits up. 

Just as they were almost there, something began to rumble behind them. The floors began to shake and cracks were forming in the very center of the ground floor. That caught everyone's attention, especially Godzilla's, who snarled at whatever new threat would challenge him. He was prepared for anything at this point! ANYTHING!

SMASH! "D'oh, I knew I should have taken that left turn at...huh. Where am I?" A beetle-like kaiju with drill-hands emerged from the hole before staring at the crowd. "Hiiiii! I'm Megalon! Wanna be my friend?" 

Silence followed...before Niffty rushed at the kaiju with the mother of all "NOOOOOPE!"s....

_Somewhere in a remote corner in Kansas..._

Blitzo stared at the carnage happening before him as he nursed a broken arm. It would heal eventually, but that wasn't the problem. As a massive storm brewed above them, their human target laughed maniacally. "Idiotic demons! You really thought I wasn't prepared for this day?!" 

"You mean people talk about us?!" Blitzo actually sounded excited. "For a second, I thought I was gonna have nightmares about fading into obscurity or something."

"AAAAH! I'M STILL ON FIRE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Moxie continued to scream as Minnie tried to put him out. 

"Because I, Doctor Destructor, have developed weapons specifically meant to combat you lot! My assistant must have sent you creatures to hunt me after I disposed of him, but all you did was walk straight into a trap!" The man revealed himself out of a wall of fire, revealing himself to be a muscular version of a stereotypical mad scientist. In fact, he was so muscular that it bordered on nightmarish. Veins and skin did not work that way, as one might observe before doing his best to purge that image from his/her mind. "Prepare to become my newest test subjects!"

"Do we get down payment?" Blitzo chuckled nervously as Destructor suddenly got out a backpack from within his abs. That backpack opened up to reveal two extra sets of long mechanical limbs, each one carrying a weapon that would shift into another. In this case, all were swords. "Oh. Guess it's curtains for us."

"Millie..." Moxie did his best to keep his composure as he continued to burn. "If we don't make it out of this and we actually do end up getting barred from the living world forever...I want to tell you..."

"I know, sweetie." She smiled. "You love it when I ram corkscrews into people's eyes while also smashing their junk with high heels. You know me so well!" 

Suddenly, Loona was right next to Blitzo, panting wildly and her hair an utter mess. "Never...again..." She turned to her boss/adoptive father. "Oh, hey. How's this been working?"

"Loona! Young lady, you're not allowed to go on missions with us! As this shows, it's WAY too dangerous!" He pointed at the deranged scientist, who edged closer with murderous intent. "I mean, we're pretty much FUCKED SIX DAYS 'TILL SUNDAY!"

"Yeah, I get that, but the new guy wanted to show off. I'm not exactly here by choice." She groused before sitting next to him and getting out her phone. "This had better be fucking good."

Destructor paid her no heed as he approached the foursome. "Oh, please! Nobody can save you now!"

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18xOB0zJvSE> ** _

A loud digital noise went off twice, grabbing the attention of the doctor. "What is it now?! I'm fucking bus-" A red lazer beam cut through the land, narrowly hitting him. The lyrics soon began, as Gigan flew up high in the sky.

He began to teleport across the thundering skies, all just so he could continue to confuse his opponent. "Show yourself! GAH!" Destructor was suddenly assaulted by flying rotary saws sent out by the kaiju. "Why you..." His arms all turned into missile lauchers, which fired.

_The darkness of night falls around my soul and the hunter within loses control. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out._

Gigan just laughed as he zipped around the missiles, even slicing them in half before zooming towards his enemy and firing his cluster beam, causing a massive red/black explosion that sent Destructor flying, but he regained his footing and transformed his robot arms into machine guns.

_This demon inside has a hold of me, clenching its power, trying to break free. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out. Gotta let it out, GOTTA LET IT OUT!_

Gigan weaved past most of the bullets, ending with his tail stabbing into the muscular man's abs and throwing him to the side. Rushing at his foe, he slammed the blunt ends of the sickles into the doctor's face before firing another cluster beam, roaring as he did so. 

_Move fast, baby, don't be slo-ow! Step aside, reload, time to go-o-o! I can't seem to contro-ol all this rage that's inside me!_

"ENOUGH!" Destructor turned his hands into swords, but Gigan walked coolly as he casually parried them all. He then did one big parry so he could fire his cables from his hooks. 

"Let's go for a spin!" Gigan cackled before doing his thing.

_Pullin' shots, aimin' dots, yeah, I don't miss! Branded by fire, born in the abyss! Red hot temper, I just can't resist all this vengeance inside me!_

(0:57-1:12)

Spinning at an incredible speed, Destructor was helpless as he was swung in a massive circle. Blitzo and the others watched in awe, though Loona only glanced from her phone for a bit. "He's got good taste in music. Big deal." She shrugged before he suddenly flew up with his target and slammed him down, his cables retracting, and then dive-bombing him into the ground, catching his body with his hooks and throwing him to the side while also firing a laser from the dot above his eye. "Okay. That's something." She admitted.

"Something?! This guy's a natural!" Blitzo exclaimed. The lyrics returned as the two rushed at each-other, scythes and fists extended outward.

Gigan unleashed several roundhouse-kicks and spin attacks before his tail was caught by the doctor and slammed into the ground. However, he just chuckled and aimed his arm at the furious villain, his scythe hand going up and revealing a hole containing a spiked ball. "Not your day, eh?" With that, the ball fired.

_All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad! Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed! Fustration is getting bigger! Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger._

The spiked ball sent the target into the air, but Gigan followed up by grabbing him and flying him all the way into the storm. He swerved through the air as he avoided the lightning strikes that were coming down even harder. Eventually, he threw his foe down, but not before quickly flying to ground level himself and spinning circles around the area where Destructor was going to fall. Eventually, a massive twister formed, but that wasn't the end of it, as several lightning strikes hit it.

_Embrace the darkness that's within meeeeeeeee! No hidin' in the shadows anymooooooore! When this wickedness consumes meeeeee...nothing can save you and there's no way ouuuuuut!_

(1:49-2:24)

The twister suddenly became an explosive lightning tornado, but the lightning was turning blood red, just like Gigan's laser. This got everyone, even Loona, to pay close attention as this rocked the land and bolts tore through the surrounding area. "HOLY _SHIT!_" Minnie exclaimed.

"Holy shit is right..." Loona stared, mouth agape at such power. Moxxie and Blitzo's eyes were practically glued to the wonder as well. Gigan's roar echoed as his outline within the twister became apparently, the bolts knocking Dementor around within before he curled up into a ball and extended outwards, tail-slamming the doctor of the thing. It dissipated, but the job had been done. Gigan rushed at the injured doctor, laughing his ass off as he prepared his sickles. The lyrics returned as Destructor unleashed his last ace in the hole.

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" His backpack began to unleash a horde of medium-sized drones, all of them converging into one tentacle-like mass. The drones had laser cutters attached to them, but that didn't bother Gigan none. He just smirked even bigger and flew even faster towards the swarm, spinning all of the way.

_All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad! Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed! Fustration is getting bigger! Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger._

Plowing through the swarm with ease, it left a trail of explosions as the robot parts malfunctioned from being torn apart. He even fired his laser to add to it, turning himself into a rotating mass of energy and blades. Destructor's eyes widened so large that they grew bigger than his head as he got closer and closer until he was mere inches from his chest, finally spreading himself out to raise his sickle for one last blow...

_When the night ends, it's not oveeeeeeer! Weave right through to get cloo-oooseeeeer! Like a silver bullet pier-cing throuuuuuugh, I through mysee-eeelf IN-TO YOUUUUUUUUU!_

Gigan finally landed, his sickle extended outward and with him panting heavily. Destructor laughed a bit, thinking his foe had missed, but his upper half began to slide off. "But...I was prepared..." The half fell, exploding behind Gigan as the music ended and he stood up, his red visor and evil smirk highlighted by the brightness of the explosion. 

He turned to I.M.P, keeping his smirk on him as he licked one of his sickles with a long tongue. "So...guess I made the cut." He chuckled. If he played his cards right, this was gonna be FUN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was stimulating, wasn't it? Be sure to leave a comment/kudos (especially a comment). It's what keeps this fanfic going! Also, that thing with a spiked ball shooting out of Gigan's arm? Inspired by an unmade Godzilla film involving a dragon named Mogu or something. Trivia is wonderful, isn't it?
> 
> Up next: I.M.P, along with its newest member, Gigan, receive their assignment, which forces them to put their heads together. Meanwhile, Niffty finds an (unrequited) enemy in Megalon, while Godzilla does his best to keep his cool around the hotel. Little does he know just how many want his head after his little stunt...


	4. They Say He's Got to Go!

_Back with Monster X..._

In what felt like hours, but was actually half of one, Cherri Bomb finally woke up, dusting herself off. "My fucking head..." Taking a deep breath, she let out a huge sigh. "Okay...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

She turned to Sir Pentious, whom was whimpering on the ground, one of his fangs broken, his living hat disheveled, and his arms reduced to looking like wet noodles. "Thisss isssn't fair! My machine wasss sssupossed to be invincible!"

They both turned to Monster X, who was still sitting on the ground, his arms crossed. "Good work, you two. Very good. However, I am afraid that your power combined was no match for mine. Why do you bother fighting when you both do not understand the value of strength? Instead, you rely on useless contraptions and useless explosive objects."

"You take that back!" Sir hissed.

"Just because you're kinda tough doesn't mean you can bitch and moan about how I'm sooooo weak! You've got another thing com..." Cherri realized she had wasted all of her bombs, causing steam to come out of her ears. "You know what?! You want strong?! Careful what ya' fuckin' wish for!" She swung her leg at him, only for X to block it, but not without his arm moving just a bit.

"Do you see? You have potential?" He glared at Sir, whom meekly backed into a crowd of surviving Egg Bois. "You, on the other hand, are pathetic. There was no strength in that body of yours. Useless, useless, useless! Come back when you are stronger than a mere infant!"

Sir tried to think of a comeback, but he just hissed really loudly and allowed his minions to carry him away. "Thisss isssn't OVER! I ssshall have my reveeeeenge! REVENGE! Ow, my everything! Easssy with the iodine!" Soon enough, he was out of sight. 

"How often do you two come to blows?" Monster X stood up, towering over the bomb-throwing turf boss. "And for what end?"

"Do you even know how things fucking work here?!" She exclaimed before pointing to the area around her. "THIS...is my turf. I own pretty much everything in it! Here, I can do pretty much anything I want. Assholes like him try to steal it and that's when the fun part begins. I basically send them packing with me, myself, and maybe a friend. Only, thanks to you, the fun's been sucked RIGHT out of it!" She smashed the remains of an Egg Boi to vent before she pointed a finger to his chest. "Here's the deal. I don't care what you do, but STAY. THE FUCK. OFF MY TURF."

He titled his head at her before shaking it. "This desolation is your home? You must get bored easily."

"Eh. It attracts the right company. Now, would you fuck right off?" She dismissed him before his tail turned her back to him.

"Here's my counter-argument. Because I have nothing better to do until I find something beyond strength, what if I were to train you to be a better fighter? Think of it. If conquest and owning your territories matter so much to you, you must be aware that there will always be somebody or something that is much stronger. You must prepare yourself, no?" He explained.

She gave a bitter laugh. "So, what? You feel so sorry for me that you want me to be your apprentice? Fat chance. I can take care of myself." 

"...very well." X sounded very disappointed, but he respected her wishes by turning away and walking off to find a good place to leap from in order to meet up with Gigan again. However, he didn't notice that Cherri was just standing there, as if she was mulling over what he said.

She grasped her head as she remembered just how soundly she was thrashed. It was making her lose her concentration and, given that she did indeed have to defend her turf from a number of rogues, she finally relented. "FINE! Meet me at Lilith's Seduction! It's the strip club to the left! You can't miss it!" She hated how she was just agreeing to basically kowtow to a random stranger, but she made a mental note to kill him first chance she got.

This perked up X's spirits, as he turned to her and gave a small bow. "Thank you! I promise you that you shall appreciate the value of strength when we are done! By the way, I never got your name."

"Cherri Bomb, ya' fuckin' lunatic!" She walked away, flipping him the bird at the same time.

"That is a very exciting name for an exciting person! I promise to increase the fire in your fuse soon enough!" With that, he leaped away to parts unknown. 

She turned her head back before giving a small chuckle. "Exciting, huh? Better keep that promise, big shot." 

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

The new cyborg beetle kaiju found himself being assaulted with a feather duster and a water bottle. "Nope! Nope! Nope! All wrong! All wrong! How do you stand yourself?! You literally popped out of the dirt! Now, it's everywhere! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She demanded.

"Hehehehahahahaha! That tickles!" The kaiju laughed, clanging his drills together playfully. "Can I tickle you too?"

"Great. More freaks." Husk pinched his forehead.

"And the plot thickens..." Alastor said before looking up at Godzilla. "What do you think?" He just snorted and looked away.

Niffty continued to do her best to clean the newcomer, but no matter what she did, there was always a new speck of dirt for her to uncover. Not to mention, he kept moving all over the place as he doubled with laughter. "Will you stop that?! I know I wanted a bit more men in this place, but not somebody like this!" Suddenly, his face was right up in hers.

"Hi! I'm Megalon! Will you be my friend?" He extended a drill to her, which she hastily cleaned until it was sorta shiny. "Hey, thanks!" He examined his reflection on the drills and let out a goofy laugh at how his face kept distorting. 

"Wouldn't you know, Niffty?" Charlie beamed. "You've made a friend!"

"A friend who just put a huge fuckin' hole in the ground." Angel chuckled

No matter how hard the cycloptic cleaner tried, there seemed to be a permanent layer of dirt all over the kaiju, frustrating her. "You. Get out! Outoutoutoutout!" She tried pushing him towards the door, but he just picked her up. 

"Your name is Niffty? Heh. I get it! You're not just nifty! You're pretty!" Megalon chuckled like a jubilant child. Despite blushing a bit at his strength and compliment, Niffty struggled to get free.

"Isn't that just the most charming thing?" Alastor smiled. 

"Yeah. I guess. You know this guy?" Vaggie asked Godzilla, who was just staring at the beetle monster as if he felt like he should have remembered him.

Megalon finally put down the angered Niffty and looked to the crowd. "Hi, other friends! You haven't seen a large cybernetic space chicken arou-" His expression deflated into that of pure terror when he saw Godzilla staring right at him. "AHHHHHHHH!" He got onto his knees, tears brimming in his yellow compound eyes. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong, Godzilla! Don't blast me into a million pieces and PLEASE don't call in Jet Jaguar and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't do the flying kick thing while you're at it!"

Godzilla turned to Naamah with a look that said 'What am I supposed to do with this?'. "I don't think he's going to hurt you." Naamah assured. "I don't think he knows who you are."

That got Megalon to stop groveling. "Are you kidding me? Godzilla here defeated me and my buddy years ago! Or was that a different Godzilla? I dunno. This continuity is messed up." 

"Godzilla? Really?" Vaggie groaned. "That's his name?"

"Talk about putting yourself on a pedestal. I mean, blasting apart an entire damn army's worth of demons isn't anything to sneeze at, but come on now!" Angel protested. 

"Godzilla? Is that just a nickname?" Naamah asked, but Godzilla shook his head and stood tall. "Well, when some of us go by 'the Radio Demon' or 'Angel Dust'..."

"Enough!" Charlie interrupted. "Let's just...go to the dining room? Exchange stories over dinner? I dunno about you guys, but I'm starved! I'll make sure you leave with the most satisfied bellies ever!" She smiled brightly at them all. 

"What are we waitin' for? Let's get some grub going. What do you think I do? Just fucking drink all day?" Husk asked, prompting silence from everyone. "Yeah, yeah. Fair point."

"Guess we're getting our answers after all." Vaggie said to her girlfriend. "This Megalon guy might know more than we have on this demon or whatever he is." 

"Not only that..." Charlie gushed at the beetle kaiju, who continued to make happy faces at everything around him. "He looks to have a heart as big as the whole sun!" She got up next to him. "Excuse me! How do you feel about giving all of your new fellow demons a second chance?"

"Demons? Second chances? Does that mean everybody gets a happy ending?" Megalon tilted his head. 

She patted him on the shoulder. "You've got it! Hope you don't mind staying for a while, because I could use that enthusiasm around here. Trust me! You're gonna love it!"

"Okaaaay!" He tapped his drills together in a giddy way before looking at Niffty, who was still frowning at letting the dirty kaiju in. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Relax. She's just a little uptight. Give her a few minutes and she'll be all over you." Angel said. "Of course, if you ever get lonely-"

"Nah, I don't swing that way. But thanks for asking!" He said before making his way to the dining room.

"...am I losing my touch?" Angel reflected on how many times he had been turned down that day before clenching his claws. "I mean, fuckin' really. These new guys have no taste."

_Later..._

Godzilla looked at the meal before him. That 'Alastor' creature actually managed to make something that pleased his nostrils when he sniffed it. It could have been poisoned, but he WAS feeling rather peckish. "Dig in, everybody! Nobody makes Jambalaya like good ol' mom used to! At least, before I decided she was getting a bit too nosy." A surprised audience gasp came out of nowhere before it turned into laughter.

"Please stop doing that." Husk grumbled before having himself a spoonful. "I mean, this shit's good, but seriously!"

The monster king just continued to stare at the meal, edging closer, but not sure what to do with the chair or the utensils next to it. "Oh, boy! You shouldn't have!" Megalon hopped over to the meal and stuffed his face into it, his mandibles devouring the shrimp first. Niffty just looked at him from across the table, unamused. "Want some?"

"I'm watching you." She did a finger gesture doing just that.

"And I'll be watching you too until I see you smile!" He replied, oblivious as ever. 

"You're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor added. 

"Up top!" Megalon agreed, raising his drill and tapping it on his cane.

"He's like a little subterranean ball of sunshine, isn't he?" Charlie observed.

"Yeah. It's kinda disturbing." Vaggie admitted.

Naamah, though she was enjoying her meal immensely, noticed that Godzilla wasn't touching his dish. "Are you okay?" He turned to her, pointing at Alastor's grin as to say 'not if HE made it'. She just giggled. "It's okay! Nobody's dead yet. So it must be good. Please, try it!" She got a spoonful and stood atop her chair to lift it to his mouth. Sighing, he took the bite, his eyes widening at how good the taste was. Radiation and whales were good eats, but this...it truly was as good as they said.

Megalon's eating habits were slightly slobbish, but Godzilla just picked up the whole plate and started eating massive bites by shoving his face into the plate, savoring the taste. "Finally! A mess I can manage!" Niffty said as he cleaned up the dripping remains.

He turned to Naamah, his snout caked with sauce, making him look rather silly. She failed to suppress a laugh at that, but he wasn't offended. In fact, he found it rather adorable. So, in a rare moment for him, he dipped his finger into the plate, getting sauce all over it, and pushed it against her button-like nose. He let out a friendly rumbling noise from his throat, as well. "Guess we look stupid together!" She said in-between her giggles. 

"Call the doctor. Gonna get diabetes from this." Angel groaned before chomping on one of the shrimp. 

"Where's the camera?! I need the camera!" Charlie could hardly contain herself at this point. The pain from having there be a Purge in which demons killed other demons faded. This was a sign of hope if there ever was one, along with Megalon's existence. Speaking of which...

"Look, this is great, but, Megalon, can you tell us anything about him?" Vaggie asked the beetle kaiju.

He turned to her and then Godzilla, whom was now staring at the group with a neutral expression again, wiping the sauce off of his muzzle this time. "Uh..." Megalon looked nervous, but he composed himself. "It's kinda rude to talk about people when they're in the room, but I guess. Now, about Godzilla here...it's kinda complicated. Makes my head spin!" His drill spun for emphasis. 

"Holy phallic imagery, Batman!" Angel exclaimed, his face nearly taken off by a nearby drill.

"So, anyway, Godzilla's got a lot of names. He's actually named Gojira, but the other name stuck." Megalon continued, thinking back to the words of various hostages that the Seatopian empire he used to call home captured before and even after the Jet Jaguar incident. "He's called the King of the Monsters for a reason, because nobody can defeat him! I think he was a dinosaur that got hit with a nuclear blast at some point, then he died, then another one showed up, then he got erased by some aliens from the future, then another one came, then he beat me and Gigan up when my buddies tried to destroy humanity, then he died and his son-"

Godzilla slammed his fist against the table, roaring at Megalon and causing him to cower. Something about what he just said had set him off. Even Naamah was terrified of that sudden outburst. His claws dug into the table as unpleasant memories came surging back, but he managed to suppress them as Megalon got back on his chair. "So, uh, anyway, he's really strong and I don't know why he's...where are we?"

"Hell, my friend! Welcome to Hell!" Alastor said cheerily, prompting Charlie to face-palm at how awful that still sounded.

"HUH?! I'm in Hell? Wow! I must have dug really far before I saw that portal-thing!" Megalon rubbed his head. "Oh, well! As long as I get to make new friends." 

"That doesn't explain how he was able to ERASE demons with whatever came out of his mouth." Vaggie said. "Nor does it make it seem like he's not gonna snap at any minute."

"Isn't that the appeal of him? He makes his own path! Destroyer? Protector? A real monster of mystery!" Alastor clapped, but Godzilla just growled. However, as Alastor spoke, he saw the bottle of rum that was next to the cat creature named 'Husk'.

Reaching for it, his hand was slapped away with a clawed paw. "Watch yourself, big guy. You want some? Go fuckin' get some yourself." Husk warned. Godzilla sniffed his booze and was instantly disgusted, sticking his tongue out at it. "You don't like it? Fine by me."

"Regardless..." Charlie cleared his throat before walking next to Godzilla. "I think you have great potential to change for the better. So, if you just stick with me and enjoy your stay, you'll be on the path of salvation in no time!" 

"I think you should give him a break. This is still a lot for him to take in." Naamah said, to which Godzilla nodded in agreement. "I have a question, Megalon. Why doesn't he talk like you?"

Megalon just shrugged at that. "I dunno. Never was much for words I guess. But I bet, if he had just one friend, he wouldn't be such a meanie."

"Trust me, Megs. Charlie's gonna be all OVER him." Angel said. "You just watch." 

Suddenly, the TV screen in the corner of the room came to light, revealing a rather concerned-looking Katie Killjoy and a terrified Tom Trench. "Breaking News! Live from Channel 666!" She exclaimed, smashing a nearby coffee cup for emphasis as she put down her report.

"Aw, great. What does this bitch want?" Vaggie crossed her arms.

"This CAN'T be good." Charlie slunk into her chair, giving a nervous glance to Godzilla, whom just narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"As you can see..." Katie pointed to a series of photos of the cityscape that the monster king had reduced to rubble. "A whole section of the west side of the Pentagram has been completely destroyed. Normally, we chalk that up as the Exorcists doing their work or, as of recently, all of you psychos taking out your rage on each-other on the new Secondary Purge, but what really happened here was...well, fucked if I know."

"Based on the footage we received..." Tom pointed to a video feed showing Godzilla firing his beam all over the place, eradicating demons left and right. "The cause appears to be some kind of new demon. One with the power to erase us with some REALLY bad halitosis!" He suddenly grasped his head. "This is too much! He's still alive and, if we let him roam free anymore, we're all gonna die! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIE!" 

Katie just dope-slapped him. "Give it a rest. Our lords, Lucifer and Lilith Magne, have already said they're coming up with a solution to this problem, most likely involving the monster's death. Whatever the case, if you see anybody that looks like this asshole..." A portrait showing an realistic iguana with fake dorsal spines taped to it and photoshopped blue fire coming from the nostrils represented the now-offended monster king. "...notify the authorities and we'll...um...not our problem!" She gave a wide fake smile, as if she was somewhat enjoying the prospect of mass panic.

"We have also given this monster a name. We have called him...Gigantis!" Tom said for dramatic effect. That actually caused Godzilla to slap his forehead and let out a rumble of annoyance. 

"Doesn't really have the same ring to it, doesn't it?" Angel said. "Get used to it. Where you stand, you ain't no king. You're just shit along with the rest of us. I just so happen to look good!" He gave a cheeky grin. "What? No tail slam?" 

"ANGEL! Don't...taunt...the demon killer." Vaggie pointed to how Godzilla's claws were digging into the table out of warning.

"In other news..." Katie changed the screen to show off Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb duking it out. "Eternal turf rivals, Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, might have met their match! In yet another odd occurrence, another demon has shown up to seemingly take their place as the ruler of their territories! And believe me! This guy hits hard!" She switched the feed to footage of Monster X defeating them soundly. 

Godzilla growled angrily as he stared at his old enemy, who was somehow still alive. "Eh, heh heh." Charlie nervously tugged on her collar. "You're Mr. Popularity back up there, aren't you?" 

"No kidding. That's Monster X! I guess he's my best friend's #2 pal and I'm totally not jealous..." Megalon glowered before returning to his default cheery mood. "But he's a nice guy when you get to know him. If you're powerful, though, he'll be obsessed with fighting you. Something about finding something 'beyond strength'. I don't get it." 

Alastor was watching all of this with rapt attention. The potential for even greater entertainment just seemed to increase by the minute. "Stand-up fellow, I take it? Tell me more, horrendously over-complicated television screen!"

"But what's really odd is how he just let them live at the end!" Trench pointed out, showing footage of what just happened a few moments ago. "I smell a team-up with the new guy and Cherri too! Lucky bastard..." He grumbled. "Apparently, he calls himself X. Monster X."

"If he's looking to make a name for himself, good news! Every demon lord that's still alive and kicking now wants his head! Stay tuned, everybody! And try not to die! Not that I care!" Katie laughed before the TV was blasted into nothing by Godzilla's breath. 

"...you REALLY need to keep a lid on that temper." Niffty admitted as everyone just stared in fear. It always came to that breath, although Alastor just looked mildly amused.

"This is just great." Vaggie pinched her temples. "We're now officially housing a fugitive! Dios maldita sea, this day just keeps getting better and better." 

"And it's up to use to prove to Hell that he's not so bad." Charlie said enthusiastically before turning to Naamah. "Wanna help? I think he considers you his best friend now! And who wouldn't?"

She looked really unsure about her offer, hugging her tail close again, but she gave a small smile. "It's an honor to be given this chance by someone of your status. Very well! I would like to be your doctor. I used to be a nurse when I was...alive..." Her expression darkened. "Long story short, I'm here for a very good reason." The environment became a bit wavy before she suddenly held the fabric of it together. "NO FLASHBACKS! Itstoopainful!" She closed her mouth and sheepishly sunk into her chair.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be a handyman! Then, I bet I can make a lot of friends! And not be some useless puppet god for a falling empire." Megalon groused before lighting up again. 

"You? Helping to clean? I don't think so." Niffty shook her head. "I mean, you're a man, for one thing-"

"Too late!" Alastor hugged them together. "Little missy, I recall you wanting to make new friends after so long. Why not start with this upstanding gentleman?" 

"But boooooss! He's filthy!" She whined. However, a sudden nightmare-face from her master quieted her. "Okay. Sure." Her eye turned to a happily giggling Megalon. "You're lucky you're sort of charming."

"And as for you..." He pointed a cane to Godzilla's chest. "Before this day is done, you get to join ol' Husker in greeting the guests!" 

Godzilla turned to the cat demon, one unamused scowl to the other. "Fine. He's quiet and that's all that matters. Just don't steal any of my booze or you'll lose a fuckin' eye." The kaiju paid him no heed. He felt stuck for the ride, after all. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? A lot of people want him dead now." Naamah asked. "He needs time to relax." 

"And how do YOU know that, lizard whisperer?" Angel asked half-tauntingly.

"Maybe because I can read a room." She pointed out before looking at the kaiju, who nodded. "I believe in earning my keep, believe me, but he's been through a rough day."

"Sure thing." Charlie nodded before patting them on the shoulders. "Enjoy your stay, you two! Everything's finally coming up, Charlie!" 

Vaggie nervously turned to Alastor. She had a right to be filled with paranoia of the Radio Demon's intentions 24/7. This obviously felt like it was going to be no exception...

_Meanwhile at I.M.P..._

All of the members of this small establishment sat at the meeting table in various states of enthusiasm. Blitzo looked as jubilant as ever, Moxxie was still grumbling as he felt his clothes smolder a bit more, Millie was patting him on the head, Loona was once again transfixed on her phone, and Gigan was floating in the air with his sickles behind his head and his legs crossed. "So...was that cool or what?" He asked the hellhound sitting next to him.

"Full disclosure? You killed it." She said with a small smile. "Thought you were just talking big, but you blew the fuckin' house down."

"I try, babe. I try." 

"Aaaaand now you've lost me." She sighed before flipping him off. 

"Here's lookin' at you, pup." He winked at her before Blitzo began his announcement.

"Everybody, I just wanna say that our latest assassination was a huge success!" The jester-like imp pressed a button, causing a really loud celebration noise to ring through the building, forcing everybody to cover their ears as the windows cracked. "All thanks to the simple fact that Moxxie didn't kill a kid this time-"

"I would like to take the time to say that we ended up getting our target for that one, thank you very much!" The more serious imp reminded. 

"-and that we got ourselves a new member in the process. Would you look at that majestic eagle in the room?" He zipped to Gigan's location, draping an arm around his head. "Gigan, was it? How does it feel to be part of the...jingle, please..."

"Oooh! I love this part!" Millie put in the video tape showing that advert that still looked as dated as ever. However, for some reason, it kept the part where Moxxie shot that kid, disturbing Gigan to an extent. 

When it was over, Blitz anticipated Gigan's reaction. The kaiju just picked at his teeth with his sickle before setting back down on the ground. "Riiiiight. One question." He pointed outside. "Are you fucking with me or am I in Hell? Because last I checked, there's no afterlife. Nothing at all..." He shuddered. 

"Uh, I have some bad news for you then." Moxxie explained. "You've died and now you're stuck here with all of us. At least, if you don't get exterminated next year." 

"Bullshit. I flew into a portal with my colleague and now, I'm suddenly here. End of story. I'm not dead yet. And there is NOTHING!" He slammed his tail, stinger first, into the table, creating sizable cracks. "Hence why I see the ultimate reward. Money's great, but immortality? The possibility of never going offline? That's something. I mean, what did we get out of killing that wacko?"

"Oh, these things." Blitzo handed him three medium-sized red/black eggs, causing Gigan's jaw to drop. "Yep. Just these strange eggs our client warned us to destroy, but now, we just don't have the hearts to. Kind of a rip-off, but at least our reputation went sky-high!"

"You mean just a few more scant posts on Demonic Weekly?" Loona pointed out. "Trust me. We're not even close to trending." 

"This is humiliating. We need to do something big! Something memorable!" Moxxie yelled.

"Something that'll really knock their socks off!" Millie joined in, smashing her fist into her claw. "One that no demon or imp will ever forget!" 

Gigan sighed, already seeing what kind of business he just agreed to be a part of. "How about this? I'm usually sent by other alien races to kill entire worlds or other giant monsters. THAT'S what sells you fame and recognition. Granted, I had to work with more than a few asshole monsters, the living embodiment of despair, and even a bunch of alien cockroaches, but it's all worth it in the end. Besides that I'm still not immortal." 

"Aw, c'mon! Who needs that noise when you've got some more clients to fulfill the sadistic dreams of?" Blitzo nudged him before Loona's phone went off. 

"Huh. We just got a client who's willing to pay...200 million? Well, fuck. Somebody's putting up a bargain." She said, showing the reward to all in the room. Blitzo and Millie's eyes turned into dollar signs, while Gigan and Moxxie looked a bit more skeptical. 

"I dunno. Sounds sketch." Gigan nodded with his fellow demon. 

"Sure does. The guy's name is 'J.J'. Wants us to kill the Radio Demon-"

"We're out, Loona!" Moxxie interrupted. "He wants us to kill him?! The most powerful demons barring Lucifer and Lilith tried to do them in, and look how well that ended! Besides, we're meant to kill those of the LIVING world. Not here!" 

"I'm sorry, whom?" Gigan raised a 'brow' (or just his visor). "Remember. Still kinda new."

"Basic rundown: He's an uber-powerful demon who just up and showed up, bulldozed his way through the ranks, broadcast his entire act through the radio, and then just hung around from there. Heard he was helping out with some hotel redemption shit or something like that." Loona explained. "Pretty heavy stuff. Oh, and there's this monster they want us to kill."

"Perfect!" Gigan smirked. "That's my specialty! What's its name?" 

Loona's brows raised a bit as she looked at a news video feed of a certain kaiju blowing through various demons with his atomic breath. "Holy crap, this looks like one hell of a suicide mission." She showed them all the feed. 

"Wow. That's...that's not good." Millie said.

"Oh, please! What's one demon-killing monster compared to 200 million? Right, Gigan? Gigan?" He noticed the alien was shivering as he looked disbelivingly at the video. 

"You...have got...to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Gigan screeched before falling to the table, looking utterly defeated. "Where can I go where that freak doesn't follow?!" 

"Know him?" Loona asked before her shoulders were suddenly grabbed by the panicked one.

"If you guys decided to step up to that guy, then you'd better pick a god and START PRAYING! That ain't no ordinary monster! That's the guy who ended up killing me multiple times over!" He ran to the board, hastily drawing an image of the monster king with his eye laser. "This guy here...his name's Godzilla. Gojira, if you wanna be technical, but let me make it clear. Combined with your little 'Radio Demon' urban legend and this guy roaming free, it's hopeless."

"Why don't we just just, you know, pick an assignment that won't get us erased in ten seconds flat? I think the new guy has a point." Moxxie said. 

"Aw, Moxxie!" Blitzo sounded offended. "I'm ashamed! We're not just murderers! We're immediate professional murderers! And, from the looks of it, Hell itself needs saving from both the Radio Demon himself and this oversized iguana. Imagine the glory! The praise! The money! The..." He gave a devious smirk to Gigan. "...promise of Lucifer giving you a free 'get out of dying' card?" 

Gigan seemed to consider his words for a moment before shaking his head. "You poor stupid bastard...I know I have a lot to learn about this place, but, if you really have that big of a death wish, you might wanna look at some data I have." He grabbed some tables from the TV and plugged them into some tiny ports between his head-spikes. "Take a close look. Every alien in my galaxy was happy enough to provide this...as well as footage from my own memories." However, a thought occured to him. "You mean to tell me that, despite him living for God knows how long, you've NEVER heard of the goddamn King of the Monsters?"

"Nope!" Everyone replied. 

"Heh. I knew it. This isn't Hell. This is some alternate dimension." He chuckled before clearing his throat. "I think this little number should get you up to speed." With that, he turned on the television, his cables suddenly surrounded by electricity as footage of the phenomenon known as Godzilla played on it. 

All played to a familiar song...

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOO8Um_jmLI> ** _

Because describing music videos is rather cringe-inducing for one story such as this one, it basically showed mostly every bit of Godzilla's long history. From when the first one was awakened by atomic bomb testing in 1954, to his sudden return and the resurgence of more kaiju all over the world (and the universe, to him somehow finding a son in the unoriginally named 'Baby Godzilla', to Gigan's defeat and deaths, to various cities and monsters being destroyed, to the death of Godzilla, to the resurrection of the son into the new Godzilla after the attack of this thing called 'Destroyah', to some kind of catyclsmic battle that Gigan was once again killed before being rebuilt. 

Suffice to say, that all left an impression on them. Loona just looked resigned to her fate, though. "Yeah. We do this and we die. I think we get it. Pretty badass that you almost squared up to him those few times. Or was that his dad? I don't even care."

Gigan unplugged the cables, narrowing his visor. "Get my drift? If we're gonna FINALLY put him in the ground, we need to get the latest weapons, the latest monsters, the latest EVERYTHING to stand one iota of a chance! We're not fighting a monster! We're fighting a fucking force of nature!"

"I think you're thinking about this too negatively. If we just nail him at the right place and time, nothing is impossible!" Millie exclaimed. "Besides, nothing beats testing how much damage I can do to even the sturdiest of men. Nothing tops my Moxxie, after all." She snuggled up to her deeply disturbed husband. 

"We're dead...we're dead and we should know it..." The imp muttered. 

"You know what I think?" Blitzo had the biggest smile on his face. "I think we've got ourselves a plan. We just need to, you know, talk to the right people."

"Like that time you had sex with that privileged asswipe and-"

"ONE TIME, LOONA! One time!" He snapped.

However, as Gigan contemplated his life choices, he realized the eggs that Blitzo as holding were suddenly starting to shake. "Hey, uh, what was so special about those things again?"

"Oh, who cares? Just that whatever they meant was supposed to be super powerful. What's your point?" Blitzo dismissed before realizing that the eggs were starting to hatch. In a sudden panic, he flung them to Gigan, who caught them in his sickles. In an instant, the eggs broke apart and...

...this visor widened and his expression looked quite silly as he fought three crying black/red Dorats in his sickles. Dorats. With a capital D. He slowly looked to this colleagues, whom didn't have much of a reaction, as per usual. So, to let off steam, he broke the ice in his own special way.

"**WHAT THE _FU_-**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up. The next chapter contains smut. Semi-consensual smut as well. 
> 
> Up Next: Everyone works on a way to finally see what's truly eating Godzilla, with each member having a go at it. Meanwhile, Gigan faces the reality that he might have just become the involuntary father of three healthy Dorat babies, with Loona suddenly sharing in his misery. Also, Megalon continues to try and be Niffty's friend, but to what success?


	5. Come on and Smile!

_Later at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Godzilla's alarm clock went off at what felt like the crack of dawn to him. It had felt wonderful to sleep once more, but, compared to his usual sleeping habits, this felt like not even a minute of rest. He smashed the thing with his fist without much effort and raised his head up, giving a groggy roar in contrast to his more climactic awakening sounds. Razzle and Dazzle were already there to give him his new work outfit, which confused him quite a bit.

He was totally normal right now! His junk wasn't hanging out, for one thing, and clothes just felt restrictive. However, he remembered that, until he could find a way to get these creatures to let him go without hurting the feelings of the strangely kind Naamah, he had to play along. The Baphomets chittered and baa'ed with excitement as he spread out his arms, allowing them to spruce him up. In return, he gave a neutral grunt to help him down the stairs. By Toho, he wasted no time adding stairs to The List. A very long list of very hateable things/people.

He looked forward to crossing off Alastor's name from it...

When he got downstairs, everybody's attention was naturally on him, especially with his new outfit. He was wearing black pants as well as a gray shirt, along with a black trenchcoat that had a golden chain with it. He also had colorful double belts that spelled out 'KING 4' and 'LIFE'. Finally, he had a cap that had the Japanese kanji symbols for 'Gorilla' and 'Whale'. In short, a stylized school uniform that seemed to be picked intentionally to reference something that he couldn't get his head around. 

He lowered his cap, muttering unintelligible growling. "Forget having him be the greeter. How about the bouncer?" Vaggie suggested, a light blush on her face.

"Wait, I thought you were gay." Husk asked.

"I'm gay. Not blind. It really works for him. What about you, Naamah?" She turned to the reptilian demon, who was holding down her shirt as she blushed madly at the sight. 

"It's...it's really becoming of you...but you don't have to wear it if you want?" She trembled. 

Angel, however, just couldn't hold it back. "IS THAT A MOTHER-FUCKIN' JOJO REF-" He didn't get that far, as his tail slammed him into the wall, prompting Niffty to clean up the dust and rubble. 

Charlie walked in, discontent at the sight of violence happening at her hotel, but she was at least glad to see that Godzilla was wearing the outfit she picked out for him. "Welcome to your first day of work, Godzilla! Where you'll be seeing off your fellow demons to Heaven through the use of...uh..." She looked at her plan, which Godzilla got a glance of. His nose scrunched a bit as he stared in disbelief at some of her steps. Unicorn kisses? Gumdrop parties?! Aversion therapy-no, wait. That seemed legit. Either way, he could already tell it was going to be a long day.

What he didn't know was that Charlie was making it her personal mission to finally get him to be in a nigh-permanent happy mood. She wasn't stupid, as she knew that his visage and actions would scare off potential visitors (hence why Alastor was strangely absent). Whatever the case, she watched intently as Godzilla seated himself next to Husk, who was too busy focused on his bottle of booze. "The fuck do you want?" He groused at his unintended co-counter person. "Just don't do a thing and you'll be-"

Suddenly, Megalon burst from below, making yet another hole in the floor and covered in oil. "Guys! Look what I found! I struck oil! Are we still using that or are they still using coal? Not a good idea, by the way."

"UGH!" Niffty sighed. "Must you? Control yourself already! Just..." She remembered the instructions her master had given her. "...follow me outside. This place has to look neat as neat can be! I mean, would you look at this?" She pointed at the various dust bunnies around the place, zipping at the speed of light to each area. 

"Awwww! They look like little puffs of cotton candy!" Megalon beamed as he held one dust bunny to his face before he accidentally got it in his mouth, causing him to involuntarily fire a napalm bomb from his mouth, reducing a couch to blackened ash. "Oh. That's why."

"Now, he catches on." Vaggie sighed, propping herself on a chair next to Godzilla, remembering what Charlie told her to do. If it meant the stability of this establishment, she could brave the temper of the kaiju. 

"Oh, just follow me! And don't do anything stupid, please?" Niffty gave an extremely fake big smile to the bummed-out beetle cyborg. 

"Awwww! Give me a break! It's not like I try to be stupid!" He whined before the two were out the door. "No burrowing, I guess?" She shook her head. "Well, then...we fly!" He picked up the surprised demon with his drill, propped her around his horn, and spread out his wings, flying off at a moderate pace close to the ground. "New town, here we come!"

"Instant transport. Might wanna jot that down." Charlie wrote something down on her list before turning to the three at the counter. "Get ready, guys! I can already see them pouring in right-" She was interrupted when the doors slammed behind her, crushing her into the wall and causing Vaggie to instinctively reach for her spear. Naamah just patted her on the shoulder to dissuade her. 

It was a rather bulky red demon with a cow's skull for a face. "Hey! Heard this would get me into Heaven. Shit idea, but anything to FINALLY get back on that cop who put a bullet in my head! See this?!" He tore Charlie and Angel from the walls they were stuck to and showed them his permanent wound. "Well? What are you two waiting-"

"If you need somebody to heal that, I can do my best." Naamah tugged on his tail. "I'm the nurse around here and I promise to mend your wounds, should you choose to be on your best behavior."

He just chuckled darkly, tossing Charlie and Angel to the side like ragdolls. "Well, well, well...I didn't know they let strippers into here." To be fair, Naamah's outfit WAS rather risque, but she didn't seem to think so. "Guess I could be reasonable if we...you know..." He wiggled his brows before an angry roar got his attention. "Hey, what the...oh." He meekly realized the angry face in front of him.

Godzilla was leaning over the counter, staring at him with incredible malice, blue flames tickling the insides of this mouth. "You pushed the Godzilla button. Shouldn't have done that." Husk shrugged. "You gonna sign in or what?"

"YEAH! Yeah! Sure! Just don't let him hurt me!" He whined before quickly jotting his name into the list and allowing the Razzle/Dazzle duo to take his whimpering ass upstairs. 

Charlie adjusted herself as she witnessed the fruits of that labor. "That could have gone better, but great work, everyone! I have just a few notes about that." She cleared her throat. "Naamah, that was very sweet of you to offer that, but try to wear something a bit more...conservative around these guys."

"...I don't get it." She titled her head at her new boss. "This is my formal attire!" Godzilla found himself having to think of un-sexy thoughts as he considered what she found 'casual' and if she would ever wear THAT.

"As for you..." She looked to Godzilla with a conflicted expression. "I'm not the biggest fan of threatening our guests into staying, but...thanks. Just try to smile a bit more. That'll put them at ease." 

Humoring them for a bit, he gave a big toothy grin, freaking out just about everyone. "Jesus, buddy, we're looking to get people to come in, not kill the Batman!" Angel exclaimed in a rare moment of clarity. 

"Maybe less teeth?" Vaggie suggested. Godzilla just did that, making him look rather sinister as his eyes were still narrowed. Husk put his fingers in a cross-like position while Razzle and Dazzle just fainted.

"Well...he tried." Naamah shrugged.

Anyway, some time passed and it was go-time for those Charlie had spoken to earlier. "So..." Vaggie began. "Best kill?" She figured to appeal to his violent nature. He just crossed his arms and thought for a moment before remembering how he defeated that wayward Kamacarus during the Final Wars. He represented it by grabbing a discarded piece of paper, flinging it to his chest, and then flinging it perfectly into a thorn plant that Charlie had been cultivating along with the rest of the plants. "Pretty brutal. Try losing your eye and getting an angelic weapon in the process." She pointed to her spear. 

"You're kiddin', right?" Husk as slightly impressed. "You got that from an extermination?"

"Yeah. Charlie was about to get skewered by an Exorcist, so I got in the way and...the rest is history. I'm pretty lucky to be alive, to be honest." She admitted. Godzilla gave her a nod with slightly closed eyes. A sign of respect that she would protect her mate. Even if he wasn't entirely clear on how they would have offspring, them being the same gender, after all.

"Almost lost all of my limbs during 'Nam. It's as intense as it gets. Lost plenty of men there..." Husk's claw trembled before grabbing a bottle. Naamah gave Godzilla a small signal for him to grab the bottle and crush. "HEY! The fuck gives?!" The kaiju just growled and shook his head. Based on an earlier discussion he and Naamah had, the stuff he was drinking was bad. VERY bad. 

"I think he wants you to get your thoughts off your chest rather than drink your life away. No offense, but it is what is is." Charlie pointed out. 

"Killjoys. The both of you." Angel drawled before the wheels in his head began turning. He liked Charlie as a friend, considering she DID give him a chance, but he also liked indulging in his own desires. So..."Hey, toots. I've got an idea." Charlie was slightly nervous, but she leaned in.

Husk, meanwhile, looked ready to scratch out Godzilla's eyes. "Listen up, you rejected car sale balloon! What I do is none of your business! The only reason I'm in this dump is because of what they're offering me here! Think I'm just gonna let you stomp all over that like a fucking big-shot?!" Godzilla stood his ground, but he also noticed a photo dangling from Husk's jacket. He gave a low rumble as he pointed to it.

The cat-demon went still, holding it to his chest. "And another thing..." He said darkly. "You don't know about me. You don't know anything FUCKING about me! You want me to spill my guts?! Tell you the things I've seen?! The things I've DONE?! I've got news for you-"

"Over a drink?!" Vaggie interrupted. "Have it your way!"

"...maybe." Husk glowered. Godzilla turned to Vaggie and Naamah. The former looked quite displeased, while Naamah gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. Apparently, this was as good as it was gonna get. 

"Ahem..." Angel sauntered up to the counter, laying his elbows on it and giving a seductive glare to Godzilla, whom narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that, babe. Look, you're pretty stressed, right? Well, so am I. Just watched my gal-pal get thrashed by an old enemy of yours." In truth, Angel had been keeping his outrage in control, for he swore to himself to load Monster X full of holes for what he did.

"For the last time, Angel! Not everybody wants you to suck their dick!" Vaggie argued.

"Feh. This is the thanks I get for tryin' to help? Come on, buddy. I'll make it worth your while." He winked. Godzilla stood up a bit taller, giving a resentful growl as he moved up to his unwanted co-worker. If this would shut him up, so be it. "Beautiful! You're finally seeing my point." He took the monster king's claw, which he tugged away harshly. "Up for a hate-fuck? Fair enough."

Godzilla gave a glance to the others. "Good luck with that! I...guess this'll work?" Charlie said. "I mean, he's actually really good at what he does. I've seen it." Vaggie raised a brow at that. "Involuntarily!"

"CanIwatch?" Naamah covered her mouth. "Sorry. I can't shut up when I'm nervous." She bit her cheek as she watched Angel take the kaiju upstairs. For some reason, she felt a primal urge to castrate the spider demon with her flames, but she wasn't sure how strong it was. 

"Lucky asshole." Husk muttered. "What? Angel's kinda hot. So, sue me. I'm having a crap day as it is."

_Outside..._

Niffty liked it when things were simple. Obey the merciful master, clean, cook, help around, and obey the master some more. Now, she had to deal with an overly jubilant kaiju from out of nowhere that had was just the worst in cleaning himself. What kind of cruel God would create something that lived in the dirt most of his life anyway? "Gee, this place is kinda gloomy when you get down to it." Megalon observed, kicked off with several demons fighting each-other off of a building.

"And in total chaos! Oh, this could really use a lady's touch! Not that anybody's pitching in." She expressed, seeing a bunch of female demons whore themselves out next to her. "This is why I love my new home so much. It's far away from this chaos and super comfy!" She hugged herself. "And Alastor! He's the best boss any girl could have!" 

"I bet! He smiles quite a lot! And that's all any demon here needs. A smile..." He rubbed his chin with his drill. "So, I was thinking...are there any showers around here? I guess, if I'm to be your friend, I gotta spruce myself up. Haven't had the urge to do that since...everything." He sighed.

Rather than dismiss him as usual, Niffty glanced at him curiously. "Why's that?" 

He slumped as they walked to the department store. "I used to be worshiped like a god back at Seatopia. Really, they found me as a baby and started worshiping me when I started firing lasers when I was six. To give you an idea on how this good life wasn't gonna last forever, the leader's name was Antonio." He got out a small photo from his wings of the place and its people.

"Ooooh! So glittery!" She beamed. "But, then again. They live in the ground. So, obviously, they died of germs, right?"

"Died? Not really. They got mad because humanity was dropping nukes and, rather than choose a peaceful solution, they had me unleashed on the surface world to wreck it. I mean, I met my best pal all the way, but another Godzilla and some robot named Jerk Jaguar..." His drills went off at that. "They beat us up and sent me back home. Next thing I know, nobody wants to play with me or talk with me. Just complain that they lost and they should do something...and that's it. I just kept burrowing from then on, trying to see if I would find some new friends that didn't just wanna use me."

While she was still not a fan of the state he was seemingly always in, she placed a hand on his drill, reminding herself inwardly to wash her hands afterward. "Gee, that's awful! When we get back, you're getting that shower, no matter what!"

"You would...help me, right? On account of the these guys." He waved his hands for emphasis. "My turn for a question! Why do you like being so neat all of the time? I mean, nothing wrong with that, but you seem...obsessed."

She gave him a confused glance. "Well, it should come naturally! When I look at a new place, I think of just how much nicer it would be with a lady's touch! If not, the men will get upset and-"

"Wait. You only clean because you're worried of what guys will think? Why don't they ever help?" He wondered as they stepped into the store.

"Why should they? They have the final say and, to be honest, it would be SOOOOO great if one noticed just how awesome I'd be as a housewife! A perfectly loyal and perfectly equipped one at that!" She grinned widely before deflating. "But, nowadays, they think I'm kinda annoying and they keep mistaking me for a kid! I mean, I glad I still look young after all this time, but c'mon!"

"I don't find you annoying." He said. "I find you charming and crazy cute!" She blushed slightly at those words before he looked with a determined look on his face. "But, you know what? There's something...missing." Indeed, the store was filled with a bunch of demons fighting each-other over the supplies and causing all sorts of chaos. "You know what cleans up a mess the best? When there's no fight! And what gets rid of fights?"

"I dunno, what?" She asked. 

"Watch me." He cleared his throat. "Song cue!" He zipped to the center of town, grabbing the attention of many demons.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3nfQAiSYMU> ** _

A nice little jingle began, confusing Niffty and the other demons around the place. Megalon just continued to walk without a care as the music played. "_My name is Meg-a-lon! Hello! And I am here to say, 'How're you doin'? I'm gonna make you smiiile and I will brighten up your daaay!_"

He ran over to two new smaller generic demons. "_It doesn't matter now. What's up? If you are sad or blue. Howdy!_" He grabbed them and Niffty into a bear hug before flying up into the sky. "_'Cuz cheering up my friends is what Megalon's here to doooo!_"

He began to do loop-de-loops around the weird landscape, stopping occasionally to beam at his occupants. "_'Cuz all I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes, I do! It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! Yes, it does!_" He stopped by putting them on a cart being pulled by a getaway driver, though this thrill-ride did indeed put a smile on the new demons faces. "_'Cuz all I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine!_"

With Niffty's hand holding onto his drill, he made it into a warzone, where various demons were going at it, but he was avoiding their blows as he surprised them. "_I like to see you grin! AWESOME! I love to see you beam! ROCK ON! The corners of your mouth turned up is Megalon's one dream! DRILL BUMP!" _

He noticed a demon who was bummed out from having no ammo. "_But if you're kinda worried...and your face has made a frown..._" He got out a bunch of bubbles instead of ammo, which still assisted the demon in getting everyone away, all in the form of a HUGE bubble stream that Niffty gladly joined, considering it was clean. "_I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside dooooown!_"

As they went across the stream of bubbles, Niffty joined in with the singing, overwhelmed by his positivity. "_'Cuz I love to make you grin, grin, grin! Yes, I do! Bustin' out from ear to ear, let it begiiiin!_" They noticed a building that looked fantastically drab before they both grabbed some paintbrushes (though he just dipped his drills into the paint). "_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin, and you fill me with good cheer!_" The building now looked utterly pristine, somewhat impressing the uptight business manager inside.

Now, the two were remembering harsher times, like the Seatopians yelling at Megalon or Niffty dying because of getting run over by a car after a horrible prom night. Megalon put a comforting drill on Niffty as this happened. "_It's true some days are dark and lonely..and maybe you feel sad, but Megalon's here to show you that it isn't that bad!_" They both grabbed each-others hands as they spun around, getting out of the abyss in the process, with them both singing as well. _"There's one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worthwhiiile! And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smiiiiile!"_

The both of them found themselves leading a bunch of curious demons who, at the very least, thought the song was catchy. _"I really am so happy! Your smile fills me with glee! I give a smile, I get a smile, and that's so special to me!_"

Now, he was bounding across the rooftops, carrying a whole bunch of demons with him. "_'Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes, I do!_" Niffty joined in by almost ice-skating across the ground with a mop, using it as well to paint smiles on even the surliest demons. "_Tell me what more can I say to make you seeee...that I do!" _They joined in, dancing along-side each-other down the road. "_It makes us happy when you beam, beam, beam! Yes, it always makes our daaaaaay!_"

They were now surrounded by demons, who, amazingly, were moving back and forth hand-in-hand. Megalon dramatically raised his arms at the crowd. "_Come on every demon! Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of miiiine!_"

Niffty got on top of him as they continued to increase the crowd, taking over the singing as a lot more demon's joined in as well in terms of the vocal department. "_Come on every demon! Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of miiiiiiiiiiine!_"

As everybody sung that verse, Megalon and Niffty just had a blast dancing with each-other, with him even flying around with her as she gave a verse. "_Yes, the perfect gift to meeeee...is a smile as wide as a mile!_" It was his turn, as he hugged her close to him as they fell back to the crowd. "_To make us happy as can beeeee!"_

He started to slowly rise up to the sky with his drills extended outward, joined by Niffty's increasing pitch. "_Smile...smile...smile...SMILE...SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE! Come on and SMIIIIIIIIIIIIILE! Come on and SMILE!_" They extended their faces at the nearest demon at that final note...

...who just so happened to be Sir Pentious. "Nearessst way to the gym?" He asked dully, despite his Egg Bois clapping at the performance of the duo.

"Just to the left." Niffty replied. 

"Yeah, can't miss it." Megalon nodded before he slithered away, grumbling about somebody named X. When he was gone, the two broke out into laughter, having enjoyed their song so much. The other demons just shrugged and went back to their business, with an odd spring in their steps, to boot.

_Back at I.M.P..._

Gigan was standing very still as the rest of his new colleagues examined him as they all looked at the wailing Dorats on the table. "...Blitz...anything your client told you about the reward that you neglected to add?"

"I swear. It was that the reward was really powerful and was in the shape of an egg. Didn't think it was loaded with these little guys." He said before getting out a trash bin. "Only one thing to do."

"NO! Would you just look at them?" Millie gushed at the little beings, who continued to make noise as they couldn't see a thing with their closed eyes. "They're adorable! Moxxie, I suddenly want kids!"

"Wha-wha-what?!" Her husband stammered. "Not so quick! I know we've been married for the best years of my life, but isn't parenthood a bit...complicated in Hell? Are we even capable of that kind of love?" 

"In case you dunderheads aren't getting it, these things are Dorats!" Gigan pointed to the trio. "They're creatures from an alternate timeline that, if combined, can form an offshoot of the embodiment of despair himself, King Ghidorah. Still, I guess this isn't so bad. We can just send them out into the wild and have it be done with." He shrugged before the babies looked up, their red/black eyes slowly opening. "Wait a minute..."

"Loona! Can I borrow your phone? I need to record this!" Millie said. 

"Does it look like I'm up for that sappy shit?" The hellhound continued to look at her phone, not even interested in the potential chaos to come.

The first one to open his eyes was the Dorat in the middle, which had pure red eyes. The next was a bigger, but angrier looking one. The final smallest one let out a huge yawn before his tongue permanently stuck out. They all looked to Gigan, who titled his head. "Uh...hey, kids. GAH!" They suddenly jumped him, clinging to his body. "What the?! What are you guys doing?!"

Blitzo began to laugh mockingly. "Well, look who just became a daddy?"

"Daddy?! Look at me for one second and think to yourself. In what reality would I possibly become a parent?!" Gigan yelled before letting out a bit of a giggle. "Sorry, these guys are ticklish, but seriously! What makes you think I'm gonna take up that role?!"

"Because they're...cute?" Millie suggested.

"Gigan has a point. Bringing children into our business in such a way would be problematic. Think about it. The food, water, diapers, whatever else..." Moxxie listed the reasons.

However, the smaller Dorat has stopped cuddling to notice Loona's big fluffy tailing wagging indiscreetly. Unlatching himself from Gigan's chest, he crawled over to the wolf, catching her eye. "What do you want?"

"Ahhhh...mama!" It cried out, actually causing her fur to stand on end. 

"Wait, what?" She let out a yip of surprise as both the little Dorat and the other two dove into her tail, hiding easily in the huge amount of fur. "Get the fuck out of there!" She snarled, though the ticklish feeling of their moving bodies made her scowl twist into something of a smirk.

"Their first words!" Millie honestly looked ready to pass out, though Blitzo didn't look as enthusiastic.

"Wouldn't you know it? My baby girl's become a mom. They grow up so fast!" He blew into a nearby handkerchief at that. 

Gigan just looked at the chaos unfolding before he had an idea. An awful idea. His smirk increased, showing off his teeth, before giving a whistle, causing the Dorats to emerge from the fluff. "Alright, kids. You listening?"

"Dada!" The red-eyed one chirped at him.

"Mama!" The smallest snuggled into the tail.

"The square root of a right triangle is equal to the remaining siiiide!" The largest on exclaimed.

"Holy crap, you guys are brilliant! You even got that outdated reference right!" Gigan clanged his sickles together before they jumped to the table. "Listen up! Mommy and daddy are gonna play with you soon, but, for now, we need to have a talk!" The three babies went back to latching onto his chest, to which he just sighed in defeat. "Alright. Hear me out."

"How about no? And by no, I mean FUCK no." Loona growled. "If you think I'm gonna play babysitter to these things-"

"Pooch, just listen to me." Gigan scowled before clearing his throat. "We all wanna kill Godzilla and this Alastor guy, right?"

"If we can. Which, by the way, we can't." Moxxie pointed out.

"Good. So, here's my plan. We raise these little guys to be loyal to us and, when the moment's right, we mutate them into a powerful warrior to fight at our side! Imagine us having the the power to control an actual Ghidorah! We'd be top shelf for sure!" 

"Forcing your dreams upon your offspring? Just like my old man. I love it!" Blitzo exclaimed. "True, I've got ideas of my own, but that could work."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Millie put her hands on her hips. "Their names."

Gigan gave a glance to the Dorats, whom now unlatched and were standing in a row, looking up at him expectantly. "Okay, then." He pointed to the middle red-eyed one. "You'll be Ichi. You seem like a born leader." To prove his point, Ichi bit at the ear of the smallest one when he tried to wander off before growling at the biggest one to stay in place. 

He then looked to the largest one. "Okay, you seem like the smart guy. I'll call you Nii." He nodded enthusiastically to that. Now, Gigan looked to the last one, but he had already wandered off to start licking at Loona's phone. "Well, he likes you best. You name him." 

"Are you kidding me? Leave me out of this." She groaned before the creature began to softly whine and coo. Unable to take it for much longer, she put her phone down and took the Dorat in her arms. He made a series of cute noises, flapping his wings as well. "...Kevin." She sighed, her grip loosening enough so that the Dorat could suddenly lunge and wrap himself around her snout. She couldn't muster the energy to remove him, so she took it as it was.

"Huh. Was gonna name him San, but that works." Gigan shrugged before turning to the others. "This won't be enough, though. Go ahead. Got any other ideas?" Though he was still in a bit of shock that these things accepted him as their father AND chose the most spiteful co-worker he's ever had as their mother, he had his mono-eye on the prize. The annihilation of Godzilla...

...oh, and Alastor. Not that he was that important, right?

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

He knew he was gonna hate this with every fiber of his being. The last time he allowed somebody to be this close to him, it ended in tragedy. But that's another story, lest he fire a beam through my computer screen. Godzilla walked into the room, wincing at the smell. He had no concept of this thing called 'perfume', but it was already too much for him. Still, he powered though, leaving his clothes at the door. 

When his vision finally adjusted, he found Angel strewn across the bed, caressing the fluff on his chest to simulate the look of breasts. "So, big guy...suck or hand-job? Your choice. But try to be gentle." He dramatically stretched himself. "I bruise like a grape!" His expression changed to a more devious one. "Just kidding. I love it rough..."

Godzilla titled his head but relented. He walked in, allowing the spider demon to caress his chest. Rather than come as comforting, he was put at further unease. Here he was. Allowing a stranger to fondle his rock-hard body. It was utterly humiliating and alien to him to boot. "Just relax, big boy. Don't tell me you've never had any action in your life. Just look at this." He pointed a finger at where his waist-muscles were, even tracing his tongue around them. Godzilla shivered, grumbling at that sudden action.

"Getting excited? We haven't even started yet." Angel chuckled before pressing himself against the kaiju's chest, moaning as he ground himself against the hard gray scales. "Jesus, we're gonna have some fun..." He lowered himself to stroke his crotch, causing Godzilla to wince as he felt the urge to let his cocks out. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. Don't you just wanna screw me? You fucking hate me, after all."

Angel dug his claws into his partner's thigh. "You wanna dominate me. Wanna show me who's boss. Come on, bitch! Let's see what you're hiding!" Godzilla gave a short roar of anger at that, but his massive pulsating blue cocks had already come out, bopping Angel in the nose. "Oof! See? That's what I'm talking about." He grasped the largest cock, taking pleasure in how Godzilla trembled at his touch.

Indeed, this was new to the Monster King. Maybe he could 'blow off steam' as they put it. He steeled himself for the spasms going through his body as Angel worked his magic, stroking his cock with increasing hardness. "Could poke a hole in a tank with this." The spider demon commented. "Do you realize what you're holding back right now? Let's see how quickly you let it all out. And I do mean ALL of it." His pace increased, with another pair of hands handling the second cock. 

The kaiju had to maintain his composure. He wasn't so weak that he'd ejaculate from just a few strokes from this creature! His tail, though, was wagging all over the place, knocking over some furniture. "Trying to fight it? Cute. Real cute. How about THIS?" Angel then wrapped his lips around the cock, leaving strawberry-like marks on it and causing his spines to glow slightly from arousal. He continued to fight the feeling, despite how hard it was due to his largest cock being repeatedly slammed into a wet area. 

His claw grasped around Angel's head and pushed him further. If he wanted all of his seed, he'd get it! Angel was momentarily surprised, but he just took it like a champ. His last set of arms was stroking his own junk, imaging himself being ass-fucked by the mighty monster's tremendous cocks. It was making all of his horny thoughts go into overdrive, honestly! Finally, Godzilla felt a surge of warmth jet through his loins and into his cocks. The time was now and he could do nothing to stop it.

Letting out a mighty roar and blasting a hole through the roof with his breath, he unleashed torrents of cum into the spider demon's mouth, actually nearly making him choke and forcing him to back off, causing his chest fluff to be stained by the blue cum. "Haaaa..." Angel moaned as he tasted every bit, only to grimace. "Geez. Talk about salty."

Godzilla glared at him, still not feeling better, but his muscles DID relax somewhat. So, this clearly had results. He backed away as his junk receded, but the demon before him just spread out his legs. "C'mon! Does it really have to end there or are ya' fuckin' spent? Must have been REAL stimulating for any exes you might have. 'Cuz I smelled moth on those dongs of yours before I got-"

That did it. Godzilla's eyes became bloodshot as he rushed at him and, with his claw, slammed him into the wall. Roaring at his face, he roughly slammed him to the ground after that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, killer! Was it something I said?" He didn't get an answer, as the kaiju stormed out, grabbing his clothes along the way. 

Angel sighed before relaxing and getting out a smoke. He knew that Charlie and the others were gonna give him Hell for this, but it was just one off-comment. No harm done?

_Later that night..._

Godzilla slammed the door shut with his tail, letting out a shorter version of his roar in anger. How dare they take advantage of his helplessness! If he didn't see them all as too pathetic to kill, he would have done so already! ESPECIALLY Angel Dust! _ESPECIALLY_ Alastor! They could all be turned to ash for all he cared! And now, the spider one just had to remind him of a lost friend? Somebody he actually valued before...before...

He threw his clothes to the side and collapsed onto his bed, just about done with everything. Come morning, he was going to storm out and, even if he had to destroy scores of demons, he would find his way home. It was as simple as that and they just didn't get it. As usual, of course. 

Several hours passed and he still didn't go to sleep. To be honest, he felt like he had betrayed himself by allowing Angel Dust to get that close to him. He wasn't even mating material! Not that he ever had thoughts of mating with another. There just weren't any options and he considered that he'd be a terrible father, all in all. His temper was just a little much.

However, before he could wordlessly complain about his situation more, the door creaked open. His spines lightning up, he was prepared to show any intruder out of the door when it suddenly closed, an object in a gift basket left behind. Curiously, he leaned down at it, seeing an attached note as well. Shrugging, he figured it was some kind of half-baked call from Angel to get back into his loins. If he'd be starved of his cocks because of his anger, Godzilla would gladly tear it up. However, it was't that at all.

_Dear Godzilla..._

_I heard what happened with Angel. He must have said something to offend you and, while I wish you would tell us what's wrong, I understand if you don't want to talk about it and you want to be alone. However, I just can't stand the thought of you being alone like that. So, throughout this afternoon, I made you a friend that'll be with you as long as you want. I hope you like him, but, even if you don't, remember that you're not any weaker for wanting to talk about your feelings when the time comes._

_Sincerely, _

_Naamah. _

_P.S: There's something I want to show you, but only when you feel ready and that you trust me. I wouldn't expect anyone too, but, for some reason, I feel like I can trust you first. Please consider._

Godzilla stared at the letter for a long time. Of course, that Naamah creature seemed intent on making sure he was comfortable. He actually found himself calming down as he read how sincere this all sounded, but what did she mean by her making a friend for himself? He had already had enough with the various crazies surrounding this infernal place. So, he looked behind the blanket of the gift basket.

It was a stuffed teddy bear with his initials (G.Z) on it. Sure, it looked patchwork in a few areas with some drops of blood to indicate damage from sewing needles, but it was the genuine article. He looked upon this toy for an even longer time, holding it and even squeezing it to test its softness. In short, he was at a total loss.

Why was she being so NICE to him?! Not like Charlie-nice, where she wouldn't stop talking about redemption and all that, but like she really wanted to see him smile, even at the risk of failure. Nobody had ever made a toy for him, considering he was way too big and WAY too destructive. It just didn't add up. Not to mention that last detail about her wanting to show him something.

She trusted him, though. She trusted HIM. Perhaps...he could trust her fully? Sighing, he slunk back to his bed, but with the teddy in his claws, finding its softness to be quite pleasant and comforting. He swore it made a squeaking noise as he curled up with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the Pinkie Pie comparisons to Niffty, this was a nice touch. Also, the only reason the Angel Dust/Godzilla pairing is in the tabs is because of that scene up above. Otherwise, Husk is getting some action soon.
> 
> Up Next: Naamah and Godzilla confide in each-other after a disastrous day at the hotel, while Megalon gets a very interesting shower experience with Niffty (Smut incoming!). Sir Pentious attempts to get stronger to regain his lost pride. Gigan and Moxxie search for the remnants of Destroyah. And, finally, Lucifer finally gains an interest in Godzilla.


	6. Ten Points for Gigan!

_Earlier at Azazel's Gym..._

Sir Pentious knew for a fact that he wasn't the supreme conqueror he always touted himself as. He was full of himself, but he wasn't stupid. Just when he thought he had victory in his claws, it would be snatched away from him and he'd be walking away alive, but with various physical injuries and a LOT of wounds to his pride. And, the worst is, it all went on for years on end since he died. 

He wanted to blame somebody else for his failings like he always has. True, he found it easy to shoulder the blame to the one who ruined him to begin with, but what about why his plans went wrong? His Egg Bois were always to blame! But not now. This time felt different. None of his minions said anything as he slithered through the gym, glaring hatefully at the ground. Even his own hat was trembling at the rage inside of him.

It wasn't the failings of his machines or his injuries that infuriated him now. Far from it. It was those words. He was no stranger to trash-talk and people gloating at him, but Monster X's words carried a new meaning. If he remembered correctly...

_"There was no strength in that body of yours. Useless, useless, useless! Come back when you are stronger than a mere infant!"_

Him?! Useless?! He was a brilliant inventor since he was five! He had a right to rule over Hell with his impressive diligent mind! But...X was right. He had traded in brawn for brain, but it was clear he needed both in his world. He could no longer rely on his fragile minions or his machines. He needed to get even at the place known as Azazel's Gym. The roughest and toughest gym there was. 

Still, his confidence was great enough that he thought this would be a piece of cake. It wasn't. Despite the Egg Bois being his personal cheerleading squad, he quickly floundered at the treadmill (which caused him to fall into a pit for those who slacked off). The deadlifts outright took his arms off as he failed to even budge them. Doing a pull-up was easier with his tail, but the moment he tried to use his hands, his arms fell off again.

"Wow...you could watch him for ages..." An Egg Boi drooled as the others were transfixed on their master's sweaty body. Evidently, he had forgotten that he needed the right clothes for this, causing him to feel incredibly hot as he went through all of this stress. 

"Mussst....sssucceed..." He wheezed as he tried to do bench-presses, only for the weight to come crashing down on him, knocking the air out of his lungs. "HOW HARD DOESSSS THISSS HAVE TO BE?!" He cried out in outrage as a bunch of jocks laughed at his efforts. "Oh, laugh it up, you cretinsss! I'll be on top again! You'll sssseee! You'll sssssseee..." He hissed softly at that last bit as he looked to the other exercise equipment sets. 

Even just looking at those sets was enough to fill him with dread and he just sighed. "Aw, don't feel that way, boss! You can always crush one of us with your tail. That'll cheer you up!" An Egg Boi suggested.

"Or finally shoot me with your ray gun!" A familiar one cried out.

"Sssilence!" He shouted. "Maybe I just need to...dive into alchemy? This training thing might jussst kill me before I even get the chance to finally reclaim my place! I need a potion...sssomethign to boossst mysssself back to glory. In the meantime, maybe I ssshould jussst sssstick to my rootsss and build myssself a truly foolproof machine." He put his head in his hands, face dropping. "Oh, what good will that do now? What if thisss issss it? All wassshed up. No chance of-"

Before he could angst any further, a massive object crashed a few feet away from the gym, causing him to turn his head to the source of the commotion. Several demons were running away from the sizable crater, but, with nothing better to do, the snake demon slithered out and investigated. In the distance was something mostly buried in the ground due to the crash, but sticking out was metal. Shiny strong-looking metal to boot.

For better or worse, this new find had to have been a sign that he shouldn't give up, as he clenched his claws and slithered forth, his Egg Bois arming themselves in preparation for what might come. 

While this was happening, however, a powerful figure strolled into town, investigating the wreckage of Godzilla's first rampage. He got out an apple from his pocket and ate it as he accessed the damages. He seemed pleased when he saw the mangled and burnt corpses of the demons, seeing that they were truly dead. "Excellent..." The figure smirked.

Stepping out of the shadows was Lucifer Magne, the main Demon Overlord and the ruler of Hell, alongside his wife. Normally, he should have been outraged that something had disturbed his kingdom. Instead, he wasn't just intrigued. He was relieved. "At last...a perfect solution to my problems."

He looked to the sky, letting out a soft laugh. "Oh, Lord...tell your exterminators that they're going to be out of a job VERY soon..."

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Much to Godzilla's relief, Angel kept his mouth shut as soon as he took his place at the counter next to Husk. The cat demon eyed him warily, remembering their last interaction. It seemed like it would be another uneventful day, albeit one marred with tension over the beef that the kaiju had with the two demons. Just then, Charlie came rushing down. "Everybody! You all might wanna see this!"

"What is it?" Vaggie asked. 

"Is Bob still hiding in his room?" Angel scoffed. "Way to go, big guy. You traumatized our first guest." Godzilla crossed his arms, not ashamed at all. 

"Actually, Alastor's back and he brought some big surprises that could help in the long run. Come see!" Charlie answered before zipping away, giggling gleefully.

This only caused Vaggie to scowl deeply. "Why the hell do you keep doing this?" She muttered. 

"Doing what?" Naamah asked as she looked over the medical supplies up her disposal, which included lint and some torn bandages. Nothing she was very happy with, really. It would seem she would have to bring things from home if this place was going to have inadequate stuff for her work.

"It's just...she trusts him. And you know what happens to those that get too close to the Radio Demon." She said. "If I let her out of sight, I'm worried she'll...you get it." She sighed. Godzilla clenched his fist to gesture to her. "You really think you can show him some knuckle music if he tries anything? Thank you, but you don't know him like I do. You just don't."

"I know him. And, believe me. He's an asshole. End of story." Husk grunted. 

"Takes one to know one." Angel shrugged. "But hey! He's hot in a 'I'm gonna kill you' kinda way. Maybe Charlie's into-" He was interrupted when Vaggie slowly got her spear out. "Kidding, kidding! But seriously. Rumors are going around that he's only here to sleep with her. Not my rumors, but hey. Word travels fast."

"Okay, that's it! He's dead!" Vaggie marched up the stairs, Angel following close behind, leaving Godzilla, Naamah, and Husk behind. 

"I should probably follow. Somebody's gonna lose an eye if this gets out of hand. No offense, Vaggie!" The lizard-like demon followed up, before turning back to Godzilla. "If you can, try to mend your differences. Remember! Over a drink!" She then left.

Husk and Godzilla looked at each-other and the few beer bottles between them. "...fine. I think better when I've had a few anyway. But you'd better not make a fucking ruckus! I'm doin' this to get them off my back, lizard!" The kaiju just gave him a low growl before sitting down peacefully and examining the bottle he was allowed to have. He began to chew at the cap, confused as to how to open it. "For fuck's sake..." Husk opened it for him and poured it down his throat.

To his surprise, Godzilla reacted poorly, letting out a roar that actually sounded like a record player getting scratched. "AUGH! Alright! I get it! You're worse than a lightweight!" Husk covered his ears at that hideous noise, taking the rest of the bottles himself. "Okay, here goes." He took a swig before slamming the bottle down. "It all started in 1971. Thought I'd just stay in Nevada and hone my craft. What's that, yer' probably not askin'?" 

He suddenly got out a bunch of cards from his claw, surprising Godzilla. Husk actually smirked as he did several versions of this same trick. "You see that? That's magic. Or, really, the kind of magic that nets you the most cash! I was a natural back at the casino and I still am here. Wasn't no bet I wouldn't take because I knew I could fuckin' handle it. True, I went through some close calls back in the day, but it was totally worth it!"

His expression darkened as he clenched the cards. "Then the draft happened. 1971. The year I thought I was gonna score big and living somewhere where I could rest easy for a couple of years or more, they pulled me RIGHT into the war back at 'Nam. You know the Vietnam War, right?" Godzilla knew war, but nothing involving this 'Vietnam'. Another human country? No wonder it was unpleasant. "No? Lucky you. People who say they know can only PRETEND what it's like to be thrown in that fuckin' meat grinder...I lost..." He took another swig of booze. "...pretty much fucking EVERYTHING!" He slammed it down, causing cracks to form.

Godzilla gave a low rumble of the throat. It was clear that this creature had seen his fair share of unpleasant sights. The kaiju was made of sterner stuff, so he was nobody to talk, if he could. "Is that all or do ya' want me to...you know...shake up a few memories?" Husk dully said, his expression becoming more somber. To the demon's slight surprise, he shook his head. "Thanks. I don't know if I can take it. Good thing...I've got this to forget." He held the bottle to the monster's face.

Still, Godzilla didn't get it. He pointed to the bottle and then to his head before shaking it. "What? You think it doesn't work?! Well...you'd be right. But it works just fine for as long as it can. You just take what you can around here. But I'll say this much. I'm either in Hell because of just fucking gambling in general or...the things I had to do." He looked up to the ceiling. "I had to do them, God! You get that, right?! NO?! Well, I've got some words for you!" He gave the ceiling a big middle finger...

...right as the ceiling exploded in their faces. Husk managed to duck, but Godzilla was hit in the face by shards of glass and even bits of rubble getting into his eyes. He roared with fury and even some pain before his vision cleared. Alastor was just standing around as a bunch of bunnies were hopping all over the place, but they were exploding like time bombs as they did so. "Hello, neighbor! Try to keep this away from Niffty if you can, why don't you?" He asked. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD, ALASTOR!" Vaggie screamed as she and Charlie tried to corral a bunch of exploding bunnies. Angel was on fire, screaming bloody murder as he tried to put it out. "What convinced you this was a good idea?!"

"Simple! Demons love destruction and redemption, so I heard, can involve cute and cuddly little guys like these." He patted a bunny for tossing it aside to blow up. "So, why not combine both?"

"You were doing so well until you got to the exploding part!" Charlie said as she ducked from more bunnies jumping over her and blowing up. 

Godzilla marched forward and prepared to fire his beam, but Alastor just conjured up some tentacles to wrap his mouth shut. "Careful! Wouldn't want to fry anyone here? Make them bubble up as they melt away with radioactive agony..." His voice distorted as he pointed to Naamah as an example. However, it seemed she was doing a good job at not just rounding up the bunnies, but also making sure they blew up in harmless areas, like when she pushed a whole fleet of them back and used her blue flames to blow them up herself. "How ruthless! Your turn to help!" He snapped his fingers.

Before he knew it, the remaining bunnies were jumping down to crowd themselves in the kaiju's arms. The heartbeats were basically ticking noises as they all were set to go off. Godzilla ceased moving and just accepted his fate, giving himself a mental reminder to tear off that demon's smirk when the dust settled...

_Meanwhile in Niffty's shower..._

If Megalon wasn't hopelessly naive, he would have considered it odd that Niffty had gone from resenting him to adoring his presence. That may have had something to do with that song he enjoyed so much and/or the fact that he was about to have his first shower in years. More than likely the latter.

Still, he knew one thing was for sure. That doing this alone would be a problem. He looked at the switches to the shower as he stood in it, then back to his drills. "Huh. Maybe a little push here?" He nudged the first switch only slightly, only for scalding hot water to hit him in the chest and face. He let out a strangled roar/shriek before using his other drill to move the other switch. Alas, very cold water came out, causing him to shiver and actually develop a few icicles going down his drills and horn. 

Niffty's head poked from the curtain before looking upon the state he was in. She quickly turned the switches to a more managable temperature, making the kaiju relax. He turned his head to her before yelping in surprise. "What?"

"Uh, sorry! It's just been a while since I've had people to help me shower. I mean, I would have just taken a bath, but I kinda need to scrub myself and..." He wiggled his drills. "I mean, if you don't wanna see me naked...wait a minute. I'm always naked! Come right in!"

She was already wearing an old-age swimsuit and shower cap when she entered, covering up her body still, though he still felt like blushing at those nice legs of hers. Almost made him self-conscious of his own sorta chunky but still strong body. She instantly got a dishtowel from nowhere and set out to scrub every corner of the cyborg and as the water came down on them. He giggled a bit as she got the lines between his waist and under his wings. "So...you're part robot?"

"Hehehehehe-oh! Yeah! I'm not sure where I came from, but I'm pretty sure I'm some kind of bio-mechanical thing that may have come from outer space. I dunno. Point is, I'm alive and here with my new best friend! You should meet my other friend, Gigan! He's kind of violent and surly, but he's super fun to be around because, when he's there, he always plays with me by wrestling." She was now on top of him, straddling the back of his neck and wiping his horn, making it look good as new.

However, when her bare fingers felt it for balance, she felt a pleasant electrical feeling from it. "Oooooh..." She hummed as she rubbed her face against it. "Somebody's shaky!"

"That? It can fire lasers if I charge it up. Super destructive ones too! Guess it does that when I'm feeling really hap...oh, wow..." She was moving down his large body, accidentally pressing her chest against his cheek. Despite her breasts being tiny, they filled him with a sensation that he never expected to get ever. It was making his loins stir a bit, causing him to cover them up discreetly. "Must think unsexy thoughts..." He whispered, images of Antonio flowing through his thick-skulled mind. 

Niffty finally moved on downward, getting out the soap at last. "Here we go! You'll be a new beetle-thing by the time we're done!" The instant she started soaping him at the tail, a loud 'sproing' noise was heard. Megalon dreaded to look down with his compound eyes, but there it was. An impressive erection caused by all of this stimulation. It had a lot of ridges on it and even some mini-drills at the base. He shivered as he tried to pack it down. "What's wrong?" She asked as she narrowly avoided his flapping wings due to how much she was soaping up the space between them.

"N-n-n-nothing!" He stammered. "Just...uh...can we skip the front?"

"Nope! We're doing great and-" She zipped to his front, only to be face-to-eye with the huge cock. "....oh. Wow." Her eye sparkled as stared at it. 

"I'm sorry!" He covered up his face with his drills. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would do that! Or if I had one to start. Huh. Wonder if there were more like me?" Dismissing that thought, he prepared to leave to most likely go underground and not come out for a long time. 

However, all he got was a pair of soapy claws grasping the cock, making him straighten up in shock. "If you said this thing hasn't come out in a while, then it needs special cleaning. Besides...I'm kinda flattered." She looked away, blushing madly. "You really do find me pretty. And I really HAVE been looking for a nice man to be with nowadays..." Megalon still said nothing, taking in her words at a snail's pace due to the sheer arousal going through him. "No time to waste! Time for the 'special cleaning'!"

He learned what that meant very quickly, as she slowly stroked the cock, leaving the thing covered in suds and water. She marveled at the ridges and how they shined under the water droplets hitting it. Not to mention, it was hard and firm. If she ever took that thing into herself, she would most likely be split in half if he wasn't careful. That thought, oddly, was rather hot. She brought it closer to her body as she slowly circled her hand around the bulbous tip. 

Her eye was half-lidded as she began to forget about really cleaning it and instead just stroke it lovingly. She looked up at the beetle cyborg, who gave a small chittering noise, urging her to continue at a faster pace. She could feel it contract slightly and tremble just a little bit more. Leaning down just a little, she gave it a small kiss, causing him to let out his signature roar before he let loose, surprising her and covering her suit, hands, and even bits of her face in cum. His drills went off as well, thankfully away from any surfaces.

"Golly, I'm really sorry this time!" Megalon covered his face again as his cock went semi-flaccid. "I'm sure that'll wash off!"

Her pupil looked to him, the cock, and the cum all over herself several times before she stepped away from the water and scraped some of it off her shoulder. Examining it, she gave it a taste, humming in contentment as she savored the taste. "For once..." She did wash herself a bit to remove the excess, but she then hugged his leg. "I don't mind. Is that weird? Because I might be getting a thing for that. And it's filthy! But it's also not? Wow, I'm confused." 

He leaned down so that his face was level with her's. "Does this mean...we're more than friends? I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean, I'm kinda ugly."

"What? You?" She grasped his cheeks. "Never! I'd love to go steady with you! Wait until Alastor hears about this!" She gave him a quick kiss on the mandibles before heading out, giving him a big wink before scuttling away, wrapping a towel around herself in record time. 

Megalon stood there in awe before he covered his mandibles and let out a muffled roar of glee. If he could smile, it would eclipse all smiles in Hell before him. However, just as he was about to celebratory dance, a loud explosion rocked the whole room. He stumbled until he slipped on the soap Niffty had used on him and he knocked himself out, the shower turning off as the pipes were affected by the exploding bunny thing going on in the next room.

No doubt Niffty would be back in business, but, before he drifted into unconsciousness, he wondered when he'd get an opportunity to take her out for their first date.

_Somewhere back in the Toho Universe..._

Gigan found it quite odd that Blitzo had access to a grimoire that didn't just open portals to the so-called 'Living World', but also led to his universe. His version of Earth, however, was much less preferable to the mean-spirited cityscape that was the demon's version of Earth. In fact, Gigan had gotten reports before he arrived in Imp City that the planet...well...kinda went kaput, but was still intact. Kinda.

To summarize, this city used to be Tokyo. It looked just like most of the world now. Blackened, reduced to rubble, skeletons everywhere, and ashes filling out the decaying buildings. None can say what happened, but those who know aren't telling. Because they're dead. "This...this is actually disturbing." Moxxie said as he walked through the desolation.

"Yeah. Nobody's sure what the hell happened, but I guess they didn't need me to raze the damn place to the ground." Gigan said. "By the way, how come they sent you with me and not the others? Granted, I can do this job myself, but it makes ya' wonder."

He huffed as he adjusted his suit. "Apparently, Blitz thought you were getting too 'chummy' with our female staff. Millie's obsessed with having children because of your Dorat plan and there's apparently something going on between you and Loona. In that case, you have my sincerest sympathies."

"Psh. So long as she doesn't hurt the kids-I mean the little guys, babe's fine. I kinda like the way she is. Doesn't take shit from anybody, a rebellious streak a mile wide, and..." The kaiju suddenly looked unsure of himself. "Hey, uh, does thinking that she's kinda super hot make me a furry or some shit?"

"I'm...not going to answer that." Moxxie wisely dodged the question. "I just don't think she's mother material. Maybe leaving her with the Dorats was a bad idea. No, not maybe. It was. But nooooo. The boss insisted on it and ignored me like he ALWAYS FUCKING DOES!" His yells echoed across the facility, causing dust to fall and the walls to shake.

"Damn, dude. You've got some lungs on ya'. Take it that this job ain't doing it for you?" He asked as he fired a cluster laser through a titanium door, annihilating it.

The imp adjusted himself as he readied his shotgun just in case. "It's more of a 50/50 situation. On one hand, I get to see my Millie go berserk and rip our targets apart..." He looked up dreamily, his tail making a heart formation. "Makes my head spin and my soul flutter about when I see her atop a mound of bodies...plus, both that and this job gives my life some purpose after I was wrongfully rejected as a star song writer."

"That explains the get-up." Gigan got a dirty look after that. "Relax. I think its boss. Anyway, on the other hand..."

Moxxie finished for him. "I have to put up with my boss' completely useless ideas, that drugged-up dog of his doing nothing while getting everything, endure times where he breaks into my home to spy on me and my wife's daily activities, and, above all, I'm just about done throughout most of the day." He crossed his arms before his expression softened. "You promise me you won't, you know, go off script? Actually act like a professional."

"Eh. I can have as much fun as I want, but you're right. Work's work." Gigan shrugged. "Sounds like your boss could use some straightening out. Tell ya' what. You prove yourself when we grab this DNA in case we run into security and I'll kick some loot to you." 

"It does feel nice to have somebody efficient at my back when my wife can't be there." The imp nodded. "But tell me. How exactly are we going to merge the Dorats with whatever remains of this 'Destroyer' creature?"

Gigan and his partner entered a lab full of cryogenically frozen specimens after cutting their path of destruction. "First of all, it's Destroyah. The kaiju that got the drop on Godzilla and almost his old man. Before I got to your dimension, word traveled through the grapevine that the humans still kept a frozen sample to see if they could turn it into a weapon. Guess they never got the chance. This place is practically up for grabs!" 

Moxxie looked around, feeling a chill go up his spine. "I wouldn't be so sure. I have a feeling we're being watched. We have to be as quiet as possible."

"I can do quiet, hard as it is to believe. It's boring, but it'll get the job done." With that, the bird-like kaiju slowly floated a bit above the ground and moved through the air like a death-metal ghost. "Don't ask me how these wings work. They just do." 

However, as they approached the one specimen that was locked down the most, they found it already unlocked, but with the DNA gone. "Damn it. That's just brilliant." Moxxie muttered, loading his gun. "I wonder if that 'grapevine' of yours didn't attract others from your universe."

Gigan took a deep breath and sighed. "Most likely." 

"Indeed." A monotone voice answered. The duo quickly turned to the entrance of the lab, to which they found a weird human in a jumpsuit and with a visor of his own standing before them. "Behold. I am the new Controller of Planet X. You must be Gigan. How interesting that you are now only above-average height. Almost amusing if I were capable of humor."

"Gigan, do you know them?" Moxxie asked his fellow murderer.

"Yeah. These guys are the Xilians. Sometimes, they come decked out in leather, looking like the biggest Guchi models of the galaxy, but I guess they're going for something classic today." He gave the alien a smirk. "Okay, wise guy. You caught me. Why don't you just move along before this ends with you getting shellacked?" 

The Controller gave a ghost of a smirk. "While your services have proven essential to various races out to conquer this now dead planet, I am afraid that they are no longer required for our plan. You are a liability as of now and you, as well as the insignificant red creature there, will be terminated on account of us."

"Who's 'us'?" Gigan said before the walls exploded, revealing several other alien races, including the Kilaaks, the Nebula Space Hunter M, the Black Hole Aliens, the Aliens from the Third Planet of the Black Hole. "Oh. Whole gang's here. Minus a couple of losers, but hey. Full house nonetheless." They suddenly got out their weapons, which actually put him at unease. "...what do you want?"

"And is it possible that you can let us go and pretend we were never here?" Moxxie asked, unable to handle such a sudden scenario.

"It is pointless to resist." The Kilaak leader said pleasantly. "We could convert you two into loyal slaves, but time is of the essence."

"It brings us great shame to have to do this, Gigan. You were our strongest and proudest monster, but you were also a coward." The Nebula Space Hunter M leader accused as he transformed into a giant cockroach, his true form. "Always flying away with your tail between your legs at the end of each battle with Godzilla."

"Hey, low blow!" Gigan whined, considering that his early days at Earth conquest were...lacking.

The Black Hole Alien leader shifted into his default ape man form and got out a cigar. "Let's take him apart for spare parts. And the little guy..."

"We shall convert into a cyborg! Maybe for cleaning the tolets!" The oddly dressed Third Planet Black Hole Alien leader cackled. 

"So you see...you have no chance. Best to lay down your lives with the concept of dignity. We shall use this Destroyah sample for much more pertinent uses." The Controller said as his army readied their ray guns. "That is all." 

It seemed hopeless for the two, with Moxxie hastily getting out his phone and dialing the number to I.M.P. "Give me one second! Please!" He begged. "It'll be the last you hear of us, whoever all of you are!"

"You don't know who we are? We-"

"That is enough. Please. Humor them." The Kilaak leader interrupted the Black Hole Alien, giving another insufferable fake smile.

Finally, Loona picked up the phone on the other end. "Loona! We're surrounded! Tell Millie-" The phone was suddenly hung up from the other end. "MOTHERFUCKER! No wonder my wife was pissed when that happened to her."

"Give me a minute." Gigan grabbed it and re-dialed. Thankfully, the apathetic hellhound answered. "Did you just fucking hang up on him?! We're about to get blasted to holy Hell, bitch!"

"Ugh! Why'd you gotta be so confrontational?! It's just a stupid job!" Loona complained before a crash was heard. "Besides, your whole plan is costing me my peace of mind! I need to fucking blow off some steam because of these little gu-PUT THAT DOWN, KEVIN!" The sounds of playing Dorats could be heard. "Fine! Get it out of the way! What do you need?"

"Firstly, tell Millie to hang in there for her hubby." Gigan gave a wink to his partner, who gave a small smile in return. Secondly...put this on speakerphone. I want everybody to hear this...I've got another plan AND a song coming...must be the air in your dimension. Makes me wanna sing."

"Fuckin' really? Fine. Whatever. I don't care any-ICHI! Did you just ram into my fucking laptop?! You are SO grounded!" The phone was still on, but everybody was tuning out the chaos. 

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F16O5OAK2K8> ** _

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Moxxie asked as some instrumentals started up.

"Nah. But I'm gonna show them...I'm no coward anymore." Gigan smirked widely as the Black Hole Alien stepped forth.

"_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gigan. In fact, it usually does." _He pointed at him. _"Your body's overdone and quite gaudy, Gigan. Just thinking about you kills our buzz."_

The Space Hunter joined in as well. _"There's no kaiju around as reviled as you. And HELL, we all wish you would diieee! Even though you've proven quite tricky to kill...everyone's going to tryyyyyy!"_ Not every alien got out a weapon, but they got close enough to get out their melee weapons. 

"Ready?" Gigan nodded at Moxxie. 

He sighed, hopping up to the rafters to take aim and sing. "Might as well go out doing both the things I do best." He took a deep breath before Gigan did the following things. _"Nooooo-one's slick as Gigan. No-one's quick as Gigan. No-one slices you right up the DICK like Gigan! For there's no kaiju around half as gnarly."_

The Kilaaks then made a force-field that the kaiju broke through easily. _"Imperfect! A pure abomination!"_

Moxxie then shot at the alien leaders with each name he listed off. _"You can ask any X, bug, or monkey...and they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to not be oooooon!" _Gigan fired his laser before giving an encouraging nod to the imp. _"Who soundly DARTS like Gigan? Who stabs HEARTS like Gigan? Who is more than the sum of his parts like Gigan?"_

Gigan did a pose next to him, holding up several decapitated alien heads. _"Take a look! My kill count's really in-TIMIDATING!" _

He fired a cluster laser beam at the ceiling, causing it to cave and the rest to have to retreat. _"Tactical retreat! That Gigan!" _ They shouted.

The kaiju patted the demon on the shoulder. _"I needed encouragement! Thank you, Moxxie!"_

_"Well, there's no-one as easy to bolster you like ME!" _The imp gave him a big smile and leaned way too close to him as the rest of the aliens returned with bigger weapons and less torn limbs. "...too much?"

"...yeeeep." Gigan sighed before going back into the fray of battle, as well as Moxxie's song, but, pretty soon, the other aliens were joining into the singing at times. 

_"Nooooo-ooooone FIGHTS like Gigan! Cuts windPIPES like Gigan! In a wrestling match, nobody GUTS like Gigan!" _Moxxie smirked maliciously as the kaiju emptied some weird alien insides with his chest chainsaw. 

Suddenly, a spotlight came to him as Gigan stood in front of the surprised Controller, who had run out of ammo. _"When I hunt, I charge up my laser...and civilizations say a prayer! First I carefully aim ever closer...and I fire from behind!"_

_"Is that fair?" _A Kilaak asked before having her head blasted, reducing her rock-body to rubble. 

_"I don't care."_

Everyone went back to the violent brawl/song/dance. _"No one MAIMS like Gigan! Builds up FAME like Gigan! In a shooting match, nobody AIMS like Gigan!"_

_"I'm especially good at e-RADICATING!" _With a slight charge, Gigan fired a massive cluster beam that vaporized whole scores of troops. 

_"Ten points for Gigan!"_ Moxxie fist-pumped before firing off his gun through some marauding aliens to celebrate.

Another spotlight fell upon the kaiju, to which he gladly jumped on a platform. _"When I was a kid, I endured my jackass folks every morning despite every plea! Now that I am full grown, I've left them in the dust! So I'm big and I'm strong and I'm FREEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

(2:37-3:04)

Moxxie landed next to him as they noticed the rest of the alien army that wasn't dead advance towards them. The Controller looked quite frazzled, but he and the other leaders continued to advance with the clapping noise in the background. However, the two just looked at each-other like they were anticipating it all, bobbing their heads in excitement as the tempo started to pick up. Quickly, they went out to start even more carnage.

Gigan spun around, slicing apart aliens and reflecting their lasers, while Moxxie swung from the wreckage like a demonic monkey and fired off his weapons, which included his blunderbuss and even a grenade launcher that wreaked havoc on everything. To add insult to injury, they then did the Russian dance as they fired their ranged weapons, with Gigan using his tail to toss nearby aliens all over the place until everyone was soon running away from them.

(3:04-3:18)

Somewhere nearby, Blitzo, Millie, and Loona teleported in. "Anything to distract me from this." The hellhound grumbled as the Dorats in her tail giggled away. 

"Where's my Moxxie?! Where is...do you hear that?" Millie and the others turned to the chaos, watching as bodies flew in the air, lasers pierced the dark sky, and grenades caused the whole place to turn hellish red with the smoke and anarchy.

"Talk about a waste of a lunch break, but whoever's spreading that musical flair should REALLY be me." Blitzo's eye twitched a bit before they were pushed by a huge explosion, capped off with a bunch of panicking aliens running behind them and shivering, especially the leaders. 

Out of the smoke, both Moxxie and Gigan emerged, with the imp proudly singing at this point as they were illuminated by the hellish enviroment. _"Whooooo has GAAAAINS, ENTERTAAAAINS..."_

_"Who can make up his endless refrains like Gigaaaan?!" _The kaiju suddenly teleported to Loona, surprising her, spinning her around, and then leaning down with her, one sickle behind her back and the other holding her hand up high. He slowly stood up as they disengaged. _"I use bodies in all of my DEEEECORATING!" _

He teleported back to Moxxie's location as the imp worked the crowd. _"SAY IT AGAIN! WHO'S THE MAN AMONG MEN?! It's the super success! Don't you know? How'd you guess? Ask his fans and his four hangers-on!" _Gigan floated above the crowd as they raised their fists and chanted. _"There's just one guy in town who's got all of it DOOOOOOOOOOWN!"_

Gigan smirked as he leaned down to the sauntering Moxxie, who sang the last bit. _"And his name's...G-I-G...A...I believe there is another A...it just occured to me...that I am illiterate...and I've never actually had to spell anything out loud befooooore..." _Gigan just face-palmed and urged him to just continue as he sat down on a big piece of rubble. _"GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" _While they yelled that, Millie and Loona lifted up the rubble he was on and quickly chased after the Controller before ending the song by resting it right on top of the villainous alien. 

As Moxxie bowed in front of the masses and recieved a hug/kiss from his wife, Gigan leaned down to the wheezing Controller. "That was pretty awesome, you gotta admit. But, right now...let's talk business..."

_Meanwhile in Naamah's room..._

Godzilla winced as Naamah used her tweezers to remove the broken glass from his nostrils. As one might guess, it was quite emasculating that he had to be tended to by smaller creatures whenever he got injuries. Usually, he just walked them off and even proudly kept his scars to show that he had conquered and won. However, this was a stupid accident caused by whom he considered stupid people. Hardly anything to roar home about.

"Almost done..." Naamah said before removing a tiny shard, causing him to growl loudly. "If you would stop moving, it wouldn't be so painful. Believe me, this is hardly a good day for myself. I want to like Alastor, but he just...I can't tell if he's doing this on purpose or if he's actually that weird."

The kaiju grunted before slamming his claw into his fist to indicate what he wanted to do with him. "Maybe nothing like that! I'm trying to follow an oath here. One where I heal...not destroy. I'd know all about that." Her ears lowered as she remembered past failures, but she continued to patch up the monster king. 

There was one thing bothering him that he needed to get off his chest. His clothes had been removed to get all of those shards out of him, but he pointed to one of the pockets on his jacket. She turned to it and noticed a noticeable bulge in it. "You want me to get something?" He nodded, readying himself for the possible embarrassment to come. She went over there and got out the contents. 

It was the teddy bear she had given him, just as she remembered making it, but she could smell Godzilla all over it, telling her that he held it close for long enough. "It's my gift to you." She exclaimed before turning to him. He just turned away, embarrassed for real. "You...you like it?" She asked, her tail wagging with hope. He sighed and stretched out his claw. Giving the teddy to him, he held it to his chest, showing his approval of the thing as it squeaked in his strong arms. 

He still gave her a glance, only to be met with an absolutely melting smile as she held her hands to her chest. "You do! Nobody's ever liked anything I've created, even when I was alive! Eeeee!" She cleared her throat, quickly getting back on track to picking out some more glass on his nostrils. "Sorry. It's just...it really means a lot to me that you like him. Or her. But, more importantly, I'm glad it made you comfortable after what happened."

He sighed, pointed to himself in a confused manner. "If only I could tell what you were saying. I heard Husk knows every language and I don't think he understands monster." She said, head tilting. He slapped his forehead and pointed more roughly to himself and waved his hand, as it to tell her that it still was a mistake that she gave her the teddy. "What? I don't understand! You obviously like...you don't think you deserve it, do you?" 

He nodded in agreement, giving a low rumble to put her at ease. "I...see. Well, know this. I think I've said it before, but I don't think you're a bad person. In fact, I think you have the potential to be a really good person! There's obviously a heart underneath there, but please understand that I don't want to force it out. I know what it's like to be comfortable in your loneliness. Until you're not..." She turned away after picking the last shard, ashamed of something. "I think you should be fine now. You can leave."

He gave a roar of objection before she could walk off. He didn't seem satisfied with her ending here conversation there. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was being rude. It's just...you have your secrets, do you?" He nodded at that reasoning, but he still walked up to her, quickly grabbing his clothes and draping them over his shoulder. He bent his knees to get to her level, giving another comforting rumble. He was new to these sounds he had to make, but he was sure to make them count if he could spend more time with the creature around here that he actually enjoyed the company of.

She turned her head away before bringing it back, a smile gracing her face. "Yeah, not every talk of ours has to be about that kind of stuff. We can just hang out! In less than an hour, I think you're on break. Maybe we could...go outside? Do something normal together? Maybe go for a bite?" He titled his head at that last bit. "As in, go for some food. Whatever works, but there's this place that sells you live creatures that you have to burn over an oven. You can cook your own meals, basically."

He actually liked the prospect of that, so he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Then it's a deal!" She raised her hand for him to shake it. He slowly did, making sure not to crush it. To his surprise, her grip around at least three of his fingers was rather strong. Then again, at this point, he had to realize her size did NOT matter. "Yep! Guess I'll see you there!" She went upstairs to see if there was anybody else she had to heal before she could event think of going outside. "Oh, and can you bring Chester? That's the name I gave your bear! I just thought it'd be cute!"

Godzilla stood, feeling something strange flutter in his chest. He hadn't felt this way in years, but it felt good anyway. Also, Chester? He looked at his teddy and gave it a squeeze. Then, he did it twice before nodding at it, as if they had just agreed on something. Strapping the toy to his chest by use of his clothes and belts, he waited patiently for Naamah to finish with her duties. Something told him that this was going to be the break he so desperately needed.

Aside from a brief power nap, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think the smut/fluff's over? Not by a long shot. Also, the chapters will come slower because I heard there are going to be more episodes of Hazbin and Helluva Boss, but I fear the time for episodes will be too far and between. Also, no news on them for another thing. That just adds to the uncertainty. Nevertheless, there's still a bit that can be used for this. For the most part, it might be filler chapters to keep everything running.
> 
> Also, Sir Pentious is getting shipped with a kaiju now. That's what I get for going into this fanfic guns blazing. Don't forget the Godzilla Vs. Gigan reference during Husk and Godzilla's talk.
> 
> Next time, SOMETHING CHRISTMAS RELATED! If not, in the next REAL chapter, Gigan and Loona both resolve and un-resolve some issues (smut), Monster X and Cherri Bomb exchange stories, and Sir Pentious meets MOGUERA and her vast arsenal, but he must first get her to trust him.


	7. 12 Days of Kaiju in Hell (Christmas Special)

_ **On the best day of Christmas, my "Author's Madness" gave to me...** _

_ ** 12 Drummers drumming... ** _

Cherri Bomb was an explosive soul, both in sound and mind. Her antics always left blackened craters and the damage was most unkind. She was filled to the brim with energy one could never tame. But now, things would probably not be the same. Monster X, the skeletal alien kaiju of strength, managed to bring down her impulses to a thankfully natural length. Her defeat at his claws had humbled her, leaving her muttering at him 'Prick'. But there was a way she could vent: the simple art of music.

Music was popular around these lands, as you might have guessed. It was an awesome way to get your feelings, as well as leave onlookers duly impressed. No singing would be made, she had a different style. To get the serious and fight-obsessed X to listen took very little wile. All she did was convince him that listening to it was a test. For some foes used sound to their advantage, and history was the rest.

She had a humongous set of drums, all set to be pounded. The sheer sound she would get from banging them would leave the kaiju astounded. For she had imagined being in a band once. Punk would be the genre. It had been encouraged by her friends in both lives, including a past girlfriend named Wanda. Alas, an anarchist was her fate, but in Hell, the chance for things like this was never too late. Without further hesitation, she got on the drums. With her sticks in hand, she brought life to the slums.

Monster X endured the sudden wave of sound with rapt attention. He admired her skill and speed, as well the tune being made, not to mention. He imagined her using this in their upcoming training. How he he would teach her his craft, but in terms of quality time together, they would both be gaining. As Cherri finished off her song, her laughter going far, X had a thought. Could he assist by playing the electric guitar?

_ **11 Pipers piping...** _

Out of all times, Megalon loved this holiday. All of the joy and cheer and smiles and endearment towards his naivety. Charlie was all too happy to assist in his fun, but Niffty was the demon that he truly found to be the one. Best friends they had become, and set to shift to much more. After all, with her smile and helpful demeanor, did he really need any reason more? 

But what to do now? Could he decorate the hotel? Or maybe he could sing carols? Then he got a certain smell. Niffty was sanitizing the room, no dust bunny she would miss. But she stopped in her work and quickly gave his cheek a kiss. He giggled with glee, but then had an idea. He remembered something that Husk had gotten at Hell's IKEA. No idea why the grump would do that, but then again. Megalon never did hang out with the demon cat.

It was a set of pipes, shaped like barb-wire baseball bats. Most likely, they were to lure out any hotel rats. Husk wanted to eat those rodents, but not today. These flutes were picked up by the duo for the sake of a play. The two looked at each-other and, both deeply inhaling, they worked their mouths on the instruments to a musical failing. Cracked the windows, did their melody, as well as send the nearby demons into an annoyed spree. They rioted at the sound, their ears halfway bleeding. Charlie and the others, even Godzilla, were already pleading. 

Yet in their heads, they were spreading good joy all around. They were intent of spreading some good feelings with their heartfelt sound. They leaned into each-other as they piped out the 12 days. Alas, they had to stop to avoid Godzilla's angered blue rays. Yet despite this messy little incident today, their desire to play beautiful and happy music together was sure to stay. 

_ **Ten Lords a-leaping...** _

The demon overlords of Hell, that is their collective name, ruled over their subjects with iron fists. Fear is to blame. Their power was great and their sadism even greater. They enjoyed their standing and were sure to snuff out any hater. Lucifer was top dog and the rest were still gifted, but there was one particular demon that should have never been uplifted. A demon so terrible, despite his simple nickname, who treated life like a stage and terror as a fun game.

There's a story about him that's, again, not original, but it still had the special gift of having a 'avoid-him-at-all-costs' moral. It was told only privately, with words barely over a hiss. As for this story, it goes a little something like this...

There once was a crooked man. He walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, who caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house. But the crooked man was sad and, once, he had a thought...why should he be crooked, while others...they were not?

So the crooked man set out to make a crooked Earth, crooked men and women _buried in crooked dirt_. And the crooked man stepped forth and rang the crooked bell...and thus, his crooked soul **SPIRALED** into a crooked Hell! MURDERED his crooked family and **LAUGHED** a crooked laugh! Grabbed his crooked guest and gutted him right through his crooked half! He then took a crooked shotgun and stepped into his crooked town. It all was a crooked and VILE stage to him! Best to burn it all the crooked way _**DOWN!**_

No one survived his crooked rampage! No one was ever spared! Crooked citizens blown apart and crooked children losing all that they ever cared! It was a crooked BLOODBATH and all the horrible while, the crooked man could no longer make a crooked frown...only keep a _crooked smile!_ But the crooked man heard too late the awful crooked bark. Behind him was a pack of crooked dogs. _**THE CROOKED SCREAMS HE LET OUT WERE EVER STARK!**_ They tore his crooked body into little crooked pieces, ending his crooked life! It seemed it would this crooked place was free from its all too recent strife.

But in Hell, the less crooked demons residing were in the way of his new crooked path. _**They and maybe even you must suffer the radio demon's CROOKED WRATH!**_

_ **Nine Ladies dancin'...** _

It comes as no surprise that this series has a big female cast. The time for chastity from the fans, though, was never built to last. There was fanart, both lewd and not, from every which way. It didn't matter if it was straight, non-binary, or gay. They had themselves an audience, this we cannot ignore, but for today's event, something wicked was cooked up by Alastor. He had agreed to help Charlie promote her hotel. Unfortunately, his newest idea catered to the most depraved out of Hell.

He had most of the girls dressed up as the wife of St. Nick, with the intent of using sheer sex appeal and raising every tit/dick. Some liked the idea, others obviously reviled it, but Alastor was not one to be refused. Not even one bit. He had already gotten them on stage, dubiously called them winners, and then turned to the audience shouting "Happy Holidays, you sinners!" With a slight bow, he lifted the curtain. Both demon and kaiju had their eyes bug out for certain.

Charlie tried to remain positive, while Vaggie was certainly pissed. Anybody who tried to make a pass at her would me more or less missed. Niffty gladly did a little jig, with Megalon's heart a flutter. Minnie was doing much of the same thing, but she blew a kiss to Moxxie...consider his fortitude melted butter. Loona just gave everybody the finger, the angry big pup, but her mood lifted slightly when she saw her social media standing blow up. Cherri and Katie were not a good combo, but the punk came out on top after a brutal mambo. Finally, there was Naamah, who waved only merely, while Lilith herself made herself VERY known, wanting to do this more than yearly.

The audience, transfixed as they were, had an unruly guest. I mean, sure, a lot here were making catcalls and making a ruckus, but there was one at particular unrest. Angel Dust felt cheated. He wanted a slice of this pie! However, Godzilla was in the audience. If he tried that, he would surely die. Whatever the case, both Hazbin and I.M.P saw success. More people wanted to be around them, despite the girl's duress. The kaiju, ever loyal to their friends, had their work cut out. For they were set to eradicate all peepers in one destructive bout. 

_ **Eight Maids a-milkin'...** _

Charlie loved Vaggie and Vaggie loved Charlie. No matter their conflicting tempers, their devotion was surely plain to see. Charlie loved how warm her girlfriend was and especially how brave, while Vaggie loved the royal's resolve and all the happiness in her life she gave. For the senorita's own life had been drab and a total mess, devoid of any joy until she met the princess. She expected somebody snooty and uptight and irate. She swore she wouldn't give in and fall for her 'act'! She would not be bait! But she got to see a woman who truly had a heart. Maybe it was when Vaggie saved her from that Exorcist that their romance did start.

It did not matter that she lost an eye in the process. Nor did it matter that this whole Hotel thing was an vast source of stress. Going together in their room at night made it all worthwhile. Usually, it was sleeping nude together and Charlie whispering sweet nonsense to make her smile. But near the holidays was special, after dealing with more of Charlie's unruly ilk, Vaggie would soon help herself to some very VERY special milk. For Charlie had a secret that she would never tell, unless it was her G.F. The gray-skinned one knew it all very well. 

In a Japanese way of bondage, Charlie's was only dressed in rope. She rested on her knees and looked up at Vaggie with hope. Receiving a deep passionate kiss, she moved onto the princess' lovely trick. Looking upon her average chest, Vaggie gave the tits a long lick. Out came white liquid, making Charlie wince. She had always had the ability to lactate and she's been doing it with her lover since. It was slightly uncomfortable the first time around, but both grew to enjoy it, with Vaggie savoring the taste and her love's sounds. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's trembling back, she continued to worship the leaking tits, nibbling a bit in a mock attack.

They went at this for fifteen minutes before they both came. Vaggie would move onto cunnilingus, as that thing worked all the same. She felt complete giving her G.F comfort and all of her spicy hot passion. When she was done, she looked at Charlie, cum on her lips so ashen. Wrapping themselves tightly in a blanket, they slept the night away. Holding hands and resting their heads to each-other, it was here they both wished they would stay. "Te queiro mucho." Vaggie whispered before her own sleep. Charlie honestly felt the urge to happily weep...

_ **Seven Swans a-swimmin'...** _

Speaking of love, let's look to I.M.P. Where two demonic lovers worked together: Moxxie and Millie. The former didn't seem like he'd ever get a chance at love. But here he was with his wife of two years. Perhaps there was assistance from way above. She had saved him from a life of misery and woe, while he had proven to be fun and entertaining and making sure no day was slow. But aside from sincere affection and romantic vitality, they were both drawn together by each-other's savage brutality. 

It was the start of a new mission, but Moxxie had a plot. It was close to Christmas day, though usually for the holidays, he cared not. But he supposed he could make something out of human tradition. So he brought along his guitar and a canoe, but he remembered to kill the targeted French politician. Shortly after Millie had reduced the target's head into paste, he got them both on his boat and onto one of the lakes. There was no time to waste! She was excited at this whole thing as she cleaned up her used blade. For on this lake, Moxxie had only one thing on his mind with his guitar: serenade. 

Singing a song about her atrocities, she felt like she was in a dream. How he sang of her beauty and how she, from every throat, ripped every scream. But that wasn't the only thing that they'd do their thing. Each with a gun in their claws, they made sure the bullets would fling. Their targets were the swans, symbols of grace. Seconds later, the blood flowed across the water like lace. For swans were actually terrifying creatures that had the capacity to kill. Conquering hordes of these damn things gave them both such a thrill! 

It seemed like their date would forever go swell. Unfortunately, they got another visitor from their own corner of Hell. Their boss, Blitzo, couldn't ever give them a moment of peace. So he was already filming them from the shore, having given his camera extra elbow grease. Moxxie finished his song and leaned in for a kiss, but the sight of his filming boss, oh no, he did not miss. Enraged and feeling violent, he prepared his gun. But then he got help from a certain someone. Gigan teleported behind Blitzo and whacked him straight down. It was a lesson needed for the odd and intrusive clown. Gigan gave a sickle signal, which Moxxie gladly returned. As he continued to serenade Millie, he considered this, with the kaiju, a friendship earned.

_ **Six Geese a-layin'...** _

Sir Pentious was resourceful as one must be. That matters when you want to conquer Hell with an army. He was convinced he was the big-shot, but needed to put in some effort. He had almost decided to just enjoy his time in Hell, but that was just leffort! It was tiring to do nothing much at all! He had such great plans! To build up his unstoppable empire! To enjoy legions of crazed fans! So, he chose an army so childish, so disposable, and so loyal. They would not object to this demands. They would REVEL in their toil!

Still, maybe the so-called 'Egg Bois' adored him too much. From wanting to actually be killed by him to wanting cuddles to having body pillows and such. He would batter them around as he pleased, but they'd still enjoy it. Especially if by his tail, they got squeezed. He supposed it wasn't so bad, for they WERE busy little boys. They helped build his machines and he would, in return, even fix their broken toys. However, there was one thing he wanted to forget from his mind. The process in which Egg Bois were made. Do we really want for him to remind?

They were born from the foulest pits of Hell and we DO mean foul. Sir Pentious would have to go to Abbadon's Dumps with a nigh-permanent scowl. The stench was horrendous and the trash heaps were massive. It was a wonder that such a hardy place would produce creatures so passive. There were gigantic worm-like things that spurted out copious slime. And now we get to the worst part of this humble little rhyme.

The Egg Bois came out of the orifices, screeching and seemingly begging for death. The ooze and stench this let out almost took away Pentious' breath. His hat coughed and sputtered, wanting to finally get off. But when he got the results he wanted, Pentious could only cross his arms and scoff. Who cared if the process was vile and disgusting? As long as it created a hundred legions of egg creatures so trusting. Perhaps it was him taking them in that made them so grateful? For he gave them purpose and a new life, no matter how much he got hateful. And so he moved back to his mission with his army in tow. For he had a plan that would make sure that Cherri Bomb and ESPECIALLY that Monster X would finally just go...

_ **Five Golden Rings...** _

Husk wasn't greedy. He had a much different vice. The thrill of victory and fooling his rivals felt to him much more than nice. From entire pots to just simple dollars, he could win it all. Using his various tricks of the trade, he would honestly have a ball. Yet the Vietnam survivor's mood had soured for obvious reasons. From being pulled by in by Alastor to having to tend as a bartender for all upcoming seasons. Especially this one season, the one of this holiday. Now, a certain memory was causing his mind to go into alcohol induced disarray. No matter how much he drank, he could not forget. It was one of his prized possessions that he won not during a bet.

Five golden rings, he began to sorely miss. They weren't all that shiny and were really tiny, but they gave him such great bliss. It was gift from an old flame, a man named Scott. He was too good for this sinful Earth. Husk cherished his memory a lot. Having lost him before he went overseas, he had one memento. The five golden rings he used to carry around, as well as an antique bento. While the latter object didn't have quite as much value, the rest did. Ask him where they went and if they sold well? He'd probably respond with "Fuck you." If he could just have them back, right at his side, he'd probably stop drinking JUST a tiny bit and from alcohol poisoning, save his sorry hide.

"What's shakin', grumps?" Said a most unwelcome voice. It was Angel Dust and he had come to probably try to seduce him. Still a pretty slim choice. Husk waved him off, ready to claw his face if he didn't retreat. "Relax, ya' goomba. I've got myself a helluva treat!" Husk did not care for Angel's gifts or Christmas in general. Probably had traces of the spider all over it, including diseases venereal. To get it over with, he raised a glass and tipped to himself. Whatever it was, he wanted nothing to do with the sexy white little elf. The gift was shoved into his chest and he tore away the wrapping. What he saw made his eyes widen, for what was inside was quite entrapping.

It was five golden rings, all smelling just right. Feelings returned into Husk's being. All the positive stuff he hated? He lost the urge of it to fight. Slowly picking them up, he put them to his vest. "The hell did you get these?" He asked, heart hammering in his chest. Angel shrugged and mentioned they fell from the sky. Though he tried to look indifferent, the gangster was looking somewhat shy. It was a gift from the heart, much as he didn't want to admit it. Before he could think, Husk had urged the spider demon to, by him, just sit. 

The memories were a bit much for now, but he felt he could rest much more easy. Plus, the thought of sharing a drink and just talking with Angel no longer made him feel QUITE queasy. Angel dodged the more sappy questions, but he did ask for reward. Just a little kiss, but what happened left him somewhat floored. Husk angrily grumbled, but then lunged forth quickly. He had given Angel an exact kiss on the lips, which was against his nature so prickly. The two awkwardly continued to sit and make small chat, but one thing was for certain. In a better mood was this winged cat. 

_ **Four Calling Birds'..** _

Blitzo hoped this would end, this whole sordid affair. He could have just left with the rest of I.M.P. He wouldn't care! He had better things to do than appeal to this creep! But as the old saying goes, what you sow, you must reap. He was in this mess because he had slept with an important figure. All to acquire a book of great power, which he got, but he now seriously wanted to stab himself with a ligure. The rest of I.M.P was not to join him in this endeavor. If they saw what he was doing, they would soon respect him in the future never. What was he doing that he didn't want to show us? It has something to do with a Demon Overlord named Stolas.

Stolas was your typical upper class corrupt politicians, killing rivals like rats. He had cheated on his wife many times and maybe sired several brats. But when Blitzo slept with him to steal his all-powerful grimoire, he actually felt something in his chest. Yes, sir, that's what feelings are. That night was magical to the owl-like demon, and yes, it was WAY more than just him liking the taste of imp semen. He wanted the boss of I.M.P to himself, but for the moment, he would help the organisation out and call constantly, much to Blitzo's lament. 

Right now, he was doing a little something new, one with Blitzo's unwilling company. In his private chambers and far from his wife, the imp would, with him, accompany. He would treat the jester-like demon to a dinner and a show, heavily involving his cock, then he promised he would inflict every depravity upon the smaller demon. His world, he would rock! Dancing naked and ruffling his feathers in a seductive display, he worked his magic and Blitzo began to get hard, much to his own dismay. Scowling heavily and snapping his fingers sharply, Blitzo demanded they get the sex over with. So agreed did the corrupt harpy. 

And here we are, with the two in bed. Stolas hooting softly and suicidal thoughts running through Blitzo's head. He still managed to salvage this horrendous trial. For the rest of I.M.P was actually inside and stealing items as long as a country mile. Loona had picked the perfect spot and Gigan had slaughtered security. All of the items were now being shanghaied by the delightful duo of Moxxie and Millie. Blitzo followed suite at the end, taking his leave with a slink. However, when he turned his back, the owl demon gave him a sultry wink. 

Yes, Blitzo could steal from him. Every SINGLE possession. But the little imp would always be his most saucy obsession. When Blitzo left in a disgusted huff, to his other side, Stolas did shift. All in all, he considered this a worthwhile Christmas gift...

_ **Three French Hens...** _

Gigan would always have a question nowadays and it was sort of a bother. That was "Since when did I end up getting a new job AND becoming a father?" That would have something to do with the Dorats, each from the upper world just below Heaven. There was the leader Ichi, the smart but temperamental Nii...and Kevin. These three were the key to victory against Alastor and Godzilla. To him, they were the ultimate weapon. To his hellhound partner, however, they were something like Minilla. 

Loona despised having to work and this was just insult to injury. Having to become a mom to these little brats? At Gigan, she felt much fury. But Gigan was insistent on them getting some quality time. Due to the plan, Loona had to agree, despite thinking of the kaiju as something like slug slime. The two were on a cliff, with Gigan taking the lead. She was looking on her phone, but from its influence (due to a low battery), she was begrudgingly freed. It was going to be a test of the Dorats' flight capabilities, which would be important soon. With all of their determination, they were ready to flap away into the sky from morning until noon. 

"I'm gonna teach you the same way I was taught". Gigan laid out the rules. He edged closer to the babies before swinging his tail. "Now fly, you fools!" The babies fell down the cliff, just past the tallest tree. "Don't worry!" Gigan insisted from above. "The same thing happened to me!" Loona slapped his forehead, even she thought this was dumb. She began to feel a chill down her spine...weren't feelings towards these things, to her, supposed to be numb? The thought of them hitting the pavement, especially poor Kevin, began to make her insides do somersaults over one-hundred and seven. Gigan patted her on the shoulder, reaching for the right things to say. "Eh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It'll be okay?"

She roughly turned away from him, feigning indifference. Suddenly, from below, three red/black objects zoomed up, their joy quite immense. The Dorats flew through the air, cackling with glee. Ichi was ringleader and full of mirth was the usually sour Nii. Kevin spun in the same area, like a mid-air cartwheel. The sight caught both kaiju and demonic attention, making Gigan spin on heel. "That's it! You're doing it!" He yelled with vigor. "Fly, my pretties! Fly!" Oh, he had such thoughts about what they'd do when they were bigger.

Loona just watched, figuring the work was done. She knew this was all necessary to make sure her adoptive father, in the end, won. However, Kevin passed her by, enjoying minutes soon to be palmy. He looked her straight in the eyes and declared "I love you, mommy!" 

She turned her head, trying to hide her affection. "You're...pretty swell yourself." She muttered, accidentally putting in inflection. She didn't want to be seen as soft, but it was impossible to resist. These kids would soon grow on her slowly, her hidden heart would insist. Gigan had to remind himself to be professional, but as of right now, he could throw his professionalism away for a bit and be like "Bitch, don't have a cow!".

_ **Two Turtle Doves...** _

Godzilla stood by the fire, sitting down on his chair. He had to endure another day at this prison of a hotel, but fair was fair. He was finally allowed a quiet moment, his clothes still on him. Alas, having to work with Alastor and Angel still caused some hatred inside to brim. And then there was this holiday, which Charlie took to with gusto. From lining the place with lights to filling up every single room with fake snow. If he could speak, he'd tell her for this holiday, he didn't care. ONE MORE ANNOYING SONG ABOUT A LITTLE DRUMMER BOY...that'd be too much to bear. 

But his mood changed, and thankfully not for worse. For joining him was Naamah, the adorable and very much warm-hearted nurse. He scooted over, allowing her a seat. Becoming friends with the monster king, my friends, is no small feat. Yet she did not desire fame nor just the warm fire. She wanted somebody she could trust to be with her. Her sincerity he did admire. He also found himself liking on her the over-sized sweater. The way it snuggled against him along with the rest of her skin was all the better. 

She had brought two cups, each filled with hot cocoa, as well as some marshmallows and enough sugar to drive Megalon loco. It was warm to the touch, which was always a great start. Yet his attention was also drawn to the cup's center art. On it was a dove, reaching out for another. The other cup showed a dove doing the same thing, but the opposite direction. Was it perhaps its brother? Maybe not, consider the above marking. It was a half of a heart. Not much to him, but in Naamah's head, an idea was sparking. She stood on her tippy toes, bringing the cup to its double. Godzilla noticed and, inside, awkwardness began to bubble.

The cups were almost close, each completing a heart. The dove is a symbol of romance in some circles. Gee, aren't we smart? Naamah just thought it was cute and Godzilla didn't quite get the thing, but when he was close to his friend here, there was much happiness this simple act could bring. For it was during the holidays that he was most lonely, as all the humans seemed to benefit. They would join hands and sing songs, while his stomach felt like an empty pit. The few kaiju he called allies would just sleep around and so would he. But was that really the state he wanted to be? So, with a shrug and a small contented noise, he brought his cup to Naamah's with average poise.

The hit, however, caused the liquid to splatter. Only a bit, but it hit their noses with a patter. What should have scalded skin just made on them a little squiggle. Godzilla felt annoyed, but Naamah just gave a giggle. He loved that noise, as well as, with her, every little thing. A thought came to his thick kaiju skull. Wonder what it would sound like if she were to sing? She held the cup again, but only for a toast. Understanding the gesture, he did the thing and the upcoming taste from his cocoa was just the most.

After he had savored the mystical chocolate taste, he allowed himself to sit upon the ground, with Naamah's back against his waist. "Happy holidays." She said, looking up to his snout. Being with friends and enjoying all the good times you have with them was only a part of what Christmas was all about. For now, they stared into the fire, enjoying it and each-other's heat. If he could only tell her how much he appreciated her company...that'd be pretty neat.

_ **And a Partridge in a Pear Tree...** _

Now, we hit the end of this little song. I hope that it really hasn't been too long. But what to fit with this one lyric? If I wing it, then the ending might be quite pyrrhic. But have no fear! I have the solution! One that will bring total yuletide solution! All I had to do was kidnap most of the cast. Sure, they objected by using whatever they could to stop me, but why should have they? This will be a blast! With ancient magic at my disposal and a plenty of inner cheer...let's kick off this hopefully wonderful new year!

The imps were hung as ornaments, their hellhound reluctantly acting as a floor rug. The hotel staff were covered in multi-colored lights, with Megalon opting for a hug. Alastor stood by me, making myself want for my safety to pray. But he seemed amused at my efforts, so he allowed my plan to play. Cherri and Pentious were standing atop a mound of coal, with Katie at the very bottom. That settles that goal! Naamah had lit the fire, with Niffty fanning the flames. Husk and some other guests were arguing in the corner, with different ideas about the group get-together games.

Monster X stood against Godzilla, each growling loudly. Both were dressed as Santa Claus, a role they actually both took proudly. Charlie and Vaggie, dressed as St. Nick's wife, didn't seem too keen on what could be upcoming strife. Charlie in particular begged me to reconsider some of my ideas, but still! Christmas does as Christmas is. My ideas are perfect and this is only the start! The tree topper I had chosen was the best part.

How to incorporate the last few lyrics of the song? Immobilize Gigan and put him on the tree's tip, with lights around his body strung along! He loudly objected and begged me not to flip the switch. When the electricity flowed through his body and caused him to spread out his limbs in pain...well, karma's a bitch. His Dorats attempted to swarm me, almost starting a riot, but the arrival of Godzilla caused them and everyone else to go quiet. Oh, come now! Look at the Christmas star! It's the perfect shape! Who cares if those volts on Gigan might scar?

No matter what, though, the cast had it up to here. It seems I struck a chord after I had basically screwed over they and everyone they held dear. So, as I anticipate getting blasted by Godzilla's atomic might, I say Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everybody!
> 
> As for what's happening in the next chapter, I said it in the previous canon one. Stay tuned and keep those Kudoses/Comments coming! It's what keeps this whole thing alive!


	8. Monsters, Machines, and Makeouts

_Meanwhile at I.M.P..._

"So...these are your demands?" The Controller spoke to Blitzo via a giant television screen in the meeting room, but it seemed like the usually stoic Xlien leader wasn't in the best of moods. Not hard to believe, considering that he and his fellow leaders had been threatened by not only a rogue kaiju, but also denizens from a strange dimension they literally called ‘Hell’. 

“Yep! All there, black and white, clear as crystal!” Blitzo kicked back, proud of himself. “All you gotta do is give us a weapon that trumps them all. Give it glitz! Glamor! Style! All the things that make this life worthwhile.”

”This should not be about theatrics.” The Controller said seriously. “If Godzilla is truly alive and we are to finally end him, then we must-“

”Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all before.” The boss of I.M.P’s mood soured. “I mean, every time, it’s doom and gloom when it comes to that one overgrown lizard. He’s not even a demon! Just some loser that wound up here and started stomping around Hell like a big playground. Now, everybody’s bending over backwards for the new guy.”

”Gigan? He is rather proficient and his resolve has increased since the last our brother race, the X’s, used him.” The Controller was referring to the more bombastic Xlien mutants that instigated the Final Wars, but that was another story. “You should be grateful you have such an ally.”

That didn’t lift the imp’s spirits at all. “Whatever. He’s good, but he’s hogging the spotlight. I mean, that musical number...blew anything I came up with in my childhood RIGHT out of the water! It ain’t fair, I tell you! And now, we’re supposed to be keeping these Dorat things to build up to some super weapon or something.”

The Controller gave pause, but he continued. “I do not know of these Dorats, but, from what Gigan has informed us, they are to be kept safe at all times.” He pointed to the screen. “Do not be a fool, Blitzo. You-“

”The ‘O’ is silent.” He warned dangerously.

”That does not matter. Do. Not. Be. A fool. You meddle with forces beyond your comprehension. For now, our partnership will continue as long as you give your share in due time. We want control of several areas of your dimension, as well as assistance in any future invasions our alliance brings. The rest of what we call the Expansive Vibrant Interstellar Legion awaits further news. Your sample of the being named ‘Destroyah’ is only the start. I can assure you.” With that, the screen turned off.

Blitzo reclined in his seat and gave a big sigh. Something inside of him just shriveled up and died after the last assignment. Deals involving killing much less prominent targets were lessening, as this plan was given top priority. It was boring him immensely, but the promise of 200 million loomed over all. Not to mention, there was an air of fear, mainly due to how Godzilla was a very real and credible threat. 

Not to mention, Moxxie and Millie had been spending more time with Gigan than him! They were his family and this intruder was just gonna cozy up to them and steal them away with his charms? Sure, he didn’t break into their houses to film them or constantly demean the weaker of the duo, but he was the boss! And he did everything! Still, even with that in mind, at least Loona was on his side, despite becoming the impromptu mom of those three Dorats.

Speaking of which, the Hellhound slammed their door open, looking rather pissed. “Blitz...deal with this.” She snarled. 

“Something wrong, sweetie?” He asked before three familiar heads emerged from her tail. “Oh. It’s you. Giving mommy a rough time?”

”Call me that again and I rip your throat out.” She warned. “These three have been driving me NUTS all day! They keep looking at me as if I’m supposed to say or do something! Does it look like I have all fucking day to do whatever stupid stuff you do with...I just...ARRGH! And they keep snuggling into my tail! Which...isn’t the worst they could do, but it’s still pretty damn embarrassing!”

”Uh huh.” Blitzo put a claw to his chin as he walked closer, causing Kevin to cower inside of the fur and for Ichi, as well as Nii, to give a warning hiss. “Anything else?”

She slumped in her chair and showed him her phone, which was crackling with red volts. “So, half an hour ago, I put my foot down. I just want a moment of fucking peace already. Ichi was cool with it, I guess, but Nii, who’s been a PILL since this morning...” Nii just defiantly narrowed his eyes. “...decides to be ‘big man on campus’ and fires some electricity stuff out of his mouth at my phone! He just killed off my phone, Blitz! Another fucking phone to add to the pile! I don’t know about you, but Gigan’s a fucking idiot for thinking he could just push these guys on me because ‘they need quality time with their mother’.” She imitated his voice for a bit. “Point is, I need a new phone and somebody else needs to look after the little rascals.”

Blitzo continued to take this in. “I...see. First off, already bought you one in advance.” He threw the same kind of phone at her, to which she grabbed without having to look at it.

”You’re learning.” She remarked as she booted it up. Ichi and Nii looked rather angry at how she was once again paying attention to the weird rectangle thingy they couldn’t get their heads around (although Nii was getting a few ideas). Kevin, however, looked heartbroken. Despite making a few whispering pleas, she just turned away from him. “Nope. Not gonna fall for the sad eyes thing again. Go play in traffic or something.”

“And, secondly, play with me!” Blitzo was suddenly in their faces, terrifying all three, even the hardier ones, with his visage. “Who wants to play with Grandpa Blitzy?!” He made a mental note to hit himself in the head with a baseball bat after calling himself such a moniker, but family was family and these guys looked ready to stay.

”Bad clown! Bad clown!” Ichi peeped.

“Daddy hurt you bad!” Nii attempted to sound tough, but it utterly fell through.

”Want mommy! Want daddy!” Kevin wept, hiding behind his brothers.

Loona just wanted peace and quiet at this point, growing sick of not just the cries of the Dorat trio, but also Blitzo doing everything in the book to cheer them up, though she had a feeling he was enjoying their reactions as well. From distorting his horrific face to shoving toys in their faces. Eventually, she realized her claws were digging into the table as it reached a boiling point. “JUST GET ‘EM OUT OF HERE, WILL YA’?! God, I feel like the most overworked girl in Hell!”

”Will do, my little-and they’re gone.” Blitzo remarked as the critters had already flown out. “I think that went well. Thinking about what they’ll give you for Mother’s Day?”

”Hopefully some shut-eye.” She drawled. As Blitzo went back to thinking about what to do next, she cast a small glance to where the Dorats had left, but she brushed those feelings aside. “They’ll get over it. Didn’t have a mom either and you don’t hear me whining about it.” She reasoned to herself. Little did she realize that her actions, for once, would have consequences...

_Meanwhile at Lilith's Seduction..._

Cherri Bomb usually loved this place. Here in this depraved strip club based around the Queen of Hell herself, she could wow people with her violent exploits, as well as flirt with strippers of both genders. Now, she was forcing herself to wait for an even bigger edgelord than Pentious. Who’d he think he was, barging in and declaring himself top dog?! It had utterly curb stomped her usually cheerful demeanor. 

Her finger tapped impatiently on the table as she waited, chewing some fries slowly as she glared at the possible entrances. It was then she got a text from her boss, Valentino. From the sound it of it, it was far from happy. “Yo girl! Heard u got thrashed! Better luck next time or no moolah 4 U!”

Out of anger, she threw the phone to the side...only for Monster X to suddenly be there and catch it. “Mmm?” He looked at the text, especially at the image of the Overlord. “This Valentino character...is he another foe of yours?”

”Aw shit. Look who showed up.” She huffed. “Thanks to you, I just got my pay cut off! That perverted asswipe is one of the few reasons I’ve been having it good lately and he just slices my pay because-“

“Of me. For that, I apologize.” He sat down in front of her, briefly enjoying the fabric of the seats before clasping his claws together. “Instead of giving into anger, however, let us find the solution. Which I hope involves fighting. I happen to enjoy that a lot.”

”I noticed, edgelord.” She replied dryly.

He looked confused at that. “Edgelord? I don’t understand. I rule over nothing.” He looked at the blades at his tail, his own claws, and eventually his sharp teeth. “I guess I am armed with plenty of edges to assist me in combat.”

”Just forget it. Now lay it on me.” She pressed her fingers to one of her temples. “You said you have some kind of things to teach me. Pointers on how to not fuck up like last time. What kind of martial arts zen do you wanna spout off? You better not bore me to death or you’ll be shopping for a new head.”

”Heads aren’t for sale. Neither is experience. Unless you go to a gym.” X replied before looking more serious. “From what I see, you fight for entertainment, but there is something else. You fight for somebody who is more powerful than you. Tell me. What makes you cower before him?”

She chuckled dismissively. “Me? Cower before Valentino? Trust me. That pimp’s only got me on his payroll because he knows I’ve got the skills to make the kills!” She got out one of her bombs, which X examined with curiosity. “See these? They’re custom made. Used to make pretty shitty ones when I was still alive. Now, I’ve got all the materials I need to blow this whole joint sky high.”

”There is something to be said about the destructive might these hold.” He grasped it, only to see it had already been lit. “And I have seen you through these with incredible skill. It is like I said. You have potential.” He crushed it within his fist, causing it to explode in his face, but only leaving one of his shoulder heads blackened. “However, if you are to get stronger and overthrow Valentino, you must look beyond your limits.”

Her eye widened at that second-to-last detail. “Back the fuck up, champ! You’re talking about overthrowing an Overlord of Hell?”

He blinked twice at her. “Hell? Is that where I have been sent? But I don’t remember dying. I only remember a portal that transported me and a fellow kaiju here. Such an interesting development. The most vile could be the most strong and I intend of fighting every last one! These...Overlords...I want to defeat them all and become the strongest!”

She leaned back, giving him a slightly cocky smile. “You, dude, have balls. I’ll give you that. But even I’m not that crazy to turn Hell on its head like that. So, what? You’re just gonna kill every Overlord you can find to get your jollies? Where does that leave me?”

He leaned in. “We can help each-other. You teach me about the Overlords and I help you rise to power! We could form our own team to take down their armies and, in turn, you will get stronger alongside me! I do not desire any of the rewards this new team will reap, though. I do not know how to lead. Only to follow and fight.”

”Oooo! Ambitious.” She wiggled her brow, chomping down on a demonic chicken wing that had been served to her. “I’ve always wanted to be top dog. With all of those geezers gone, I’ll be able to do what I want. It’ll be the party that never ends, dammit! BOOM! My head’s just spinning with so many ideas, it might just fuckin’ explode!”

”That’s the spirit! It is more than just the promise of power that excites you, I hope!” He jumped onto the table. “It is the thrill of battle! The danger that could take your life! The desire to dominate and break through your limits! And perhaps...” He looked dramatically to the ceiling. “Find something beyond strength. The one thing that evades me.”

Now in a good mood, she got out an assortment of bombs. “When do we start?” However, he quickly doused their fuses with his tail. 

“Not now. First, we must get to know each-other more. Exchange stories. Learn what makes us who we are.” He slammed down his arm, claw open. “Over an arm-wrestling match! To release tension over our grim pasts!”

She looked at his offer before shrugging and bringing down her own hand. “Bring it. I’ll start!” With that, their hands clenched around each-other, their arms already making cracks in the table as they began their struggle. “I used to be a crack kid. You know, one of those kids born to parents too busy getting high off of coke to raise their bundle of joy! And my life was a fucking toilet! Had to live in a gutter with plenty of jackoffs trying to pawn me off for whatever sick stuff they had in mind!”

”Life in the streets. A very uncomfortable but teaching experience.” X remarked, not letting up still as he emphasized.

She continued as she gripped his hand harder. “So, one day, when I became 11, I got so fucking pissed at my folks that I flung a firecracker into our apartment and it ended up near a gas leak! Blew a chunk of the building with them still in it! Had to live on the streets, but it was totally worth it! I learned I was actually pretty good at making explosives, so what do I do next? Make a name for myself and just blow shit up everywhere!”

”Sounds a bit mindless for my tastes.” X admitted, his arm lowering as he was losing concentration.

Her expression darkened as she tightened her grip further. “But then my girlfriend ends up stabbing me in the back! Blows my friends away with an rifle before shooting me in the fucking eye! But I got the drop on her after I used up one of my last bombs. Ended up giving her one last kiss before the end.” She smacked her lips as she neared victory. “Nowadays, I’m still going strong! Pretty soon, this whole place is gonna have a blast in more ways than one! I don’t need anybody’s pity or charity! I just need a little excitement! And nobody, and I mean NOBODY, is gonna get in my way!” 

Just as she was about to win, her arm shifted to the opposite direction. “That is an interesting story. You feel more alive than you did when you were...well, alive. I do not blame you. But I too was deprived of a normal childhood. Yet my interests went in another direction. This time, we shall use background music. Music to show my soul in earnest.”

”Okay, this whole ‘proud warrior’ thing is cute, but you mind toning it do-“ She was interrupted when he increased his power, forcing her to concentrate. “Alright, fine! Keep going!”

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HZUDgWO86gY>

”Thank you.” He took a deep breath.

**(0:00-0:35)**

”It all began in my universe. On a moon orbiting Jupiter that we called Planet X.” He started.

”You serious? Is there a Planet Y and Z?” She joked.

”Actually, yes. Now, let me continue.” He cleared his throat as images of his past began to run through his head. “On that planet were the eponymously named Xiliens, whom prided themselves on their technological might and logic. There was a second race of Xiliens, however. A group of mutants known simply as the X. Trained in combat, more emotional as well as sinister, and able to take on much less hideous human form, they were a perfect race. All destined to become beautiful...”

His eyes glowed with anger as he recalled less-pleasant memories. “All but one...”

**(0:36-1:21)**

”There was a defect in one of the offspring. A freak of nature, as they used to call me. Though all the X started off as disgusting grey-skinned abominations, I was different in that I was permanently stuck in a drastically different form. Born with the same look you see before you, I was bullied for my looks and treated as a sight to gawk at and even test the combat abilities of younger X’s. They hated that I was staining their perfect image with my unfixable looks. I was...imperfect.” He growled.

”Let me guess. You took revenge.” She grunted as she kept up during the arm wrestling.

”No. I decided to become better.” He remembered all of his training he did when he was young, calming him. “I focused my anger in not only learning their combat style, but learning far beyond it. As I grew drastically in size, so did I in power. My training broke my bones, tested my nerves, and even took me to far off planets that my superiors thought I would die on, but I would always live and, so, I became something more than an X. But all I wanted to be was...useful.”

**(1:22-1:32)**

His hand softened, allowing Cherri to gain more control, but he was slowly regaining it. “They allowed me into their army. They saw me as a weapon. But I had become more. I was to become invincible. A force to be reckoned with. I was and had awakened...a Keizer!”

**(1:33-1:55)**

A montage of his victories played out in his head, increasing his passion and resolve to win the arm-wrestling match. “I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless, but only the strongest warriors would face my terrible wrath! All of my anger, I unleashed upon those that stood before my people! We ravaged entire planets with just my very being, but still did I hunger to prove myself above my masters/tormentors! Strength had guided me to the status of Keizer! The greatest in all of Planet X! STRENGTH WAS ABSOLUTE!”

As he did this, an physical aura of pure black malice erupted around him, surprising and terrifying everybody in the club. Cherri had to steel herself for this sight and feeling, having not exactly prepared for this. 

**(1:56-2:18)**

His eyes closed as he remembered another troubling memory. “But then I met a seer from a planet my people had conquered with my help. He warned me I would never be satisfied until I found something ‘beyond strength’. For years, I searched for what he meant by it, but he told me I already had it and it was locked within my hardened heart. YEARS I failed to find what he meant by that! And, in that time, I found I had a power that didn’t quite feel like it. A power to unleash the abomination within me...” His aura began to form a terrifying shape behind him. One with three heads and three pairs of glowing red eyes, as well as a humongous set of leathery wings.

**(2:18-2:53)**

Cherri’s eye widened and her pupil wavered as she looked upon the horror before her. A shadowy three headed dragon roaring a demonic cacophony of pure sadism and hate had formed behind her new partner. “Keizer Ghidorah...named so after not just my power, but the Golden Demise himself. Only once did I ever have to unleash my inner evil in that form. And that time, I was truly tested! The one known as Godzilla had proven to be my finest opponent yet! Strong, determined, and on my level, it truly was a cause for celebration.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yet I kept hearing those damned words from that seer. The thing beyond strength...was I looking at it? Did he know of it? I never got the chance to ask, for my masters were destroyed, leaving me to unleash my evil and attempt to destroy him for good. And yet...”

**(2:53-End)**

The aura faded as he looked more weary and even sad. “I lost. The fight ended when he gained powers from another gifted mutant. I was...soundly defeated. The meaning of what lies beyond strength was lost to me for seemingly ever. I was blasted into nothing but a few scraps. I had failed my people after all.” He bowed in sorrow, his arm too weak to continue. “This...is my story. My never-ending quest for the one thing to fill the hole in my soul. Perhaps it will never be filled.”

To his surprise, he no longer felt her trying to win the contest. She was just staring at him, more than a bit shocked at what she just saw. “One request. Never do that again.” She said before she realized that, due to her losing her grip, the two were holding hands in a more delicate way. The both of them pulled their hands away, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. “Wait a minute. If you were killed by that Godzilla guy, how come you’re still alive?”

”Oh. One of my heads survived in the vacuum of space, regenerated after a few months, and I became a wanderer. To this day, I wonder if I should return to Earth and find him. For now, I will try my luck with this endeavor. So...” He extended his hand again. “Will you help me in this quest? Or, more accurately, help us?”

She quickly took it, shaking it roughly. “Deal. Let’s make some noise! Who cares about all of the shitty people in our lives?! That’s in the past! Let’s move towards the future! And it’s looking reaaaaal bright right about now.”

He smiled genuinely at her, bowing slightly. “I cannot thank you enough. Now, let us be off!” He left some money for the tip before they set out. Little did they know they were about to get involved in a war that would test both of their resolve.

_Earlier with Sir Pentious..._

The serpentine demon inventor slithered through the rubble, his Egg Bois armed at the ready in case whatever was in there wasn't friendly. He was desperate for anything good to happen for himself, as he wasn’t sure how much of this humiliation he could take. “Foolsss! Prepare the netsss!” Several eggs leaped out with bazookas containing the stuff.

”Why doesn’t he ever tie ME up in these things?” An Egg Boi whined. Pentious ignored that as he edged towards the crater. Looking down, he saw nothing, but there was the shine of particularly bright metal within. 

“What are you all waiting for?!” He shouted at his minions. “Dig, boysss!” With shovels in hand, the minions dug rather easily through the ground, digging so far under that it’s wasn’t long before all of their shovels collectively hit metal. “Sssee anything? And TELL ME it’sss actually ussseful!”

Before the first Egg Boi could proudly declare what they found, the ground began to rumble. Before they knew it, a large drill had emerged from under, nearly shattering a few of them before the what its was attached to rose in sync. Sir Pentious and his minions cowered before the larger being, which once stood to the size of a skyscraper before. Not, it just was the size of TWO demons serpents. The wannabe Overlord looked in awe of this new being, which only spoke with one word.

”MOGUERA.” The penguin-like robot spoke in a feminine computerized voice. She looked around, her entire upper half swerving left to right with ease. She began to scan the environment around her, her new A.I filling in the need for a pilot to be in her head. “Identifying...identifying...new environment not suitable for humans. Must find contact to base if base is not destroyed.”

”It’s...adorable!” An Egg Boi spoke up, grabbing her attention and causing them all to cower as she leaned down. 

Pentious, in particular, had to back off as her drill-nose poked him slightly, her bright unblinking yellow eyes shining on his entire being. “State your name.”

”Uh...I am the great Sir Pentious! Future ruler of Hell!” He adjusted his tie, though both he and his hat were shivering from the metallic behemoth before them. 

MOGUERA stood back up, suddenly looking more frantically around. “Alternate dimension or different universe? Both. Far away from home. Cannot return. Mission failed.” She slumped over, looking utterly defeated. “Initiating sad protocol.”

One Egg Boi patted her on one of her thick tread-powered legs. “It ain’t that bad! Who knows? You might throw in your hat with our boss and all of your dreams will come true!”

Despite how saccharine that sounded, the demon cobra nodded. “Indeed.” He extended a hand. “Dry your opticsss, machine! I’ll take care of you. Sssso long asss you follow what I sssay!”

She shot back up, titling her head before edging a bit closer. “I am MOGUERA. Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. I am designed to protect and serve the interests of Japan. As Japan has been destroyed the last time MOGUERA was online, this leaves me directionless. Yet I cannot calculate if you are to be trusted.” She started to scan the demon before her. “Compromised of negative energy...dangerous features indicative of Earth-based reptiles...scanning basis of secondary life-form on head...incredibly dated fashion sense...”

”HEY! It’sss ssssstylisssh! Why the goddamn hell doesss everybody get that wrong?!” He shouted incredulously before regaining himself. “But anyway, I think I can give you back sssome ussse. Think about it! With my direction, you will rise to the top of this wretched place! We will finally make a name for ourssselvessss and all of Hell will fear the name of Sssir Pentiousss and MOGUERA!” His Egg Bois cheered loudly as he finished with a bow.

Still, the machine looked confused. “I was only programmed with loyalty to my superiors. However, you must know that I was also only programmed to handle the most dangerous threats. Otherwise, what use am I to anybody?”

”Dangerousss threatsss, eh?” Pentious put a claw to his chin. “There are all KINDS of threatsss like that here! But that all dependsss. What exactly can you do?”

She stood erect at that. “Enabling safety weapon demonstration mode.” Suddenly, her cone-hands fired purple lasers from the tips, then they opened up to reveal some powerful missiles that destroyed a hillside behind Pentious. Then she fired a rapid stream of yellow eye beams that razed the landscape with plasma. As she did this, she moved with ease across the land on her treads, even, spinning her upper torso around to increase her range. Eventually, she unleashed her maser cannon from her chest. “Are you satisfied?”

Despite usually sticking to old-fashioned steampunk as per his talents, Sir Pentious was in awe of what he saw. All of this power at his disposal! “You and I are going to be an unstoppable duo. Come with me to my lair! We have much to talk about, my new busssienesss parter!” 

However, she seemed to be distracted by the many Egg Bois around her, lowering herself to paw at them with her arms. “I am detecting powerful protective urges from myself for these beings.”

He sighed, figuring that her bird-like appearance might have contributed to that. “Jussst come on. The lassst thing I need is my minionsss going sssoft at the lassst minute.”

”Audio sensors indicate you have a speech impediment that could be fixed through shortening of the tongue-“

”Let’ssss go!”

_Back at I.M.P..._

Millie hummed happily to herself, thinking about all the new ways she was going to unleash her latest arsenal of blunt instruments on whatever target would come next (who's name wasn't Godzilla or Alastor, yet), but when she entered the break room, she found Gigan and Moxxie laughing their asses off over a few drinks. "And then...oh, damn, WHAT does Anguirus do next? Guess!" Gigan could hardly keep himself together.

"I don't know! What?" Moxxie leaned in.

Gigan finally cracked up. "HE RUNS STRAIGHT INTO MY FREAKING CHEST CHAINSAW! The idiot's blood ends up caking the ground! AHAHAHAHAHA! What an idiot!" His demonic compatriot joined in in their merrymaking. 

Millie got in-between them, pleasantly surprising the two. "Guess you boys are best friends now."

"Indeed, honey! He's not only an actual professional, but he's the one guy on this team we can count on." Moxxie raised a glass. "A toast to Gigan!"

"Here's to you maniacs!" The kaiju did the same before they both downed the drinks. 

Millie, however, had an ulterior goal aside from checking up on her hubby. "Sooooo..." She leaned her head into Moxxie's chest. "How's about putting a kid or two in me?"

That caused the imp to sputter all of his drink all over Gigan's visor. “M-M-Millie! We talked about this last night. The responsibility might be too much for us! And who knows how Blitz might try to interfere.” He grimaced at that last bit.

”If you ask me, you’re not the worst option for a parent.” Gigan offered as he wiped the spittle and alcohol off his visor. “Granted, it seems life’s out to make you stress out so hard, your temples are seconds away from blowing up, but when you’ve got your head in the game, you’re pretty determined. If you don’t feel like you’re ready, don’t even bother. Just don’t try to force your kiddos to be something they clearly don’t wanna be.”

The two imps blinked at him before Moxxie spoke up. “Isn’t that what you’re trying to do with the Dorats?”

He sighed as he kicked back. “Thing is, they seem to enjoy what I have in mind. Keeps their minds sharp, gets them outdoors, and it means they’ll have the right amount of attention from their parental figures. Don’t get me wrong. I am NOT father material.” He gestured to his body. “I’m not even that huggable. But...y’know...” He tried to find the right words.

”Let’s face it!” Millie exclaimed. “You’re daddy and you’re enjoying it! I know I would.” She gave a sultry wink to her husband, whom was still mulling over what Gigan said.

He draped an arm around his wife. “If there’s one thing I’m sure of, I know I’ll be raising any hypothetical children with somebody who actually cares about their well-being. Unlike some people.”

”Who? Loona? I don’t blame her for being pissed. I think she’s actually scared.” Gigan chuckled.

”Of what? Showing affection?” Millie asked innocently, getting a small laugh from Moxxie.

”Well...that, and having motherhood be dropped on her like a sack of hammers, but she knows she has to do it for our survival. Besides, she’ll warm up to the little guys. Especially Kevin. It’ll be like she only has to take care of only one out of three.” He assured.

”This is just tempting fate, I know it.” Moxxie remarked before the doors opened slightly, kicked off by the sound of sniffling. “Huh. I was only kidding.”

Gigan glanced to the misty eyed Dorat before him, causing him to rush over to lean towards the much smaller creature. “Kevin? What’s wrong? Did you get hurt?” Said Dorat shook his head, but still held out his wings to be held. Behind the corner, Ichi and Nii entered, though they looked more serious, yet still pretty melancholy. “Tell daddy what’s wrong.” Holding the littlest Dorat in his arms (and careful not to hit them with the chest chainsaw), he sat down, curling his tail around the other two.

”You see? Perfect daddy material.” Millie pointed out, almost trying to make Moxxie jealous. Judging by the conflicted look on her husband-in-crime’s face, it was working.

Kevin sniffled before continuing. “Mommy...mommy doesn’t love me...mommy loves phone thingie too much!”

”It’s not fair!” Nii whined.

”What makes it so special?” Ichi demanded. “What did we do wrong?”

Gigan, despite trying to maintain his cool, was looking quite aghast. “What...gave you that impression?” He asked softly.

”She won’t play with us, doesn’t like to talk to us, and keeps acting so mean! What if I’m a bad boy after all?” Kevin wept. “Mommy hates meeeee!” He was starting to wail, causing Moxxie to cover his ears in pain. Ichi and Nii instinctively flew up to comfort their emotional little brother.

”That’s...awful!” Millie put a hand to her mouth before clenching her fist. “Where’s that flea-bitten bitch?! I’ll fix ‘er up for ya’!”

She wouldn’t get the chance to do that, as Gigan trembled with a kind of rage he hadn’t felt in years. Something about this was getting very personal to him. “Kids...how would you like to play with Uncle Moxxie and Aunt Millie for a while?”

”We can do that!” Ichi said eagerly. Nii nodded vigorously, eager to see how much the one named Moxxie could keep up with his newfound electricity abilities.

Kevin, however, still looked pretty sad. “Are you going to talk with mommy? What if she does hate us?”

”Oh, believe me...” The kaiju stood up, his visor glowing hotter than usual. “You’ll get your apology before you know it. Mommy doesn’t hate you. She just needs a VERY good long talking to.” His sickles trailing across the ground with sparks to compliment them, he made his way towards the entrance. He turned back to the Dorats at the last second. “Now, be nice to them and try not to play with any of their weapons. I’ll be back in a few hours. I have a feeling this is gonna escalate real quick. Have fun!” With that, he slammed the door.

The two imps looked at the Dorats, who looked up at them expectantly. “So...who wants to hear Uncle Moxxie lay down some tunes?” Millie offered, to which the other imp proudly got out his guitar.

_Later outside the building..._

For once, Loona felt a tinge of fear trace up her spine. Behind her, Gigan practically had an aura around him. Not an 'angry' aura or a 'disappointed' aura. More like 'STONE COLD PISSED' aura. Even she couldn't manage that. Usually, she made her anger known dryly or very abundantly. This was different. Severely uncomfortable too. “Alright. Get it over with. What do you want?” She asked, crossing her arms as she rested her back against the building.

Gigan took a deep breath, attempting to speak softly. “I’m gonna start off with...I get it. I get that this is pretty damn stressful and plenty weird. I don’t believe in a heteronormative society in which every woman needs to rear kids. It’s not like there’s a population problem here. Believe me when I say that I never expected this to happen.”

”And yet, here you are, about to lecture me about how I’m the bad guy for just wanting some peace around here. If you honestly think I need the extra workload of a couple of pint-sized dumbshits, then-“ She was interrupted when Gigan buried his stinger tail into a small section of wall next to her.

”Choose...your next words...CAREFULLY...” He hissed. “You wanna clear your head? Maybe even take a moment off? Ask them _questions! _Due to their accelerated growth, you pretty much missed out on the more stressful years of parenting! Do you have ANY idea if we would have lasted if they still had the minds of infants? I tell ya’, we’d be dead on the floor from heart attacks.”

She shrugged. “I guess. It could have been worse. Seriously, though. Get off my case.” She flipped out her phone, doing her best to ignore the very painful looking tail still lodged in the wall. However, when she tried to turn it on, sparks flew out of it. “The fuck?! I just got this! When I get my hands on Blitz, I’m gonna-“

”Lay off the clown, for once.” Gigan smirked before tapping his visor. “Took the time to hack into every electronic device at I.M.P. I did it to monitor security in case something happened during an assignment, but after that stunt you pulled, I put it to other uses.” He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pushed to the wall, creating a sizable impact in it. “Hold up! Before you go Vesuvius on me, I can turn it back on with a thought!”

”How about right fucking now?!” She snarled. However, below her, he fired his cables, wrapping around her body and making her lose her grip. She found herself dangling above the ground with Gigan floating above it. She struggled and tore at her restraints, but nothing worked. 

“I’ve about had it.” Gigan sneered. “EVERYONE, I bet, has fucking had it! You do, essentially, NOTHING! You have DONE essentially nothing! And, Christ’s sake, you only have to take care of ONE Dorat! You know?! Kevin?! Ring any bells?! They made their choice by choosing you as their mother figure, who knows why, and this is how you repay them?! Keep this up and our plan is kaput! Your whole organization is destroyed! Your father figure is reduced to atomic ash! And who knows what Godzilla will do to me.”

”Fuck you!” She shouted before she was slammed into the ground. When she opened her eyes after that impact, Gigan was suddenly on top of her, roaring in front of her face. 

“Here are my dema-no. Here’s what you gotta do anyway if you want all of this to amount to anything. You can do whatever useless things you do on that phone as much as you want, but you have to remember that the kid’s lives matter! Hang out with them for an hour or two! Ask them as many questions as you need! Play at least one game! You don’t even need to be happy! They seem fine with the balance of my charm and your doom/gloom.” He tightened the restraints as he wrapped it all up. “In short, to paraphrase Moxxie, DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND...AND...” He let out another roar of frustration. “**_GET OVER IT!_**”

She hadn’t felt this powerless since the day the pound got a hold of her. She knew nobody at I.M.P really allowed her to slack off all the time and nobody liked her shit, but she always got away with it. However, she was now being confronted by a non-demon that wasn’t taking any of her crap and had the power to back up his claims. Heart pounding in her chest, she sort of felt impressed, but at the same time, she needed a plan. Something to make things back to normal and get her life on track.

That’s when it hit her. Letting out a sigh, she just glared at him. “Fine. Whatever. But there’s something I gotta do right now. You’re needed.”

His rage subsided as he considered her offer. “...okay. But I expect an apology towards the kids.”

She snarled slightly at that, but she had to swallow her pride if her plan was to work. “Fine. Bastard.”

He just grinned evilly. “Hey, you’re a bitch and I’m a bastard. Maybe we are a good combo.” 

Suddenly, the trio of Dorats tackled into Gigan’s sail. “Really? Mommy’s sorry?” Ichi sounded interested.

”GAH! Where...how did...never mind.” The kaiju was at a loss before he cleared his throat. “Sure thing, kids! We just had a long talk and, to make a long story short, mommy’s extremely sorry! Isn’t she?” He turned his head to the entrapped hellhound.

It took every bit of self-control to not go back on her promise. Her reputation, at least around Gigan and the Dorats, was effectively shot and her pride deflated. “Sorry.” She snorted.

”For what?” Gigan wiggled his singular brow.

”OH, COME THE FU...” His tail hovered dangerously above her phone. “No, wait! Okay, FINE! I’m sorry for ignoring you guys at every turn, pretending you didn’t exist, yelling at you for no reason other than for privacy, telling you to play in traffic, and not admitting that I thought the lightning thing you guys did this morning was actually pretty metal!” She panted after finishing that. The task of taking it all back felt positively Herculean to her, but she endured.

”Geez. That was better than I thought.” Gigan scratched the back of his head before looking to his Dorats. “And to make it all up to you, mommy and daddy promise to play with you, but only on break! We’re very busy people. But don’t worry! Mommy’s got a day-off or two...” He sing-songed that last bit. 

“I hate you.” She muttered at the kaiju looming over her before Kevin flew down to her snout and hugged it.

”I forgive you already! You don’t hate me mommy, do you?” He asked.

She ears went down, slightly (and just slightly) shocked that the little guy thought that much. She never hated them. She just thought of them as nuisances for Gigan to take care of. At least, until this compromise. “No, dude. Why would I?”

”We accept your apology!” The Dorats all said before flying off to listen to more tunes from their ‘uncle’ Moxxie. 

“Heh. Cute little guys. Children really are the future or some sappy bullshit like that.” Gigan chuckled before releasing Loona. She was still pissed, but she just grabbed his arm. “So, what’d you have in mind?”

_Later at Loona's Apartment..._

Gigan followed his lupine companion into a rather ordinary apartment room. It was decorated with a few hunting trophies Blitzo had given her, various heavy metal albums, and a poster of a werewolf tearing into a cutesy looking deer above her worn-out bed. "And already, it's a step above my parent's house." Gigan remarked as he stepped carefully into the room. “So, what did you have-GAH!”

He was suddenly tripped by her tail, causing him to fall wings-first onto the bed. She was standing before him as he got up a bit, her claw on her shirt. “Listen up. I’m so fucking pissed right now and I don’t need your bullshit. What I do need, however, is to blow off some fucking steam!”

”Eh. I’m not heartless. So long as you commit, you do what you gotta-“ He was stopped dead in his words when she tore her shirt right off, revealing her average-sized but perky breasts, which also had some cute black piercings. “...do.” His visor widened, blood rushing to his loins after so long. “Uh...what’s this all about? One minute, you want me dead and the next you wanna shag me?”

”Just shut the fuck up and do me.” She narrowed her gaze before pinning his arms down and sniffing around his crotch. “You want it too, don’t you? And don’t you fucking hold back or I’ll make it hurt! You’re right! I just wanna put your edgy ass in the ground, but the boss wants to keep you, so we might as well call it even!” She clawed at the area where his cock would be. “No dick? That’s just fucking bri-“

Turns out, the area was a slit that opened up like a switch had been flipped. Out came an erect cock that was as thick as an iron pipe and long as a horse’s shlong. That managed to silence her as she stared at the perfectly smooth and somewhat mechanical dick. There were no balls, as those were stored internally like the dick before, but it was the size she couldn’t get enough of. “See something you like?” Gigan was nervous, but he was doing a good job at making it look like he was keeping his cool. Not to mention, he was starting to like where this was going.

”Holy...fucking...shit...this is real cock...” She almost mouthed that last bit, tracing it from top to bottom and making the kaiju shudder. “Okay. We’re actually gonna have fun with this. You ever got laid with this thing?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Kinda led a chaste life. Nobody really interested me back in the day. How about you?”

”Couple of times.” She left out a crucial detail as part of her plan, but she was starting to lose track of it as she admired the cock before her. Her wolf instincts were screaming at her that this was perfect breeding material. To just mount him and have him fill her with a litter or two. He was giving strong alpha male pheromones, but there was something else in the middle of it. Something that was agreeable for her usual self. Whatever the case, she gave the cock a long lick, causing him to let out a strange noise by way of his mandibles. “Cute.” She smirked. “You really are a virgin.”

”Suppose that makes me pathetic, does it? I’m a fast learner, pooch. So, where do we start?” His tail was thumping against the ground eagerly. He already had a few ideas. “I know! Ever heard of ‘snap my choker’?”

She gripped his thighs as she zeroed in on his cock. “Try ‘snap my fucking collar’, jackass!” She yelled before wrapping her lips around the cock and shoving it as far as she could, causing Gigan’s back to arch on the bed. She had already begun slathering her tongue all over the thing and even biting down on it slightly. Her claws scraped his thighs a bit as she positioned herself, making him shudder with even more arousal. However, this had activated his inner kink, as he felt her teeth scrape against his metallic cock. 

“Fuck yeah, babe...BITE HARDER!” He roared before standing up and using the sides of his sickles to push her further into his crotch, forcing more dick down her throat. Her eyes widened and her throat bulged as the rod jammed into her, but that wasn’t the only thing. Sure, it was nice to have a cock that wasn’t disease riddled and was big enough to stimulate her senses, but there were also black volts of electricity running through it, almost scrambling her brain and sending her into a euphoric state.

She cursed (to the best of her effort) as she swallowed the thrusting cock, Gigan’s sickles positioned just right to push on the back of her head in a way that forced her to submit further. Her pussy dampened her panties and her breasts moved in such a way that drove the kaiju mad with desire. His chest chainsaw went off at several times as he felt his cock be massaged by her throat. He realized she was not used to such big insertions, but that was part of the whole appeal! His dick...it felt so hot inside her jaws. The cool metal offset it, sending tingling sensations down both parties. 

Gigan continued to thrust his cock down her, pleased to see that her collar was straining from the oval-like lump down her neck. So pleased that he felt his loins surge with powerful energy. The volts began to visibly appear over the hellhound as he released his first load into her. He let out a more strangled version of his roar as he jammed his cock down on last time, leaning down quite a lot and making sure no inch of his cock wasn’t encompassed by Loona’s mouth. 

Loona was forced to drink every last alien drop, the bulge from the cum surge having also snapped her collar in two. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, desperate for more of his delicious cum. “That’s it...good puppy...” He whispered. For a brief moment, she was so turned on by how he said that and how he could be a good master and take her on nude walkies and-

He suddenly pulled away, his dick recharging from flaccid to erect again. Her mind returned to her usual state, shaking her head from those weird (but strangely not unwelcome) thoughts “Fuck’s sake...I didn’t mean that literally...” She panted. “You’re lucky you taste so damn good.”

He huffed before chuckling. “That’s a first, but next time, try to hold down my cock more with those teeth. Full disclosure, I love it rough and I know you do too. Speaking of which...wanna take this to the logical conclusion?” He pointed to the bed. “Who’s on top?”

Loona just responded by ripping off her lower wear and panties, exposing the rest of her lovely hips and revealing an ebony pussy that glistened in the red visor of the alien. Her red eyes were practically glowing as she pounced on him, ready to mount his rod. “Top, dumbass! Now, fuck me until I can’t walk anymore!” Her hips straddled his own, giving him a nice feel of her legs. How he loved her powerful-looking legs. They were only serving to make him hornier as her pushy inadvertently rubbed the underside of his dick.

No more words were needed. Gigan needed to mate! His instincts had taken over his head and the time for reason or compromise was over. Firing his cables again, they wrapped around her arms and pulled her down, his cock close to penetrating her at last. “Struggle...” Gigan ordered. “Fucking destroy me!”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Both of them were getting off at their anger and need for both of themselves to be, in a way, punished. With all of her strength, she moved just enough forward for her pussy to be impaled by his thick cyborg cock. She howled with arousal and fulfillment as she was filled to the brim. The solid metal tip in particular was already punching her womb with each thrust, making her pant and gasp with pleasure with each time. The incoming volts caused her jaws to clench and her vision to blur. She could hardly think at this point, lost in a sea of euphoria, but that was only the start.

Gigan’s cables softened, but he still tugged at her body again and again, squeezing her as she pounded his cock. Her hips smashed into his, bruising them after a while, pleasing the kaiju more. His tail wrapped around her waist, squeezing it as well while also massaging her breasts. Her nipples rubbed against his rubbery black skin, stimulating them and filling her with fantasies of him wrapping him up and punishing her in new exotic ways. Likewise, Gigan wondered if he could pull her down close enough for her to bite his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. The bed creaked as she continued her onslaught, led into a frenzy by the amount of pain and pleasure mixing up inside of her. 

Eventually, Gigan couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped the both of them, his cock still inside her, and she was now against the bottom. The tail still coiled around her, but her toe-claws could dig into the floor. She freed her arms, but only so she could steady herself against the head of the bed, her claws scraping right through the wood as he pounded her from behind. This position was quite primordial, as most wolves could attest, but was yet another thing that turned her on. The angered and defiant expression she had was already fading into one of mindless lust. Her tongue hung out and her growls/howls were turning into whimpers and moans. “You...fucking...bastard...make me your BITCH!” She yelped as he increased the flow of volts, letting out another roar.

Gigan was also having the time of his life. Those sounds drove him crazy as he mounted her like a common bitch. But she was no common bitch to him. She was a fucking powerhouse with how she was surviving each one of his blunt thrusts. With him doing the thrusting, he could send as many volts as he wanted into her. His cables fired against the wall this time, giving him extra power to thrust into her, his crotch slamming against her hips. Given how much her ass was in contact with his skin during this, one could say he was ‘destroying the full moon’ at this point. He was gonna do more than blow off steam for her. He was gonna fuck it all out of her until her lungs begged for mercy. Likewise, he hoped her determination and power to take his many thrusts would break all of his bones. How he would crumble before her!

He just wouldn’t let up! At this point, he should have cummed hard into Loona, but he was just building up that cum into one big burst. As the hellhound’s mind began to go totally blank with nothing but thoughts of more pain/pleasure (as well as being filled with ALL OF THE PUPPIES), he slammed into her with a thrust enough to shake the whole room. Letting out a drawn-out roar, as well as causing his chainsaw chest to go off at an insane speed, he came buckets into her, causing a lot to spill from the connected dick/pussy onto the fabric. Had she been in heat, she would have ran the risk of becoming pregnant. He removed himself, causing him to shoot some all over her backside.

Loona gave one last soft howl as she was filled up, her claws dragging down until she was laying naked on top of the bed, her chest rising up and down with her many tired breaths. She also came, her pussy spurting out more liquids to mix with Gigan’s, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the alien’s, for she had spent her energy into withstanding his power and winning. All of the anger from before had been fucked out of her. Now, she just felt a rush of endorphins and, with it, satisfaction as she sank into the mattress. “Damn, dude...you got me fucking good.”

”I could say the same thing.” Gigan breathed as his cock receded back into him and he flopped onto his chest, finally breaking the bed. The both of them didn’t care at this point. He shifted for his side to face hers as they both laid in their heap. “Feel better?”

”Yeah. Best fuck of my life. I admit it.” She chuckled before looking down a bit. “Kinda sorry I just gave you syphilis.” 

She waited for his reaction, but he actually relaxed even further. “Is that what you wanted to do to me? Guess I showed you. I’m full of surprises, but this one isn’t related to my upgrades. It’s a latent ability in my whole species. Take a wild guess.”

Now she was starting to get confused. “Like what? Immunity to STDs?”

”Half of it. See, my species is a rare breed, so, over the course of millennia, we evolved to be perfect breeders, causing our numbers to flourish. Shame most of us are anti-vaccers.” He spat to prove his point, despite how tired he was. “Still, gave us the ability to not just develop instant immunity to sexually transmitted ailments, but also eradicate them in the other partner, regardless of species.”

She blinked at him twice, truly surprised. “You’re...you’re kidding. You’re just fucking with me.” She looked at a mirror, only to see that her previously red eyes had shifted to a darker hue. Their original one to boot. Parts of her, like her throat, no longer felt swollen and she no longer felt like she would get a headache anytime soon (apart if she tried to go on another bender). “I...I don’t even...”

”Think nothing of it. So long as you keep your promise tomorrow.” He prepared to get up. “I bet you want me to fuck off right about now. So, I’ll-“ She suddenly grabbed his elbow. 

“Actually, I was...” She let go and rubbed her other arm. It was a bizarre sight to see her even slightly sheepish. “Could you spend the night? We’re keeping this on the down-low, yeah, but...I dunno. Just get in the bed. It’s the least I can do. You don’t have a room of your own, right?”

He never thought about that. These past few days, he had been sleeping in the air or standing up. A nice warm bed, broken as it was, could be a nice change in pace. Not to mention, she just looked so damn CUTE right now. Cute in a ‘fuck-right-off gothic’ kind of way, but still cute. “Sure.” He said nervously as he got under the covers. “Down-low. Got it.”

”Same.”

”Yeah.”

”Nothing weird.”

”Your tail’s touching mine.” Indeed, Loona’s fluffy tail and Gigan’s were wrapping around each-other gingerly in a way that felt pleasant to both parties.

”Doesn’t count as weird.”

”That’s fine.”

”Night?”

”Night.”

And so, the two partners slept somewhat awkwardly in the same bed in the same room and with nothing at all between them. At least, that’s what they kept telling themselves before they were out like lights. Much as they wanted to not admit it, though, a few doors each had were soon to be opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the newest Viziepop animation. Pretty wholesome and it takes me back to a simpler time...not that I mind the works she's recently made (in my own way, that is). Also, does anybody know any artists of these fandoms I could commission to do fan art of this fanfic? Just asking.
> 
> Up next, Godzilla and Naamah have a day to themselves, but they end up learning more about each-other than they thought they would. In the midst of this, Charlie and Megalon come up with a way to attract more attention by way of a grand feast. Naturally, it all goes south, but just how much and can it be salvaged and/or saved without the monster king's help?
> 
> Happy 2020, by the way! Here’s to a new year and a new decade!


	9. A Stranger I Remain (or "A Hotel Cookout goes horribly wrong")

_Earlier in the day on another world in another universe..._

Chaos and destruction. That is all the skies were filled with one this dark day. The humans down below were praying that, if the monstrous swarm above them was going to descend, their deaths would be quick. At the same time, they had a savior. One that was specifically designed to take down this so-called "Shadow of Evil". He had finished with defeating a mutation of this menace, but he still wasn't quite down. He would take on this WHOLE swarm if it meant defending the planet.

Alas, the swarm of monstrous bat-like creatures proved to be too powerful. Though many were blasted out of the sky by the guardian, they still outnumbered him a thousand to one. Nevertheless, he would not surrender, no matter how many sonic cutter beams went through him or how many scars their talons and teeth would leave behind. He just kept flying through the sky, tearing through the swarm and firing the occasional plasma ball. 

One of those creatures, however, was a freak among her own. Powerful in her own right, but shunned by her siblings. Since her brothers and sisters began to be released ever since the loss in mana in this world, she had relegated herself to a rock on the pacific ocean. It had been two days since she woke up. She had heard the cries and shrieks of her brethren. Looking up to the night sky like she always enjoyed, she let out a cry of her own. No-one answered. So she continued to stare out into the sea. The moon looked lovely against it. 

She was not happy. She was all alone. And she was so hungry...much like the rest of her kind. That's when she felt it. She could feel how many of her fellow monsters were being killed off by their ancient enemy. She could not ignore this, so she took to the skies. For once in a long time, she felt the cool night air against her snow white wings. Her athletic frame gracefully flew above the moonstruck sea on wings of leather. Her purple eyes looked up to see, through the higher atmosphere, her siblings being slaughtered by the so-called 'Guardian of the Universe'...Gamera.

She didn't care what she had to do. Preparing her latent power, she made a promise to herself. Even if her siblings saw her as the runt, even if she was some kind of freak to them because she actually wanted to share her meals rather than horde them all, she would see this victory through! The Gyaos (or Hyper Gyaos, as of now) would reign once again and have their eternal feast!

Of course, the Albino Gyaos and her kind never saw the massive portal coming when they went in for one last charge against Gamera...

_Much earlier than the end of last chapter..._

Godzilla looked to the clock. Exactly one hour had passed. For some reason, he felt the urge to double-check and then triple-check how he looked. His scales weren't dirty, his spines/teeth were sharpened, his clothes were adjusted, and Chester had been safely tucked into his jacket. He'd never felt such an urge before. To make himself look decent for the sake of somebody else. He gave a sigh through his nostrils. Maybe he was going crazy. His problems were much easier when he could just smash them.

Eventually, after nodding to Husk out the door, he stepped outside to see Naamah standing next to the entrance. "Alright. Let's go have some fun. I need to grab a few things for...reasons, but that shouldn't get in the way." She said as he walked alongside her. However, she suddenly peered into the distance. "Hmmmm...the restaurant's kind of far. We'll have to make a run for it before it closes." She snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! One of us will carry the other while running!"

The monster king shrugged his shoulders and leaned down, ready to carry the smaller demon in his claws. He wasn't the fastest kaiju, but he would find a way. He suddenly gave a surprised roar when he found his body being lifted in the air by the stomach. He looked down to see that Naamah was lifting him straight up with little to no effort. "I needed a workout anyway." She explained. "This doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, does it?"

On one hand, yeah. Godzilla was actually sort of intimidated by this display and he inwardly prayed nobody would even think to make any comment. On the other, he was extremely impressed with this feat, as he couldn't help but stare at the short-stack demon, blinking only a few times. He slowly shook his head, still registering this. "Thank you!" She smiled before getting into position and making a run for it, her feet leaving imprints in the ground as he carried them over to their destination.

The other demons, upon seeing the familiar visage of Godzilla stroll on by, instantly ran into their homes, fearing for their lives. Godzilla was thankful for this, as they were too scared now to comment on his rather awkward, but not unwelcome situation. Didn't stop a few from gawking on how this one demon was handling him like it was nothing. He still gave them looks that reminded them that he was ALLOWING her to do this. Anyone else would be reduced to atoms in no time at all. 

She suddenly stopped at the nearby convenience store, placing Godzilla gently onto the ground where he sat up. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She stepped in, leaving him to catch his breath and feel his chest. Indeed, there were slight bruises, showing that she had one heck of a grip. Still, at least he got some peace and quiet outside now. He looked to the sky, not a big fan on how RED everything was. So many shades of red and black, it was almost eye-numbing for him. So, he just looked to the ground and decided to get some extra winks. His arms subconsciously wrapped around Chester, who gave a squeak.

"Nice toy, pussy!" A small demon laughed before getting a sudden death glare from the kaiju. If he had to remind them all of their place, he'd do so in a heartbeat. His spine glowed, alerting the demon and his buddies to what he was about to do.

"HOLD IT!" Naamah suddenly burst out the doors, carrying several bags in her claws, before looking up at him. "Godzilla, you're not going on another rampage, are you? I don't mind self-defense, but doesn't killing demons for annoying seem...extreme?" He snarled a bit, but conceded. At least the offending demons were gone. He was curious as to what she had, so he leaned in. "Oh, these? Remember how I said I felt like trusting you see something personal of mine?" She held her tail as she nervously looked away. "If you're up for it...and if you promise not to tell..."

The kaiju nodded, in no mood to lose the one demon that he liked to a secret. That still put him on edge. What was so awful that she had to hide it from everybody, Charlie included? He did manage to glimpse the contents of those bags, seeing that most of them were towels, blankets, and some food. Didn't she have everything provided at the hotel? More questions. Only served to annoy him. So, he just draped the bags around his arms and laid down, anticipating her lifting him up. 

Which she did. "Alright. Next stop, The Feast of Pigs! Hope you're hungry!" He was, so he gave a small confirmatory roar. He almost smiled at that as she raced towards her destination, leaving several confused demons in their wake.

_Later at Niffty’s Room..._

After the whole mess with the bunnies had been cleared up, Megalon and Niffty had laid themselves against the bed, staring up at the ceiling with their arms crossed back against their heads. "You know...I've been thinking." Megalon said after a while.

"What's that?" She looked to him with her one eye. 

"You ever get the feeling that Charlie's sad?" He wondered. "Not a lot of people come here and, as a professional smile-er myself, I can tell her smile sometimes is kind of tired and worn." 

She shrugged. "I guess. Alastor always told me that, when you smile, you feel a surge of power and control. It's why he never frowns! Because doing so would mean weakness." She thought about that for a bit. "But, if we got everybody to smile, would he still be the super-strongest? I dunno. Point is, maybe she's a bit out of her league if she wants to feel any kind of control. Me? I'm perfectly fine the way I am!"

"So am I, especially now." He scooted closer to her and draped an arm around her. She quickly snuggled into his side, her hands tracing across his hard exoskeleton. He gave several pleased beetle-noises as they cuddled for a few minutes. "But I wanna help. Nobody should be that sad because their dream doesn't agree with these selfish guys!" He put a drill to his chin. "But what to do? Hmmmm..."

She joined him in pondering, since it was her duty to make sure this place was not only clean, but awesome. She liked Charlie herself, even shipped her with Alastor deep inside, but it was mostly her master that came to mind. Although Megalon and his infectious cheer was slowly moving up the ranks in terms of her priorities. So, as they thought in each-other's arms, the ideas began to bounce off, with her starting. "Maybe...car wash?"

"Nah, they already used that joke in another related series. Puppet shows?"

"No, Jeff Dunham's entourage hasn't arrived yet. Disco?"

"Deader than anything that lives here. How about making cartoons?"

"Too stressful. Ooh! Maybe a kissing booth?"

"Pretty sure Angel would get a monopoly on that. Pie eating contest?"

That last bit actually sparked something in the little demon's mind. "Pies? Maybe. But eating? I could cook up a HUUUUGE feast with Alastor's help! Something to help the men waltz in and the ladies to feel so jealous they'll have no choice but to stay here!" 

Megalon sat up, clinking his drills together. "Yeah! We can have burgers and soups and cakes! It'll be like a BBQ, but with style!" 

They both got off the bed at the same time, with her hopping up on her horn. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go tell her!" He revved up his drills, prompting her to pull his head up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses! Wouldn't wanna put a few new holes in the place." He nodded before peacefully walking out the door. "Charlie! We've got an idea!"

Megalon rushed towards the balcony, where Charlie had sequestered herself as she looked longingly at Pentagram City. He could already tell she wasn't in a good mood, but he still approached her kindly. "Hey, friend! Guess what? Me and Niffty have an idea!"

She turned to them, a tired smile on her face. "That's great. What is it?"

The kaiju slumped a bit before patting her on the shoulder. "Aw, dry those eyes. You know I don't like seeing an incoming frown. We've got nothing but good news!"

"Like how me and Megsy are going steady!" She hugged his horn, eliciting a giggle from the bulky cyborg insect. 

Charlie instantly got out a notepad before checking something off. "That clears that up." She hid it away as it came, as it was her 'Ship-List'. You can probably tell who else was among them, but we'll move forward. "Alright. Lay it on me." She sat down, eager to hear what the most kind-hearted of the kaiju that showed up in her home had to say.

He cleared his throat. "How about we have Alastor use his magical powers to help us create a feast so bit that it'll HAVE to attract every demon. If they think the food's good, they'll stay just so they can have it."

"But only if they're good. Like you said!" Niffty said as she got a chalkboard out of nowhere and hastily drew on it before diligently dusting the area from all of the chalk. All under five seconds. It depicted the following equation that MAGICAL OVEN + ALASTOR = VARIOUS HEART SYMBOLS AND SMILES. 

Instantly, Charlie was hooked, writing the information down onto her list. "It's perfect! The best way into even the baddest of sinners is into their stomachs! Except for the gluttons. I'm making that food gluten-free for them."

Megalon rubbed his drills together excitedly. "I can already taste it! Maybe we could even have the biggest cake ever!" 

"I'll have apple pie!" Niffty added, utensils out.

"Hold up, everybody!" Vaggie suddenly walked in. "That's not the worst idea you could come up with, but having Alastor make the oven? He already put a freaking bar in the middle of our supposedly sin-free hotel! What makes you think-"

"Way too excited to hear you! Gotta go!" Charlie whipped past her to tell the Radio Demon the news, leading the Spanish demon to sigh in defeat.

"Don't feel bad." Megalon comforted. "If she's happy, you're happy, right?"

"...yeah. Just know this. If anything goes wrong, clobber Alastor for me?" She asked.

"Why would you do that?" Niffty looked confused. "He's the best boss anybody could ask for! He gave me a new chance at life, which led to me-"

"I heard. You and Megalon are an item now. Congrats. I'm just saying. I don't blame any of you for seeking hazard pay when this goes down." Vaggie said. "This could be the calm before the storm."

"Yeah! The storm of smiles!" Megalon exclaimed, leading her to face-palm. At least Godzilla wasn't here to make the situation more awkward than it was. Speaking of which...

_Back with Godzilla and Naamah..._

At The Feast of Pigs, Godzilla had barely looked at his menu as he watched Naamah devour the appetizers. At this place, the ovens were the tables themselves. Usually, thrill seekers only at here, as the flames would engulf the usual patrons. Not these two, whom welcomed the fire as it burned away the creatures served to them so they could devour them. However, Naamah was using her own flames to add extra crispness to her meals. She even seemed to devour them whole like she was starving. 

When he was served his appetizers, he simply shanked them on his spines, charging up his energy until the creature had stilled and was cooked to radioactive perfection. Then, he would devour with just a simple bite. He found that he liked the taste of what he got, making him eagerly read the menu. Still, he had to admit. Naamah was more than she seemed. Such a gentle soul and she was going to town on everything!

"Sorry about that." She apologized after she belched a bit. "This stuff is just so good! I'm surprised you're not breathing your fire to have a go...or whatever it is you do." She leaned in as she chomped on the head of a roasted lizard creature. "I know you can't talk, but can you tell me a bit about yourself? I don't want to be selfish and hog the conversation." She wagged her chunky tail as she did this, invested.

Godzilla spoke no words as he handed his menu to the terrified waiter, giving a grunt and a point to what he wanted. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of how to put this. He was suddenly given a pen and paper. "I figured you'd need this." She added. "If you want, you can practice writing to express your thoughts in a non-destructive manner." She turned to the fleeing waiter. "I'll also have ten squealing hogs to go!" She then looked to him. "Don't tell Charlie, but she might have a bit of a tab when this is done."

He never really cared for money. Just that he was full. Still, he decided to go back to this whole 'writing' thing later and he outstretched his claw to her, giving her the signal that it was okay if she spoke of herself. He was getting curious, after all. "Me? I'm not that special. I'll tell you more later, but, as you know, I've always wanted to be a nurse." She chewed on a huge tail of roasted crocodile as she reminiscence. "The idea of bringing people back and giving them a second chance at life always worked with my personal philosophy. That all people were deserving of kindness. True, this place tests me, but I try to hold on." She gave him a small smile. "It got a lot easier when you and Charlie came into my life."

He nodded, giving a low rumble to voice his appreciation. Still, the whole thing about kindness he still didn't get. If she knew even HALF of the atrocities he and his kind had committed...nevertheless, his meal came and he finally decided to fry the humongous and squealing boar with his atomic breath, only for it to get atomized and the patrons to stare at him in abject horror. "Uh...oops?" Naamah chuckled, rubbing her arm as she considered how this MIGHT actually put a dent in Charlie's bank account. She decided the change the discussion. "Can I ask you this? How did you get so strong?"

This he thought he could answer. He balled his claw into a fist and then extended his fingers, some blue flames coming from his mouth. He was apparently simulating an explosion. Then, he took a charred bone from the destroyed boar and placed it down. Then, he vaporized it with a small blast of his beam. He proceeded to get a smaller but thicker bone. She watched this, interpreting it for herself. He got out a much smaller bone, which he started to replace with longer bones until he settled on one that was half the size of the big bone. He put the big bone into the fire, setting it ablaze.

His claw began to tremble as he got a part of another meal they had bought and eaten. That being a crab's arm. He slammed it against the smaller bone before the burning bone was used to ward off the crab claw. Growling with something that sounded like regret and maybe sadness, he ground up the bigger bone and sprinkled the ashes onto the smaller bone before taking it and pressing it against his chest, which had begun to extend in and out at a slightly faster rate. He was doing a lot in bringing up some traumatic memories, but he kept it together.

"I...see?" Naamah titled her head, trying to decipher what he meant. "There was another one of you?" He nodded. "Was he like you?" He lowered his head, causing her to relent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." He grunted, assuring her it was okay. "Say, if we have time, maybe we could stop at the gym? That should take our minds off of-OH SHOOT!" She saw the clock on the wall. "I'm late! I mean, we're late! Remember that thing I wanted to show you?" Surprised, but still following, he nodded. "Then we gotta leave! I promise to buy you something huge if you're still hungry, but this is urgent!"

She threw down some money left by Charlie and lifted Godzilla into the air again. However, she had begun to tire, making her movements slower. "I've got to hurry...can't give up on them..." She struggled to carry him, whom also carried her bags and meals-to-go. However, he had a plan for this. He got off of her hands, despite her grip, and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. She blushed as she felt his strong hands wrap around her frame. 

Backing up a bit, he fired his thermonuclear breath into the ground, dispersing any demons nearby. However, as she looked upon his bright sight, she noticed he was suddenly floating off of the ground, his tail curling upwards towards his chest. Before she knew it, they were flying through the air, propelled by his breath. She was stunned, but also relieved, leaving her to steer him in the right direction with what strength she had. 

News outlets would be met as saying this was, as we quote, "Something you don't see everyday". 

_Back with Charlie and the gang..._

Megalon put yet another patty onto the grill, proud of what was taking place now that the plan was going off without a hitch. In fact, this grill wasn't the only thing used. This was taking place directly outside of the hotel with a big banner saying '**Happy Hotel Cookout! Have a stay and enjoy!**' Niffty had helped with assembling the tables and all the other commodities. Husk was in charge of making sure to admit anybody in that actually wanted to read the sign (as well as get hammered on the job, per the usual). Vaggie was checking off the list of foods being made, all tailored for any allergy or dietary preference. 

And Alastor? He's the one who set this whole thing up. All powered by a massive oven in the center of the place. Sure, it was gaudy, took up space, and had a bunch of voodoo scriptures all over it, but it got the job done. He sat at a table, feasting on one of his dishes as he watched this unfold. Charlie walked up to him, chewing on a hot dog. "I can't thank you enough for this. With all this stuff, we should be in business in no time!"

"Yeah, I've gotta say. This is pretty benign. For now." Vaggie kept her spear at hand, but she had to admit. The quesadillas she requested were top notch (mainly because she was there when Alastor conjured up that function). 

"Oh, it was nothing! I was just about famished and you know our deal." He explained. "Now, all this is missing is, first and foremost, admonishment of our subterranean simpleton!"

Megalon walked over to him. "Is this because you weren't allowed to put real dogs into the hot dogs? I don't get your beef with them." Niffty whispered into his ear, causing his eyes to widen. "OH. Nevermind then." 

"I just wanted to laugh at your expense for a bit at your first prototype for the Uber-Oven." Alastor said, pointing to said oven before getting out a toaster. "Remember when you build this little thing?"

Megalon sighed. "Yeah. I wanted to make a grill, but I got a toaster instead. A for effort, right?" The kaiju was met with the toaster being thrown unceremoniously in the trash. "Oh." 

"Secondly, I'd like to point out the astonishing lack of actual demons attending our festivities!" Alastor said, as if it were just the most wonderful thing. 

"That's probably because Angel hasn't finished putting out the fliers." Charlie pointed out, getting out one for emphasis. It was a crude drawing made with crayon depicting the Hazbin staff as stick figures, as well as the message of food and redemption. "Isn't it just the best? Non-threatening and to the point!"

"Kind of looks...cheap." Vaggie said, trying her best to be tact.

"HEY! Megsy has no hands! He worked hard on that!" Niffty defended her downcast boyfriend, who was still looking at the toaster in the trash with great sorrow. 

As this was going on, Husk had the unfortunate honor of listening to Bob refuse to come out of his room, despite how much Razzle and Dazzle were trying to pry the door open. He was still scared by Godzilla, after all. Shrugging he sat at one of the tables, having himself a nice leg of chicken that he found himself half-enjoying (considering he was almost boozed up and the alcohol made the taste bitter). For now, he'd enjoy the awkward silence that followed.

Which was soon obliterated when a huge explosion occurred near the area, with Angel flying through the smoke before landing perfectly in front of Charlie. "What's shakin', babe? Nobody started the party without me, right? I've got a bunch of material to work with!" In his arms were suddenly popsicles, sausages, and a banana. He wiggled his brow at Husk, who just blushed heavily before giving him a scowl. 

"Did you get any progress done?" Vaggie asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"Progess? Hahahaha, no. Well, kinda." He leaned against the gargantuan oven. "So, I did what you said, but it either wasn't working or it was incredibly boring, whichever of the two, so I stopped by my turf to see if that would help. Surprise! I had a little fun there and managed to get our first guest. Go figure! I mean, sure, we ended up going on a total explosive bender and she talked about destroying Overlords, but hey! You take what you get!"

"That's...nice." Charlie was visibly disappointed, but she still had hope. Perhaps this guest wasn't easily traumatized like Bob or agreeable (to a fault) like Angel? 

Suddenly, a familiar shape emerged from the smoke, blowing the fuse off of a bomb before putting it away. "Sup, bitches!" Cherri Bomb shouted. "Where's the grub?"

Everybody just stared at the new guest before Megalon walked up to her. "Niffty, I didn't know you had a big sis!"

"I didn't either!" She looked up to the much taller cyclops, shaking her hand. "Welcome to our hotel! Be sure to pay up in actually staying for a while! And no more explosions and trashy clothes." She poked at her stockings. "I mean, what would your parents say, young lady?"

"Excuse me, what the fuck?" Cherri raised a brow at this. 

Angel just pushed them out of the way. "Sorry 'bout that, sugartits. You get used to it." He turned to his pals. "Bet you already know who this is, everyone. Taught me everything I needed to know to survive. Kinda owe her a lot that way."

"Yeah. Like we owe her a flying trip to the moon." Vaggie crossed her arms and gave the newcomer such a glare. "She basically enabled you to commit every sinful act, up to INCLUDING ruining that one key interview!"

Cherri just scoffed and took a seat, helping herself to one of the hot wings. "Give it a rest, killjoy. If it weren't for me, he'd be deader than dead." 

Charlie just went up to her and shook her hand vigorously. "Does coming here mean you've given up on your destructive ways and are looking to start again? Please, please, please?" She got up closer to her every time she said that, requiring Husk to drag her away a foot away.

"Nope. Just heard you guys were grillin'. If it helps, these are actually pretty fucking good." Cherri said as she scarfed down a few ghost peppers. "Don't sweat it. I'll build you guys up some street cred. Maybe you'll find some sorry S.O.B that wants to get up in that uptight place upstairs."

Charlie considered this before shaking her hand. "Okay, but you have to promise. Pinky swear?"

She just chuckled. "What are you? Fucking five? Alright, but only 'cuz you're kinda cute in an annoying kinda of way. Just stop trying to make Angel go clean and let him have his fun for once. I mean, holy hell, he's went clean for TWO WEEKS here! That's actually kinda scary!"

"Then we're doing our jobs, bitch." Vaggie scowled as she chomped on her quesadilla.

"_**ALASTOR!**_" A deep and commanding voiced called out from what remained of the smoke. Everyone turned to see Monster X himself emerge, dispersing it with his very presence. He was glaring at the still sitting and smiling Radio Demon next to the oven. "When I came to look for my friend, Cherri, I did not expect to see you here. Nevertheless, are you ready to lose your status as the strongest or can you defend your claim?"

"This schmuck?" Angel got out a tommy gun from his lower set of arms. "I'll fix him up for ya'!"

"Hold up!" Cherri stopped him before leaping over to the kaiju. "He's cool. Trust me. I mean, I'm still kinda pissed at him, but we sorta buried the hatchet. Don't take it personally, Angie, but we're partners in crime now! I also came here to see if you wanted to hang out for once."

"Monster X?!" Megalon shot up. "Do you know where Gigan is? And PLEASE tell me you're not his 'new best friend'! Please?"

The skeletal monster walked forward, his tail swaying as his gaze zeroed in on Alastor, who continued to ignore him. However, he then turned to Charlie and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you. I heard through my friend that you are a princess with a dream. Such a mighty dream! An impossible dream!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not give up. Impossible dreams are what fuels the desire for strength. Even your physique hides great power. I can feel it!"

Despite how hard he was coming on, she was pleased to hear those words. "Aw, thanks! Maybe you can-"

"Find redemption? Apologies. Despite the stories about me back in my world, I am no demon. I am simply one who seeks something beyond strength. Cherri! Try to enjoy the food! And, should I survive, introduce me to your fellow lady! Her protectiveness over you is admirable."

Angel just gave him a sultry look. "I ain't no lady, but I can put on one heck of a convincing act." X raised his finger, but Angel interrupted him. "Don't tell me. You're gonna refuse. Fuck it. You monsters don't know how to have fun."

Cherri, however, was suddenly met with the gaze of the Radio Demon himself. "I'd be mindful of your friend. You know the old saying...curiosity killed the cat. Or, in this case, abomination desperate for love..." His voice distorted as he said that before he turned to the monster before him. "And what can I do for you?"

Monster X narrowed his eyes. "Why do you smile in the face of your own destruction? For I shall become the strongest and surpass even you! I know little about your legend, but I am its end! Make peace with it! For, after this peaceful parlay, the war against you and your fellow Overlords shall-" 

"I'm sorry, but I only address REAL threats. Now, run along and continue to live your sad existence somewhere else. Because, if you'll hear me out, you're not even an extra in this stage." He pointed out, enjoying himself some corn-on-the-cob through his cane.

Cherri knew better than to let X escalate things with the feared demon, so he dragged his befuddled body to a table. "Dude, calm down. We can talk about how to bump him off later. For now, you up for these bad boys?" She showed him some ghost peppers.

"...I could eat." He sighed.

_Meanwhile in an undisclosed location..._

Before Godzilla's eyes was a massive boulder in the middle of nowhere. They had landed in an area so far from the Pentagram, he could barely see it over the horizon. Around them were crags and crevices, as well as several mountains shooting hellfire into the sky. "We have to be quiet. Lucifer could be watching at any time." Naamah whispered as she pushed the boulder out of the way. Godzilla didn't know who this 'Lucifer' was, but he was sure he could handle him if he showed up. 

They soon walked into the cave, the kaiju having to lean and even crawl a bit as they navigated the underground area. Thankfully, he had some experience digging holes, so the claustrophobia wasn't kicking in. After some time, they finally arrived at their destination. The place was littered with dull crimson crystals to illuminate the area, which was a bit more pleasant to the eye. Still, he had a sense this place was rather foreboding. Like you'd go here to die rather than live. 

After she double-checked her bags to make sure she had everything in them, she went up ahead on a hill. Over a massive crater, they were now looming over a group of demons, but they were different. Much like Naamah, they had blue coloration, but they were more varied. A lot of them looked human, though, but their eyes flickered with yellow flame in a dull way. They seemed to be in a perpetual state of misery and attempted comfort, as some held onto each-other while others just sat or stood around, contemplating. 

"Let me go first. They've heard about your rampage. Wait right here." She said softly. Godzilla obliged as she walked down, but he still kept an ear out to listen in. "Hello! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Naamah!" He heard an elder cry out. "Thank goodness you're alright. We thought we lost you during the secondary purge!"

"The one we should have been part of. Least we could have gotten this suffering over with." A more caustic male voice grumbled. 

"Don't say that. There's a lot to enjoy in this life. Someday, you'll all realize that before we...you know." She sighed before he heard her put the bags down. "I got everything we need for the month." He heard several younger demons excitedly go towards the pile, though many other voices sounded ignorant or even spiteful.

"Just give it a rest! You're just delaying the inevitable! When will you stop living in a fantasy world?!" That caustic voice yelled. "Throw it away! It's useless now!"

"Please, if you'll just listen..." Naamah sounded like she had been through this many times before. He heard the cries of several of those people as they were shoved. She let out a shriek, causing him to stiffen in alarm. What was he doing?! "Ow! We don't need to fight! We just need-"

"We need nothing, Ms. Fairy Tale!" He yelled again. "It's about time I taught you a les-"

He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a mighty roar that shook the cave as everyone's attention turned to him while he walked down the hill. They all held each-other closer or just fell to the floor in despair. "It's him! Gigantis! Like in the news!" The elder cried out, angering him even more with that insipid nickname the news had given him. 

"You see?!" The caustic one, apparently, had stomped on Naamah's tail, as she was holding it and trying to bandage it up with a blanket. "Our death has finally come! Go ahead! Burn us all alive! End our misery!" The kaiju was ready to comply, charging up his atomic breath.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Naamah yelled, silencing the room and quickly causing Godzilla's spines to sputter out. There was no doubt. That was intimidating. She panted before composing herself the best she could. "Everyone...this is Godzilla, the monster from the news. He's not a demon, but he's not going to hurt anybody." She gave a pleading look to the surprised kaiju, who simply took a few steps forward to look around the crowd gathered. "We're not going to give into despair today."

"Why would you bring Giga-" The elder was interrupted by an annoyed snort from Godzilla. "I mean, why would you bring him to our home? He might tell Lucifer of our existence!"

"It's okay. I've been up there long enough to know he doesn't care. Moreover, I know Godzilla looks scary." She walked over to him before resting a hand on his side. "But he's actually very friendly and cordial when he wants to be. Just give him a chance for me to show him around and clear things up." The others still looked skeptical, but they went back to business. 

Godzilla looked down to his friend. "Let me explain." She began with a heavy heart. "These people are like me. We went to Hell, but for the same reason. We all made a deal with Lucifer himself at one point. We sold our souls for a number of things. Money, immortality, revival of loved ones, and more. Some of us were just kids who didn't know what we were getting into. Most of us fled to the inner reaches of Hell to fully become demons. The rest of us want to keep some hold of our humanity intact. Each one of us has a bit more context to why we're here, but I think you get the picture."

He took all of that in, still not getting the nuances as to why a deal with somebody would send you to such a dreary place, but he continued to walk around, slightly unnerved by the abundant piles of misery around. One demon was crying rivers of tears. "I just wanted to see my mum again...no wonder she hated me when he brought her back like that..." 

"When will I see my Nora again?! This wasn't part of the deal!" 

"Ruffles, I'm sorry! Please stop growling at me! I only tried to help you!"

"One penny...I should have only asked for one penny..."

"Was getting that job worth it, they ask? No, I'll say! No, it wasn't!" 

He shook his head, trying to tune it all out. However, that caustic demon had returned again, but he seemed completley out of it. He still gave him a threatening growl. "Just destroy me already. I'll be with my sis soon anyway." 

Naamah put her hands to her mouth. "What?! Is that why you were acting out?! Where is she?!" 

"Who cares. It's too late. I'll be joining her right now. Come if you just...wanna do whatever." There were tears brimming in his eyes, but he quickly ran towards another crater in the area.

"Come on!" The smaller demon gave chase, with Godzilla having to catch up. "Another thing about anybody who makes a deal with Lucifer! He owns your soul when he's given it. The longer we're without our souls, the bigger the chance we'll fade into nothing!" That actually sounded awful to him. What kind of deal was this?! Nothing he would consider worth. When they got to the edge, of course, it wasn't a pretty sight.

It was a fairly normal looking human-demon young adult female writhing on the ground, screaming in tearful pain as she was being engulfed by blue flames. Her body was close to just burning into ash, with her feeling every agonizing minute of it. "This is...or was Susan." Another demon said as the two looked at this horrible sight. "She only wanted a prom date after she was bullied relentlessly for her looks. Alas, she died from a train impact the next day. Now, her time has come earlier than expected. All we can do now is watch."

"NO! I have to be with her!" The caustic brother tried to move, but several demons restrained him.

"You fool! If you do that, you'll burn alive! Those flames will transport you to Lucifer's collection of souls. A fate worse than death, as one might say." The elder spoke up.

Naamah just got to her knees and tried to avert her gaze from a sight she had seen many times before. Godzilla looked to her to ask what to do next. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she prayed to whatever God up there to give some mercy to both Susan and the rest of them for once. The kaiju then turned to the burning one, who was trying to reach out to anybody as her legs started to crumble to ash.

"PLEASE! I don't want to be alone! I don't!" She pleaded before letting out another scream that echoed through the cave. Just as everybody accepted this horrible event, Godzilla was already moving down the crater until he slid down to her level.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKuJR8BFl8g> ** _

**(0:00-0:12)**

The burning woman stopped her writhing to see the face of Godzilla looming over her, letting out a low rumble at her suffering. "Please...kill me...make it stop..." She begged. 

"What is he doing?" Several demons were asking as Naamah got a bit closer to see what exactly her friend was trying to accomplish.

A rock struck him in the face, but he ignored it. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

**(0:12-0:37)  
**

The brother bravely moved into the crater, despite the flames going in random directions. "I won't let you erase her, you monster! We all die, but I refuse to let you be the last thing she sees!" A jet of flames shot his direction, but Godzilla blocked it with his tail. There was no effect, surprising both he and everybody else.

"Wow! He took that as if it was nothing!" A younger demon exclaimed. 

Susan felt the pain start to subside as she felt the flames focus their attention on the one that resisted them. Godzilla took them all at full force, but he did not move. Only kneel down a bit more. Something about her suffering was...familiar. To burn alive against your will. To leave your loved ones behind. "Please..." She begged again, but softly this time. "I don't want to be lonely."

"You won't! I'm here!" The brother moved forward, no longer hindered by the flames. He looked up to Godzilla. "You can...touch her, can you?"

He was ahead of the formerly caustic one, as he slunk his claws behind her back, remembering something a past loved one used to do when he was scared. Her eyes widened as she looked into the gaze of this otherwise terrifying beast, but she was visibly relaxing.

**(0:37-1:02)**

Slowly, he lifted her to his chest, wrapping himself around her as the flames became hotter in their vain efforts to burn Godzilla alive. The other demons were getting closer, amazed by this display of compassion from what they thought was a mindless monster. Her limbs started to crack as they prepared to turn to ash, but she just closed her eyes and pressed herself further into him, tears going down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" Her brother wept. "I'm so sorry I was never there!"

"It's okay, Jeremy." Susan turned to him, her face cracking the most. "I die knowing that you always loved me...and that somebody else cares...excuse me..." She looked up at Godzilla for the last time, but he was visibly averting his gaze until he relented. "Even after...I fade away..." She coughed. "...will I still dream?" 

He had no answers for this, but he still nodded. "I'm so...glad..." She spoke her last as her body fully became solid ash in his arms. 

**(1:03-1:28)**

The moment she crumbled, a massive burst of blue flames erupted against his chest, moving past him all the way towards the exit of the caverns. Everybody got out of the way, but they noticed that Godzilla wasn't moving against this humongous burst. Instead, he stayed in his crouched position, as if he was still holding onto something. The ashes began to move around like a twister, phasing through the ceiling as Susan's soul was transported to whatever horrible realm Lucifer had in mind. 

Naamah, though on the ground and covering her head from the flames, was averting her eyes, crying as she was reminded of how she got here herself. The flames...they reminded her of too much...of things she wish she could have taken back. Of destruction she could have stopped. Of course, the flames soon faded into embers and additional ash, prompting everyone to slowly get up.

**(1:29-End)**

Godzilla slowly started to move, his eyes closed and his claws clenching before he stood up and looked at the embers falling around him. Now, he could not stop thinking about a certain death in his family. The death of his father. He remembered everything, despite being legally dead at the time. How he suffered as he succumbed to meltdown. How he gave his life for him. He fought his tears as he let it all out in a much different roar than usual. A roar much like his father, but deeper in tone. 

Jeremy was sobbing on the floor, collecting as many embers as he could. "When will this torment stop?! Why can't we take it all back?!" Still, when Godzilla roared, he, Naamah, and everyone else felt that he was affected by their suffering. Maybe not the way they thought it, but it was there.

They all bowed their heads, knowing at any moment that they could fade away next. As they continued to live their lives in misery, Godzilla moved away, his movements slow as he pondered his personal sorrow and why the plight of these demons affected him. Naamah followed as well. They needed some time alone from all of this, after all. 

_Back at the feast..._

Charlie, right after munching on another sandwich, eagerly sat in front of Monster X and Cherri, while Vaggie continued to give the cyclops a dirty look. Angel sat next to the hotel's owner, half amused and the other half wishing for this to be over with. "So, tell me how you two met?"

"I'll give you the cliffnotes version." Cherri began. "He kicked me and Pentious' asses, then offered me a job as his 'apprentice'." She made air-quotes at that. "Eventually, we just sorta clicked. Knows how to get your blood pumping."

"Indeed." He nodded before devouring his salad. "We found kinship in our desire for combat and excitement, though my desire is strength and beyond."

"If I had a nickel for every time you talked about that shit, I swear we'd be crashing in at least two private jets." Cherri joked. 

Angel shrugged. "Eh. I guess you're cool in my book. What's with the whole thing about killing Overlords, though? Grew a sack or something, sugartits?"

"HAH! No. Just thought it be fun. No more rules, no more Valentino texting me to show my tits to random onlookers, and no more having to put up with Pentious' bullshit. Besides, if I get bored, some other tryhard will attempt to take my place."

"And I will be the new limit for newcomers to break. It shall be glorious!" X declared.

Charlie, however, had other ideas. "You two, I know that the Overlords are kind of...evil, but haven't you considered they might have been sweet before they fell to temptation? I believe in giving everybody a fighting chance to make up for all they've done wrong. For example, Alastor may be who he is, but he's agreed to help our establishment finally show Hell what it means to let go of sin and let a little love in!" She rhymed that on the dime, prompting Megalon to give her a high-five. 

X and Cherri just looked at Alastor, who gave a slight way as he also showed his best smile. By 'best', we mean most creepy. "I...see. But what of strength?"

"Sometimes, the greatest strength is letting go of your base desires and being compassionate in the hardest of times. I learned that myself and that's kind of how me and Vaggie met. Happy ending, basically." She hugged her girlfriend closer to her, which she gladly accepted. 

Cherri was about to say something, but X looked at her pleadingly. "That does sound strong. Tell me. Is what I know of strength a lie? No! It cannot be! Strength is power! Strength is domination! Strength shall see me through!"

"Who put the quarter in this guy? Just rub one out. It'll help in the long run." Angel suggested.

As that group continued to debate about the validity of the hotel, Husk normally would continue to just meander around his post and drink, as well as practice some tricks to pull at the local casino. However, he noticed Alastor was using his staff again, as it glowed brightly next to the oven. Having worked with him, he immediately rushed up to the taller demon. "Hey! You mind explaining what yer' about to pull? I know that fuckin' look! Don't even think about-"

"Ah, Husker...since when did you ever have a say in what I do? I'm about to fulfill my end of the bargain and help out!" He explained as he tapped the oven with his cane.

The cat demon sighed. "Scared to ask, but what is it this time?"

He spread out his arms. "A bigger audience, of course! More patrons ready to sink their fangs into what we've got! Let's get this show on the road!" He slammed his cane into the oven, causing it to unleash a massive black/red spire into the sky. This caught everybody's attention, causing them to notice two lasers being shot into the distance. While they didn't notice the first laser unleashing a small shape into the horizon, they noticed what came out of the other laser.

A considerably bigger portal, that is. The spire vanished as soon as it came and so did the lasers. "Uh...cool light show!" Megalon exclaimed.

"Alastor...WHAT." Vaggie simply said.

"Just reeling the crowd in. I warn you." He kicked back. "When you asked for more people to come, you didn't count your chickens before they hatched."

"The fuck is he talking about?" Cherri asked before they looked to the portal again. Things were starting to pour out of it. They were hard to see, Husk got to it by getting out some binoculars.

"See anything?" Charlie asked, slightly worried as she noticed how the shapes were forming into a massive moving black cloud-thingy. 

Husk slowly put away the binoculars. "Boss...you're gonna need a bigger oven." He actually seemed worried. In fact, the noises the swarm was making were reaching them. A cacophony of shrieks and almost-wail like roars. The shapes were becoming clearer too, looking like giant demonic black bats with flat-heads and razor sharp talons. Several yellow beams were being fired from their mouths, slicing through a few buildings in the distance and causing panic as some swooped down to attack some nearby demons.

"Wait...I know of these creatures! A legend on a planet I once visited described them once." Monster X got into a fighting position. "Everybody! It's time to prove your strength! The time for meals is over! I hope none of you get cramps."

"That's for swimming, wise guy. But more importantly, hell yeah, I'm ready!" Angel jumped onto his table and got out a random tommy gun. "Guess what, sugartits? This place can be pretty fun if you wait for the right moment."

She shrugged. "Never thought I'd be happy to be wrong. Let's cause some mayhem and party!" From her sandwich she got out an assortment of bombs. "Watch and learn, pussies!" 

Megalon turned to Niffty, his drills rotating. "Prepare Operation: Banquet! Repeat, Operation Banquet is a go!" She gave him a salute before vanishing behind the giant oven. "Don't worry guys! Back in Seatopia, they teach you to be extra paranoid whenever you're enjoying something a lot. I may be stupid, but I'm not THAT stupid, given that we're in Hell." 

"Gotta hand it to you." Vaggie nodded, knowing that Megalon probably did this because of her warning about Alastor, who continued to sit and pretend like everything was fine. "Charlie, get in the hotel. We've got this."

"Wait! What if they're just hungry?" She argued before Monster X put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 

"I am sorry, but that's the problem! They never stop eating! This 'Shadow of Evil', as they called it, lives to devour and they prefer their meals screaming. If we leave one alive, it'll spread and ravage the land like a cancer before all is devoured. They are called the Gyaos and we shall be the ones to finally put their evil to rest. They want to treat us like cattle? They shall find we are BULLS!" He roared. "Let us enjoy a feast of our own! A feast of carnage!"

"Wait, did you say we were fighting Geese?" Megalon asked. 

"No, Gyaos."

"Goose?" Charlie asked. "They're a whole bunch of them. So, geese."

"NO. GYAOS!" 

"Duck!" Vaggie shouted.

"NO, NO, NO! I SAID-" A sonic cutter beam zoomed past him and nearly struck Alastor's still calm head. "Oh. Sorry."

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_MreS7qfTU&t=0s> ** _

The swarm finally descended, having noticed the commotion below. Many of them stayed the air, sensing great power that rivaled even Gamera's when combined. Still, they fired their sonic cutter beams, causing the group to scatter. They still were witness to bits and pieces of the hotel's roof be sliced by the beams, showing them exactly what would happen if they weren't careful. "Now is our chance! Fire!" Monster X started, firing his Destroyed Thunder Beams at three Hyper Gyaos at once, incinerating them.

The more bold Hyper Gyaos landed on the ground, flipping over tables and getting distracted by the food. Others went after the more living prey. Husk was nearly bitten in half by one, but he responded by slicing its eye out. However, he was snatched up by another and carried off to be devoured, only for its wings to be reduced to swiss cheese by Angel's gun. "Nobody's eating that pussy but me, birdbrain!" He shouted. 

The rest of the swarm opted to just mob the group in the hopes they'd get a meal, but they were suddenly met with giant custard pies, blasts of mustard/ketchup, and even a few melons fired at such a rate that it broke their bones. Niffty stood atop a massive tower just a little bit bigger than the oven, manning several food-firing cannons while also wearing an apron stating '**Commander the Cook**'. "How about another serving?" She asked sweetly before firing a stream of hot sauce onto a pile of Hyper Gyaos, cooking them alive. 

Before a few could fire at her, they were hit with a lighting beam that trailed through the sky, either disorienting the creatures or even frying holes through them. Megalon's honor, as he defended the weapons with increased fervor. Eventually, he took to the skies and began to whack them out of the skies with his drills, even grabbing one and digging into the ground with him, burying him alive. 

Vaggie already had her spear out, which she put to good use as she hopped from Hyper Gyaos to Hyper Gyaos, stabbing them in the heads. However, she was knocked out of the sky by one, only for her to steer him into another, giving her the chance for a good landing. "Charlie! Where are you?"

As she searched for her girlfriend, Cherri joined Angel in taking out the hordes, lobbing her bombs at whatever creatures she could find. While most didn't kill them, they still blinded them and even burnt the leather in their wings, leaving the flightless and primed to be picked off by Megalon and Monster X with ease. "These guys are so fucking weak! Give us a real-whoa!" She pushed Angel and herself to the ground as a cutter beam nearly tore through them. 

"Cherri! Your first lesson begins now!" X shouted to her as he broke the neck of a downed Hyper Gyaos. "There are many enemies, but how do you treat them as one? You decide!" With that, he jumped up into the thick of the swarm, which just kept expanding, given how many Hyper Gyaos were pouring out of the portal. This left her confused, but she still kept on throwing her bombs, leaping to and fro from their attacks.

Charlie, meanwhile, considered going into the hotel, but she looked back at her friends, whom were fighting valiantly against the hordes. "Charlie! Get inside!" Vaggie found her, but not before a Gyaos attempted to bite her in half. However, a massive fireball from Charlie's hand incinerated his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave any of you behind." Her horns grew in, though her appearance was still the same as she fired many fireballs from her hands in a stream. Unlike the other projectile attacks, any hit was a guaranteed kill, as the fires spread across whatever they hit. Vaggie blushed as she watched her girlfriend ravage the swarm, but she kept her wits up.

Suddenly, Husk knocked over a table, an assault rifle in his hands. "Just like old times..." He muttered, caressing the gun as he remembered his old battles in Vietnam. "Die, you motherFUCKEEEEEEERS!" He fired into the swarm, the bullets only doing so much, but he wasn't stupid. He aimed for the eyes, wings, and even mouths before they fired their beams. This earned his a reasonable number of kills as he used the other tables for further cover if they tried to blast/divebomb him. Niffty covered him as her ammo shifted to dried-up baguettes 

"You know, babe..." Angel said as he and Cherri were back to back. "About what you said...maybe I might wanna get back at Valentino at least. I'll ditch this place after a few weeks of going clean before I help ya' guys out. How about it? Some more fun after this is over."

"Glad to see I haven't lost you totally!" She giggled before she was suddenly snatched into the sky by another Hyper Gyaos. Angel attempted to fire on her captor, but he found himself occupied with two Hyper Gyaos that landed right behind him. "Let me go, you..." She stopped panicking, remembering Monster X's words. "Treat them as one...? What the hell does...uh, oh! Hey, Tweety! LIGHTBULB!" She shouted into the monster's ear, grinning widely. 

She avoided her head getting chomped by its jaws before she grabbed some rope with her free hand. Tying it around the leg that didn't have a talon around her waist, she buried her hand into one of her stockings, getting out the rest of her bombs for the day. She tied the other end of the rope around them, turning the singular Hyper Gyaos into a death trap. To finish it, with all of her strength, she buried her hand into its chest, not quite killing it, but making it a beacon of fresh blood for the hungrier Hyper Gyaos to tear into. In its panic, it let her go, flailing around her roped bombs like a mace.

X watched as the plan caused a good number of Hyper Gyaos to be incinerated by the huge blast, blowing many other bat monsters away, dispersing many more with the shockwave, and blotting the group out from their sights. "Good work! You're a fast learner." He congratulated.

"Just what I do." She blew him a mock-kiss before laughing it up with Angel. "You see what you could have if you just ditched this place?! They're only lucky that one of them is so batshit crazy to bring a party like this along!" 

"I know, right?!" Angel high-fived him before looking to Charlie, who gave him a pleading look as she burned a Gyaos alive to the side. "You know, maybe I should give it thought. Just a little while longer, 'kay?"

The anarchist scoffed. "Don't tell me you're going soft, Angie. I want to make sure you stay cool, like any friend would. Who would you choose anyway? The dreamer or me?"

That seemed to set him off, as he then went right back into the battle, firing into the smoke and scoring a few hits. "Does this look like I'm soft?! Look at this guy! And this guy! Oh! He went out like a total bitch! Face it, everybody! I ain't ever gonna be clean as a whistle! Gonna bathe this whole damn hotel in bird blood!"

Charlie would be more upset at how he was devolving back to his old ways, but she noticed something was wrong as she saw a bright light appear where the portal was through the smoke. "Angel! Fall back! It's a trap!" 

"Do not be a fool! I sense a great power headed our way!" Monster X shouted. 

"He's fine!" Cherri argued. "Just let him do his fucking thing! Damn killjoys, all of you." She muttered as she threw a bomb over her shoulder into the maw of a rampaging Gyaos, blowing up its head. 

Angel just continued to ignore his companions...right up until he heard Husk reach out. "Out of the fuckin' way, you-"

With a sound that sounded like a laser and a knife slicing through the air, a purple sonic cutter beam went right through the ground and up, slicing not just through the oven, but through where Angel was standing, causing him to freeze in pain. Slowly, all of his right arms began to slide off, as well as the top half of the oven, prompting Niffty to bail out of her post. With Angel's horrific scream and a jet of his pink blood coming out, the oven exploded, causing everything to go white for the group...

_Meanwhile with the Soulless Demons..._

As the demons continued to eat their meager meals around a fire that one of them started, Godzilla and Naamah still sat next to each-other in relative silence. The death of Susan was a heavy one indeed, especially for Jeremy, who was inconsolable. However, they were all looking at Godzilla time to time with interest. "You...you are different. Are you sure you're a demon?" The elder asked, causing him to turn away. 

He allowed Naamah to scoot closer to him, though. "You know, I don't think we need to hide anything from each-other. I think it's about time I told you why I was sent to Hell. It would make me feel better if I did, but I won't if you think this isn't the time. It's just...this is too much. Every day when this happens...and how I could be next." That reminder caused Godzilla to suddenly panic deep inside and cause him to place a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head vigorously. 

"Ah. He has grown attached to you. I am glad. He is no demon, from what I can sense." The elder spoke. "He is something else. Perhaps...a savior? This does give me ideas." Godzilla just growled, wanting to be part of no crusade. Then again, if it had something to do with beating up Alastor or maybe whoever this Lucifer person was...anyway, he looked at Naamah and nodded, giving her permission to tell her story. 

"Thank you. It's alright if you think any less of me after this is over. I would deserve it." He was getting a bit tired of her self-loathing, but he recognized she was about to open up some dark secrets. He didn't expect her to fire a stream of blue flames from her mouth into the campfire. "What you see here is my past. My sins. My damnation." 

The other demons, at least most of them, looked away, having seen it already and not liking it themselves. There was enough tragedy here as there was. Slowly, Naamah cleared her throat and looked up at the sitting kaiju, starting her story in correspondence to the images shown in the fire. "I was actually born like this. Technically, I'm not a demon. I'm a rare creature called a Drake. Kind of like a dragon, but minus the wings and much more human in appearance." She stopped to see if Godzilla was paying attention, which he was, quite raptly. 

"I hatched in an abandoned schoolhouse, where I had to fend for myself mostly. However, I was eventually found by a little boy. Despite my appearance and how scared I was at first, we became friends." She smiled as she remembered better times. "We would play with each-other and I would begin to lose my fear of the outside world. However, when I offered to live with the boy, he allowed me inside of his home." She frowned as she got to a part that made Godzilla's blood run hot with anger. "That's when he changed. His parents were domineering and obsessed with making sure everything was neat and perfect. He revealed that he just wanted somebody to shoulder that burden onto and, because I wasn't human, I shouldn't have a problem with it. He claimed he was giving me purpose after he pitied me."

She continued as more images of her toiling were shown. "I worked hard to please them, believing the words he said. I was punished severely for every misstep I made, but I never gave up. I even made toys for him to play with, only to find them torn or broken when he got bored with them easily. I was convinced I wasn't trying hard enough and that was before I learned that the father was sick. In my efforts, I found myself fascinated with the art of healing, as it meant I could save lives other than my own. However, despite my efforts, he passed away. Their attitudes to me went from cold to hating." She hugged her tail tight to her. "I was so scared of being alone again...but I couldn't bear it anymore."

"I ran away, but everywhere I went, they mistook me for a demon in the living world, something to gawk at, or even try to eat. I tried to apply for being a nurse before becoming a doctor, but they said I had to be a citizen, as well as human, even though I was born in that country." She huffed before continuing. "Years passed and I grew used to my loneliness. I almost gave up on socializing ever again. Before my heart hardened, I eventually returned to my old schoolhouse, but, when I came back, it had become a nursery. Seeing all of those little children and how much joy it brought to others...it was too much! I needed something in my life to free me from my endless grief! So...I turned to satanism. I was desperate and, if the legends were true, Lucifer would grant anything I could desire."

She dug her fingers into the ground. "When I summoned him after finding the right book, I believed every word he said when I sold my soul. That he would give me a child to love and raise as my own. I thought no price was too great when I found myself pregnant the next morning. I...I thought of the many things I'd do with him or her or them. My favorite was going out to the beach to see the waves and maybe swim in there a bit." Tears leaked down her face as she remembered the end result. "But then...it died..." She could barely get the last part out. "My baby died within me...I begged Lucifer for another chance, but he told me the new price. I had to..." Her eyes began to sparkle as tears brimmed in them. "I had to destroy the nursery! AND I DID!" She covered her mouth before she just broke down.

She began to sob, but she struggled to continue her story. "I tried to give them a quick death! I burned the whole place down in one fell swoop after I thought everybody was gone, but I did it too early! Everybody...perished...Lucifer didn't even give me my child back! He said I would have one...in his realm. I gave up what made me myself for nothing! And when I arrived here, everybody saw me as nothing but an object again! That's when I found the others that sold their souls, giving me a chance to be useful once more. But seeing them fade away all the time in such pain...it's too much sometimes..." She buried her hands in her face, unable to continue, though finished. "If I tell Charlie about this place...her father will come and...and..."

She felt her tears be wiped by Godzilla's gentle claw. Empathy wasn't his strong suite, but he knew for a fact that he could trust her now. Her compassion was real. Her suffering was especially real. She had done it. She had broken through his exterior like few before her. Slowly, she crawled to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He reciprocated, wanting to tell her above all else that everything was going to be okay. "You don't hate me? But why? I killed so many innocent lives. Lives that probably never saw their parent's faces?" She sniffled. He simply hugged her tighter. 

She got the message. She was not alone in that regard. He did not feel like showing his own story right now, but he would the next time they came here. Now was just not the time. With this gesture came many unspoken promises he wish he could tell as well. '_I will not judge you._' '_I will not hurt you._' '_I understand you._' 

But, above all and before they both drifted into a short nap...'_I will never let you be lonely like me._'

_Back at the chaos..._

Everyone got up as soon as they were knocked away by the explosion. While the hotel was fine, aside from a couple of black marks and broken windows, the cooking area had been utterly demolished, the oven a burning ruin. "Well, that's unfortunate." Monster X patted some ash out of his ears. 

"Awww! I never got to use the Chocolate Pudding cannon!" Niffty complained. 

"ANGEL! Where is he?! Is he okay?" Charlie looked around, panicking. 

Cherri and Husk joined her, only to find him on the ground, writhing in pain as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding from his stumps. "Oh shit!" The cyclops rushed over to his side, ripping off pieces of her clothing to use as a tourniquet for the cleanly cut stumps. "Jesus, man! They got you good!"

"Just breath! I've been here before! You got off lucky compared to other poor bastards!" Husk assured. "Where the fuck is that Naamah girl?! Isn't she supposed to be the medic?"

However, Angel just tried to grab his gun, firing wildly at the air. "I'LL KILL YOU FUCKERS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!! YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GANGSTER! YOU HEAR ME!? You can blast me! Cut me up into little bitty pieces! BUT YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" There was more than just anger and pain in his actions. Desperation. As if he was trying to prove something in this dire moment. 

"Calm down! You're going to be alright!" Charlie put her hands on his shoulders, succeeding, but she could see tears of pain in his eyes.

Vaggie, however, had less tact in this moment of stress. "You see, Cherri?! This is what your teachings cost him! You think you're helping him, teaching him to be your carbon copy?! I've got news for you, PERRA! Charlie's doing far more for him than you have in all of your years!"

Legitimately upset, Cherri prepared to slug the other demon, but a louder and deeper Hyper Gyaos roar/wail rang from the wreckage of the oven, causing everybody's heads to turn to the culprit. The flames were suddenly put out when another Gyaos landed, but this one was radically different from the others, who were continuing to pester the rest of the cast, especially Megalon and Monster X. She was clearly female and white as snow, her appearance slender but with good muscle definition. Her flat head looked smooth, with a gaze that was serene, yet also cold and focused. The leather in her wings and her eyes were amethyst purple, as well. Against the chaos, she looked utterly surreal next to her kind.

"Must be the boss. Finally." Husk prepared to make the new Albino Gyaos eat lead, but she quickly flew up into the smoke, zooming across the skies and even firing her purple cutter beam down, slicing his gun in two, before she spun-kicked him into the wall. Quickly, she turned around and faced the rest of her enemies, roaring in defiance. 

Charlie stomped over, having had enough of this horror. "I'm only going to say this ONCE to you and your friends. If you don't want to die, **leave**." She pointed to the horizon, but the creature did not leave her gaze from the angered demon princess. As this was happening, Angel had fainted from blood loss, despite the stopped bleeding, requiring Niffty to quickly take him away in the midst of the Hyper Gyaos attack. 

Monster X and Megalon had also joined the fray after finally breaking free from the hordes, mainly due to the cyborg beetle using his napalm bombs to keep them at bay with a ring of fire that surprised even the seemingly impassable Albino Gyaos. She, however, just spread her wings out, causing an energy field to surround around her. This helped when Megalon's lighting beam and X's Destroyed Thunder Beams attempted to fry her. They just absorbed into the field, which she then absorbed into herself. "Uh-oh...did we do that?" Megalon asked as she charged up with the newfound energy.

_ ** <https://youtu.be/Fnt50ZX7sqY?t=160> ** _

**(2:39-3:04)**

She gave them one last glare before, her talons still on the ground and propelled by her wings, she rushed at her two foes. Uppercutting Megalon into the air before drilling him down, she rushed at X, who attempted to block, he was struck with dancing flying sword-like movements from her wings, which were now covered with the combined energy of the lighting beam and the Destroyed Thunder Beams. They actually pushed him back and caused him pain before she swung him to the side.

Flying into the air gracefully, she dove down against the others, forcing them to scatter. Still, she lunged at the fallen body of Angel, the one she had struck with her cutter beam. 

**(3:04-3:22)**

She was suddenly stopped when Vaggie blocked her teeth with her spear, as well as Charlie rushing at her in her fully demonic form, screaming in rage after this monster had attempted to kill her friend. She quickly drew back as she looked upon her two new foes. Suddenly, a rush of Hyper Gyaos attacked from the side, pushing the duo onto the roof of the hotel. They still broke off, but the Albino Gyaos had landed in front of them as well, ready to fight them with her now normal but still sharp wings. 

That's when she started to sing as she stalked towards them, surprising the lovers. "_I've come here from nowhere across the unforgiving sea. Drifting further and further, it's all becoming clear to me._" She suddenly rushed at them, causing Charlie to try to fire at her, but she dodged and Vaggie had to keep blocking her blows with her spear. "_But violent winds are upon us and I can't sleep. Internal temperatures rising, and all the voices won't recede._"

She was suddenly blown back by a massive fireball, but her wings had blocked it, causing her field to absorb it and make her eyes glow brighter. "_I've finally found what-_" She began to move faster than before, slashing at them with various dance like motions as she sung her heart out, her wings engulfed in hell fire to light up the sky. "-_IIIIIIII was loooooking for! A place where I can BEEEEEEEE WITHOUUUUUT REMORSE!_" She flew up into the sky, flinging physical slashes of flame and even leftover thunderbolts at the duo, despite how much Charlie was trying to score a hit. "_Because I am a stranger who has found an even stranger war! I've finally found what IIIIIIII was loooooking for!_"

She stopped before dive-bombing them while spinning. "_Here I come! _" She continued to fly around from one end of the swarm to the other, despite how much the other Hyper Gyaos saw their own as food, given her great build. As the two tried to anticipate a hit, she suddenly hit them both in the back with her wings mid-flight, knocking them onto the ground. Charlie reverted back into her normal form, exhausted. There was some weird Atlantian chanting as she continued to stay out of sight. "The Gyaos do not deserve to have someone with this much resolve on their side." Monster X muttered before she suddenly appeared in front of everybody, standing atop a large mound of rubble.

She spread her wings out, her purple flaps glowing brightly as energy from everywhere, especially corpses and broken machines, flowed into them. "_I...sharpen the kniiiife! I look down upon the bay! For all my liiiife! A stranger I remaaaaaaaiiiiin!!!"_" She flew up, her wing still out and glowing even brighter than before. Volts crackled on the ground as she prepared to unleash her power. "_A stranger I remaaaaaaaiiiiin!!! A stranger I remaaaaaaaiiiiin!" _She spread her entire body out, causing the energy to disperse in the form of a massive multi-shockwave that caused the Hyper Gyaos to retreat and our heroes to be blown away in the most painful way imaginable. The energy was rippling through them all, destroying their own energy and making them fall to the ground after being slammed into the walls. 

She stopped along with the song, panting, but victorious. The Albino Gyaos let out another drawn out wail/roar before focusing her cold gaze on Alastor, whom was still sitting, but his food was in utter disarray. "So, care to join me, my flying wonder?" She ignored him, figuring he was a bit too much of a predator than prey.

Everyone woozily got up, but they were too weak to try anything as the Albino one and her fellow swarm edged closer to them. Despite the amount of dead Hyper Gyaos, there were at least 500 left to devour them all, as well as the rest of Hell. "Well, shit. Looks like this is the end." Husk sighed. 

"Getting eaten by these lesser lifeforms?! I refuse!" Monster X attempted to move, but he could not. "I might have to unleash my full power...be warned. I might lose my mind in the process..."

"Do what you gotta do! I'm not leaving without knowing Angie's not gonna be in some fucking Gyaos gullet!" Cherri growled as she threw a rock at one's eye, angering it. 

Megalon whimpered, but Niffty put a hand on his drill, which he put the other one on her other hand to 'hold' her even closer. Vaggie did the same thing with Charlie, whom just accepted her fate. At least, being eaten means she would die knowing she made somebody or something smile. Even for a little bit, given their rampant gluttony. The Albino Gyaos just stood there, allowing her brothers and sisters to feed. 

However, she noticed how the garbage can near her was still intact and rumbling intensely. Curious, she peered at it before a toaster suddenly emerged from it. It actually seemed to move on its own, suddenly hopping to face the monsters in front of the group. "Uh...what did I miss?" Angel asked whoozily before going back to a blood-deprived sleep. 

Before anybody knew it, the Toaster transformed into a massive mech, resembling a giant mechanical gorilla with the same-sized toaster for a head. This left everybody in awe as it loomed over all of the Hyper Gyaos, causing them to back away slowly, though the Albino one stood her ground. "Hah! I knew believing in Toaster would save the day! I know, because I made him with love!" Megalon exclaimed. "That, and some meteorite I found in a radioactive dumping site."

"Hooray for Deus Ex Machinas!" Charlie declared as Toaster moved forward, letting out a very loud noise that destroyed the eardrums of any Hyper Gyaos too close. Still, the monsters prepared to mob the machine, too hungry to care for their own safety.

Before they could, all 500 except for the Albino one were trapped by a large red cloud accompinied by distorting video and little demons around them. Alastor was once again working his magic. "Good evening, folks! I'll be giving this show the grand finale it so desperately needs!"

"FINALLY! Took you long enough, dick!" Cherri yelled before a manic glare from the Radio Demon silenced her. Niffty was the only one who looked excited for whatever he was going to do.

"No! Put them down!" The Albino Gyaos demanded. "You have no right to do this to my flock!"

"Hold that thought, missy." He waved his finger at her before he combined every single Hyper Gyaos into one gigantic creature. It was like a Hyper Gyaos, but considerably bigger and more demonic looking. Not sure about her fortune, the Albino Gyaos gave a mutual roar with it, ready to destroy the mech blocking their food.

"How did that help at all?!" Vaggie yelled before composing herself. "No, no. Expect the unexpected at this point."

"Awwww! You're learning!" Niffty sing-songed.

Toaster knelt down, his toaster head's top facing the two monsters. The holes in him began to glow bright yellow, indicating a large beam about to come out. The Giant Gyaos charged up a Sonic Cutter Beam, while the Albino Gyaos prepared her energy shield to absorb it all and bring it all back. The beams glowed brighter and brighter, with the land tearing apart at their magnitude...

...only for just two pieces of toast to silently come out and strike the Giant Gyaos in the chest. Nothing happened. The monster was just confused. It prepared his beam again, but a string of explosions began to rock its body. Its body began to move up in the air as more explosions began to tear away at it, the toast having defeated it for good. The Albino Gyaos attempted to save her brethren by flying into the explosions, but she too was caught up in it.

With one final cry, they were all blasted into kingdom come, spreading Hyper Gyaos guts everywhere and leaving no trace of the Albino. The day had been saved, as well as the world that they used to inhabit. The threat of the Shadow of Evil was finally gone. "Exhilarating." Monster X said after a moment of silence. "We should visit more often."

They continued to be silent before Megalon and eventually everybody else started clapping for Toaster's rescue. The giant robot just saluted before looking to the sky. "I must go now. My planet needs me." Silently, he flew up into the sky, probably dying sometime on his way to his planet. 

"Godspeed, you awesome appliance!" Megalon wiped a tear from his compound eyes before looking around. "Best cookout ever! Sure, we toiled in God's domain with the whole Geese thing, but we're alive!" 

"Huzzah!" Niffty cheered as well.

"One of our own almost died." Vaggie reminded them. She may have not have liked Angel, but she knew better.

Cherri also seemed affected. "You guys don't mind if I crash. Just to make sure he makes it, okay?"

Charlie, though still not pleased that this demoness enabled Angel's toxic behavior these past few years, knew her friendship with him was genuine based on all she had seen. "Sure thing. Just be good about it. Please?"

"Fine." She muttered before she felt X's hand on her shoulder. 

"It is alright. Your pride will be restored, but for now, your friend needs you. Needs us." He pointed to Husk, who reluctantly nodded. 

However, Alastor was suddenly in front of them. "If you ask me, that went off without a hitch! Action, excitmeent, thrills, sacrifice, and robots! Just wait until the news gets this! Or, you know, we could always try the next plan. That's why every script goes through revisions. New ideas, new ways to not fail, and (my favorite), ways to fail even harder!"

Charlie just sighed. This could have gone so much better. And there was also the question of what Godzilla and Naamah were going to say when they got back. Where were those two anyway?! Then again, defending Hell was no small feat and, with her friends, she had found that thrill. Almost made her wish for another threat.

_Later that night..._

After what felt like an eternity, the Albino Gyaos woke up from her stupor. She was no longer near the hotel. She was in an abandoned quarry. She quickly looked from left to right, only to see herself covered in the bits of Giant Gyaos. That caused to woozily wake up and stand tall, albeit shakily. She let out a cry to call out to her flock, but she got no answer. As the memories of that battle came back, she kept shrieking and roaring, desperate for her companions.

And that's when she got it. She was alone. Forever. Her kind was eradicated and there was a good chance she was going to be hunted down. Letting out a mournful shriek, she laid on the ground, almost begging for death. She couldn't avenge them. They were dust in the wind and she was only a gnat compared to their killers. As tears subconsciously trailed down her head, she remembered things can't get any worse.

Until she heard an unknown but bone-chilling call to battle from this weird man in spandex and a creepy looking mask. Remember that secondary portal? This is what came out. His first words? "_**REDDO**_**_ FIGHT! _**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter, but hey. I’ve been looking forward to the Soulless Demons’ scene for a while now. Also, one of my dedicated readers, Xenthas, made this rather nice concept art for Naamah's design. I'd show it, but I need the consent of the artist. Hopefully, I'll get a response soon and, if allowed, the artwork will go up here. I just don't want to offend anybody.
> 
> Up next: As the Albino Gyaos recovers thanks to an unlikely source, Sir Pentious and I.M.P make a deal as Hazbin actually gains customers after it causes the wi-fi in Hell to grind to a halt except in its establishment. Will they be able to steal their internet access before they miss out on watching “Earth’s Dumbest Moments Part LV”? Meanwhile, in place of taking part of that insanity, Gigan and Loona hang out, leading to them opening up about their pasts, especially the alien kaiju’s. However, the mysterious Redman is stalking throughout, bringing fresh terror wherever he shouts "REDDO-FIGHT!", but why is he zeroing in on Moxxie?


	10. Far Away (or "I.M.P and Sir Pentious try to get the TV working again")

_Present..._

Tom Trench swore that he just blew most of his hard-earned cash on ice packs this year. This morning was the seventh time this very month that his co-anchor, Katie, had poured hot coffee on his crotch. Apparently, it had to be a running theme, no matter how much he toned down his rather lewd remarks. He was a man! He couldn't help it! Granted, he would never force himself upon a woman, but this felt like overkill! Then again, it was no secret that, on and off camera, Katie was a total...you know the rest.

But today felt like a slap in the face as the closest thing to night had fallen in this godforsaken realm. He was about to bring up an exciting story about how a legion of flying monsters had invaded Hell, but nope! Nothing but further mockery against the so-called "Hazbin Hotel". Granted, he thought that was a pretty stupid idea for a hotel to try and redeem demons, but even he knew when his co-host was pushing it. It wasn't like he hadn't considered Charlie's idea. Then again, a sucker is born every minute.

And to cap it all off? He got SMASHED in the face with her coffee mug and all the burning hot liquid that came with it, apparently to illustrate the metaphor that stories come at you fast. It always had to be painful physical comedy at his expense with her. As he approached his apartment, he looked up to see a billboard with her face right on it, advertising Channel 666 News. He gave a big sigh before he grabbed a rock and threw it a pathetic distance towards the billboard. "How do you like that, you BITCH?!" He covered his mask, afraid that she might have heard that.

Suddenly, the billboard was hit in the back by a careening bat-like creature, whom fell with it, roaring all the way down. That caught his attention, as it seemed to resemble one of those bat monsters from the portal earlier. The beast had landed with the destroyed advert right in front of him, giving him a good view of it...or, really, her. The Albino Gyaos looked pretty banged up. Her membrane had been torn, patches of her skin were burnt, and she had a scar trailing down the smooth top half of her head. She struggled to stand, her wings weakened and her legs buckling. 

"Just...just let me die quickly..." She begged, letting out yet another cry/roar for her flock in vain. They wouldn't listen before (or they would, but only to eat her) and they certainly weren't around to listen now. All she could do was wait for her painful demise from the _thing_ chasing after her. However, her eyes fell upon the slightly smaller gas-mask wearing prey before she collapsed to the ground, now forced to look up. "What are you waiting for? End me. It's what your kind would have wanted."

His eyeholes (or eyes, we're not sure) darted nervously left to right. "Uh..." He cleared his throat before extending a hand. "Tom Trench here! Maybe you've heard of me?"

"...no. And I couldn't care less." She said honestly. "Just kill me before-" Something else leaped down, more humanoid in shape and about her height. It was the same bizarre being from before. The one they called Redman.

**_"Red-KNIFE!" _**He exclaimed, wielding the eponymous weapon high above his head before rushing at the downed Gyaos with it. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the final blow.

"Now, hold up! You must be new here!" Tom was suddenly in front of the taller man, causing him to stop and look at him oddly. "Tell you what. You just mosey on back where you came from and I promise you a starring role on my show? It'll be something! Millions of demons will tune in to hear your exploits, Mr...?" Redman didn't know what to do. Tom wasn't a monster, yet he also wasn't human. The hunt couldn't end with him possibly taking a human life! It was against his code! So, he just somersaulted over him and loomed over the Albino Gyaos once again. "Oh, come on!"

In her desperation, she fired her sonic cutter beam at him, but he just dodged and slashed her across the chest, leaving yet another scar and causing purple blood to ooze out. She cried out in pain as he lifted his arm to administer the killing blow. Tom watched all of this with a conflicted expression on his face, backing away slowly. "Don't get involved anymore than you've already had...don't get involved..." He kept repeating, eventually grasping his temples before giving up and throwing a trash can at the kaiju killer's head.

To his surprise, it actually landed with it covered up the head, as well as mixing it with the trash inside. This caused him to miss his mark, stabbing his Reddo-Knife into the concrete. He got off of her, flailing around as he tried to regain his sight, but a banana peel caused him to slip down the alley away from sight. The Albino Gyaos just blinked, unsure about her sudden good luck. "...how undignified." She settled with calling it that.

"Get inside! The last thing we need is him coming back!" Tom fled back into his apartment, with the bat monster following in close pursuit, squeezing her way through the door until she was just about fitting into the room, her wings taking up the most space. Despite how cramped it was, she had to work with what she had. The two of them just stayed like that, waiting for the stranger to return. After five minutes, Tom looked outside of his window.

_**"RED JUMP!" **_With those words, the mysterious Redman flew into the air, away from them. It seemed something else had caught his attention. Tom wiped the sweat from his forehead before propping himself on a chair. 

The Albino Gyaos looked around at the scant room, seeing nothing but a table, a small kitchen, a couch, and a television set. "You saved my life. Why?" She asked, unintentionally looming over her host. 

He looked up at her before taking a napkin to her chest, causing her to wince as he dabbed the blood away. While the wound had stopped bleeding rather quickly, it still left an ugly gash. "Honestly, girl, you tell me. I've asked myself that several times whenever I lend a hand. Always ends badly...but you're not from around here, are you? You came out of that hole in the sky."

She nodded. "Yes. Me and the rest of my flock entered to feast upon you all. Yet...we did not expect to be defeated by a combination of magic and technology. In essence, we deserved to be destroyed." She lowered her head. "And yet, fate wants me to live. Best to throw me out again. I am nothing."

"Well, shit, seems like you've been through a lot." He said before moving to his kitchen and realizing that the food he left in the oven had finished cooking. "Aw, finally! I think this recipe worked!" Getting some oven mitts on, he instantly unveiled what looked to be the ugliest casserole in the history of mankind. It was green, yellow, and filled with a bunch of mismatched ingredients (who in their right mind puts gravy with skittles, pickles, and expired ham?!). Not to mention, the smell would cause an entire army to faint on the spot. Yet Tom saw no issue with it, aside from the fact that he realized she was watching intently.

"What is...that?" She gave the air a few sniffs, curious.

He sighed, ruefully resigned to the coming criticism. "It's an old recipe from my family: The Trench Treat. As you can see, it's a despicable piece of shit, but who cares? It tastes so damn good, KATIE!" He yelled before covering his nozzle. "Whoops. Freudian slip. Happens all the time." He set it down on his table, getting out a fork. "You don't have to look if you..." His eyeholes widened when he saw that she had hobbled a bit closer and was honestly drooling at the sight. "You actually want to eat this?!"

"It would...comfort me before my death." She said, her jaws open in anticipation. Hesitantly, Tom cut a large portion for her to eat, which she instantly gobbled down. "It is delicious! Why anybody would hate you for it is baffling! You humans are as confusing as you are tasty."

This perked him up. "Why, thank yo-wait, what?"

She realized what she had just said. "We Gyaos devour humans. And pretty much anything else with a pulse. I just happen to be flexible, which is more than what I can say for my late brethren." She flexed her wings, showing off portions of her muscle tone. "It is that balanced diet that granted me the strength and speed that could have been useful against the Gamera."

"Okay, slow down." He said as he took another bite. "Geese? Gamera? The heck are you talking about? Never heard of any of that in Hell. And I've been here for some time!"

She stopped for a moment before chuckling. "Hell...a fitting place for us all. But enough of that. I have to know. Why do you not only insist on giving me sanctuary, but also food? Why such kindness for a loathsome pest like myself?" He titled her head at him.

He kicked back on his couch. "To answer that question, my best guess is that it reminds of what it was like to be human or something like that. I dunno. I was sent to Hell for war crimes, but dammit, I had a duty to perform!" He slammed a fist on the the arm of the couch before deflating. "Now, I'm stuck in a dead-end job with a stuck-up bitch who can't even take a sex joke. I'm a man! It's what I do." He looked up at her as she loomed over him again. "What's your story?"

She sighed, finding the right position on the floor to rest her body. "It's a long story, but there's no point in hiding anything. I was the last known Gyaos created by an ancient civilization to fight monsters known as the Garasharp. By that time, though, they had all been devoured and my brethren took to eating our creators instead. However, in my creation, there was a defect. I was born with the ugly shade of white and purple you see before you, as well as lessened hunger, which made me seem weak before the others. They tried to devour me on several occasions, never accepting me as one of their own, but I strove so hard to be with their flock that, for years, I trained my body to its physical limits."

Tom continued to listen, but he needed to get something out of the way. "You? Ugly? I saw a glimpse of one of your buddies and YOWZA! They looked like zombies! You look fine compared to them! Heck, you actually look kinda beautiful." He chastised himself for letting his inner cassanova get the better of himself, so he braced for a violent retort.

Instead, a luminescent blush spread across her face. "B-b-b-beautiful? You presume too much." She cleared her throat to recompose herself. "A-a-as I was saying, I trained myself, but I came back to find them in a war with a new set of weapons: giant turtles called Gamera. My brethren fell before them like flies, but I alone proved to be their savior. I killed many Gameras, even started to enjoy it after a while. I fed upon their flesh, growing stronger with every battle and honing my newfound powers to their fullest. One of them, however, fought me to the bitter end. But all of use were imprisoned by a group of our creators, who gave their lives to imprison us for good."

"A war veteran, huh? Bet you have a lot of stories to tell. Like, say, how'd you get out of prison?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Honestly, it just felt like a long nap. My kind would rise slowly with every bit of mana that was depleted from the planet. That is the energy that powered the Gameras and amounted to the lifeforce shared by Earth itself. Without it, we were allowed to thrive once again. Our sleep was over during one occasion, releasing us all at once. I awakened on a little island on the sea, where I attempted to join my flock after my past victories. They..." She closed her eyes, tears threatening to leak out. "They rejected me. Some even tried to eat me, forcing myself to kill them. The rejection hurt...it hurt so much that I exiled myself, yet I continued to train." She regained her serious demeanor. "I had a battle to win. The last Gamera would fall before me and I would not be denied this time...except I was."

"When you got here?" He answered for her. "Sorry about your family, too. I know what it's like to be underappreciated." That last part came softly as he decided, out of politeness, to sit on the floor next to her laying frame. 

"Yes. This realm, whatever it was, was free from Gamera's presence, but we came under fire from some of its inhabitants. I fought once more, nearly besting them, but...I'm not sure what happened next. There was a giant robot, then one of the residents turned my flock into a singular target, and then...I was alone for good." She dragged her claws into the floor, her chest suddenly heavy. "I truly am a mistake of my creators. A blight even among the Gyaos, for I couldn't even keep them safe in a land without a Gamera."

She suddenly felt his hand stroke her flat head. "Take it easy, will you? You did all you could. Believe me, I put elbow grease into my job and nobody ever appreciates a single thing! Not a single thing! But I always keep it up because, you know, living well is the best form of revenge. All things considered, I could be worse off. I could be homeless and with no money at all to lend me this apartment. I just wish it could be better and more fair. You? You're free to do whatever you want now. It's Hell. We don't discriminate."

She considered his words. "I...see. What I want?" She gave a scowl to the window. "What I want is revenge. Even if I had no emotional attachment to my flock, they still humiliated me by denying me victory. When I get stronger, I will exact my vengeance and only then will I be truly free." She then looked to him. "But, until then, do you mind if I make this place my roost? Since you've actually welcomed me into your home, I think you'll be more receptive to me working for my keep."

He rubbed his nozzle in thought at her words. "Hmmm...I guess you could provide me transport, but, in all honesty, help yourself. I'm just happy that there's somebody who isn't an asshole to talk to and who enjoys my cooking too." He then realized something as he got out some blankets for himself and a few more for his guest. "By the way, I never got your name."

"My...name?" She confusedly tiled her head. "I never had one. In my flock, names didn't matter."

His face dropped. "Ugh. You really dodged a bullet being separated from them often, you know that?" She gave warning trill, forcing him to relent. "You said you spent a good portion after waking up at sea, right?" She nodded. "And where did your creators come from?"

"The sea. They used to live beneath the waves. I guess I was feeling nostalgic or I just liked how isolated it was from my flock. Not to mention, the moon looked beautiful against its reflection." She said honestly. 

He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Ariel! You like that name?"

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror as she put a claw to her chest, right above her new scar. "Ariel...Ariel...I like it. What about you?"

"Trench. Tom Trench." He patted her on the shoulder before getting onto the floor with his blanket. "Try not to sleep upside down. Ceiling's shit." He noticed how she had already fallen asleep, but she had a noticeable smile on her face. '_Huh. She's kinda cute in a 'could snap me in half' kind of way. Nothing awkward about this in the slightest._'

_A little later in the night..._

Godzilla and Naamah walked side-by-side, ignoring the stares they got from any demon that didn't go to bed already. She looked more tired than he did, but she would be lying if she didn't feel any better. "Godzilla." She began, prompting him to to turn his head to her. "I'm honestly surprised. Even after I told you what I did, you didn't hate me. Why?" 

He sighed, not sure how to put this. Looking around, he pointed to where they were still trying to repair the damage he caused when he first arrived. "I know. You know what you did." She nodded. "But they WERE trying to kill you. That I can somewhat understand." He replied. Lowering his head again, he pointed up and shot a small blast of blue flame from his mouth at some twigs, burning them to crisps. She started to understand as her ears fell. "You killed people too. I guess that makes us both killers."

He suddenly leaned down and put a claw on her shoulder, giving a comforting yet stern rumbling noise. "I know, but, once you kill, it's hard to forget. Where else can one go? I mean, if Charlie's right, I can get a second chance at Heaven. But that would mean leaving behind the other souls and/or, worse yet, catching Lucifer's attention. It's like a fork in the road, but made by sadists." She gave him a small smile. "But at least we're not alone." Much to her inner delight, he gave his best smile as well. Nothing overdone. It was a genuine curling of his lips combined with a soft expression.

When they finally got back home, they were greeted with an interesting sight. Corpses of bat-like monsters were strewn across the ground and debris was everywhere, as well as burnt food. Niffty and Megalon were hard at work cleaning up the bodies, while the rest were removing all of the party supplies and huge metal debris. "Hey, guys! It's Godzilla and Naamah!" Megalon called out.

"Where were YOU guys when shit went sideways?" Husk drawled, fresh off of drinking a bottle.

The two just looked confused as they looked at each-other. Godzilla, in particular, scowled at Alastor, who was kicking back as if nothing had happened. Charlie and Vaggie walked over to them, the former looking downcast while the other did her best to comfort her girlfriend. "Things didn't exactly go well." Charlie began. 

Vaggie patted her on the shoulder to dissuade her from going into detail. "I'll do the talking, hon'. Putting it simply, we thought trusting Alastor to help us with a cookout would be a good idea, which it wasn't to start with, and Angel's in critical condition." Naamah put her hands to her mouth, while Godzilla only pretended to act shocked.

Megalon jumped in front of them. "Then, we got in a big fight with a bunch of killer bat-geese! It was awesome! Niffty got to use a giant cannon, me and X kicked serious butt, and my toaster saved the day!"

Godzilla's brow rose upon hearing the word 'X', but Niffty, on a signal from Vaggie, quickly covered the cyborg beetle's mouth. "We also have a temporary punk-I mean guest! She'll be helping Angel a bunch after the...ahem...incident."

"Where is he?" Naamah asked. "If there's a patient with serious injury, I need to see him! I promise I'll do everything I can!" She rushed into the hotel, while Godzilla followed. 

"...fucking better." Husk said silently. 

When they got inside, they found an unconscious Angel on the couch with gauze all over the stumps of what used to be his right arms. Cherri Bomb was by his side, patting him on the head and looking more melancholy than usually. Naamah got a stool and sat on it as she examined her patient. "How long as he been like this?"

Cherri looked up to the new demon, resting her head on her hands. "I dunno. Five hours? He's gonna be okay. That's all that matters." Sensing something else in the room, she turned around to see Godzilla examining the scene. She didn't catch up on the news, but she DEFINITELY remembered a few demons talking about a monster matching his description, only they named him Gigantis. If Monster X was right about the monster that almost killed him in the first place...she decided to play it cool. "Hey. Party's over. Go screw a cactus."

He just snorted, bemused. However, when he turned away to get some sleep (and quality time with Chester, but he wouldn't tell anybody that), Angel's eyes fluttered open. "H-hey..." He weakly called to the monster king. This got the room's attention, even from the kaiju. "I...I know you hate my fucking guts...but if you...if you see a white birdie...blow it out of the fucking sky...gonna go catch up on some z's now..." 

They all stayed quiet as Angel returned to rest until Cherri spoke up. "You heard him. You'll know what he means tomorrow, but, if you find that flying freak is still alive, make her pay. Nobody hurts my pal and gets away with it." Somewhat impressed with her loyalty, he nodded. Killing kaiju wasn't new to him and it was somewhat stimulating. Not that he didn't already have plans for killing a certain someone. 

Lucifer, in particular. While he pondered on that, Cherri looked out the window to see Monster X signaling her from a distance. She just gave him a sign back, in which she'd be done soon. She wasn't sure why everybody wanted him gone in case Godzilla showed up, but she had a thought. If the two were to ever come to blows again, this whole place, everybody included, would be reduced to a smoldering crater.

X did not think of battle, though. All he thought about was how he was going to make his friend feel better. A question for tomorrow, as he sat and rested.

_The next morning..._

For once in the entire month, Loona didn't wake up feeling a horrible urge to kill the nearest living creature after either a bad hangover or just a lack of sleep in general. She felt like she had slept like a log since many hours ago. Finally waking up due to the morning light, she stretched her arms and let out a loud whine/yawn before she smelled something in the air. Turning to her right, she found a tray with buttered toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a few doggy treats. "Mint-flavored..." She slurred as she finally woke up after putting one treat into her mouth.

"Had to stop on by to the deli. Nearly got mugged. Sure showed him what for." Gigan revealed himself to be hanging from the ceiling thanks to his tail, doing curl-ups all the while with his sickles behind his head. "Morning, pooch. Sleep well?"

She blinked at him a few times before devouring the last treat. "Yeah. Pretty much. Hey, uh, thanks for the food." To be honest, she was having a tough time processing why he went out of his way to get her some breakfast and then wait for her to wake up. She came to one conclusion. "You want something, don't you?"

He stopped his exercise, falling to the ground and walking up to her. "Me? Want something? Nah. While I still hope you're gonna keep your promise of spending some time with the kids, I just figured that, since we mated-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said we were keeping this on the down-low, remember?" She reminded him. 

He rubbed the back of his head at that. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it. I'm a bastard, but I'm not a _bastard_, if you catch my drift." The two went quiet for a moment as she continued to eat, each one not sure how to break the awkward tension. "So, slash me across the beak for this, but are you still sore in the legs? I know I am."

She shrugged. "A little. I don't feel like leaving the bed anytime soon. I already told you that you're actually really good at keeping up." She finished off her bacon before eating the serving tray and utensils whole. She happened to notice Gigan's look of surprise at that. "What? There's a reason us Hellhounds usually get off lightly. We're awesome garbage disposal units. Except trash and other inedible shit is kinda like the topping on foods. Not foods entirely."

"Fascinating." He nodded before kicking back next to her, feeling another erection coming on as he noticed she was still naked. "Thinking about joining up on whatever we have to do next to ensure Godzilla and Alastor's deaths or do you just wanna, y'know, hang out?"

She considered this, actually looking conflicted. "Is it normal that I...kinda wanna just hang? Like, do non-sexual things with you? Is this normal? Am I normal?!" 

"It's your call. I don't mind." He went along with this, sharpening his sickles together. 

"Oh, sweet Satan...here it comes..." She braced herself for the next set of words. "Do you wanna go to CarnageLand?" She droned before covering her mouth. "Oh, shit. I said it." He tilted his head at her request. "Right. You're still new. It's a place that my da-I mean Blitz took me whenever he felt like it. Had some good memories, some bad, but it did help me get used to the sight of blood in the long run." She got an idea from that, as her ears perked up. "Maybe we could take the kids there? Give 'em a taste of what counted for my childhood?"

He smirked. "Nice thinking, Loona. And, if they don't like it, we could always bond over a little catastrophic collateral damage. They're gonna be so excited!" He stopped before patting her on the head. "Anyway, it's probably time for us to head over to the office. Just know that this doesn't leave the room. Like you said. Down-low."

"Nice catch." She replied before getting out to get herself dressed. Suddenly, Gigan had teleported behind her and gave her tail a big hug, causing her to stiffen. "Excuse me, what the fuck?"

"Figured a kiss would be too corny for your tastes." He chuckled before teleporting out and flying into the morning sky, letting out his signature roar to wake up the neighborhood. She sighed before getting back to dressing herself with her minimal clothing. 

She had to wonder, though. Was the alien bounty hunter boyfriend material? "Ugh! Hell no!" She muttered. "Fuck's sake, he's annoying, smug, patronizing, sleek, cool, great in the sack, thoughtful, strangely adora-FUCK!" She growled before relenting and finishing up. "Just keep it together, Loona. Do what you've always done and things will go back to normal...right?"

_Meanwhile at Hazbin Hotel..._

After yet another failed attempt to coax Bob from his room (though she did manage to get Razzle and Dazzle through the door to bring him food/drink), Charlie once again felt a bit down. If she and the others were to bounce back from yesterday's chaos, they needed a new and fresh idea. As for any good news, Angel was back on his feet again, with Cherri sticking with him the whole way through. "I just want to say that I find your friendship to be incredibly heartwarming. Maybe you're not so bad inside after all." She complimented the cyclops.

She rolled her eye, but kept her focus on making sure Angel got through the day just fine. "Whatever. I don't need a charity case following him around. That's why I'm here. It's not like I'm going fucking soft."

"Tsk, tsk. Another demon with misplaced ideas about the word 'soft'. Always a pleasure to give that mindset the ol' switcharoo." Charlie said out-loud, delighted in the prospect of redeeming a prominent turf boss. 

Finally, Angel spoke up. "This fuckin' sucks, you know that?" He looked at his arm stumps. "I tell ya', my best techniques in bed are pushing up daisies because of that bird. Well, I've got a little something for her if she EVER shows her face again." He got out a shotgun from his suit, but Godzilla snatched it on Vaggie's request. "Okay, fine. Burning her alive with atomic breath works."

Megalon entered the room with a crudely drawn picture of Angel with robot arms. "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe you could go the way of Gigan and get yourself some of these!"

"That would be pretty sick." Cherri admitted. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, bug."

Naamah rushed over to Angel, checking over him again. "You seem to be alright, despite the cauterization to your limbs. May I suggest ice packs, if I can even find those anymore?"

"Hell's frozen over before. What's the rush?" Angel offered. Godzilla, who was with Husk at the counter, had to wonder if this realm ever did get any snow. "Hey, Husker. Never got to say this, but you were a natural with that machine gun. I mean, wowza!"

The cat demon shrugged. "I've had experience. Just don't get yourself fucked over like that again, alright? I don't need anybody whining over your corpse."

"Awwww! You do care about me!" Angel gave his best bashful impression before wincing from the phantom pains from his stumps. "Son of a...hey, Vaggie! You're an amputee. How the hell do you live with this?"

"I'm not missing any limbs, but, if you ask me, I'd just focus my pain and misery on others, within reason." She said honestly before looking at Cherri. "If you're gonna crash here, here are the rules. No explosions, no problematic language, and ESPECIALLY no explosions!"

"You said explosions twice." Cherri groaned. "UGH! No wonder Angel was dying here! I mean, not right now, but you get it!"

Suddenly, a strange old lady came in, looking rather tall and suspiciously like Monster X. "Greetings! I'm Mrs. Firedoubt! Here to help all manner of injured souls! Now, where's that poor effeminate spider friend of yours?"

Everyone just stared at him, especially Godzilla, who saw right through is disguise. Memories circulated through his head, remembering how this particular monster fought him and even almost killed him as the dreaded Keizer Ghidorah. He felt the urge to destroy him there, but this was just so ridiculous, he couldn't help but just scowl and walk up to him. Before anybody could say anything, he tore off the wig X was wearing on each head, making an audible ripping noise that caused him to cry out in pain. Megalon gasped. "What a clever disguise! I didn't take you for a super spy!"

Cherri struggled to hold in her laughter before holding Godzilla back when he tried to lunge. "Easy there, big guy. He's cool with me, remember?"

"Gonna be honest. Why the get-up?" Angel asked as X rubbed the sore areas around his heads.

"I merely wished to avoid conflict with my sworn rival while I checked on how you were doing. I am here to cheer you up." He said, crossing his arms and regaining his stoic nature for now. "For you are my friend's friend and I do not like seeing my friend be sad. Also, I...may have wanted to see what it was like wearing a dress. Consider it a personal challenge of mine. Surprisingly, they had one my size."

"That's so sweet of you, X." Charlie complimented before turning to Godzilla. "You two know each-other?" He just snorted in anger, giving his opponent a death glare.

X nodded. "Yes. He was the one who defeated me with, possibly, something beyond strength. When Angel has recovered, I will find out what it is in a glorious rematch! You WILL kneel before my power! DO YOU HEAR?! You and Alastor!" 

Godzilla would have punched him in the face, eager to see just how far the skeletal kaiju would get, but Naamah put a hand to his side. "Don't give in. He's only trying to goad you."

With that, X composed himself before sitting down next to Cherri and Angel on the couch. "I have also heard that this hotel is in need of visitors. Actual residents for your impossible and noble cause of redeeming even the lowliest of souls."

"Pretty much. What would you suggest?" Vaggie asked. Though she didn't like men too much, she could sense this creature was genuine. He embarrassed himself just so he could check up on his friend's friend, after all. 

"Hmmm...these demons began life as humans..." X put a claw to his chin. "Demons are humans...and humans love...A-HA!" He snapped his fingers. "The internet! The internet is what they desire most! Do they have one of those here?"

"Sure. It's mostly the same, but I'd rather not look up the contents now." Charlie grimaced. She remembered MANY times during her childhood when she learned the internet, especially Hell's, was only good for porn and wasting time. 

Megalon raised a drill. "I know! I know! We start posting videos of sneezing pandas! Those are still a thing, right?

"Incorrect, my friend." X shook his head. 

"Porn?" Cherri and Angel said at the same time. 

"Maybe." X lightly blushed before clearing his throat. "We simply hoard the wi-fi of this realm and make ourselves the only one to supply the internet, as well as basic cable. Even for just a few hours, we could introduce many demons to your plan. That is, if you have one." He walked up to Charlie. "If you want to change a man's spirit, you must first break it." He clenched his claw at that. "A simple time-out isn't going to work."

"That's...pretty much what I've been trying to say." Vaggie nodded.

"You know, for a fight-obsessed dork, you've got yourself a pretty devious brain. I'm in!" Cherri smirked. "Right, Angie?"

"Eh. I dunno. You remember Vox? Losing his wi-fi is one thing, but his cable? Total goddamn meltdown." He replied. 

"Then we just have Godzilla do this thing." Husk suggested. "Vox's an asshole. Nobody's gonna miss him." Godzilla snorted in response, already not interested. That is, unless this 'Vox' provided a good enough challenge. He wasn't as hot-blooded as X, but it was a good time killer. 

"What if we just asked nicely?" Charlie suggested before Alastor suddenly appeared in the room without a sound. "GAH!"

"HOLY SHIT! Finish me off with a heart attack, will ya'?!" Angel clutched his chest in surprise. Godzilla roared, angered that the smiling demon had dared to show his face.

"Did I hear a chance to get back at ol' Voxxie?" Alastor excitedly asked. "Say no more! How's about I tangle with him for a little while? Normally, nothing I do here is personal, but the both of us go back a loooooong while."

"...sure. Whatever. So long as you're as far away as possible." Vaggie sighed. "I'll sleep better that way, cabrón." 

With a sudden laugh from his sentient cane, the radio demon had teleported away. "Guess we're going to be very busy today." Naamah sighed. 

To lift the mood of this uncertain scene, Niffty suddenly got a tray. "Lemonade?" She was met with a lot of responses that agreed, as they moved towards the kitchen, the place getting awfully crowded at this point. 

_Somewhere in Hell a little earlier..._

Sir Pentious wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he looked upon his new mode of transportation. A new zeppelin for a new year of conquest and actual progress this time. From his super secret lair (that we can't mention due to mystique/the possibility of it not being canon), MOGUERA and several Egg Bois followed, some even riding on her arms and head. "Identify. What is your mission today and how may it assist in my efforts to eradicate all threats?"

"Patience, my chrome companion." Pentious said as he got inside. Thankfully, it was spacious enough for her to just roll on in on her treads, managing to make it past the winding areas until she was at the snake demon's side at the controls. "Prepare for takeoff! Thisss isss my ssssecond favorite part!" 

She struggled to keep balance as the zeppelin took off, weapons already at the ready in case of attack or if he just wanted to go on an authority-announcing rampage. "Error. This machine is heavily antiquated. Might I suggest even simple modern day materials?"

"Hussssh!" Pentious hissed. "My machines are invincible! The only reason my foes have ever managed to breach itsss defensssesss isss that they've been forced to build...moderately more impressssive weaponsss. But THISSSS time, nobody ssshall underssstimate me again!"

"Anaylisis complete. You possibly have an inferiority-superiority complex." MOGUERA interrupted. "Might I suggest extensive therapy, as well as affection. Initiating hug protocol!"

That caught him off-guard. "Complex? Hug?! What are you-HEY!" He was suddenly embraced by the robot, but she was careful not to crush him, as she scanned that he was durable, but not pain-proof. "Thissss is not what I need! I need power! Ressspect! A legion of worshiping fanssss! And...oh, God, now you've done it." He sighed as many Egg Bois joined in to evenlop him in a massive group hug.

"On a scale of One to Ten, how would you rate your joy?" MOGUERA titled her head.

"...sssix." He honestly said before getting back to his controls. "Now, where to ssstart my-"

"Boss!" A random Egg Boi emerged from a cabinet. "Did you hear? Our favorite show's on tonight!"

"For the lassst time!" He angrily slitthered up to the dimunitive one. "I have no plansss to see 'Peter Pan Ssssavesss Chrisstmasss with Kwanza on the Ssside' for the 34th time like you keep forcing me to do!"

He blinked at his boss before shaking his head. "Nah, that's next week. I meant the other one."

That caused him to instantly calm down and suddenly get out an old-age television set. "Oh, goodie! Perhaps I can hold off on this area'sss domination and enjoy myssself for once."

"What is this program that pleases you?" MOGUERA asked, her legs shifting until she was in a sort of sitting position, her torso moving at all degrees to keep up with his movements.

He gave a small laugh. "Oh, you poor naive robot. It'sss called 'Earth'sss Dumbesssst Momentsss'! The only show where I get to watch all of those ssso-called 'innovative' iventions of this wretched modern day be the causssesss of pure agony for thossse above! Like a plane ramming into the ground after a tiny mistake during the take-off processss! Or a drone slicing through ssseveral faces while the controller'ssss too busy looking at a phone! Call it catharsssisss, but many including me call it entertainment!"

Though the Egg Bois were also singing the praises of the show, MOGUERA just shook her head. "Error. Catharsis based on human suffering does not compute. Suffering is bad. Suffering must be purged. Therefore-" She stopped when she saw preview footage on the old-timey television. "Wait, was that Logan Paul getting mauled by a steroid-infused wombat? Very well. All systems go."

"Now, you're ssspeaking my language. Somewhat. I still miss it back when robotsss functioned off of ssssteam, gearsss, and a sssmidge of oil. Now, it'sss code and wiresss and all sorts of tomfoolery. No offensssse! I can change...ssso long as it sssuits my interessstsss."

"Your honesty is appreciated. Let us wait for this show to commence." She replied before they all felt a huge surge rock across the Pentagram...

_Later at I.M.P..._

Gigan was there to greet the group as they entered through the front door, blood and viscera all over them. "Take it I missed a que?" He asked. 

"Uh...about that..." Millie looked rather guilty.

"It's fine, honey. We can tell him." Moxxie put a hand on her shoulder. "Gigan, we just got finished with another mundane assignment. Since our boss decided not to include you in these types of endeavors, you've been both demoted and promoted at the same time."

He rose his singular brow while Loona plopped into the chair next to him. "I don't follow."

Suddenly Blitzo walked into the room, swatting away at the Dorats hounding him. "Will you little brats just let it go?!"

"Give back daddy his job or else!" Ichi yelled, a lot more verbose than usual. 

"I'm only one-year old and I already know several different ways I can kill you!" Nii growled before firing a tiny bit of gravity energy at him.

"I'll go up your nose and out your nails!" Kevin nipped at Blitzo's tail before smiling at the staring hellhound next to them. "Hi, mommy!"

Blitzo's eye twitched as he faced his taller adoptive daughter. "You mind telling these guys that my decision is final? Gigan's only meant for the real dangerous jobs now. Leave the rest to us!"

"For the last time, Blitz, this feels rather immature for you to tell us this while we're already in a dangerous assignment." Moxxie said. "Sure, Gigan's power could warrant such a measure, as who would I be to deprive us of the raw pleasure of the art of killing, but-"

"Not another word, shrimp-dick!" Blitzo snapped before composing himself as Gigan gathered his Dorats. "Yeah, that's basically the news, newbie."

The kaiju just shrugged. "Seems about right." He then looked at the upset creatures resting against his chest. "Kids, daddy needs a break every now and then. This is actually very good. Oh, and guess what...we're going to have fun with not just myself, but your mother!" Their moods switched to letting out several bestial cheering noises, flying around in joy.

"Huzzah." Loona blandly said as she scrolled through her phone, making an effort to get some tickets (which were ridiculously cheap, as you'll later find out why). "Try not to die on the Carousel. Bet that's how Moxxie's folks bit it."

Millie slammed an axe down on the table: a clear warning if she tried making light of that particular tragedy. She was back to being pleasant as they all sat at the table. "So, your boys were true blue last night. They loved my man's music so much." She told the alien. 

"Indeed. Whatever you're doing to keep them well-behaved, please continue." Moxxie gave him a thumbs-up. 

"Can we stop sucking Gigan's dick and LISTEN?" Blitzo had to clear his throat again before getting out a larger television screen. "Look what I found at the flea market! An actual plasma-screen TV! Perfect for getting our meetings across AND tuning in on the latest episode of 'Earth's Dumbest Moments'!" He made his voice sound more dramatic at that before he flipped it to the right channel. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Can we watch 'Hell on the Range'? I think my second cousin got the role he always wanted!" Millie leaned in. 

"You realize we can just get the episodes of that show on the net, right?" Loona pointed out. "Don't get me wrong. It's funny, but in a pathetic kind of way."

"Just type in 'Fail Compilation' and you're set." Gigan added before getting the remote chucked into his mouth by the clown demon, shutting him up.

Blitzo just ignored them as he turned his chair to the screen. However, Moxxie tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, we should address the calls we've been getting from E.V.I.L? And, furthermore, I've heard reports that Overlords Vox and Alastor himself are getting into a particularly violent brawl, which could result in-"

"Shush! Here it comes! The re-runs before the new episode!" The jester-like demon was hopping up and down like a giddy kid.The Dorats just looked at each-other in confusion, wondering what was up with the scary clown guy.

And that's when the surge was felt throughout Imp City, including their location, causing a miniature black-out before everything came back to. Everyone was frozen in shock as that happened, but their attention went to all electronic devices. Mainly, the television, which had suddenly lost the cable, displaying a rather unflattering error message that demanded they all go outside.

"...which could result in a majority of this area losing all interest and cable access." Moxxie finished, unamused. "Do I make myself clear now?" His mood changed when Blitzo turned to him, sounding like a statue scraping against the ground and hosting an unreadable expression, though the twitching eye showed he was close to snapping. "...sir?"

Let's go through just how well the responses across Hell went, shall we? Godzilla was the first to hear the cries of just about every demon who had lost their connection to BOTH their television screens and their internet connections. Sir Pentious was clutching his antique television, hissing in horror as the Egg Bois panicked and even set a few things ablaze. Tom Trench was enduring a lengthy and curse-riddled phone call from Katie, while Ariel just considered crushing the phone to make the incessant noise stop. Vox, who was engaged in battle with Alastor, practically tore out his antennae in fury at what had just gone down due to their battle.

Nobody was reacting worse, though, than Blitzo, who had sounded the alarm and was throwing things around as the city beneath him went into chaos. He was also strangling Moxxie as Millie began to beat some pots/pans and the Dorats were led into a gravity beam firing spree, destroying much around them. "NOOOOOOO!" Blitzo let out a scream to the heavens he got on his knees and raised his fists to the air. 

Gigan and Loona watched all this chaos unfold, even ducking from a few chairs. "Thank God for the cellular network." The hellhound remarked.

"Yeeeaah. Kids, who wants to go to CarnageLand now?" Gigan asked, hoping to make an exit with this 'family'. They all nodded as the group took their leave.

_A bit later..._

Blitzo was once again at the head of the meeting table, looking more serious. Only he, Moxxie, and Millie remained, all looking disheveled. "Gentlemen...we face a grave time."

Moxxie was a bit bitter by how his boss had taken his panic-induced rage out on him, as he rubbed his neck from the squeeze it got. "If this is about supplying our secretary with more pointless hours of scrolling through her laptop-"

"No, you idiot!" Blitzo yelled before covering his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that we CAN live without internet! There's so many other things we could do."

"You're damn right!" Millie agreed. "Back at the ol' homestead, my family didn't even have internet. We just would spend our days killing trespassers, tending to the sacrifices made our way from the living world, contemplating whether it's incest or not if there's no blood relation-"

"But you forget! We can't live without TV! It's how we got ourselves that commercial. It's what inspired me to finally leave the circus! It, for lack of a better term, is our God!" Blitzo did a dramatic pose before composing himself. "First, one or more of us is going to have to do reconnaissance to find any source of good cable. Then, we need to boost up our manpower if need be. Right now, Gigan and Loona took off for the hills. They're probably going to return all bored and pissed any second now."

"I don't know. Based on how they're going to CarnageLand, they're going to be preoccupied with actual physical entertainment." Moxxie pointed out. "Based on a text I got from Gigan, it's meant to increase the time spent between the both of them and the Dorats. In other words, they're having a better time than we are." Even Millie nodded at that while also tearing up a note stating 'Ways to Kill the Shit out of Loona'. Apparently, she was content with knowing that the hellhound was making a possibly-more-than token effort to hang out with the kids.

Before Blitzo could go into desperation mode and call Stolas, a massive zeppelin crashed through the wall, hitting Moxxie in the face with rubble. "Why...?" He muttered through the stone on his head.

Out of the window slithered out a flustered Sir Pentious. "You foolsss! I wasssn't finissshed with my dramatic entrance ssspeech!" 

"Sorry, boss!" An Egg Boi called out. 

"The fact of the matter is that we have arrived at our destination. Rating my traveler Five Stars plus tip." MOGUERA exited out the bottom, using her jetpack to keep her in the air. "Analyzing...this is the Immediate Murder Professionals building. Phase 1 complete."

Blitzo looked to his fellow imps before shrugging and turning to the Overlord. "Can't you see we're going through a cable problem? You can take our building, but you can't take our TV!"

The serpent demon adjusted his bowtie as he hopped down to the floor. "Hardly. I heard that you lot are willing to do ANYTHING for money. If that'sss the cassse, then would you be interesssted in ressstoring my televisssion ssset by way of ssstealing it from that MISSSERABLE HOTEL?!"

THAT managed to catch the lead imp's attention. "Hold on a sec. You know where they're keeping the cable? Because we could sure use a hint. 'Earth's Dumbest Moments' is on in two or less hours!"

"Why, I too want to watch that! It'sss practically why I'm here!" Pentious exclaimed, happy to see they were on the same page. "I propossse, for now, an alliance! Becaussse you're all desssperate-I mean, kind enough to take on any job, I demand you sssteal the cable ssso we can...um...watch together!" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "MOGUERA, I think I just engaged in non-villainousss sssharing. I might have hit a new low."

"To quote a human phrase..." Moguera spun around. "Sharing is caring! Assessment: you're doing great."

"Awwww!" Millie cooed while rubbing Moxxie's hurt head. "A penguin! Never thought I'd see those in Hell or outside of our Antartica assignment."

"Never...again." Moxxie remembered that one all too well. Let's just say Loona spent her afternoon that time chiseling them out from blocks of ice.

"Penguin? I am no penguin. I am modeled after a mole, as well as..." The mech stopped before looking at a nearby mirror. "Oh. This may require further study."

Blitzo extended a hand. "I'm not going to question your sudden arrival in any shape or form! It's a deal! So long as we can get that cable back, you've got us at your side!"

"Excellent..." Pentious hissed as he shook the hand. '_I can't believe I'm making deals with commoner filth, but they're dumb enough to venture into territory that, last I heard, contained powerful monsters in it now. Just focus and perhaps even revenge will be your against Alastor himself!'_ He thought, where his hissing problem wasn't there.

Unbeknownst to them, Ariel was flying by, with Tom Trench's arms around her neck as he held on for dear life. "Nope. No cable here either. UGH! Katie's gonna kill me."

"Did you not hear what they said?" She turned to him. "Apparently, there's a settlement that contains what we seek. You gave me shelter, so I shall repay the favor by helping you avoid the wrath of whoever this Katie Killjoy is. Already, I feel an urge to just visit and devour her."

"Nah. You'd probably die of food poisoning." He dismissed. "Still, this is quite the story! Noted Overlord working with imps. I can already see it across the news if we can get it up and running." The two stayed in the air, ready to intervene when the time was right...

_Meanwhile at Carnage Land..._

[h_**ttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5LDQGH_1-Y**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5LDQGH_1-Y)

All things considered, Loona expected this to be a total drag. She remembered Carnage Land from way back then and she knew there was a reason they called it that. One that she didn't really enjoy because it was at her expense as a young pup, but she still got something of a kick out of it. Now? She was all grown up (according to herself) and ready to take advantage of what this place had to offer. It wasn't long before Gigan and the Dorats also began to enjoy the inherent chaos and destruction that this drugged-up amusement park had to offer.

The clowns? Terrifying and murder-happy, but what sold the group on their involvement? You had the opportunity to wreck them BACK. So, they had a little fun with tying them up on the roller coaster tracks (while Gigan rode on one of them while it was still going!), slashing them into the incredibly fast carousels, or just scaring them off with Gigan's laser. The rides themselves? Guaranteed to kill, but they also managed to turn this feature around, not just by using them for evil clown murder. For the incredibly fast coasters, Gigan just shot his hooks and allowed the carts to drag them around and about with no risk of falling (considering he could fly). For others, they simply rode them, with Loona ranking them on a scale of 'Pussy' to 'Metal'. The House of Mirrors (which, in Hell, merely showed what you could have been to make you feel bad) was turned into a death trap when Gigan shot his laser into it, showing off more of his creativity. 

Gigan proved proficient in the shooting gallery and he even helped the kids focus not their aim when it came to using their mini-gravity beams. Ichi took joy in getting as many prizes as he could, but they weren't for his enjoyment. He and especially Nii had bigger plans. Nii would hide himself inside the stuffed toys and surprise patrons into states of riot, amusing the rest of the group. Kevin was content with eating cotton candy and all the other snacks. For a second, both the adults were worried about him getting sick, but it all just came out as huge bursts of gravity beams that caused the spinning devil-cups to go haywire and pinball into hapless demons.

Throughout their journey of mayhem, Loona realized that she hadn't been looking at her phone as often as she would have. She considered tuning everyone out to look at it once more, but she got wrapped up in helping the group wreak havoc on the creepy animatronics that tried swindling money out of the customers. What followed was a bunch of broken robotics (and traumatized demons) and money on the ground. "And they say crime doesn't pay!" Gigan laughed before high-fiving the hellhound. 

Furthermore, hoping she wouldn't get another earful from Gigan in the future, in the times between rides, she actually bothered to ask the trio questions (reluctantly). Surprisingly, she found it engaging, considering that they weren't mostly speaking in baby talk anymore. Apparently, Ichi liked to role-play as Blitzo, imagining himself ruling over an endless empire, as well as putting real-world celebrities in a death match. Kevin just wanted love and care, but he also expressed desires for creating his own metal band that would combine elements from the playlist that Loona let him listen to on the way here. Nii was the only one that showed interest in her phone, the both of them watching the usual stuff he watched and with him joining in on decrying or appreciating what they say. No longer did she feel just bored-ly content when looking at her phone. She actually had somebody to talk to, in which Gigan and the other two inwardly told themselves to join in at the next opportunity.

"HAHAHAHA! _CHAOS!" _Nii later laughed as he grabbed a box full of fireworks and lit it, causing them to fire into the various crowds and even some rides, derailing them and causing them to go out of control. A ferris wheel even detached and started bulldozing all in its path. 

"Come on, babe! This is fun!" Gigan said as he hijacked a runaway bumper car lined with spikes and drove it through the running crowd. It was tiny for his size, but he still managed. Ichi and Nii hopped on his shoulders, 

She just gave an evil smirk as she got into one of her own that had a set of jaws on it. "Oh, it's on, you Kentucky-fried asshat!" With Kevin on her shoulder, she drove after him, even managing to do a flip as she rammed through her own share of demons. Some tried to fight back, convinced they could hold off a mere hellhound, but they were wrong, as she gave them the business end of her fists, as well as Kevin's surprisingly violent bursts of gravity beams.

Truly, this was a splendid day for the group. As for our main cast for this episode...

_Back with I.M.P and company..._

As of now, the group was situated behind a random building, their base consisting of a war table with several crude clay figures representing the group. The first to be sent out was Egg Boi #563. He saluted to the group as he remembered his mission: capture the cable box and hope nobody notices. When he and the others got a good look at their target zone, they found a sizable amount of demons there, with Niffty putting up a sign that encouraged demons to bring their own electronics. Megalon stepped out and gave her the equivalent of a high-five with his types of arms. 

The Egg Boi, smirking to himself, ran forth...only to get run over by a taxi, splattering his remains across the road. Though Megalon's were wide with horror, Niffty just cleaned it with a mop in record time before they went back inside. "There's a reassson I'm glad they're disssposssable." Sir Pentious sighed. 

"Can't we just use that big-ass warship you have parked in the back?" Blitzo asked.

"And give away our posssition?! That'sss absssurd! We'd be dessstroyed in no time at all! I've been there." Pentious tipped his hat in embarrassment before showing off an impressive looking electricity gun and a large chain to boot. "Let me sssshow how I get the job done! I'm as fassst asss lightning! You shall sssee!" Before MOGUERA and his Egg Bois could wish him good luck, he slithered quickly towards the hotel, making sure to look both ways no the road. 

However, when he shot down the door, he found the face of Monster X staring him dead in the eye, causing his hair-hood to deflate and his hat to let out a girlish scream. "Ah. It's you. Even if you have become stronger, can you wait? My friend is still recovering." X replied curtly. 

Pentious cleared his throat, attempting to keep his cool. "I have indeed, my old enemy. Now, allow me inside and HAND OVER YOUR CABLE!" He aimed his gun before it was instantly crushed in the kaiju's hand, causing it to explode and propel the serpent demon all the way back to base. 

"What a strange demon." Monster X crossed his arms before returning to standing around and doing nothing around Angel, while also staring at Godzilla intently. Said monster was making sure the demons behaved themselves, while also making them too scared to reply back to Charlie when she asked them about their problems and why they were in Hell to begin with. Still, she considered this a start.

Back with Pentious, he had an ice-pack to his face as he glowered at his compatriots. "Fast as lightning, yeah? No wonder you lose so goddamn often." Blitzo scoffed before an Egg Boi cocked a tommy gun as a warning to shut his mouth. "You know what? It's time for some REAL professionals to do the dirty work. Moxxie!"

"Already on it! Wish me luck!" He grabbed his supplies, which included a blunderbuss and some poisons, zooming to meet the door. If he was going to keep this quick, he was going to need to take out whoever punched out Pentious in the first place. Naturally, X answered again. "Excuse me, sir...does this smell like chloroform to you?" He held a rag to the kaiju's face.

Curious, X sniffed it as instructed. "I believe it does." With that, he toppled down, knocked out cold. With a grin at his work, he prepared to storm the area and get the cable box as soon as possible...only to suddenly freeze, feeling the air chill around him and a menacing shadow loom over his small body. 

[ _ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cBaV5fTt7w** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cBaV5fTt7w)

Slowly, he looked up, only to see the face of Redman staring him down. He was standing perfectly still, waiting for Moxxie to make a move. Despite how out of place the spandex-wearing kaiju killer looked, he sent a special kind of dread through the imp. He remembered him. That was the worst thing about what was happening right now. "N...no...NO...I got rid of you...I got rid of you..." He began to back away from the door, pointing a finger at the figure. "I GOT RID OF YOU!"

The man just straightened his arms forward, moved them up, and got into a fighting pose. _**"REDDO-FIGHT!" **_He yelled, also remembering the little guy, even after the span of many years. 

"Stand back!" Moxxie yelled before firing his gun wildly at his enemy. Redman just rolled out of the way every time a shot was taken before charging at him and kicking him across the ground, drawing blood. "This time, I won't miss!" The imp spat as he too rushed forth, firing his gun at the sides of Redman to throw him off course. It worked, causing Redman to be hit in the chests by several shots. He fell to the ground, leaving Moxxie to jump on him and aim for the head. "Perhaps I'll sleep better when I-URK!"

Alas, it was a trick from the same-faced killer, as he suddenly awakened and wrapped a hand around Moxxie's throat, crushing hard before punching him several times in the face. **"RED-DROP!" **He yelled before just drop-kicking him, striking him in the ribs before sending him towards one of Hazbin's windows. Husk was on the other side drinking booze before he just closed the binds, not willing to take part in whatever insanity was going on. 

Moxxie tried to get up again, but he was grabbed by the tail and thrown against the ground again and again, worsening his injuries and tearing up his suit. All the while, Redman was making random loud reverberating yelling noises without moving his mouth. Finally, he was held in front of the never-changing face of the psycho. "Please...you already took my parents...what more do you want?!" He was suddenly put in a headlock by the man, one hand around one of his horns. "NO! Let go! PLEASE!" He screamed, starting to cry like a frightened child. "Mom! DAD! MILLIE! **SOMEBODY!** _**HELP ME!!!" **_

Too late. _**"RED-BREAK!" **_With terrifying strength, he broke off one of Moxxie's horns, causing black blood to shoot out. Moxxie didn't scream, as he was in too much shock from all of the pain. For a moment, his heart stopped. That's when Redman spun around with him before throwing him into the far distance. As he looked on, he heard dramatic and triumphant music before standing stoically and walking away, forgetting about the whole hotel filled with at least three kaiju at the moment. 

As for the others, all they saw was Moxxie being thrown all the way into the far-off distance. "Honey! We should-"

"Millie...we'll get him later, but do we want him to go home to a house with no cable?! I don't think so." Blitzo shook his head. "For all intents and purpose, you go get 'em, girl."

Though she may have been conflicted over leaving her beloved behind, her resolve increased upon hearing those words. She saluted before getting out her ax...and promptly grabbing a surprised Pentious. "COME ON, BITCH! WE GONNA BUY US SOME CABLE!" She yelled as she threw the screaming snake into his own zeppelin, causing it to tilt. 

Instantly, she was at the engines, raising her ax above it. "NO! YOU FOOL!" Pentious grasped his head in shock and horror before she brought it down, causing the thing to rocket out of control and push him against the back of his seat. Millie was in the driver's seat now, ignoring the constant screams of her partner while their vehicle flew through the sky. It was moving in wild circles before hitting the ground, dragging through it like an oversized truck on the rampage. It rammed or even crushed countless vehicles and demons all the way, some of which had enough oil in them to generate huge explosions that caused buildings to collapse behind them.

Pentious continued to scream, even as he looked to Millie. Her eyes were still on the road, determined to reach her destination. In the frightened Overlord's mind, while a demonic version of "Country Roads" blared, she had morphed into an even more menacing version of herself, wearing a cowboy hat and playing a wicked banjo while the area outside of the ship looked like a meadow on fire with various glowing red-eyed cows laughing evilly, as well as a bunch of farmers wielding angry mob supplies surrounding the roads. Pentious was hitting his head against the controls, still screaming and inwardly begging for this manic ride to stop. 

Finally, they crashed into a random tech shop, where Millie slammed down all of Pentious' earnings. "CABLE SET! NOW!" She yelled as the bear-like cashier put in the price. It stated 'Not enough Moolah', causing her to attempt to bisect him with her ax...before it suddenly crumbled into ash thanks to the earlier explosions he caused with it. Everything went silent, while she looked wide-eyed at her wrecked weapon. 

_Back at Carnage Land..._

Gigan, Loona, and the now sleeping Dorats watched the sky slowly turn to night, the crimson pentagram above lessening in color and illuminating the landscape in the process. On the slow-moving Ferris Wheel (one of the saner and still intact rides, apparently), they got a real good view of the devastation they caused. "What are the chances this'll get on the news?" Gigan wondered. 

"Probably second under Valentino's Great Cocaine Catastrophe." Loona shrugged. "We fucking killed it today, right boys?" She nudged Kevin, making him purr affectionately. 

The alien kaiju chuckled at this display. "Would you look at that? You're enjoying yourself."

She tried to come up with a retort, but she settled with a slight growl. "Shut up. So what if I did? It...actually got my blood rushing. Say what you will about the 'professionalism' Blitz and pals have to keep, but here? You can do whatever the fuck you want."

"Not to mention, you have somebody to share it with. Trust me. Destruction by yourself ain't that fun." Gigan said.

"Guess it isn't." She supposed. "And these guys? Full disclosure. I'm glad they're fast learners. Quick on their feet. Ready for anything. Kind of like...I was." She softly said before shaking her head. "They're fine, alright?"

The kaiju shifted closer to her. "I don't wanna pry, but I take it your childhood wasn't all sunshine and roses." 

"Really? How'd you guess?" She said dryly. "I'm just fucking with you. All this you see here? Conscious choice. It's my style." She motioned to her clothes. "As for my 'backstory', it's not that much. I grew up homeless until Blitz just kinda found me during an extermination. Something in him just clicked and, suddenly, I have a roof over my head. He also gave me my first phone when I was 7 in Hellhound years. Another reason why I haven't just decided to leave the joint and run wild? He gave me an actual choice. You wanna know how most Hellhounds roll when they're of age?"

"I dunno. What?" Gigan clicked his mandibles, curious.

She snarled as she considered the horror of what could have been. "The first guy who tames a Hellhound has total control. It's kind of like that thing from that dumbass book series about sparkling vampires. You know, when werewolves are suddenly under the thrall of their soulmate or some creepy romantic bullshit like that."

"Imprinting, yeah?" Gigan answered for her. "Don't ask me how I know about that. I gave the series a try and...nevermind. From the sound of it, he's basically your dad."

Obviously, she was a bit peeved, but not by much. "Pretty much. And hey, between you and me, I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave a small smile. 

"You should smile more often." Gigan said softly. "I've got a hell of a lot of baggage for my past and even I can manage it." She went back to her default expression, but it was softer than usual. "Anyway, I was thinking we could do something like this next week for the kids. I mean, we all need a break once in a while."

"Tell me about it." She nodded. "Maybe Hell's Kitchen? Not the awesome show. The LITERAL Hell's Kitchen." 

"Sounds about fine. But maybe a movie with them tomorrow? My vote's on a samurai film. Those are pretty badass and deep." Gigan continued. 

"My vote's on a musical. Not a dumb one, but one of those incessantly catchy ones." 

"Oh, and we should also focus on getting them their medicine. I don't think we got them vaccinated."

"I'll say. I don't even know what the fuck's insurance." Both she and the alien stopped when they realized what tangent they were on. "Aw, FUCK. You know what we sound like?"

He immediately followed. "Parents?"

The hellhound focused her glance on the sleeping Dorats, with Kevin giving an adorable sneeze before falling back into the world of dreams. "Yeah. Parents. I already feel like I aged a jillion years right now."

"But we're the cool kind of parents, right? The type that actually listens to their kids?" Gigan hastily added before wiggling his singular brow. "And we have awwwwesome sex." 

"You've got that right." Loona's tail moved quickly to wrap around his sails, but she brought it back. Still, she couldn't deny that she had a few ideas maybe this night or the next. 

"And we don't try to force any of our religious beliefs down their throats." He muttered. "Or...try to force them to be what they're not. Or humiliate them out in public. OR MAKE THEM BELIEVE THEY AND THEIR LOVED ONES ARE WORTHY OF DEATH BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PROPHECY." His tone was getting far more manic as his eye glowed with anger. "Or, even better, _**MURDERS THEIR**_-" He stopped himself before covering his head in shame. "I'm sorry. That just...whoa."

"Yeah. Chill." The hellhound was pretty surprised at this outburst, but even more so when she realized her hand was on his leg, as if subconsciously trying to comfort him. Aware that she had nothing to lose with this guy, she kept it there. "You know what? If you wanna vent, go right ahead. What's stopping you?"

Gigan looked at her with a confused and surprised expression. "You...want to know about my past? I guess you have a point. I know we're trying to keep this on the down-low, but..." He deflated, breathing in as he prepared to drop the bomb. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend? Can I trust you with my story?"

Loona once more had to stop and think about what she'd say next. If it were any other guy, she would have called him a loser and blew him off. But this was Gigan. Sly, cool-headed, slightly badass looking, honest, hung, riteous without being too preachy Gigan. "You're...not one of the worst guys who's asked me out/fucked me. I think I'm willing to see where this goes...but don't think I'll be any softer on you! You're not gonna fucking tame me, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Barring your previous behavior to the kids and maybe a smidge of laziness..." Her eye twitched, but he kept going, putting a sickle on her shoulder. "I like YOU. You're strong, independent, and pretty damn fun when you get that stick out of your...well, you know the rest. I've never really had a girlfriend before, but I promise I'll do all I can. Plus, if you're interested...I need to get something off of my chest. It could be why exactly I've suddenly gone full-on Papa Wolf. Heh."

"Was that a pun?" Her asked, brow raised. "But seriously, thanks." She kicked back against the seating. "Alright. Shoot."

The alien kaiju was unsure at first, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be spreading his story like mad. How did he know? Her phone had been turned off. A clear indicator that she wouldn't be scrolling through that thing and/or posting about any info. "Once upon a time...there was a planet called Hoilus. Once, it was a place packed to the gills with space dinosaurs-"

"Space dinosaurs? Really?" She smirked. "Sounds like a cheesy sci-fi novel."

"I wish it stayed that way." He shook his head. "Millenia passed and it became civilized, with the space dinosaurs going completely extinct for whatever reason. It went from being jungle green to shimmering white, mainly because the whole place became a metropolis. Barely any wildlife remained except in holograms. For they had these sort of weird beliefs. I'm not one to rage against religion, but damn it, you would have hated it there. Always preaching about brotherhood and peace, yet also stifling progress and punishing people for, I dunno, lightly cursing, littering, or even having a different belief system. Oh, and social media, as well as video games, were considered the spawn of King Ghidorah."

"And you grew up in that shithole?" She asked, already getting the feel as to why he despised that place. 

"Forced to grow up." He snarled, mandibles chittering in anger. "See, all Hoilians resembled birds with beautiful golden wings, hazel eyes, and flowing green plumage. But the Kings and Queen were the most radiant and gaudy of them all. They were going to have a son, to which they'd parade the world with it...except something went wrong." Gigan then used his eye to create an exact hologram of the planet, the city, his people, and, finally, his childhood self. Basically, his Showa Incarnation, to save us the description.

Loona stifled a laugh. "You looked like THAT? You're so fucking chubby!"

He groaned at her amusement before continuing. "Take a good look. One eye, hooks for hands/feet, spikes running down my head, mandibles, spikes jutting from the chest, and no feathers or plumage. I was a direct offshoot related to the space dinosaurs. You'd think they'd try to exile me, but nope. They pretended to be super progressive about the circumstances, but only a little. They named me Gigan after the ancient word for 'devil-blade'. Sounds awesome, but no so when they do everything to break you in and maybe even do some reconstructive surgery to make you like everybody else. Because from Day 1, I had to learn fast on how to be my own man. Learned to fly just to get away from when they made a holiday where they threw rotten fruit at me in the hopes of 'purifying' my looks."

He continued as he leaned back, gazing at the night sky. "It wasn't so much my looks that put them off. It was that I actually had opinions. Like 'why is the sky purple', 'why do we have to hurt his man for saying that word', 'why can't I play with the guy who believes in a giant turtle that can fly', and other stuff. More times than often, I didn't agree with all the bullshit about some higher power deciding it was okay for us to act like pompous jackasses. Naturally, this kinda hardened me and I ended up becoming a troublemaker. I regularly disrupted ceremonies, scared people with my hooks, and occasionally smuggled in books talking about other planets and beliefs. Even got myself in the samurai stuff, because that shit was awesome." 

His smile faded for some time. "By the time I was 14, my parents had produced another kid, this time having none of my deformities. Her name...was Elsaka, named after one of our suns in our galaxy. She was everything I was not...at first. Rather than hate how she was basically there to replace me, I made an effort to teach her the things I knew. Our parents tried to keep us separated, but they failed spectacularly. She thought I was brave, smart, and...the best big brother ever." Loona swore she saw his eye leak a bit, but he continued. "Then all prominent priests come up with this dumbass prophecy that said that, if we were left to our own devices, our 'knowledge of destruction and corruption' would ruin the planet. Stupid, huh?"

"Dumb as fucking shit." Loona agreed. "So, what happened? Did you finally leave those assholes in the dust? That's what I would have done." Gigan stopped for a moment, mandibles trembling. "Dude? Hey, we don't have to-"

"No. No. I want to do this. I need to do this." His voice came out sounding more choked up, but he cleared his throat. "I did leave. I left when I couldn't take the abuse any longer. That prophecy, when I became 21, spread like wildfire. We were going through several natural disasters because, in their idiocy, they forgot to realize our planet's core was ready to burst. I think it was about the planet being invincible because of 'worshipping the wilted palm of destiny' or something like that. Anyway, there was this activity I used to do with Elsaka. We'd look up into the night sky and count the stars. At least, she did that. Me? I imagined myself going to each galaxy that the stars resided in. Making a name for myself. Being free.

"And THAT'S...when things went to pieces.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaReMqYRiwk> ** _

**(0:00-0:28)**

"After my 21st birthday, I found myself a crashed rocket in the forest where me and my sis used to go. I knew it was my chance, but there was only room for one occupant. I didn't know what to do, but my Elsaka suddenly came rushing up to me. She told me that the people had spoken and they were going to finally dispose of me, seeing me as an unstable abomination. Naturally, my first instinct was to get us off this rock." (Lyrics begin below next paragraph). 

"When I told her of the plan, she looked so...sad. She cried hard before she hugged her face into my chest, telling me how much she loved me. But, before I knew what was happening, she pushed me inside, activating the damn thing. She gave me one last smile before the guards started flying in. I...I didn't want to leave her! But she wanted me to be free."

_You look to me...eyes filled with tears...you still remember...how we endured our years..._

"It was the last I saw her for years. I saw them gently take her away as I took off. I forgot about my dreams, as I just wanted her with me again...but I knew I had to keep moving forward. My new life was about to start...except I just HAD to pick up a job as a bounty hunter to pay the bills. Starting with a trip to some space cockroaches."

_The time for me has come...to spread my wings...moving far away..._

"From then on, with some new cybernetics, I fought for those bastards. Found that I was pretty good at killing. But that's when I met...him. Godzilla. From then on, my resolve just fucking crumbled every time I lost to that bastard. Until it reached the logical conclusion..." He shuddered, causing his eye display to flicker.

_As I endure...through the blood and sweat...leaving you behind...fills me with regret..._

"During a botched invasion by some other guys involving me, the hero known as Zone Fighter straight-up killed me. There was nothing...nothing after death...but, after some upgrades by the Xiliens, leading to my current look, I was back in action...but I needed to see my sis again. So I flew as fast I could back to my home planet." Now, he was gritting his teeth before he displayed the next scene. What Loona saw was enough to make her cover her mouth in shock. 

"Holy shit..." She softly said.

_I promise I'll return...for your smile, I yearn...I won't stay so far awaaaaay..._

"Those _BASTARDS_ put her in the center of the city as a WARNING to any non-believers. They impaled her, her arms, legs, HEAD...all on different spears! _**THEY FUCKING BUTCHERED HER BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SHE HAD NO CONTROL OVER****! **_Just...I just...I broke down..." Tears were starting to flow from his visor, just like the wailing kaiju in the holographic depiction. The Dorats stirred, but he patted them back to sleep. "I just had to follow my dreams and I wasn't there for her when she needed it the most...I never got to say goodbye...I just stood there, holding her head close to me, thinking about all that might have been."

_Even if...my stone heart breaks in two...know that I...have always loved you...Forever in my soul, you'll stay. Neeeever far awaaaaay._

His expression hardened when he got to the next scene. "And those _people_...they started throwing rocks, calling me a devil and claiming its was both of our faults that the planet was dying. They had the..._**BALLS**_...to blame us for it all. There comes a time where you-you-you-YOU JUST...you have to draw the line in the sand. And they just pole-vaulted over it." The holographic scene shifted to his eye glowing brightly, while letting out a demonic version of his usual roar. "If they wanted a demon...they'd get one."

_My enemies! Your enemies! I'll eradicate! They won't get near! Look upon their fear! Yet I can relate! Death is coming! Death is rushing! I must make a stand! So if I lose the fight, I'll reach for your hand!_

The following scenes depicted him slaughtering his people en masse, killing the priests especially violently as he fired lasers straight into the planet, destabilizing the core even further. "My rampage was as bloody as it was destructive. My energy was overclocking just so I could make all of those bastards pay for what they did. Eventually, I decided to just end it all entirely and fire my most powerful laser, the Zenith Blaster, straight into the core. I may have been afraid of death, but...fuck it. Might as well speed up their self-fulfilling prophecy."

_So...even if death is certain...I know...I'll see you again...some sunny day. I won't...be far awaaaaaaaay!_

The image of the planet started to glow red with how much the laser had destroyed the core, burning up everyone on the planet before it blew up in a spectacular display while the song ended. "And bam...no more planet. No more of those people. No more me...at least, I thought."

_A heart forever true! I'll always loooove youuuuu!_

His visor closed, he curled his tail around himself, shaken by how much he had revealed. "I managed to survive, drifting in space until the Xiliens picked me up. Shortly after that, I decided to work for them, having nowhere else to go. Elsaka's death haunted me for a good while, ruining my ability to think. But I remembered that she wouldn't want me to be like that. She wanted me to be who I could be. To be myself. To be...the best...big...brother..." He barely suppressed a choked sob before hastily wiping his visor. "Aw, look at me. I'm fucking crying now...guess I'm pretty pathetic on the inside, right?"

His eye widened when she leaned against his shoulder, patting him on the head with her tail and wrapping her arm around his side. "Listen, because I'm only gonna say this once. I'm...sorry about what happened to your sis. Blowing up your plane to get back at those shitheads? Power move. Plus, let's face it. You're a good big bro and an even more awesome dad. Don't let anybody, especially not those close-minded jackasses from before, take that from you. There. Comfort time's done."

He nuzzled his head against hers, which she decided to take if it would make him stop moping, but she found herself doing the same. "Thanks, Loona. I really appreciate it." He looked down at the still sleeping Dorats. "It's been so long since I've remembered what it was like to not be destroying things and killing everybody. Maybe...I spent a good portion of my life doing that...that it feels appropriate to protect something again. Especially the little guys right here." He then looked up at the sky, as it darkened to a slightly darker shade of red. "They don't have stars in this place, do they?"

"Nope." She replied. "I only got to see them when Blitz took me for one of his jobs. Didn't think too much on them. Just a bunch of little lights in the sky."

He chuckled at her answer. "It's like I said. They're all part of their own solar systems. Their own galaxies. Maybe they're all a bunch of assholes living there, but let me tell you something. If we went to wherever those stars were, we'd be the most awesome pair of assholes. That's how I see it." He looked down at the Dorats again. "And I'd show these little guys all the wonderful shapes those stars made. Constellations, if I'm right." 

She actually gave a small laugh. "You dork."

As soon as he said that, Moxxie flew in from nowhere, ramming into the ground beneath them. "The fuck?" Gigan floated down, looking upon his horrifically damaged state. "THE FUCK?! Moxxie! You okay?"

Loona leaped out, putting the Dorats in her tail as she investigated. Even she had to wince at his injuries. "Damn, what happened to you?"

He weakly looked up to them, tears and blood all over his face. "Red...Man...he's coming...he'll kill us all..." With that, he fell unconscious. 

The duo looked at him, then each-other. "That can't be good." Kevin said, having woken up at last.

_As the show nears its arrival..._

Things, obviously, had NOT been going well for the lot of them. Millie's attempt had just failed, with her not taking her loss very well. "I just don't know what went wroooong!" She sobbed, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. 

Pentious meekly looked at Blitzo and MOGUERA. "What...jussst happened?" He whimpered. 

The clown-like imp groaned before pointing the hotel, giving MOGUERA the signal. "Very well. Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged." With all of her weapons at the ready, she rushed towards the hotel. 

"Okay, there's no WAY a high-tech robot with weapons up the wazoo can screw this one up!" Blitzo said hopefully. Not five minutes into waiting eagerly for their cable, the mech returned, carrying a gift basket. "So, how'd it go, Pingu?"

She glanced at the two before bowing her head. "I met the son of an old friend. He is much bigger than I remember him, but I remembered him nonetheless. At first, I thought I would be offlined, but he and the one named Charlie gave me, in this gift basket, a book all about how to enjoy life without electricity. They were very kind before they let me go. Perhaps it would be optimal if we followed this message of peace." 

Pentious and Blitzo just looked at her as if she was crazy, with the serpent breaking the silence by letting out a drawn-out sigh. "It might be time for me to ssstart pirating my ssshows if thisss issss what I have to deal with. Very well. Sssshow me the book." He held a claw out, tired of this insanity. 

Blitzo, however, just grabbed it and jumped on it in anger. "THAT'S IT! If you want something done right, you have to do it your fucking self!" In record time, he got out a huge magnum pistol and, with several well-placed shots, he shot off MOGUERA's foot, which contained one of her rockets. She toppled to one side, causing Pentious to instictevely try and hold her up with the help of the Egg Bois.

"Are you daft?!" The Overlord yelled. "Thisss wasssn't part of our agreement!"

"It is now! Here I go!" Strapping the rocket to his back, Blitzo punched it before it went off, sending him into the air...before it sputtered out. "Aw, shit..." He muttered before falling straight down, leaving a comical imprint. Before the Eggs and Millie could retrieve what they wanted from the crater, he leaped out of it again, rushing to the ruined zeppelin and rummaging through the wreckage before getting out a parachute. "Round two!" He fired off the rocket again, with it once more running out of fuel, but he used his parachute in that moment. "Victory is-AHHHH!" A wind gust pushed him away from the roof of the building, sending him into another area. 

He could only wait as he slowly drifted into a place labeled 'Rabid Demon Porcupine Breeding Program'. "Well, that's all, folks." He grinned nervously before finally falling into the area. Thankfully, nobody could see beyond the fence, so they wouldn't be witness to the agonizing pain he was put through when the creatures inside descended upon him. Not like the screams weren't loud enough for even Vaggie to shut the windows a little tighter so she wouldn't be traumatized. 

While Mille set out to retrieve her boss, Pentious and MOGUERA looked just about ready to pack it in, with the serpent demon in a particularly bad mood. However, a shadow flew over them and into the zeppelin. "Will you ruffiansss SSSTOP ENTERING MY INVENTION?!" He yelled throwing his chain at whomever was invading. To his surprise, a white clawed foot grabbed it and pulled it into a large piece of torn-off metal, leaving an imprint and nearly knocking him out.

"Are you sure we'll find something useful in here?" Ariel asked as she threw away various busted inventions, while also fending off any Egg Bois with her very presence, as well as her energy shield. 

"He's a try-hard. That just means he' crazy enough to try-OH! How about this baby?" Tom Trench got out a large coiling tube, which sparked with volts occasionally. "Excuse me, Sir! Can ol' Tom himself ask what this little number is?"

MOGUERA was about to fire her arm masers before Sir Pentious stopped her. "Wait! I've completely forgotten I had one of thosssse! Lowly Newsss Anchor! I need you to connect that to the electricity box outsssside of that hotel! Then, connect it to an antennae! Any antennae! Do that and I might conssssider putting you in a lead role in my fan club!"

"You have a fan-club?" Tom curiously asked. 

"Jusssst do it before I get a goddamn headdache!" He demanded.

Megalon burst out the door. "Yep! The word-count on these chapter's isn't infinite!" He stopped when he thought he was talking at nothing, considering the group was still well-hidden. "Oh. I've got to stop breaking the fourth wall these days. Just feels weird!"

With that out of the way, Tom and Ariel crouched on the the ground, careful to not let anybody see them through the windows. Meanwhile, Blitzo, with Millie's help, crawled away to the hiding spot, all covered quills and blood. He looked at Pentious, who pointed to the clock. "If there's a God, please don't let it be too late..." He muttered. 

Tom finally neared the box, where, with all of his strength, he slammed it in. "Alright, girl. It's go time!" She nodded before grasping the antennae in her talons and flew off at breakneck speed. She caught a glimpse of Vox still trying to lay a hit on Alastor before she flew past that area and found herself a large enough antennae. 

"For your sake, Katie, you had better be grateful. I imagine this is going to hurt." She said before wrapping it around the antennae and slamming the plug onto the tip, electrocuting her and sending her plummeting to the ground. She regained her body's functions before she hit it and she spread out her wings again, flying back to Tom as they waited for Pentious' signal.

As the power flowed into the antennae, every demon found their internet and cable working once more. On the giant flat screen TV Blitzo had brought with him, the screen was no longer displaying static. The imp had returned with his cohort just as this happened, their eyes widening in victory and amazement as the newest episode of 'Earth's Dumbest Moments' started to play. "They...they did it...those random fuckers managed to do it!" Blitzo exclaimed.

"Hooray! Moxxie's been avenged!" Millie hugged her boss before setting him down, aware that she didn't want to drive the quills in further. Still, he was laughing in victory as well. 

Pentious wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Our businessss here is finissshed. Come, everybody. I think I'll jussst go read a book. I've had enough technology for today." His Egg Bois began to take the ruined zeppelin apart to take back to his lair, with him slithering away in a tired state. MOGUERA, after re-attaching her foot, suddenly lift him up and allowed him to coil around her arm. "Thank you, dear. It'sss nice to sssee I have ssssomebody I can rely upon."

"Your compliment is appreciated. Also, I believe we have dodge a bullet." He looked at her confusedly. "It is a human phrase. It is an estimate that whatever Blitzo had intended to do, it is going to backfire in some way." Again, he didn't know what she meant, but he shrugged and took her word on it as he started to fall asleep around her arm. "Cutness levels: reaching maximum." Her yellow optics actually sparkled as she looked at the sleeping cobra demon, with several Egg Bois taking pictures to keep the moment fresh in their eggshell minds.

Tom was fist-pumping as Ariel landed next to him. "Whoo! Tom Trench triumphs! No way is Katie going to say I did nothing during that whole shebang!" He looked up at the Gyaos. "Oh, and we did it together too. What do you say we go back home and have ourselves a casserole for two?"

She nodded. "That would be nice, but this almost felt too easy. And why do I feel a sudden surge of deja vu?" She gave the hotel another glance before it hit here. "This is where I lost my flock. Where I met those I wish to kill. Perhaps, if I can-" 

She and Tom suddenly heard a gun cock dangerously near them. Angel was there behind the window, giving them the most intense glare he could give. "Oh, hey, Tommy. Sad to see you've made some real shit choices in your life."

Tom loudly gulped. "Hooo boy. Look, what we had was beautiful that one night, but-" He and Ariel also noticed the other residents get out their weapons. Much to Tom's even greater horror, the one known as Godzilla was among them, not sure what to do, but charging up atomic breath for the fun of it. "C'mon, guys...nobody likes 'deadline news'! Hehehehee...I'm so dead."

"...on second thought, I know when we've been outnumbered." Ariel said, her face comically still and terrified. Grabbing Tom by the collar of his shirt, she zoomed into the air, avoiding the sudden hail of bullets, fireballs, atomic breath, lighting, and Destroyed Thunder Beams that came out. 

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'D BETTER RUN, YOU FUCKIN' HARPY!" Angel shook his fist outside of the broken window. "Eh. She'll be back."

As for how this whole plan went for the Hazbin crew, that is a story for another day. We're going on for too long anyway. For now, let's resolve this whole little chapter with Blitzo and Millie themselves. "Sure, Moxxie, Gigan, and Loona can't be here, but I've always wanted to hang out with just the two of us, ain't that so?" He said as he nudged Millie on the makeshift couch they found. 

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess. Maybe we should have just asked."

He looked mystified at that statement. "Oh, Millie! Where did your killing spirit go? Whatever. Time for the moment we've all been-"

Suddenly, the show stopped with a gigantic pentagram symbol on display. "WE DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUDDEN ANNOUNCEMENT, YOU WORTHLESS COUCH POTATO. YOUR SHOW-Earth's Dumbest Moments'-HAS BEEN CANCELLED BECAUSE, AND WE QUOTE-Fuck you, I'm pissed, Alastor got away, sincerely yours, Vox-WE NOW BRING YOU TO-Watching Paint Dry: The 2300 Hour Epic-" And so, a show showing just that played instead. 

Blitzo's mouth dropped to the ground, eye twitching violently. "Uh, boss...remember your blood pressure!" For once, she had to act serious. Because if she didn't diffuse the situation fast enough-

Too late. With a primal scream, her boss had flung himself into the TV, knocking himself out cold after he made a huge hole in it with his body, causing the electricity to run through his body at an alarming rate. She just stared frozen at the sight before Gigan teleported in. "Howdy, Gigan." She said softly. "Take it your day was better than ours?"

He took a deep breath, hoping for her not to freak out at the news he had to bring. "Millie...we have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually took the time to request a good-natured and talented Youtuber to give Gigan his own song with an instrumental I found. Hopefully, it worked to the same effect. Also, here's that concept for Naamah that Xenthas drew. Hope you enjoy it: https://www.deviantart.com/g14productions/art/Naamah-825845918
> 
> I was also thinking about making a Q and A with the cast of this fanfic. It's a silly idea, but if people would do that in the comments section, it could be the basis of a new chapter...
> 
> Up Next: Fresh off their success, the Hazbin gang engages in a custom beach episode due to a massive heatwave. As they enjoy themselves, I.M.P is back at it again with trying to cash in on what they're doing. How far will this desire to escape the heat go? Along the way, Moxxie confronts his own demons, but finds he is unprepared for a couple of surprises...
> 
> That, or a Valentines Day special, depending on the time frame.


	11. From Hell, A Happy Valentine

** Godzilla and Naamah **

The Monster King was fearless. Maybe too fearless, bordering on reckless. He would charge into a kaiju fight, no questions asked. He was an unstoppable force of nature! He had unthinkable power! His will was also very much unbreakable. Nothing should have deterred him at this point, especially now that he was stuck in another hellish dimension or whatever this was.

So, why was it so hard to write a damn letter to Naamah on this accursed day?! Today, he had learned of the so-called 'Valentines Day' phenomenon that Charlie was intent on spreading around. Godzilla knew what love was. He just never really got the chance to express it as often since...that dark day before he stared this adventure into Hell and whatever this place was. Apparently, it was all about giving something meaningful to the one you either considered a really good friend or even your mate.

Godzilla could have just easily brushed this off and just spent the rest of the day sulking near the register or staying in his room. Maybe take a walk outside, considering everybody would wisely avoid him. However, he instantly thought of Naamah when he weighed his options. Certainly, she had proven to be a great friend that he could relate with. Always listening to what he had to say (even if he couldn't vocalize it) and aware that her hands weren't clean, just like his. 

But it was her kindness and beauty that truly drew him towards her. How was it possible for a creature to possess a heart as warm as hers? Not to mention, he was starting to appreciate that off comment from Angel Dust that 'Thicc Thighs Save Lives'. However the case, he couldn't just leave her out of this. He had to do SOMETHING nice for her! Charlie suggested a heartfelt letter, but when you've spent your life smashing cities and fighting powerful opponents, it was kind of hard to get down the hand-writing aspect of it. Not to mention, he was...nervous?

He looked to Chester, as if the teddy bear would give him advice. How was he supposed to put all of this thoughts down when he kept hesitating? What was he afraid of? She wouldn't reject it, he knew that. But...wait...his head shot up before he let out a defeated growl. It was inevitable. He should have seen the signs. He had felt it before and he certainly felt it now.

He was falling in love again. He had started to once again feel the urge to spend the rest of his formerly lonely and miserable days with her. This time, he'd actually give her a child to raise and love and she wouldn't do it alone. He shook his head quickly. He was thinking WAY too far ahead! What if she wasn't interested in him like this? What if she rejected him, no matter how softly she would inevitably do it? He was irredeemable! What he did before he got here was nothing short of monstrous and this was his usual track record he was thinking about!

Clenching his claws, he concentrated as hard as he could. Closure was the least he wanted now, so a simple note expressing his thanks at her friendship and giving him a chance was enough. Writing in the best English he could, it took him 15 minutes to make something of substance. 

It read: _Deeear Naamah, thank fuour bein gud friend. No lonly wit u. Desrve so mch mooor. Sincrely, Gojira._

Yeah, that seemed about right. All he had to do was take the pink/white card to her and let her decide for herself if she liked it. However, as he stepped out his door, there she was, making him roar/yelp in surprise, but he quickly gathered himself. "Sorry I scared you." She apologized, holding something behind her and her tail wagging nervously. He knew that look. She was clearly nervous and...blushing? It was cute, as usual, but he had to wonder why. Then again, the two of them WERE rather awkward in their own way.

The reason for it, though, became abundantly clear when she revealed her gift. A heart-shaped box that smelled rather tantalizing? Godzilla's curiosity was piqued, but even he was at a loss at what to do. Accept her gift first? Show her his card? Judging by how she was fidgeting and even looking away, she was thinking that exact same thing. "On the count of three..." She whispered, echoing his thoughts. "One...two..." 

They both stuck out their arms, showing them their gifts at the same time. Upon realizing the perfect timing, her face began to turn as she barely suppressed a laugh. He felt the same, his normally neutral lips twisting into a smirk before he began to grunt and roar at the same time, mimicking laughter and prompting her to laugh as well while they both gently took each-other's gifts. "Kiss already!" Angel called out from down below, but they just ignored him.

After they had their little laugh fest, they looked at what they made for each-other. Naamah understood the poorly written message perfectly, smiling warmly at it before looking up at the kaiju. He was examining the contents of her box, which were various chocolates that included dark, white, caramel, and others. Say what you will about Hell, but Lucifer was always a fan of the sugary temptation that was chocolate, his daughter being no exception. "Do you like them? I wasn't sure, but-" 

He started chomping into them, taken over by the wonderful scent and even more by the great taste! So, this was chocolate! Maybe he had it when he was little, but, if not, this was the greatest revelation he had in a while. He especially loved the dark chocolate candies, because hey. More chocolate on the chocolate! Forget radiation, whales, or whatever Alastor kept making. This was the greatest meal he could ask for. Though, a voice in the back of his head told him that this was for special occasions. Dessert, was it?

He was far from greedy, as he extended three chocolates of different type to her. "It's fine. I'm just glad you like them." She placed the letter into her tight shirt and placed a claw on his thigh. "I like being friends with you too. In fact, I love it. Happy Valentines Day, Godzilla."

He knelt down and nuzzled his head into hers, prompting her to do the same, albeit with noticeable nervousness. She obviously wanted to do it, as she melted into the head nuzzles. Anymore, and he would convince himself she wanted to be more than just friends, but he didn't care if it was yes or now. She was by his side and that was all that mattered in this hellish dimension or whatever.

** Charlie and Vaggie **

Vaggie already got a good glimpse of Godzilla and Naamah's little session. Men weren't a favored thing in her book, but she couldn't deny that the kaiju cared for his friend. She had other things to worry about, though. One would think she wasn't into sappy stuff like Valentines Day, but that person would be wrong. If there was one saving grace to her otherwise stress-filled and poverty-stricken life, it would have to be her girlfriend.

Yes, she could be hopelessly naive and the Latina demon worried constantly about her well-meaning actions leading to her embarrassment or worse, but things had a way of sorting themselves out. Even Alastor's arrival (FREAKING ALASTOR) sparked some hope into the hotel. The fact that Charlie was able to maintain herself around the infamous demon was nothing short of impressive. But now was not the time to dwell on the past. Except it was. It fit into what she had in mind.

Charlie's eyes were covered by the shorter demon, as she led her sweetheart into the kitchen. "Can I look now?" The princess asked, excited to see what Vaggie had prepared for her.

"Keeping counting to 100, hun. Just keeeep counting." She would be lying if she wasn't nervous, but all days like this were ones that she wanted to put the most effort into. Charlie deserved more than just a card or flowers (not to say that last year was a waste, considering those flowers she got her required her to stab a couple of demons and also contend with the frightening Rosie). She deserved something with a bit more effort put into it. Because nothing says 'I love you' like just that. 

Finally, Charlie sat down at the table, still eagerly awaiting what was in store. "And...open." Vaggie crossed her fingers after removing her hands, hoping for the best.

What laid before the hotel's proprietor was a carefully sculpted statue resembling a rainbow that had pictures of the hotel's recent successes and even a few moments with the couple in it that didn't require said hotel to be involved. Images like the time they hid in that alleyway from a purge (they DID have their first kiss there), a beach visit that ended with Vaggie getting a glimpse at her girlfriend's true form (scary as shit, but hot as hell), when they first built the place together (the one time Lucifer actually got off his candy ass and funded the thing), and even a rather silly one of them both drunk (what happened that day would scar most, but not them). 

Charlie tenderly traced a finger on one where they just cuddled, with was in the very middle. "It's beautiful..." She said before nuzzling her nose against Vaggie's. "Thank you. Happy Día del amor y la amistad."

"Five years. Five years and counting." Vaggie smiled back before they both went in for a kiss. When they broke off, she gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Just call it Valentines Day. I haven't celebrated my country's version in...wait, what the hell's even the difference."

"I dunno, but you know what beats them both just slightly?" Charlie suddenly morphed into her demonic self. "I heard last night you mumbling you wanted it rough."

Vaggie's heart almost gave out. Not out of terror (maybe a little), but she almost felt like Angel Dust at the moment. Namely, irrepressibly horny. Oh, and speaking of which...

** Angel Dust and Husk **

Husk stared holes into the wall, just like he'd been doing for the last 30 minutes. It was at this point he had to admit to himself that he was what we'd like to call a sucker. Always getting roped into situations he'd rather not be a part of. Whether it be serving Alastor in a couple of unspeakable jobs, having to play lip service to this hotel, or even back when he thought the Draft wasn't too bad. Always, he felt like he had no choice.

For today, however, he very much did. Blow off Angel like usual or actually agree to his advances. Yes, he considered Angel to be somewhat hot, considering his feminine appearance and experience, but as a partner? Fuck no! He'd lost the ability to love since those dark final days of his and he certainly wasn't keen on living with the spider demon's bullshit. It just wouldn't work and he could care less about social interaction for the rest of his days.

So why in the name of Satan and his Seven Circles of Hell did he agree to be with Angel in his love-bed for this useless day and SHAG him in the process?! He didn't exactly remember what went down before the sex, so he must have been really shitfaced to have agreed. Husk honestly didn't know what was worse. Did he do much more that he'd soon regret while under the influence or was he not drunk at all?

Angel laid next to him, snuggling into his pillow and chuckling a little as well. It was clear Angel enjoyed this little tryst. More so than usual, despite having a few claw marks around his waist and haunches. Husk looked upon him, memories of the session playing through his head at a pace he wasn't comfortable with. "God...dammit..." He muttered, remembering how it wasn't just rough sex...it was AWESOME sex.

How Angel squirmed and moaned thanks to his barbed cock. Husk was one demon that, deep inside, was proud of his new form. Sure, he was too lazy to really use his wings to fly, but his cat anatomy increased his agility, nimbleness, reflexes, and ESPECIALLY his junk. To jam that thing within Angel and shut him up for once was honestly pretty good. Hell, he remembered getting the drop on him so well that he wiped that smirk off the porn star's face with ease.

He remembered something else about that session, though. Did he try and comfort Angel about his missing arms? Something about telling him he was still a incorrigible bitch and how that got a genuine compliment out of the gangster. Then, there were probably some anal toys and something actually sappy in the middle of it. It was mostly a blur for Husk, but he'd be lying if he didn't want to compile it into something he could remember easier. 

Eventually, he got tired of staring at the wall and fully turned to the sleeping demon. Sighing and with nothing left to lose, he draped an arm around Angel, making an effort to make sure his claws curved around his waist to get the luscious feel of it. Angel stirred, but he brought himself closer, mimicking the feel of breasts against flesh with his chest. Husk blushed bright red, thankful that nobody was here to see him like this. "Happy Valentines Day and all that crap." Husk muttered for luck. Any luck at all, and this would all be over with nobody bringing it up again...

** Megalon and Niffty **

Charlie had a lot of stuff given by her parents, but also some stuff she just picked up around Hell. She never was one to just stay in the luxury of her kingdom. She liked to look around Hell and either find it within herself to save it even more or just collect what items happened to be there. Whether these items originated in Hell or were sent from the living world, she didn't know. Nevertheless, they managed to spruce up the place, so it was all good.

A record player happened to be one of them, but it was missing the component that would play the record. Something solved when Megalon's drill gently placed its tip on the spinning disk. An old timey saxophone instrumental song played as the kaiju sat down on a chair and did his best to hum to the music. He had just got done with spreading a bunch of Valentines Day heart cut-outs all over the city. Sure, he was met with rabble-rousers making fun of his efforts or even trying to assault him, but since when was that ever a good idea?

Still, it made him feel tired after enduring all of that for the sake of seeing more smiles. He was currently waiting for his own Valentine to show up and, sure enough, she did. Niffty quickly entered the room, dusting off a few areas before looking up at him, giggling, and then hopping into his lap. "Hey, cuddle bug! Why the long face?"

Megalon sighed. "I dunno. It's just that everybody seems to WANT to hate each-other or just cause trouble for the heck of it. Don't get me wrong. My drills aren't clean, but what I wouldn't give for Charlie's dream to come true." Niffty had her own thoughts, but she kept silent, preferring to let the man talk. They weren't even married and the cleaning woman already thought their relationship was sound to go into the wife-husbandry that came from her time. Not to say it hadn't been lessening around his presence. "What do you think?" Megalon snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh! Well, um...what if one of us doesn't go to Heaven and is left all alone?" She wondered as she snuggled into his chest more. There were many things she was starting to like about the beetle kaiju, sans his habit of burrowing beneath the ground, but she now took that as a means to keep herself on her non-existent toes. "Like, Charlie's born here and can't go to Heaven. So, she'll be aaaaaall alone when this is over."

The cyborg beetle was put slightly at unease, but he just beamed. "How brave of her! Risking her own loneliness just so she can help others! I kinda wish Alastor was like that. He's...kinda mean, when you get down to it, but it's impossible to stay mad at him!" 

Even she had to agree. She was somewhat painfully aware that, while the Radio Demon DID see her usefulness, he saw her as somewhat stupid. But she was his master and that was that. More charitable than most. "Meh." She shrugged before looking at the record player and placing her giant needle to keep the record going without requiring Megalon's drill. But, just as quickly, she switched out the record for a more jazzy and lively track. "Let's just forget about and enjoy ourselves! I've always wanted to do this since I was a little girl!" She zipped to the floor and held out a hand.

Megalon got the message, got up, and clapped his drills together in joy before he offered one of them. "Let's...what was the word...oh, yeah! Boogie! Happy Valentines Day, Niffty!" As they danced (rather badly and noisily), the kaiju felt his worries and doubts of the day melt away. Even though things weren't as peachy as he wanted them to be, he would always remember the one demon he would always want to see a smile on. 

** Monster X and Cherri Bomb **

One would expect the hard-rocking powerhouse known as Cherri Bomb to indulge herself on this holiday. Maybe mingle with a few fans and blue-ball them just to see the looks on their faces. They'd probably enjoy it, considering she was desired by demons of all sexes, with her frequenting the female demographic because it got many drooling. However, today was different. Most Valentines Days were fine by her, in which she did as described.

Today was different. Valentines Day was on a Friday this year. She remembered that sort of day VERY well. She had many girlfriends and maybe a few boyfriends, but this was the day the woman she THOUGHT she loved and who loved her killed all of her buddies back in the living world before she finished her off (but not before Cherri got the drop on her in return). Still, it was a sobering day because she didn't even know why she did it. A sudden bout of insanity? Jealousy? Flat-out cruelty? Even she wasn't sure.

And now she had to stay stuck in this dingy and utterly saccharine hotel where Godzilla and the Radio Demon called home (if that). All for the sake of her actual friend, Angel. Now, him, she was SURE would never stab her in the back. Besides, if today was any indication, he trusted her to take care of him along with these pansies. As for how they were going about their own Valentines Day shit, she was keen on avoiding it all.

Just as she was about to go upstairs to check on Angel before blowing up a city block or two to blow off steam, a familiar sight suddenly leaped into sight. "Haha! I have returned from the dead to have my revenge!" A ridiculously high-pitched voice belonged to the sight before her.

That was...HER! The bitch that betrayed her. Blonde pigtails, torn semi-Britain Punk clothing, chains all over the waist, and all! Rather than get angry, she felt a rush of excitement through her. She knew she would burn in Hell with her and she made a promise to make her pay for what she did, but she never got the chance for years! Now, it was time for well deserved payback and not even that stuck-up downer Vaggie would stand in her way. "Heads up, skank!"

However, when she struck her in the face and then lobbed a shrapnel bomb at the chest, she noticed something was off. She was bigger and she seemed to tank those blows before dramatically falling down and crying out in mock agony. "Noooo! I am a foolish weakling! Therefore, I am easily killed for real rather simply! I was never worthy to bask in your presence, smell your lustrous hair, hear that beautiful laugh, and maybe kiss you and assure you that there is somebody that-"

"X, is that you?" Cherri cut him off, looking down at him in a peeved way.

He went silent before standing up and discarding his disguise. "Oh, you've caught me, but rest assured! I have ensured you are prepared to exact your revenge! That, and I just wanted to cheer you up. I...might have offended you, so you may hit me as many times as you want."

"No, no, it's cool. I get it." She sat down and examined his costume. "Is this...custom?" 

"Yes. Made it all myself. I might be enjoying dressing up as the opposite sex more than I thought. Masculinity means nothing to me. Only the thrill of fighting and the feeling of brotherhood!" He looked somber after that. "The latter of which is somewhat new to me. I find that I enjoy it more than the cross-dressing." 

She stared at the costume and then him. He did this all for her. He potentially embarrassed himself and allowed her to get the drop on him just so she could feel the satisfaction of getting back at an old enemy. "Fuck, you're such a dork." She smirked before sauntering over to him. "Ready for that hit?"

"At your discreti-" Before he could finish that sentence, she planted a kiss on his cheek before heading up to Angel's room.

"Happy Valentines Day, ya' dingus." She smiled back at him, giving him the peace symbol before heading to inevitably see what just happened in Angel's room (something she would never let Husk live down, any time soon). 

Monster X gently rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. The words in his throat had frozen up and the warmth traveling across his body was intoxicating. He didn't know this feeling at all, but there was a name for it. Could it be...love? No, he had to focus on strength. He shook his head and rested against the wall, planning how and when he would defeat Godzilla and figure out what lied beyond strength.

But he was sure of one thing. He wouldn't be washing the left side of his face ever again.

** Sir Pentious and MOGUERA **

The serpentine Overlord sighed in slight annoyance as he saw the mound of letters in his room. Stepping out of his clothes and allowing his hair to relax, he slumped into his office chair, his hat's eye half-lidded. He knew where all of these letters came from. If you didn't guess his Egg Bois, he must be new to you. It wasn't that he minded all the support from his minions. In fact, he'd hate it if they didn't recognize that he was worthy of these many Valentines Day cards and much more. It's just that their devotion to him bordered on fanatical. Even he wasn't sure what to think about a good number of them having an unhealthy obsession with wanting him to use his death ray on them.

Still, when he looked through the cards, he felt a glimmer of hope for something else entirely. You see, he had a crush on someone. We don't know who but let's just say he had it bad. Being the gentleman he was, he didn't want to express it forcefully through his machines or the hypnotic eyes all around him that he never used much (a lot of concentration, is all). He expected his exploits to speak for himself to get the attention of the one he admired. Hopefully, surviving that encounter with the Radio Demon bolstered his reputation.

As he looked through card after card, his expectations became more realistic. Another year, another round of nothing but Egg Boi cards. This soured his mood, but he just took it as it was. No use complaining about it. "Greetings, Pentious." MOGUERA suddenly entered his workshop, rolling around on her treads before leaning over at his side. "You appear to be fatigued. Might I suggest rest?"

"There can be no resssst when it comesss to attending to the needssss of my minionssss. That being endlesssss worssship." He answered, thankful to have his most loyal and powerful follower next to him. Over the past few days, MOGUERA had proven to be a mighty asset. As long as he pretended that every little whim of his was a threat that she needed to take care of, the alliance was sound. Not to say he didn't see her as a person. After all, robots didn't come in without being prompted...right?

"I insist." Nor do they 'insist' on things like his well being. "My data also indicates you are going through depression, stage unknown. Might I suggest calming music and maybe a punching bag in case of pent-up aggression?"

He turned to her. "Your concern issss....appreciated, but I am fine! I am not in any kind of disssstresss. I am...not lonely." He finished in a way that made even the mechanical mole-like being pause.

"Fact: the biggest lie of all time is the phrase 'I am fine'." MOGUERA straight-up told him.

That caused him to deflate. "Have you ever found yoursssself sssso dessssperatley in love with ssssomeone who probably thinksss you don't exisssst?" He asked, slithering around his chair. "The one that you imagine yoursssself in the life of forevermore, but it can never be? That is my sssufering. BUT I sssshall never give up! I sssshall become ruler of Hell! And no-one will ever ignore me again!"

"I do not wish to ignore you." MOGUERA said quickly. "I do not think you are inferior. You are determined. You are a leader. You may have errors to work out, but they are not errors that must be solved alone."

They stared at each-other before he cleared his throat. "Do not take it persssonally, but your pointssss I find far more easssier to lisssten to than my other minionssss. Neverthelesssss, they did work hard thisss year. You can asssissst me by handling the inevitable recyling. I know I'm evil, but even back in the day, the environment could NOT be ignored!"

And so, the robot gladly helped her partner pick up the torn remains of the envelopes he kept getting. However, by the end, she stared making rapid-beeping noises before a stream of code emerged on some paper coming from her waist. Pentious looked at it and recognized what the binary code meant. Just because he was antiquated didn't mean he didn't do his research into the most basic of codes, not that he thought he'd ever need to implement it. 

In binary, it read "Happy Valentines Day, Future Ruler of This Designated Area". He wanted to remind her that he was going to rule Hell and not 'this designated area', but he appreciated the gesture and patted her on the head. If robots could blush, she would, but she would not know why. It was something her processor was going to be hard at work deciphering...

** Blitzo and Stolas **

If there was one question Blitzo wanted to ask himself, it would be 'HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!' Another night, another round with Stolas that ended with his ass feeling like a herd of buffalo with hot pokers for hooves trampled it. His cock was out, burning redder than before, but otherwise spent. His partner was still awake, ruffling his feathers as he too recovered from this steamy moment.

"I say..." Stolas began. "You actually kept pace with me. Even when I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what happened. I was there." Blitzo shuddered, remembering the unspeakably long list of depraved actions they both undertook together. "You gonna increase my lease on your book or not?"

The avian Overlord sighed. "Yes, yes. You'll keep your little book. I was going to use it to pull off my own hits on those I deem necessary to silence, but-"

"Hold on. You actually wanted to do your own dirty work? That's a first." Blitzo huffed.

"Oh, hush. There comes a time in every man's life when you have to seize the day. Like I seized your balls." He wiggled his brows. "Come to think of it, it IS that special time of the year..."

"Back the fuck up. Don't you have a wife?" The imp wasn't looking forward to what his fuck bud-I mean business partner had in mind.

Stolas looked torn between laughing and scowling. "You're asking me this now? She knows already. It's...it's been frankly a mess that I'm forcing myself to endure just so I can see beautiful specimens like yourself. Especially you." He scooted closer to his bedmate, making Blitzo feel vastly uncomfortable (more than before, really). 

"You're about two seconds away from a restraining order. What is it about ME that-don't answer that." Blitzo knew better than to ruin a good thing. That being good relationships with a pompous but resourceful Overlord. 

Stolas's expression softened, but kept his nigh-permanent aura of arrogance. "Look at yourself, Blitzy. You grew up all the way from the bottom rung of society. I saw you in a poster for that defunct circus, no?" Blitzo's expression hardened, not wanting to hear this, but having no choice. "You and your siblings, I think, escaped from that misery and what do you choose to do? Serve. Serve the needs of those in this realm."

"Eh. The idea for I.M.P was 50/50." Blitzo shrugged, remembering how he and Moxxie were the founding members. "Can we NOT go down memory lane and just get this over with? Pretty sure I made you weak in the knees tonight." To his horror, he felt a surge of pride about that fact. Was he...ENJOYING these trysts with the avian weirdo?

Stolas just chortled. "You naughty boy! That's what I also like about you! Aside from your rise from utter trash, you lie to yourself all the damn time. You say you hate our moments, but I bet you just can't wait for me-"

"LALALALALALA! I'm not listening! I already have nightmares of your last summary!" Blitzo plugged his ears. "If it'll shut you up, Happy Fucking Valentines Day!" He initiated a quick smooch on his feathers before burying his head in the pillow, eagerly awaiting morning. 

The Overlord made some admittedly cute chirping noises before opening a cabinet filled with wicked-looking sex toys. "Sleep well, little imp. We have MUCH to practice when you wake up."

** Moxxie and Millie **

Millie wished she could say she was in a better mood because it was that time of year. Sure, it wasn't as good as the anniversary coming up, but Valentines Day had a place in her sorta-black heart. It would normally be a time where she and Moxxie would spend a lot more time together on break, as well as have her break out her litany of toys that she would use to ravage her willing husband until morning. But, as she stared out the window of her home, she considered a few red flags today.

Before you ask, no, this didn't take place after Moxxie met an old friend (see the previous chapter to know what we meant), but it was around the time when Millie had been getting ideas. She never wanted to admit her marriage was going stale. By the name of Satan, no! She was allowed to be as wild as she wanted by Moxxie. As a matter of fact, he loved that aspect of her, along with many other things. However, it was times like these that made her mull over his more negative qualities.

For one, he was easily stressed. Understandable, given his upbringing, but she had her fair share of unpleasant memories and she adjusted just fine. Why'd Moxxie's feelings have to also manifest as resentment for the boss? Blitzo was one of the funniest and imaginative people she had met, to the point where she considered marrying him first. Still, Blitzo WAS a scatterbrain and somewhat selfish. Better to have him as the quirky boss. Despite him not having that same connection with her like Moxxie, it seemed unfair that her husband took almost every word out of the boss' mouth as an aggravation. 

But the one thing that was getting the demonic farmgirl down was Moxxie's adamant refusal to finally settle down for good and have her pop out a kid or two or five. She was used to having many siblings back at the country, so she was used to the chaos that implied. A little tough love here and a LOT of genuine adoration there, she was all set for parenthood. At least, that's what she told herself. She did have a few concerns, but nothing she couldn't work past.

Did Moxxie just not want to put in the extra work and man up? She knew perfectly well about his stress issues, but was self-improvement really out of the question? Moxxie loved to talk a lot, at his worst, about how he was the most overworked and tortured demon in Hell, but when would he ever stop to think about the positives some hard work could bring? 

And then the Dorats came into their lives. At that point, Millie seriously considered buying Moxxie a pair of glasses. Gigan had proven that he was able to take care of THREE children by himself. Granted, they grew up fast, but no matter how much the kaiju said otherwise, he was mentally equipped for the task. Kinda made the demon wonder if there were some secrets the cybernetic bounty hunter was hiding. If he could manage a few rascals, why couldn't Moxxie take some cues?

Even more galling, Moxxie won those kids over with his musical talent (another feature she adored about her hubby). She bet that he could come up with a billion lullabies if given the chance. The rest of the time they spent with the kids also went over well, with the two demons regaling the trio with tales of their various exploits without Moxxie whining about the boss' eccentricities. If only this would translate to their hypothetical flesh and blood.

Before she could delve deeper down memory lane and the possibility she needed to straighten things out soon, she heard Moxxie's voice in the bedroom. "Millsy? No. Megan? No. Moxpox? That's just awful!" Was he...talking to himself after he got back from groceries?

She sneaked in, careful not to alert him to her presence. Based on how he was slumped on the bed, he was obviously depressed. Odd, considering that he already gave her a Valentines Day gift in the form of her old restored lasso from back at the ranch. Didn't work, but it was nice to have around. Likewise, her gift was video-taping the pulverization of one of the many acclaimed demonic musicians that rejected him back in the day. Bastard had it coming, she rationalized.

"Face it, old man." He said to the ceiling. "Are you sure you have what it takes?" He sat up, looking out the window. "You failed yourself. You almost failed that one assignment. What makes you think you won't fail fatherhood? I mean, look at yourself."

She put a claw to her mouth as she realized what he was doing. He was beating himself all about his refusal. Clearly, he felt bad about it and he WAS thinking about having kids. Just in his usual way. Namely, self-loathing and dwelling on failure. Something she knew would NOT do. Carefully, she crawled behind him as he continued to go on his spiraling soliloquy. "You don't earn much out of your job. You look like you could be bent over like cardboard. You failed your dream. And now, your own wife may no longer want to talk to you because you're such a baby-dicked bi-"

He was silenced when her arms hugged around him, causing him to freeze up. "What was that about a baby-dick?" She whispered.

"...hyperbole." He said softly, some of his pride regained. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Every bit." She snuggled her head into his neck. "I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up and stop tellin' lies." He looked down in guilt, but she directed his face to her's. "Listen. I don't care what Loona, those assholes in music school, or even the boss has to say. Together, we can pretty much handle whatever shit comes our way." She patted her belly. "You don't have to put a kid in me just yet, but I want you to know that, if you keep beating yourself up, I'll feel mighty awful both ways."

Moxxie suppressed the urge to say 'I don't deserve you' or something self-defeating like that. "Millie, on the off-chance we...do have a child, promise me you'll be a bit less lenient on Blitz raiding our home."

She sighed as she considered that there would have to be a few changes in routine. "I guess. The road through parenthood is a rocky one." 

It wasn't like her to be insightful, convincing Moxxie that this whole 'kid' thing wasn't spur of the moment. It really was something she wanted. A task for another day, though. He had something in mind to close out the day now that he was feeling a bit better. "You know..." He said as he got out his prized guitar. "How does Mazie sound? Purely hypothetical, but...yeah."

She snuggled into him more, smiling after that rough period. "That sounds lovely, hun. Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day to you, too." He said as he strummed and thought of a song he heard once. "_Before the flame goes out tonight...yeah, we'll live until we die..._"

** Gigan and Loona **

Panting madly, the alien kaiju and the hellhound collapsed onto the bed at almost the exact same time. "Damn...girl..." Gigan's tongue hung out as his tail twitched. "I didn't know you could bend like THAT."

"Shit...your cock's the best..." Loona smiled deliriously before shaking her head and just letting the rest of her body fall limply. "You're getting better at this. Keep it up and-"

"Hi, mommy! Why are you naked?" 

That voice caused the two to suddenly get close to each-other and hold the blanket over their naked bodies. "GAH! KEVIN?!" They both cried out. It wasn't just him. Ichi and Nii were also there, with them both giving knowing glances to each-other.

"We were...we were just..." Gigan stammered. 

"Doing what? I wanted to tell you that my brother's voices sound funny!" Kevin jubilantly said, ignoring the embarrassment on his 'parents'' faces.

"Oi! My voice doesn't sound that bloody hilarious." Nii protested, now having a prominent Australian accent. "Okay, maybe I did pick up somethin' from this place, but don't let it get to ya', mate."

"Pssh. This is stupid. You barged into our parent's room for this?" Ichi's accent was hard to nail down. Like a combination of Spanish and Russian at the same time. "Whatever. Explain to Kevin what it is your doing. We'll get to bed sooner that way."

Loona looked to Gigan. "What are you waiting for? You're good at this. I'm about ready to die right now!"

The kaiju fumbled, not prepared for this scenario. "You see...it's kinda...ever heard of Greek Wrestling? They used to fight each-other naked all the time. Me and your mom were just practicing."

"But why in the bed?" Kevin tilted his head. 

"Cuz we felt like it." Loona offered before burying her head in a pillow. "Go the fuck to sleep." She mumbled that last bit.

Gigan stepped out of the covers and walked over to the kids. "Honest answer? There are some things grown-ups do to pass the time and even show their love to each-other. Mommy and daddy love each-other very much, but, when we do those things, we-"

"You had sex, pop. Simple as that." Nii interrupted, causing Gigan to let out an awkward squawk/screech.

"Sex? Is that like yoga?" Kevin asked again, prompting a groan from his brothers. Loona stifled a laugh, as that was somewhat accurate. "Oh, well! As long as it makes you happy! Oh, and mom..." He flew over to her side and snuggled up to her snout. "Happy Valentines Day!"

Ichi sighed. "Kevin, why are you like this?"

"Don't sweat it, guys." Gigan chuckled before walking up to the Dorat and Hellhound. "I guess we had our fun. You guys wanna spend the night? It's only 9:00 PM." 

Loona would have protested, but he had a point. For the past two hours, their celebration of what she once thought a banal holiday had been them fogging up the cracked windows. She seriously considered buying Hell's version of the Karma Sutra just to see what would happen. Quickly turning Kevin around, she hastily put on a tanktop from the trash and slipped on some spare panties. "Fine. Gather around, but no crowding." She got out her phone and plugged it into her TV. 

And so, the rest of the night was just them watching various fail compilations from both the living and other realms. Midway through, as they watched a vid showing Angel Dust struggling to get his legs out of a toilet that was filling with electric eels, Gigan leaned in and gave Loona a kiss on the cheek (given his sharp beak, he had to just boop it there). "Happy Valentines Day, babe."

She rolled her eyes, trying to show disapproval, but her tail had wrapped around his waist, betraying how she actually felt quite good next to him. If she wasn't careful, his cool demeanor might rub off on her. Plus, despite all of her spite, it was nice to be loved. 

And to MAKE love, no argument there.

** Tom Trench and Ariel**

The gas-masked reporter rubbed his head, wincing at the pain inflicted on him from today's show. Katie, probably mad because all she could date (and fuck) were brainless idiots, took out all of her rage onto him, even lifting the entire desk and playing Whack-a-Mole with his unfortunate body, all the while reporting the weather. Today was supposed to be stress-free, with the only misery coming from the fact that he was still a virgin at his age.

Maybe a shower would get his mind off things? It would also clean himself up from the bruises, blood, and even mud that was on him. It wasn't his fault that most of the drivers in Hell had driven over muddy puddles that splattered all over him. Thank goodness he knew he was weak. Otherwise, he was worried that he might have hurt somebody and then inevitably get his ass kicked in the end.

Humming that song Charlie sang when she was on the show, he entered his dingy apartment, only to noticed steam coming out of the bathroom, as well as the shadow of a large bat-creature in the middle. He sighed, remembering how he brought in the Albino Gyaos named Ariel. Effectively, she was his roommate and a pretty good one at that. She didn't have a job, but what she lacked in an occupation, she made up for in being a good listener. 

Sure, the subtleties of society sometimes eluded her, but she was still a good metaphorical shoulder to cry on when things went south. In return, he would offer nuggets of advice when she was feeling down, as she had not gotten over the death of her flock yet. Not to mention, she just loved his cooking, no matter how other demons called it repulsive. Then again, given how other demons physically reacted horrifically to his food, he considered himself lucky that Ariel was that type of gal.

He was worried she would waste the hot water due to her size, but he resigned himself to his chair and prepared to just settle for a cold shower. "Tom? Is that you?" She asked from behind the curtain. It was amazing she managed to fit inside, but he had no time to dwell on that. "How are things?"

He kicked back, ignoring the squelching of mud against his chair. "Fine, fine. Had a rough day at work, but I'm prepared to tough it out."

"I would expect nothing less." She replied. "Didn't you tell me that hot water runs out eventually?"

He slumped, eyeholes narrowing. "Blame my landlord. Cheap bastard keeps telling me-"

"Then join me. It wouldn't be fair if I kept this water to myself." She offered.

His eyeholes shortened to pinpricks before nervously looking to the bathroom. "Uh...you sure? 'Cuz I'm gonna have to get naked and-"

"I'm naked too. Clothes mean little to me. Best to just remove them entirely, but it's your call. I insist that you enter. I can smell you from all the way here." She poked her head out, her smooth features and elongated head dripping with water. "What did they do to you?" She asked, noticing how filthy he looked.

He gave a deep sigh. "Yep. When I say 'rough day', I'm not kidding." He removed his shirt, exposing his average but well-maintained frame. "Fine. Here I come."

A few minutes later, he stepped in, already relaxing as the hot water hit him. He looked up to see Ariel looming over her, intimidating him for a grand total of five seconds before he relaxed again. "Feel better?" She titled her head. 

"Yeah. Oh, that's the spot." He then noticed her wing-tip edging near his face and tugging on the nozzle. "MMPH! Ow, that's my mouth!"

"I apologize. I merely wondered why you wear a mask, even here. Do you not want to look upon me or just the world entirely? I wouldn't blame you. I have seen some ugly sights, but also some very beautiful ones." She said.

He shrugged. "Nah. I died like this and here I am. If you ask me, it's a real lady killer." He winked before his eye twitched. "Or at least that's what I keep telling myself or else I might just crack." 

"I see." She said as she spread out her wings so the water could hit them. It was here that Tom's complicated feelings about his housemate returned at full throttle. ESPECIALLY when he looked at the avian abs that she had.

"Hot damn, you could grind meat on that." He gaped, absentmindedly reaching his hand out.

"You are...impressed?" She looked down, causing him to yelp. "Most Gyaos do not find such features attractive. It's all about the head-crest and how many humans you kill. Such strength was...frowned upon." Tom swore he saw a ghost of a blush on her face. "You can touch them if you want."

He would have politely refused, but, if it would give her another confidence booster..."Eh, you only live once." He supposed before placing his hands around them and moving them about, enjoying the hardness and cold skin mixed with the hot water. He was thankful his boner was hidden by the suds below. Otherwise, the awkwardness levels would have gone through the roof. She found herself cooing in appreciation and even mild arousal.

"Yes...your hands...it feels odd, but...I don't mind." She lowered herself so he could be closer to her, her eyes looking down at his. "There is a saying on this day that I think holds true with us. If you don't mind..." She cleared her throat. "Happy Valentines Day. Did I do it right?"

"Yep. You sure did." He gave his best happy expression through his mask-face before the water suddenly turned frigid cold. "That's our cue!" He yelped in surprise while Ariel roared/cried out in discomfort. 

Suffice to say, in the ensuing panic, it was assured that Tom needed to work extra hard to fix up the place. Strangely, he considered it tomorrow's problem as he settled with Ariel on the floor, watching something on the TV other than his show with Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Steamy! But still sweet, no? Anyway, I have a confession to make. After the next chapter, this fanfic might go into hibernation until Hazbin Hotel and/or Helluva Boss releases a new episode. I know they take a really long while to make, but no news has come up. That makes me...worried, slightly. 
> 
> Still, here's hoping for feedback along the way! Also, the song Moxxie signs is an acoustic version of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTedaWpPjto
> 
> Also, the new accents of Ichi and Nii are based on the talented voice work of Cougar macdowall: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gkQA01y2lo


	12. The Heat of Hatred (Part 1: Getting Fired Up)

_ **Two days later at I.M.P...** _

Moxxie rubbed his forehead as he woke up, an ice-pack on his horns. Or, really, his one horn. The other had healed into nothing but a blackened stump. There were also several stitched across his body, but they looked like they were already looking not as bad as they were before. But what really got his attention was that he was on the table of I.M.P's meeting room. "What the...?"

SLAM! Blitzo kicked the doors open and wrapped his arms around the surprised Imp. "Finally back to the land of the living, aren't cha'? Or, really, land of the dead, but you catch my drift. Hey, guys! Moxxie's awake!"

"It's good to see you...too?" The more serious imp's eyes were darting back and forth, until Millie suddenly wrapped the both of them, nearly crushing their ribcages against each-other.

"Meriful Satan, yer' okay!" She wept as she tightened her grip, making their eyes bulge out now. "I swore I wasn't gonna sleep a wink until I knew you were coming back to me, baby!" 

"Uh, Millie, you can stop now." Gigan walked in, the Dorats and Loona followed close behind. "Wouldn't want to send him back into unconsciousness."

Quickly apologizing, she dropped their wheezing forms down. "Alright." Moxxie coughed before he realized what had happened to himself when Ichi got out a small mirror. "What happened last night?! And why did I wake up here?!"

"Oi, mates! He's got amnesia!" Nii shouted. 

"Let's tell him he's a pirate! I want to be his parrot!" Kevin excitedly flew to Moxxie's face.

"Settle down, kids." Gigan instructed. "We need to give him some space."

Indeed, the Imp was rubbing his fingers across his temples, muttering slight curses at being unable to recall what happened. However, upon feeling the phantom pain of his one horn being gone, he stopped, irises shrinking. "Gentlemen..." He began before slumping into a chair. "I am a dead imp walking."

"Don't have to tell us twice. You look like shit." Loona commented. "Seriously, who's got it in for us this time?"

Moxxie said nothing until Millie did her thing and petted his head into a sense of comfort. "It's not 'who' has it in for us. It's 'what'. Blitz, you remember when you interrupted my dream of my parents being murdered?"

"Sure do. You never told me all about it before you kicked me out of your house." Blitzo spoke as if it were a pleasant memory.

"And I still maintain was right to do so." The beleaguered Imp narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Anyway, my parents weren't just murdered. They were...slaughtered. Butchered like animals." He started to shake. "All because of what I can only assume was a demon in spandex. White/red color scheme, yellow eyes, radio antennae for ears, that unending un-moving smile..." 

Gigan put a sickle to his chin. "Go on. Anything else about him?"

"Yes. When he came in a flash of light, my parents snuck me out of the house before I heard two words I'd never forget for the rest of my damn life." Moxxie was visibly struggling before deflating. "Reddo-fight."

"Psh. Really? That's a lame pre-murder catchphrase." Loona snarked before everybody gave her a glare. "What? I'm not defending that asshole."

"True." Gigan said before slamming a sickle down. "Everybody, we may need to prepare. If you heard those words right, we might just be getting a visit from-"

"Hold the front door! Don't tell me." Blitzo sounded absolutely tired now before he started speaking childishly. "Yet another thing that I know so much about because I'm super-smart and super-cool and everybody wants to hang with me!"

"That...came literally out of nowhere." The kaiju arched his visor-eye at him.

"Maybe they just don't want to hang out with an idiot." Ichi pointedly told the clown demon.

Suffice to say, Blitzo wasn't amused. "You wanna go or what?!" 

"I could ask you the same thing." He dared just ask dangerously.

"KNOCK IT OFF! The both of you!" Millie yelled, silencing them. "Sorry about that, 'hon. You don't have to continue."

Moxxie nodded. "Thank you very much. I don't want to remember anyway. Not that I'll be able to forget...this." He grumbled at his lost horn. "Given the state I'm in, I'd say he wanted to finish the job."

"And he might return." Gigan sighed. "Everyone, once again, we're gonna get screwed over by another kaiju legend if we don't act. Say what you will about Godzilla, but he keeps to himself when he's not provoked. THIS guy, on the other hand, is the kind of tale they tell little monsters to scare them into obedience. The legend...of Redman."

Everyone was now looking at him, even the grumbling Blitzo. His jealousy was rather prominent, but he kept his lid shut. "Let me guess. He's another refugee from wherever you came from." Moxxie asked. 

"Yep." The kaiju then kicked-back in mid-air. "You see, alien attacks are commonplace across my universe, so I hear all kinds of stuff across the grapevine. Some years before I was upgraded, I was told about this creepy planet in the middle of nowhere. Based on hearsay, some kaiju are sent there to be eternally punished by a figure in red/white. Only one has survived Redman's wrath, in which he described him as...brutal. Like, kinda psychotic in his so-called 'hunt'. Some say he was a human that lost everything to an invasion and somehow became a superhero to vent his inner angst. Others say he really is a punisher of kaiju sent from Hell. But I think he's just a crazy guy who's obsessed with the act of killing."

"So...The Radio Demon, but for kaiju." Loona suggested before her phone went off. "Well, fuck. This Redman guy? He's trending." She showed the phone to the others, displaying a multitude of 'Redman' sightings across Hell. They were benign, but they still got a good look at that eternally smiling mug.

"I only need an address." Millie got out a jackhammer that was stained with blood.

"NO!" Moxxie shouted in a desperate voice. "I'm not losing you too to that...that...thing! If what Gigan says is true, then it might be a matter of time before he switches his sights on demons for his 'hunting'."

Blitzo's expression lifted as he looked through the posts. "Then why don't we do everyone a slightly expensive favor and put him in the ground?"

"You can't even beat Godzilla and Alastor right. What makes you think you can handle this man?" Ichi dismissed. 

"Loona, shut him up." Blitzo grumbled.

"Nope. I'm seeing a little bit of myself in him." The hellhound said, scratching around the ears of the serious Dorat.

As that happened, Kevin moved towards the windows. "Oh, well! At least those are our only troub-MY EYES!" When he opened the binds, a flash of super-hot light emerged, driving him and everyone else back.

"Aw, sonuva...it's heat-wave season!" Millie exclaimed as Moxxie had to put out a small fire on his suit.

"It gets HOTTER around here?!" Gigan exclaimed as he noticed his skin start to blacken from how hot it was. Or, really, blacken even more. "For crying out loud..."

_ **Meanwhile at the Hazbin Hotel...** _

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that the hotel, since the incident involving everyone's internet connection, had at least a few more guests. Bob found himself enjoying their company, so long as he didn't have to deal with Godzilla or the other kaiju that were starting to call this place home (if only through duty). Some of the more pessimistic staff (Husk, sometimes Vaggie, etc.) guessed correctly they didn't really believe in the cause of the hotel, but Charlie was just happy that people cared to be here. 

That, or Angel was hyping the heck out of the resident big kaiju on campus, Godzilla. Speaking of which, Godzilla was walking through Hell, demons staring at him as per usual. Nowadays, they regarded him the same as they did the Radio Demon. Mainly, giving him a wide berth. His usual scowl was deepening, as today was proving to be rather hellish for even himself. He remembered dunking himself in magma a few times in his life, but this was ridiculous.

It seemed like the heat beating down from the sky was tailor made to torment rather than just warm the place up. His dorsal spines were actually wilting, forcing him to to blow them back up with his thumb. As he lumbered towards Hazbin, he came across another infuriating sight. A sign depicting Alastor with his usual big smile with words around him stating _'Redemption and a happy liftetime await you!' _ The Alastor on it was even animatronic, moving side to side with the Radio Demon's chuckle to compliment it. 

Godzilla stared at the sign as it continued to move and chuckle incessantly. His eye twitched and his fists clenched and for good reason. That Alastor...with his smile and annoyingly fake pleasant attitude. Almost as if he was planning something day in and day out. Gritting his teeth, he moved past it, only for it to suddenly move sideways a bit too much and jab him in the side. He gave a growl before ignoring it again...

...before letting out a roar and rushing at the sign. He tackled it to the ground and held it up, only for it to move faster and even start hitting him in the head with the pointy finger it had. In his anger, Godzilla grappled further with it, only for it to continue hitting him almost intentionally across the snout and face. To anybody watching, it looked like the kaiju had gone crazy. Finally, he slammed it to the ground and slammed his tail down on it. He huffed and puffed, still angry over that altercation.

Only for the head and arm of the animatronic to close together around his tail-tip, crushing it between them and making him roar again in sudden pain, flinging his tail around helplessly. He smashed it through several structures as he attempted to shake it off, but to no avail. Finally, he managed to swing the animatronic right through the front doors of the hotel. He rushed in, grabbing the thing by the neck and squeezing hard.

It was then Godzilla noticed the staff was right there, staring at him like anybody else would. "...you could have just told us you didn't like it." Monster X suggested. 

The monster king just stood up, looked at the sign, and tossed it over his shoulder, content with the damages he had inflicted on it. "I spent hours on that thing! Shame on you, you big oaf!" Nifty shouted, to which he just ignored her and flopped onto the couch, tossing his sweaty outfit to the side. 

"Yikes. Heat's getting to ya', huh, big guy?" Angel commented, sitting right next to him. "Why don't we all just go around naked and have it over with?"

"So what? You can attempt to seduce the guests again? I don't think so." Vaggie shook her head. 

"But I'm naked!" Megalon protested. "And so's X! And sometimes Godzilla, when the author feels like it." 

Charlie walked in, having seen the chaos from upstairs. "Alright, everyone. Maybe using Alastor as advertising material wasn't the best of ideas."

"Ya' fuckin' think?! I almost broke that damn thing in half when you showed it!" Husk yelled. "If anything, the giant lizard did us a favor."

"Sad but true." Vaggie shook her head. "Maybe something that doesn't boil the blood of our most hot-blooded resident."

"PLEASE don't say 'hot'!" Cherri Bomb yelled from the stairs before she literally flopped down, her entire body smelling like burnt bacon. Monster X rushed to her side, helping her up. "Never attempt to shop for materials while there's a goddamn heat wave. Just don't."

"I tell ya', Lucifer only does this to stink up the joint even further." Angel crossed his arms (despite lacking about one half of them). "What about you, Naam-YOWZA!" 

Godzilla felt his face light up when he and everybody else noticed Naamah was wearing only a one-piece swimsuit that almost looked like a G-string. "What? It was hot. Even I have my limits" She said like there wasn't anything unusual about it. She sat next to Godzilla's head, furthering his blush. "Rough day too? Yeah, I could barely sleep with this heat." She leaned into his ear. 

The rooms containing the other occupants opened up, sweat pouring out in a disgusting display. "Oh, you think so?!" They all shouted before shutting the doors. 

"I swear, we need to talk about what 'public indecency' is soon." Vaggie sighed, patting Naamah on the shoulder. "I'm starting to think you may be a casual nudist."

"Am I? I just don't get it." The drake shrugged.

Monster X leaned against the wall. "Right then. Any ideas, Charlie? You are the one that shall lead these souls to redemption, but first, you must save them from this indescribable heat. I cannot fight the Overlords in such dismal conditions. They may feel too weak to face me."

Charlie put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm...well, if this is my dad's doing, like always, I might be able to pull a few strings."

Suddenly, Megalon's head perked up. "Do you hear that?" He giddily said. Sure enough, a jingle-noise could be heard past the doors. "Ice creaaaam!" He raced out the doors. "I'll make yours a strawberry, Niffty!"

"Wait! That's not what you think it is, Megsy!" Niffty grabbed onto his table and dug her feet into the ground, leaving noticeable marks.

"C'mon, girl. I'm hankering for some cool shit! What's the worst that can-" Cherri and Megalon stopped when they saw the van in front of had a label with the words **FREE CANDY** on it. The driver winked to beckon them into his sordid vehicle. "Oh. Damn."

"Like I expected any different!" Husk yelled from inside. 

Charlie, rather suddenly, unleashed a fireball that destroyed the thing and sent the demon flying away. "I know I promised to rehabilitate all the souls I could find, but there are SOME that are just...iredeemable."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Charlie!?" Angel yelled before patting her on the head. "I'm just kidding. Ain't no good from those types of people."

It was here that bits of those outside caught fire, but they just took it like it was normal. Niffty WAS a bit upset by the ashes gathering around her, but even she had to concede something had to be done. "3...2..."

"What are you doing?" Vaggie asked.

"Just waiting until the master comes-"

"LIKE NOW!" Niffty was interrupted when Alastor magically appeared, clad in nothing but an old-timey swimsuit. Mercifully, it covered his whole body, but it was still tight around areas. Not that anybody would notice (let's just say he had to sacrifice a few...parts in order to get where he is now). "Greetings, my simmering simpletons! How's about ol' Alastor puts those frowns upside-down?" He raised his cane.

"Oh! I see where this is going! You're lending your magic to help our cause once again! I knew you had it in you, buddy." Charlie exclaimed.

"Just like last time, my dear. Just like last time." He smirked dangerously as he raised his cane up.

_ **Literally five minutes later...** _

The swimming pool Alastor had made, predictably, wreaked havoc across the land. It had somehow come to life, using water tentacles to brutalize everybody nearby and, just like last time, a swarm of monsters had entered. This time, it came in the form of the dreaded Meganulon and their voracious and terrible queen, Megaguirus. The horrible dragonfly kaiju was assaulting Godzilla and Monster X, flying circles around them while letting out that ear-splitting shriek of hers.

"I am on fire for some reason!" Megalon yelled as he, Niffty, and Husk fled for their lives, flames covering their heads. 

_ **Present Day...** _

At least, that's the scenario that was playing out in both Vaggie and Godzilla's minds the second they heard that idea. Their eyes were wide with terror before they looked at each-other and nodded in agreement. The very moment Alastor nearly brought his cane down, the kaiju's hand gripped around it tightly. "...?" Alastor's brow rose a bit at the monster staring at him with a stone-faced expression.

Vaggie just kept shaking her head as she got out a phone and showed it to Charlie. "On second thought..." Her girlfriend nervously accepted it. "Let's go with the more mundane and safe solution. One that'll still grab every demon's attention. Who knows? Maybe the key to salvation..." She hastily drew something on her notepad before showing it to everybody. "...is a pool party!" In it, it showed everybody around one pool, enjoying themselves (and even featuring Husk kissing Angel on the cheek).

"Yeah, baby!" Angel ripped out of his usual clothes until he was clad in nothing but a man-kini, making Godzilla avert his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, relax, you've seen me naked."

"Not yet!" Vaggie shouted. Almost everybody groaned in annoyance before she gave a small smile. "We haven't even built the thing yet. If you ask me, I'm done frying in this hellhole."

"That's the spirit, hun!" Charlie pumped her arm before calling up the number. "Now, everyone, we all know water is a scarcity around here, but there's always goat blooood!" She sung. 

"We are to bathe in the blood of others?" Monster X asked before standing proud. "I second that!"

"Hell yeah! I bet the other demons are gonna be soooo steamed that we built one before anybody else." Cherri gave an evil smirk.

Godzilla and Naamah looked at each-other, both having a feeling that this was bound to go wrong in some way. "It has been a while since I've been near any body of water. Or stuff like that. I heard from Megalon you were a good swimmer. Want to teach me?" She looked at him, to which he gladly nodded his head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

"Pity. I was just about to fix our plumbing." Alastor shrugged. "But hey! Don't go away, folks! There's plenty more chaos to come."

"Who are you talking to?" Monster X asked before he was pushed away by the Radio Demon, as if he weren't even there to the smiling one.

_ **Back at I.M.P...** _

Suffice to say, life was pretty miserable at I.M.P due to the whole heatwave. The whole place was slowly turning into a building-sized oven with them in it and the whole crew was lined up to the shower, which was currently occupied by a singing Blitzo, for the sake of cold water. "None of this would happen if we bothered to save up on that air conditioner's repairs." Moxxie muttered. 

"Cheer up, hun. I'm sure this'll just pass over." Millie assured. "'sides, wouldn't be the first 'wave we faced together."

"I know that, but at least we had the shower to ourselves. Not to mention, we know how to share." Allowing himself a moment of humor, he wiggled his brows, making his wife giggle.

Gigan nudged Loona at that. "So do we. I mean, now we do." 

She groaned but didn't really object. "Yeah, yeah. Just try not to bury that buzzsaw into my boobs. Again."

"I thought you liked it when I did that." He asked before the couple's shoulders were tapped. "Yeah?"

Behind them, Kevin had a melted ice-cream cone on his head, but he looked proud of himself, while a beleaguered Ichi was trying to keep Nii from going after it. "Look, mom and dad! I'm a unicorn! A unicorn that's nice and cool!" 

"That's...great." Loona said with disinterest. "Wait a second. Where the hell did you even get that?"

"Don't ask! Just let us in when you're next! I don't care what insipid R-rated activities you're going to engage in! Anything to escape this heat!" Ichi growled as he held onto Nii more.

"He's right, mate! Just let me record the whole thing!" The more chaotic sibling giggled.

Before any in the room could comment on THAT perverted behavior, the shower suddenly turned off. Moxxie breathed a sigh of relief as he took his wife's hand so they could enter...only for the door to slam down on him, a panicked Blitzo standing above both the fallen door and his partner. "_**WE'RE ALL OUT OF COLD WATER!!! **_" 

The group took in what he was saying before Gigan's tail caught on fire, for it was outside the window. "Oh...shit." He said before Ichi quickly flew over to the button on the wall labeled **"PANIC" **and rammed into it hard, causing an alarm to blare out. 

With that, the whole building fell into chaos. Nii and Blitzo quickly began gathering random bits of metal and, using another spell from the stolen grimoire of Stolas, they started hitting those bits with a wrench, becoming a fan. "BIGGER!" Blitzo shouted, wrenching it into a taller fan. "_BIGGER! _" Now, it was a large air-conditioning unit. "_**BIGGER!!! **_" At last, it was a large jet turbine that was about to go off. 

"Aw, piss." Nii groaned before they were pushed against the wall by the force of the thing. 

While Kevin was emptying the contents of the fridge in the break room, just so he could enter it and slam the door shut, Moxxie set out to work on the discarded grimoire. Frantically looking through the pages, he found a minor shape-shifting spell that seemed easy enough. "INVOKUM ICECUS MEUS!" He yelled before he transformed into an ice cube...which proceeded to melt. "I am become error..."

Gigan and Loona looked at each-other and then to Millie, whom was screaming in both rage and horror at the ad-pamphlet for mail-order air-conditioners. The pricing: $999999.99. Because, as the paper said, "FUCK YOU! WE KNOW IT'S SUPER-HOT TODAY!" Overall, it felt like another day at the office, albeit if it were taking place inside of a microwave about to explode.

"How much does this keep happening? I can't go through one day without a crisis." Gigan said. "Kinda feels like home."

"Figures." Loona crossed her arms before Ichi tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Mother, perhaps we should excuse ourselves from these fools before I get a headache. I have an idea." He said somewhat deviously. "Nii! Kevin! Stop fooling around! We have lookout duty!" 

Kevin emerged from the fridge and Nii managed to drag himself away from the turbine. "What 'lookout', big brother?" Kevin asked.

"If that botched mission from last time is any indication, I think I know who's getting on top of this." Ichi said.

"Anything to get out of here, mate! See ya', pops! See ya', mum! We're going straight into the danger zone!" Nii said before the three rammed through the wall, leaving an outline of a fully-grown Ghidorah.

"Those three never cease to amaze me." Gigan chuckled.

"They grow up soooo fast." Loona smirked, fist-bumping him before her tail caught on fire. "At this point, I'm numb to the pain."

_ **Back at the Hazbin Hotel...** _

Suffice to say, with just a little bit of Lucifer's money, some digging on Megalon's part, and maybe putting the fear of both Godzilla and Monster X into the construction demons, the pool was made in record time. Now, next to the towering hotel, the pool of goat blood made and, with some blue color dye, made to look like totally normal water. "CANNONBALL!" Megalon jumped in, drills first as he made a splash.

"Don't you mean cannondrill-nevermind. This is the life!" Angel raised a martini as he laid on his float, sucking even the straw down. A few demons, a shivering Bob included, got a good luck at the bulge in his mankini. "Like what you see boys?"

"We were looking at him." They pointed to Husk, whom just came in a couple of trunks as he lazily drank some bottles as he sunbathed. He looked pretty adorable as he looked like he was taking a catnap AND tanning at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Can't say I blame ya'." Angel agreed before giving the cat demon a wink. "Wait until I show him how I supply sunscreen." He rubbed the bulge in his crotch, eager to see just how good that cat's ass felt after the magical night he had with him that Valentine's day (remember?).

Charlie was at the edge of the pool near the entrance, always with her clipboard at hand in case any new demons showed up. Selfish as it sounded, she had to concede with Vaggie's advice that, if the demons wanted to enjoy the cool blood-I mean waters of the pool, they would have to sign up to her little project. Still, didn't stop the two girls from enjoying the waters together. "For once, I think we've got something great on our hands. No offense, but-"

"I know. That whole thing with the Geese and the food? So yesterday." Charlie giggled as she and Vaggie sat close to each-other. "This time, I'm sure nothing can go wrong! But, there's something missing. Where's the lifeguard?"

Niffty, whom was joining Megalon on a pool float, instantly whipped out her binoculars. "Hoo, boy! Take a good look everybody! And I mean a gooood look!" She leaned into Megalon. "Now's your chance!"

"You got it!" He saluted before jumping out, grabbing a radio, and pressing play. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!"

** <https://youtu.be/sblR0eIRW-I?t=18> **

Instantly, the bug kaiju was in an over-exaggerated pose with Godzilla and Monster X. Though Megalon was clad in some innocent swim trunks, the other two were clad in some very tiny thongs (obviously of Angel's choosing, something Godzilla both minded and didn't mind, if that made any sense). Megalon was crouching down below, Godzilla was facing his back to everybody while flexing his arms and tail down and giving everybody a menacing glare. Monster X had his arms crossed while showing off his musculature at the same time.

Eventually, they stopped and started walking towards the pool. Needless to say, all eyes were on them as they flexed with each step (although Megalon preferred to skip instead). "Holy..." Angel began, not realizing his plan for fanservice was going to work THAT well.

"SHIT." Cherri joined him, clad in a very skimpy torn-bikini. "No wonder I wanna party with you all the time. Yo!" She waved to Monster X before squeezing her breasts together slowly. "Wanna make this shindig triple X rated?" 

Angel gave the eponymous kaiju a finger signal, thus causing the alien to point at her and wink with half of his eyes. "I'm sure I'm doing this right." Monster X whispered under his breath as Godzilla moved past him. His answer came in the form of Cherri making a playful growling nose and sticking her tongue through her fingers, which were in a v-shape. "Huh." He looked down at his crotch. "Haven't felt that in a while."

The king of the kaiju continued to lumber and unintentionally show off his well-toned scales and body before he climbed up the lifeguard tower, crossing his legs as he looked down upon everybody. The feeling of being above them all was strangely comforting, but, remembering Angel's instructions, he looked down at Naamah and pulled out a random pair of shades, slowly putting them on. "Ugh. I knew putting them and Angel in the same room would do this." Vaggie sighed. 

"Can't argue with results." Charlie pointed to Naamah, to whom the water around her was boiling as she felt a nosebleed coming on. "Plus, it was that or having Alastor be the lifeguard."

"Dios mio, good call! Good call!" She replied in a relief.

As that display went on, the three Dorats were flying above everybody. "That's Godzilla? Hmph. Looks like nothing more than an overgrown iguana." Ichi dismissed. 

"I dunno. That X guy looks especially scary!" Kevin commented. 

"I say we rain lightning down from the sky and fry these buggers! That outta show 'em!" Nii said in a twisted tone before Ichi slapped him with his wing.

"Stick to the plan, already! I don't want to be in this heat anymore than you both do!" He reprimanded before the three of them flew off on slightly scorched wings. 

_**Later at I.M.P...** _

When the Dorats told I.M.P everything, Blitzo had calmed down, along with everyone else. "I see...they made a pool? We can do that." The lead demon shook his head. "I mean, everyone here deserves a vacation. But why not one at home?"

"Come to think of it, can't we just go to the living world at someplace cooler?" Moxxie suggested. "I know our time there is finite, but anything's better than spending one more fucking minute in this disaster of a situation."

"I wanna go to Canada!" Millie raised an arm.

"Canada? Why, honey?"

"I dunno. Thought I was gonna say Texas, didn't ya'?" She gave a smug grin before getting serious. "In all honesty, I'm with my hubby. This heat's killing us dead."

Gigan's spikes were already flopping like melted steel, much to his embarrassment. "What's it gonna be, Blitz? My kids-I mean Dorats went through the trouble of staking the situation out in Godzilla/Alastor infested territory." 

"And I say..." Blitzo grabbed a rather large glok from his pocket and fired upward towards the ceiling. In just five seconds, a large zeppelin crashed down, destroying the roof yet again after last chapter.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! We just got that repaired!" Moxxie screamed.

"Greaaaat. Yet more shade we just lost." Loona groused. "Wait a sec. Isn't that-"

The ruined Zeppelin, in a puff of smoke, coughed up both Sir Pentious, MOGUERA, and several Egg Bois. "What the goddamn sssshit jussst happened?!" The supervillain exclaimed.

"Analysis: We have been shot down by our temporary allies from just a few days ago." His robotic companion explained. 

He shot up, hissing angrily at the team. The snake demon was already a sweating mess from the whole ordeal, no matter how many air conditioners he installed into his ship, but not he had lost yet ANOTHER airship. "YOOOU! I knew associating mysssself with low-life commonerssss would bring me nothing but trouble! Give me ONE good reassson why I ssshouldn't-"

A blueprint of a pool was slapped onto his face by Blitzo, whom looked ready to get down to business. "Why don't you make ourselves a pool at the first floor? You know, with cool water, palm trees, martinis, and shit. Pretty please?" He gave the thoroughly annoyed villain a cutesy look, complete with sparkling eyes.

Both Pentious and MOGUERA looked at each-other. "Permission to vaporize? I do not trust this demon." The mech asked.

"Permisssssion granted." He nodded, causing MOGUERA's eye lasers to charge up.

Still with his cutesy expression, Blitzo snapped his fingers. Pretty soon, Gigan's eye-laser/chainsaw, Moxxie's shotgun, Millie's axe, and Loona's surprisingly sharp claws were facing the duo. Add that to the fact that most of the Egg Bois were back at home cooling off with some of Pentious' inventions and the snake demon realized that he was actually kind of outnumbered. "Low-class, eh? Tell me. What would happen if we cut the both of you up and strewn you across all of the corners of Hell? You'd come back, buuuuut...it wouldn't be pleasant, now would it?" The boss demon sing-sang. 

"You...you can't jusssst ussse usss for common labor! Thatsss for YOU to do!" Pentious argued before one of MOGUERA's optics was shot out by a blast from Gigan's visor.

"It's rich idiots like you that give me very little reason to hold back. Now, rephrase that." Gigan said dangerously, raising a sickle. For emphasis, the three Dorats got right behind the snake demon, ready to unload their gravity beams unto him. Small as they were, they still packed a punch.

Biting his lip, Pentious slammed down his tail. "FINE! If only to prove my geniussss! I can make a pool before this day is done! Jussst know that, when thissss isss over with, you ALL sssshall be the firssst to ssssuffer my inevitable risssse to power!" 

A shovel was thrown at his face, knocking him to the ground. "Just get digging, dumbass." Loona commanded. Silently, the serpent slithered down the stairs, shovel still embedded in his face. MOGUERA followed, miserably gliding down the staircase as well. What few Egg Bois they brought with them grabbed random pieces of scrap and concrete to assist.

"Heh, heh. I like that guy." Blitzo chuckled. 

However, as everybody prepared for the inventor to finish already (despite only a minute passing right now), Moxxie caught sight of something outside the window. Something that was standing atop a building and staring into his soul. The unmistakable figure of Redman. "Reddo..." Despite being a mile or so away, he could hear that dreadful catchphrase. His pupils wavered and his breaths became more hitched. Like, if he made one move, he would risk getting himself and everybody else killed. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to go use the restroom to go, uh, cool down." He quickly said before rushing down to one floor down.

"But we're out of cold water." Gigan reminded.

"I KNOW!" 

**SLAM!**

Needless to say, that wasn't very reassuring to anybody who was listening. Millie, especially. Being so in sync with her hubby, she knew something was suddenly up. Naive and slightly air-headed as she was, she was far from stupid. Following him quickly, she found her husband in the empty shower in a fetal position, grasping his head in utter terror. "Mind tellin' me what's got into you?"

"Nothing, dear. Just another horrific flashback and the growing possibility that the heatwave will be the least of our worries." He replied. "If you want my honest opinion, I think the Redman is stalking me. Therefore, I'm not to leave this room under any circumstances." 

"Aw, don't be like that. I can take him. After what he did to your horn, I'm itchin' to lay it on the bitch!" She clenched a fist as she imagined crushing the kaiju killer's skull with her bare claws. 

"I'm afraid that simply isn't possible. He shrugs off everything anybody throws at him. I've probably told you how my parents were actually very powerful imps. My mother was an assassin for the music industry and my father a musician that could lift 50 pianos at the same time." He sunk further into his position. "What's any of my strategist methods when it comes to his brute strength? So, please. If you see him, for our sakes, RUN."

Despite how much she wanted to assure him that what he was saying wasn't the case, Millie felt like she would just make it worse if she pressed for him to just get out already. However, there was one thing she had in mind that would make this worth it. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Then I'm not movin' an inch."

Due to how stressed he was, Moxxie didn't mind the contact he was getting from his beloved. But there was also something else in the air. Something he found hard to argue with, if it would clear his head just a little. Still, he draped an arm around her as they cuddled on the still wet shower floor. Suddenly, he felt something warm slink underneath his pants. Unlike this insufferable heat, this was a pleasant warmth. One that caught his breath and almost felt like somebody was reaching into his-"MILLIE!"

She pulled her claw out of his pants with a startled expression. "My bad! I was just...you know..." She crossed her arms in a huff until she felt his hands on her shoulders, lifting her up gently to allow himself to stand up. Then, he shifted her so that her rump was against his crotch.

"I know what you're trying to do and, well, there's something I've always wanted to try out." Moxxie gently said. "Maybe I just need to burn off some steam, as Loona might put it. I can't believe I'm taking her advice." He muttered that last detail.

Getting the message, she giggled as she rubbed her rump against his crotch, feeling the hardening length against her cheeks already, despite them being fully clothed. "You like that, hubby?" Millie teased, her tail curling around his neck gently. "I was thinking of pegging you just like last night..."

"Aw, yeah...you've done that so many times." Moxxie sighed dreamily, allowing his hands to grasp her waist and feel around her firm flesh. 

"And I'll do it again!" She triumphantly cried out before placing her claw on his. "But, this time, I think it's your turn to ride me. Fuck me like a little bitch." She pushed her ass against his crotch even more. "'Cuz I know you ain't got no fuckin' shrimp dick." 

An evil grin spread across the professional demon's face as he raked his claws across the lower area of her clothes, exposing her pure black panties that were just as easily shredded. Now, her volcanic-colored pussy was made clear. "You're goddamn right." He whispered before biting into her shoulder. 

"OH! Moxxie!" She cried out in surprise, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl as he lightly dug his fangs into her. "I kinda like this side of you. Now, stick it in me and rut me like a fucking mule!"

She didn't have to tell him twice, as he used his tail to rip through his pants until his small but thick cock emerged. The wetness of it felt refreshing against Millie's pussy, making her make a sort of cooeing noise as she dug her claws into the wall. With little restraint, Moxxie slammed into her waiting snatch. Despite the fact that he had entered her many times during their relationship, she always felt so tight against him, with furthered his decent into lust. "Oh, yeah! Say my name!" He commanded as he clenched her ass.

Moaning loudly, she rubbed her chest against the wall she was being pressed against. "MOXXIE!" She yelled. With her legs, she wrapped around his body, wrapping them around his arms and making the bulge in her pussy more apparent. "Oh, Moxxie!"

This prompted him to ram into her harder, intent on fucking away all of his troubles. FUCK Redman! FUCK Blitzo! FUCK EVERYBODY! He was alive and having the time of his life with his wife, just like so many times in their successful relationship. It helped he was confident that his boss wasn't going to film them like he did a billion times. If he did, though, he would let him. Just so he could rub it in his face that their sex was sooo much better than the (intentional?) trysts Blitzo kept having with Stolas.

But back to the action. Their tails intertwined as Moxxie felt his cock start to surge with an incoming orgasm. "Let's cum together, hun! Fill me up until I can't move anymore!" Millie moaned.

"Gotta...hold it...back..." Moxxie gritted his teeth, still thrusting until he was sure that his lover would also have the same urge he was. Sure enough, the moment he saw her cum just a little, he unleashed his load, filling her womb with every little bit of his sperm. So much was sent into her that it began to drip onto the floor in great amounts.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt more cum than she had ever felt him put in her before. Always, he would pull out and spread his seed all over her body, which was always fun to clean up. This time, she was experiencing what it was like to be truly satisfied. Her pussy clenched around his cock as their cum mixed with each-other, furthering the mess of the floor that, in her mindless state, she would gladly lick up if she were commanded to.

Eventually, the two relaxed, sliding down until they were both resting against the respective walls. "Thanks, honey..." Moxxie breathed. "I needed that."

"No, babe." Millie flopped onto her back, looking him in the eye as she rubbed her stomach. "We needed that." She had a good feeling where this had led up to as she felt the cum in her work its magic (at least, if that wasn't just another side-effect of the euphoria she was experiencing). For now, they'd rest for a while.

Somewhere downstairs, thanks to a few cracks in the shower, some of their jizz fell through the many floors until it landed on the hat of Sir Pentious, whom was in the midst of shoveling a hole for the imagined pool that Blitzo desired. When it fell on him and he got a whiff of it, he grumbled angrily. "Ssssavagessss." 

_ **Meanwhile with E.V.I.L...** _

The Controller stoically looked at his computer screen, monitoring the actions that I.M.P was taking. To be fair, he had conflicted feelings about their progress. The Dorats were an interesting project indeed and watching Gigan act like some kind of parent, along with the crass lupine, was nothing short of amusing. The other demons, however, disappointed him with how they kept going off track. The mission was to eliminate Godzilla and anybody else that would get in their way! Not waste time!

"I don't see why don't we just kill them and take their stuff." The Black Hole Alien Leader got out a cigar and smoked it as he sat down on a large table with the other leaders.

"I'm still getting over the fact that there are other universes. Other worlds to which we may ally ourselves with instead of these fools." The Space Hunter Leader dragged his insectoid arm across the table in anger.

"Please. Let us be intelligent. They are so idiotic, we may simply have to change our approach to them so they may do as we order." The Kilaak leader spoke once again with fake pleasantry.

"Or we do what our simian friend says and then unleash all of the robots on them! ALL OF THEM! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Black Hole-Third Planet-Whatever Leader exclaimed before he was dope-slapped by the Black Hole Alien Leader.

The Controller turned to them, holding a remote. "No. I have a much better plan. We simply show our great superiority through...Plan Z. The plan that not even the mutant Xiliens dared dream of."

The other members of E.V.I.L stared at him like he was insane. Which he kind of was, but in an understated way. "You don't mean..." The Space Hunter shook his head.

"Not them! They are uncontrollable!" The Kilaak argued, panic evident in her usually chipper tone.

"Maybe we really have no choice." The Black Hole Alien put his face in his hands as he threw away his cigar, losing taste in it.

Despite their unsure reactions, the Controller just gave an evil smirk as he moved past them. "I think it's time we introduce this facsimile of Hell to true power." He put his temples to his head in a disciplined manner. "Do you hear me? You are to be unleashed...do as we tell you and you shall have absolute power."

_"Let us hope so, dummkopf. It's been too long since I've met my dearest little brother..."_

As the Controller softly laughed to himself, the shadow of a sinister red-eyed kaiju appeared behind him, giant crystals on each shoulder. Another shadow was behind that ominous sight, looking much like four-tentacled behemoth made of stardust...

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I've had it with having to rely on the series to go on just so I can do this fanfic. A lot of people like it so much that I can't just let it rust while I work on other stuff. I need to bring new life into it! So, everybody, from here on out, strap yourselves in. The canon's no longer my tether!
> 
> Unless a new episode comes out, in which case, I'll have to write around that. Either way, let's see if this goes well. Feedback is key! 
> 
> Up Next: As Moxxie continues to be tormented by Redman, I.M.P once again tries to steal from the Hazbin group, but it's entirely possible that this effort won't end in failure. Meanwhile, a three new kaiju arrive. One friendly, the others decidedly NOT.


	13. The Heat of Hatred (Part 2: Operation-Burning Summer)

_ **Earlier at Stolas' Estate...** _

This was officially the last straw. The final one, she would swear. Tired of her father's excuses as to why he and mother fought all the time. Tired of having to prance around in a stupid princess outfit when it was clear that the only power Stolas had as an Overlord was the power of Booty Calls for random lowly imps. ESPECIALLY that damned Blitzo or whatever his name was! Things between the princess' parents were already on shaky ground, but now, nothing short of murder was going to solve the tension.

Octavia actually liked her position as a princess, but she just needed a break from the worst of it. All the lies she had to tell to maker her family look better. Having to hang with utter BITCHES like Helsa. And, most of all, pretending everything was fine when it really wasn't. So, she had to make a stand somehow. And that way was through getting away from it all whenever she could. But she had only done that 2 times since last year. Each time ending with her being brought back home.

The fact were there. Stolas would rather pluck his own feathers out than let his daughter run free and possibly "embarrass" the family bloodline. No matter how many times he tried to soothe her, isolation was isolation. But this time, things would be different. Putting on her casual attire, only with shorter sleeves and pants, she was prepared to brave the heatwave to get somewhere away from her gilded cage.

And she wouldn't be doing it alone. A loud honking/roaring noise echoed through the estate as powerful winds began to cause general havoc. Guards held on for dear life and other royals found their quality time ruined for the moment. In the panic, the owl-demoness managed to slip away, finally escaping with minimal stress, aside from the winds affecting her as well. "That was bloody exciting..." She wiped the sweat from her forehead as soon as she thought she was out of the woods.

Sure enough, everybody was too busy complaining about how whatever just happened spoiled whatever useless things they were doing. With a smirk, she awaited her newfound partner. A creature that was no demon at all that agreed to help simply because he was alone, confused, and in need of someplace where he could find peace. She felt a bit bad for manipulating him, but it's not manipulation if you're giving the big lug what he wants, right?

As the saurian biped entered the fray, Octavia looked up to him. "You did an excellent job. They'll be too busy wishing for your wind back to complain." She smiled. 

The aquatic dinosaur tilted his head, speaking in a gruff voice. "Yeah, sure. Just remember. You'd better not be lying when you say that I'll find peace at this...Hazbin thing or whatever. No noise at all?"

"Why, Titano, the very goal they have in mind is 'rehabilitation'. If they're not using buzzwords, Hell forbid, then they might be giving you a free ticket back to the sea. Where you won't have to worry about fish demons sticking your arse with chopsticks."

"I know, right? I hate that..." He grumbled before walking beside her. "So...what's that Blitzo guy like again?"

"Quite possibly the most annoying homewrecker me and mum had to deal with..." While she wasn't interested in too much conversation with the lumbering saurian monster, the owl demoness had to admit. It was better company than either perverted commoners or snooty royals. With any luck, Charlie wasn't one of them. I mean, Helsa said some pretty vile things and there WAS the lineage thing going on...

...but she would take any chance to have a change of pace.

_ **Back with I.M.P...** _

And speaking of Blitzo, the head demon was tapping his finger on his desk in an impatient way. He looked to Moxxie and Millie, whom looked content. Yet he could tell they too were getting tired of this heat, given that Millie kept using her tail like a fan, which her husband too to rather quickly. He then turned to the Dorats, whom were doing the same thing with their wings, only to flop onto the ground in a heap. Finally, there was Loona, whom was looking up pictures of things that were anything BUT hot. Gigan simply rested against the wall, sweat dripping down his metal parts.

Already sweating his suit up a storm to the point of considering getting out of it already, he turned to the horizon. It was sizzling, but he swore he could hear that damned pool party at the hotel continue to go on. A bunch of demons must have been chomping at the bit to get in there. Why couldn't they? No. Alastor and Godzilla were among them. That was a fools errand even he knew.

But the one thing he just could NOT ignore was the fact that Pentious was taking forever, even when he brought in a bulldozer that smashed a hole in the lower floor, letting more heat inside. MOGUERA, that stupid robot that followed him around, could only fire aimlessly at a hole she had dug for the pool. At this rate, they would be at this forever.

That all said, Blitzo stood up and, with only a slight glare, ripped off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers before he suddenly switched them out with swim-trunks. "Blitz, need I remind you that Pentious is far from finished?" Moxxie reminded before the ex-musician found his neck grasped tightly by the oddly calm boss.

"Mox...I CAN STAND THIS NO MORE." He stated coldly before clearing his throat and letting him go. "No more standing around and doing fuck-all! We're getting in that pool those 'redemption' preaching losers have and nobody's gonna stop us! Who's with me?! And I only accept right answers!" He stripped out of his outfit into a banana hammock. "Well?"

"Can't unsee..." Loona grumbled. "Fine. Whatever doesn't end in our brains melting. We're dead either way. Just...put on something else. I'm gonna have nightmares of that from now on."

Moxxie wasn't all to pleased with being held like that, but even he understood that everybody was going to be on their last legs at the rate Pentious was going at. "Very well. But we're going to need a calculated approach. If we're lucky, they'll mistake us for run-of-the-mill demons and we can just quietly enter the pool without incident. We'll soon be able to build our own pool for the coming years after the deception is figured out-"

"AHEM. Who's coming up with the plans here? I'll give you a hint. It's NOT you." Blitzo pointed at his associate. "Don't get full of yourself."

"Wha...but I..." Moxxie looked incredulous, but Millie was nodding in an excited way, whipping out an axe to cause some mayhem. "I give up."

"I dunno. I thought it was a good plan. Preferably involving the Big G not seeing me. He's kinda...got a beef with myself." Gigan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course you two agree with each-other. Why didn't you settle for fucking Moxxie rather than my own damn daughter? DON'T think I don't smell that on you!" Blitzo hissed before he smiled again. "So, who's up for some actual fun in the sun? Operation: Burning Summer is a go!"

As everybody had to prepare, Loona growled at her father figure. "Seriously? Look, I know I don't usually give a fuck when you figure out that, yes, I fuck, but lay off. This is actually one of my more stable relationships."

"Stable as California during an earthquake." Blitzo muttered before patting her on the head. "Silly Loona! I'm not upset at all! We're about to finally get some actual summer fun for once! I feel a song coming on!"

"Instant transition, please." Moxxie slapped his forehead, really wishing that he was back in the shower with Millie already.

_ **A few minutes later...** _

With Blitzo atop of Gigan, the group charged forth, passing by many confused and baking demons along the way. While Blitzo kept his outfit (unfortunatley), Moxxie was wearing an old-timey bathing suit, Millie a skimpy bikini, and Loona a gothic one-piece. Gigan just settled for wearing nothing, as usual. "For the glory of my new tan!" Blitzo flexed before nearly falling off and impaling himself on Gigan's neck spikes when he moved back. "Yeesh! How many of these do you actually need?!"

"All of them! Comes with the job!" The kaiju replied before looking back. "Kids! How are you holding up?"

The three Dorats were wearing swim trunks as they sped ahead with their adopted father. "Everything is going according to plan. Nothing can stop us!" Ichi exclaimed.

"Right, mates! I'm gonna cannonball so hard, their faces are gonna come right off from the waves!" Nii giggled.

"Yaaaay! Gonna build sandcastles, play with pool toys..." Kevin kept listing off the many fun things he wanted to do. 

However, as they neared the place, Gigan suddenly stopped, his tail and hooked feet creating sparks in the ground as he hit the breaks. This resulted in those behind him running straight into his wings, knocking them down. "OW! The hell was that for?!" Millie rubbed her head. 

"The FUCK, Gigan?!" Loona was the first to stand, growling at him before noticing what exactly made him stop. "Uh...shit. I forgot. We're in Radio Demon territory." 

Everyone else got a peek at the sight. Right beyond the fence keeping them out of the pool area, there was a strange wall that was made of dark red miasma. Easily bypassed, but there was a sign stating in poorly written letters. It stated 'TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT. SURVIVORS WILL BE PROSTITUTED'. Given one of the residents was Angel Dust himself, that could have been anything but a spelling error on the last one. Cautiously, Moxxie tossed a pebble towards the wall...

The moment it passed through, a bunch of shadow demons descended down and warped the pebble into a portal to parts unknown. "Hoo momma! That's gonna be a problem." Millie admitted, the sight giving her slight chills, even in this heat.

Instead of cowering, Blitzo's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Let this be practice for when we finally bag the demon. I built this organisation with my own two claws-"

"And my financial guidance that you've been faltering on." Moxxie reminded.

"SHUSH. My own two claws and my dedication towards this family AND it is a family, Moxxie!" He smirked. "So...let's at least get our first taste of what fighting true power is like. Strap in! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He prepared to head into the miasma with no fear, to which everybody had to follow suite.

"I fear no mere wall! I accept as well!" Ichi said, leading the other somewhat unsure (especially a shivering Kevin) Dorats. Gigan, however, noticed something off the reflection of his sickles. Another newcomer that was probably going to ignore-

"Oh, look. It's the worthless cur I told you about, T." Octavia said as she discarded her clothes and put them on the neck of her kaiju companion, revealing an elegant purple bikini and thong, like lace. "I don't think we've met...Blitzo."

"The 'o' is silent and...oh. Oh no." The imp's eyes shrunk into pinpricks. "Uh...you wouldn't happen to be relate to a sleazy politician, right? I mean, that be ridiculous!" He laughed nervously.

"Nope. Fuck this noise." Loona whipped out her phone to get out of the drama involved with her father figure and that DTF-ey owl guy.

"For fuck's sake, I know you regret everything with Stolas, but I'm afraid the consequences are rearing their ugly heads." Moxxie bemoaned. He didn't mind the whole thing with the book and the 'partnership' with the Overlord, especially since both he and Blitzo agreed that it was a troublesome and utterly nerve-wracking one, but they never imagined that his daughter would have a vendetta. Maybe the wife, whatever her name was, but still!

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Millie asked, giving them a sweet look that almost disarmed the two newcomers.

"Also, who's your friend? I don't remember seeing you around." Gigan pointed at Titanosaurus, whom just tilted his head.

In fact, the dinosaur seemed kinda worried. "Octy, I don't know about you, but he seems kinda tough. So much as touching him might cleave my head off!" He then switched to his side. "Unless...hey, uh, whoever you are! How much do you care about these little guys?"

Gigan's mono-eye glared. "...you've got ten seconds to explain before I send you straight to Hell...or whatever's below this realm. I don't even believe in an afterlife and I-"

WOOOSH!

Before he could finish that sentence, the kaiju's tail-tip unfolded into a massive membrane like a fan, creating a massive tornado with only a few swings that blew everybody but Gigan and Loona back into the horizon, straight into the I.M.P building. "I do believe that takes care of that. Good work, T." Octavia said, watching with a smile as the homewrecker and his pals faded. 

"BITCH! Those were my colleagues and kids-I mean kid partners!" Gigan sighed. "Why do I even bother to hide it? They're my kids at this point."

"Our kids-I mean, yeah! Yours!" Loona caught herself before a moment of silence passed between them. "We should...probably go back and check on them ASAP." Her tail caught fire in the heat to emphasize that. "Damn it all, AGAIN?! Ugh! Fuck you guys, we're out!" She hopped into Gigan's arms as he flew away back to base, even as his wings caught fire. He could care less. It was nice to have his GF safely tucked on his...actually pretty sizzling sickles. "I'm not happy right now." She fumed, eye twitching.

"Yeah, that much is obvious." Gigan said as a matter of fact as they faded into the horizon, a plan already trying to brew in the alien's head...or maybe that was the heat getting to his cranium now. Something involving a dwarf and peanut butter and...there he went. Dive-bombing into the building in a state of heatstroke.

** _Back with the Hazbin Gang..._ **

Godzilla continued to survey the pool activities, looking to each demon/kaiju. In a few minutes, he'd switch out with X so he could enjoy the pool himself. Sure, bathing in blood would sound morbid to him at first (and having to form a deal with X even more so), but the heat was that bad. Still, he followed his task, not wishing to be bored.

Charlie was accepting a few other demons into the pool, with Megalon drilling the ground to make more room, to which the bug kaiju gave the monster king the salute. Angel was starting to massage Husk, a sight in which the kaiju only paid attention to if it ended with the spider losing arms in a non-permanent way. However, he tilted his head at seeing the cat demon start to purr in an reluctant/annoyed way. "You like that, soldier?" Angel whispered. "My sis once told me I give the best massages when I go vanilla."

"Hrrng...whatever. Just...don't fuckin' stop or I send you back home to her in a box." That caused him to stop. "What did I say?"

"Look, I may have walked into that one, but don't joke about that. She...well, I don't wanna get all sappy during what is clearly a time to be alive, but...I kinda miss her. Wish she was here, y'know." Angel said honestly as he then returned to rubbing those shoulders while only softly grinding his crotch against Husk's back, causing the cat demon to faintly blush.

"...sure." He grunted. Even he knew not to cross lines involving family with the people that bothered him. 

With that, Godzilla cast a suspicious eye to Monster X. Behind him, Niffty was grabbing another pool toy, babbling some song that exemplified her joy. Good for the...whatever she was. Godzilla honestly never thought much into why these demons looked the way they did. Also next to X was that other one-eyed creature. Cherri, her name was, along with Vaggie and Namaah. Once again, Namaah barely had a swimsuit on. Just a g-string. And it seemed the three girls were deep in conversation about...something. Best not to intrude. He didn't want to deprive the one he cared about so much now of her privacy.

"You want me to do WHAT with that fork?!" Vaggie exclaimed. She wasn't outraged, for once. Just shocked and...mildly aroused.

"Hell yeah! I bet Charlie's gonna be screaming your name for years to come." Cherri laughed. "What about you, Nam'? Got any ways YOU wanna please your man? I mean, the demon killer himself? Whoot! You're luckier than you think, sweet-cheeks!"

The drake just shyly looked away. "It's...just Namaah, but Nam is good!" She nodded before realizing she had to answer. "I...we're just friends! I mean...I wouldn't mind at least one kiss from him."

Cherri guffawed. "A kiss? That's it?! Maybe a French one, but c'mon. Where's the XXX-material? Lemme give you an example..." She plunged her hand into the water, suddenly clutching Monster X's crotch. "You squeeze around like this. Slowly. Not too hard unless recommended. I learned this from Angel, but you get my point."

The semi-multi-headed kaiju warrior's eyes widened before looking to her. "...in all honesty, given my armor, that spot should be protected...not that I am telling you to stop." He huffed a bit. "Cherri...are you showing interest in mating with me? In public?! So daring!" He paused before leaning in. "I like it...but we must make our vows known!"

That only caused the one-eyed demon to chuckle. "You dork...look, you're hot, but I think we'll just vibe for now." She patted him on the head. "So, yeah. Me and X just hit it off. I mean, could be just a fling, but...you never know."

Naamah's tail was wagging as she considered this, but something was eating at her. Everybody was having fun. Well, mostly the people she knew, but fun all the same. Unlike the ones she left back at the place of the Lost Souls. They languished in hopelessness and despair while she enjoyed luxury here. But she did all she could! Buy supplies with the new money, introduce them to Godzilla, and..that was it. Almost as if she didn't want to bear a certain fact...that she couldn't save them all.

So, she sat in her corner of the pool, not listening to Cherri and X's talks. Godzilla caught a glance and he felt sorely tempted to get off his post and comfort her. But how? What was she so sad about? Surely, somebody had to take his pla-

"YOU!" A loud growly voice yelled out. Godzilla scrambled to position as he looked ahead, only for the lifeguard stand he was on to be knocked over by a huge wind-gust. He grasped his head as he turned to whomever dared to face him. "You've got a lot of nerve to show your face in this location! And to pull up this stupid barrier!"

Everybody turned to the newcomers. Octavia and Titanosaurus stood before the pool, the barrier having opened up for them. Alastor tipped his hat, even as he wore his swimsuit, as if to welcome them and the discord that would follow. "Now, now..." The bird-demon princess tapped the monster's thigh. "We are not to aggravate Gigantis. You probably can take his energy blast...but I cannot."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. 

"Just...brilliant. Another kaiju. And THIS bitch!" Vaggie exclaimed. "Weren't you one of Helga's bottom bitches that ruined Charlie's first relatio-"

"Calm down, Vaggie!" Charlie quickly went up to Octavia, dripping wet with water. "Uh...hey...Octy...how's it going?" She asked nervously before the bird demon gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. Gone are the days where I toiled under that...well, I have a word for Helga, but I can't say it without violating everybody's ears." She chuckled before offering a hand. "I see you're having a pool party. And they said you never have any good ideas."

Charlie remembered Octavia. She, Helga, and a few other priveleged girls would always gang-up and dunk on her whenever they could, mostly to feel good about themselves or just to be bitches in general. Octavia was always the 'goth-but-not-too-goth' member of the bunch, dressing in dark frilly clothes and often making passive-aggressive jibes. She was the least hurtful of the bunch and it was no surprise there didn't appear to be any malice in her apperance. 

That, and she suspected that having a kaiju around did wonders for her attitude. After all, every other demon that hung out with them and truly got to know them didn't seem all that bad. Must have been a trend..."Well, it's great to have you around after all this time! We have so much to catch up on! Maybe you can meet my new friends! And...maybe not mock me for going out with a regular demon?" She nervously chuckled, pointing to a still scowling Vaggie.

Octavia's eyes blinked before giving a hearty chuckle. "You actually went for her? If you ask me, congrats. You actually managed to escape one of those 'arranged marriages' our dear old pops come up on the fly. If you ask me...she's quite a catch...but I do not go after those of the feminine persusasion...I like men. Hence, my date for the day. Say hello to Titanosaurus, everybody. I found him in the Sea of Solitude." She gestured to the bipedal dinosaur. When he waved at the princess, he seemed so sweet with that expression of his...

...only to snarl when he saw Godzilla walking up towards him, tail swishing around in suspicion as he prepared for a fight. In fact..."Stud fight! Stud fight!" Angel cheered, much to Husk's annoyance. "C'mon, who's got the lotion? It'll be like Baywatch only with possible catastrophic collateral damage."

Thankfully, Megalon got in-between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" He turned to Titanosaurus. "Answer me this first...when did you fight Godzilla?"

"Godzilla? His name is Gigantis, dear." Octavia pointed out. "But for all I know, the foolishness and downright FUCKERY of Killjoy was at play there." She wasn't afraid to dish out an improper word here and there. Must have gotten it from her father.

The aquatic kaiju raised a brow at the bug monster keeping him away from some good old fashioned payback, but he relented. "It's a long story, but he...he blasted me when I wasn't controlled anymore by aliens, all the way back...I don't know, 40 or less years ago?! Now, let me at him!" He turned to the others. "Oh, uh, none of you are aliens, right?" X looked to everybody else, but he stayed silent. "Or robots? No? Okay, we're cool."

Godzilla knew where this was going. Another battle waged by his predecessor. He stopped looking aggressive and just gave a grunt. "Yep! Wrong Godzilla! He's the new one! And I bet you two would be good friends if you just let him into your heart!" Megalon pressed his drills together. 

Titanosaurus looked to him, then to Godzilla. Well, he did look different...and smell different...and he didn't seem all that into wanting to fight..."Say I believe you. Let me ask him something." He walked over to the alpha kaiju, a few inches taller than him. "Alright, big guy...I'm watching you...but first, I need a place to tan my scales. It's been a bit of a while since I've done that near a nice body of...is that blood?! You guys are bathing in blood...eh. I can dig that." He shrugged before Godzilla pointed to the lifeguard stand. "Huh. That looks like a good spot. You go warm the pool, Octy. I'll just make myself comfortable."

"...well, that was anti-climactic." Cherri groaned.

"Better than than literally anything else." Vaggie said as Octavia slightly showed a bit more skin in her swimsuit. "I still don't trust you, but...yeah, Charlie's right. Maybe these kaiju might as well change their names to 'therapy monsters'." 

"Was I really that bad back in the day?" Octavia asked before waving to Titanosaurus, whom situated himself on the stand and fanned out his tail, letting out a roar to assert his position.

"GAH! It's like an elephant getting hit in the balls with a goddamn baseball bat!" Angel covered his ears, accidentally squeezing lotion onto Husk's back. The cat demon would have objected, but if it meant more intimate massages...he'd stay silent.

Now freed, Godzilla stepped into the pool next to Naamah. "So...I guess more kaiju are coming in as we speak." She commented as he draped an arm around her, bringing her close. Despite tensing, she melted into his touch, happy to be distracted from life again due to the close contact on a kinda-sorta-more-than-just friend.

Alastor, meanwhile, checked his staff, which morphed into a clock at the end of it. "Goodness gracious, when will the true stars show up already?"

** _With I.M.P..._ **

The Dorats flew back to the currently sweltering demons, with Ichi looking deeply annoyed. "There. We did another patrol. There's ANOTHER kaiju with them!"

"Some bloke named Titanosaurus." Nii answered. "Probably nothing important."

Things weren't looking too good at the place. Loona was smacking a ball against the wall and doing it many times as she sweated with the coat of fur she had. Sure, a lot of her fur was gone to adjust to the weather, but it wasn't enough. Kevin was on her head, also panting like a dog. "Just..like you...mom..." He said before flopping into her arms. 

Gigan was supervising Blitzo, whom was whacking Pentious over the head with a pool toy as he chanted 'WORK!' over and over again. MOGUERA may have dug a hole in the basement, but there was the issue of filling it with water. "Oh, I'd work, if you would SSSSTOP DOING THAT!" Pentious yelled, sweat pouring down his suit. "My sssuit...my beautiful ssssuit...woe is me..." He sighed sadly. "Go ahead. Beat my sssskull in more. I cannot bear thisss torture much longer...what wassss wrong with that Moxxie gent?"

Him? He was in the shower, screaming in agony as he was in the shower, using the hot water. Millie was outside, using scissors to cut parts of her outfit away so she would have more room to breath. She seemed oddly pre-occupied with rubbing her stomach though, smiling softly at a hidden hope...that is, if she could pull the delirious Moxxie away from the self-defeating water.

Back with Gigan, he walked over to a wall and began to pound his head against it. "THERE..." SLAM! "...must..." SLAM! "...be away..." SLAM! "...to get to the..." SLAM! "...pool..." He then looked back to Blitzo and that stupid pool toy...wait a minute. His head shot up. "It's perfect!" He cried out. "Everybody! Fall in! We need a crate that can carry all of you guys!" That caught Blitzo's attention, as it was a plan all the same. Though he did get another hit in against the depressed Pentious. 

A few minutes later, a now sane Moxxie had whipped out an old shipping crate from when he and Blitzo first renovated the place. "Gentlemen, Gigan's plan is to have us enter the area by using a Trojan Horse strategy."

"We're gonna win them over with a pony? I know it's the Princess of Hell, but..." Blitzo looked at him like he was being silly from the heatstroke.

"NO! We're going to enter there as a gift." For emphasis, he stamped the label 'Pool Toys' on the crate. "The moment we're within the barrier, we spring into action and light the signal so that Gigan arrives to provide cover fire."

Gigan clanged his sickles in confirmation. "You got it. I suppose...maybe I could take a crack at the Big G himself. So long as you guys aim for the two brains." He got silence for that. "What? Last I checked he had one in his spine...if that's....still a thing..."

"Whatever. You guys go in first. I'm on top." Loona said before smirking at Gigan with a sway in her hips. "You'd know about that."

"Aw, lordy, it's just like you and me after our honeymoon and after." Millie gushed. "I'm so proud of her!"

"In a way, so am I. Either way, let's do this!" Moxxie hopped in, with the other imps and the hellhound entering as well.

"Be careful out there, mom!" Kevin said as he and the other Dorats nailed the crate shut. 

"We shall lay down a reckoning if they dare lay a claw on her! And them. Also, them. I think." Ichi added without mush enthusiasm.

With that, Gigan used his hooks to air-lift the crate just enough so he could be hovering over where the hotel was, flinging the wheeled crate all the way to the barrier. That took a few minutes, leaving the crate slowly wheeling in the hot sun towards the stopping point of Alastor's cane. "My, what do we have here?" 

"Pool toys? Oh, boy! More for us, Megsy!" Nifty giggled as she, her master, Megalon, and Godzilla investigated. 

"Maybe it's a shark floatie! I bet some of the younger demons would love to do that to get a good laugh outta people." Megalon suggested. So far, the pool was looking more like a lounging and cooling-off spot, which it kinda was, but nothing wrong with spicing it up!

They opened it and...even Godzilla had a look of revulsion and shock upon seeing the rotting and utterly cooked corpses inside. "...eugh..." Nifty and Megalon winced while Godzilla looked to Alastor, as if wondering what the heck to do with this...morbid gift.

"Good thing Charlie ain't here to see that! I can smell it all the way from here!" Angel called out. "What the hell kinda toys are they selling these days?! I've seen weird shit, but nothing that smelled like...did we get bodies or something?!"

"Not to worry, my perverted penpal!" Alastor assured before using his staff to restore the occupants slowly back to life. "I only prefer the fresh cadavers, anyway!" With that, he snapped his fingers, causing Godzilla to tail-slam the crate all the way back to the I.M.P building.

Gigan was waiting there, raising a brow. "Huh. That was quick. Guys, how are you-" SLASH! "OW! Loona?! What the hell?!"

Both she and the others looked pretty damn pissed, especially Blitzo, whom was having steam coming out of his ears. "Gigan...babe...jackass..." Loona began in a dangerously calm voice. "In your infinite wisdom...seeing as how you're COVERED in sharp objects...did it not occur to you...TO PUT IN SOME FUCKING AIR-HOLES IN THIS THING?!"

The alien kaiju sheepishly looked to his Dorats. Even they realized the mistake and backed slowly away. "Oooooh....shit. My bad." He shrugged before being pounced on by a raving mad Blitzo, getting out two actual pool toys to savagely beat him with.

Moxxie would have joined in for a more verbal beatdown, but, outside the shimmering hot window, he saw him again...Redman...and he was holding a picture of the wedding he had with his wife. Thinking about how he managed to get a picture, possibly by breaking into their house, was bad enough, but then it started to burn in his hands before he stabbed it with his weapon. "Red...do..." He heard the ghastly whispers before a flying demons passed by. It was like he was never there to begin with...

Left with that image and the pain of his injury flaring up again, the otherwise serious imp shrugged...and began to giggle and laugh maniacally from it all. The heat, Redman, Blitzo, Gigan's sudden stupidity, EVERYTHING! Why not just go crazy until his brain fried?!

_ **One Unbearable Hour later...** _

Evening had not even begun to fall and the once bustling and energy-filled I.M.P building had become, as predicted, a living oven for all those inside. Getting out wasn't even that good of an option. Damned if you stay, damned if you leave. The point stood. Blitzo had to be restrained with a tire around his body, to which he would twitch in his anger and rage. Almost as if he knew what it was like to be Moxxie 24/7 now.

Speaking of which, Moxxie was flopping and flipping on the floor, still mad after his little revelation. Might as well just rip his prized suit off while he was at it! Millie would have helped him, but she was too busy trying to scrape off Gigan off off of the floor. Comically, he looked like he was melting into the ground, flopping like a fruit-by-the-foot on a day like this. The Dorats, in a disgusting display, were flapping their wings in vain, only spreading sweat as they did so before Ichi keeled over. "Man down, mate..." Nii said before falling as well.

"Finland..." Kevin joined the pile.

Loona was the only one left, clutching a pair of scissors as she contemplated cutting her fur/hair to reduce the body-heat. Unable to handle such a decision, she prepared a scream of rage before deflating. "No...gotta watch my blood pressure..." She fell onto her chest, tail high in the air as she just accepted her fate...before noticing her phone was in front of her. Normally, she'd try to spend the rest of her days (or hours or MINUTES, at this rate) on her precious phone...until she saw the contacts. That bullshit organisation, E.V.I.L..."You know what?" She grabbed the phone, rising to her legs. "FUCK IT."

Blitzo stopped twitching to see what his daughter was doing as she gave everybody in the E.V.I.L group contact a single text. The others followed, turning to her. "Calling an affordable air conditioner?" Moxxie asked, stifling a giggle in his frayed state before Millie slapped him. "Thank you. That should buy me a minute of sanity."

The hellhound just showed them her phone. "Who's up for a full-scale invasion? Just gave them the go-ahead. We're not just gonna finally get some actual relief from that FUCKING sun, but we're doing that assignment that J-guy sent us. In other words, we're gonna get in the pool...and kill both Godzilla and Alastor. You guys down for it? I mean, shit, what's better? Getting fucked over by a ball of fire in the sky...or going out in style?" She gave a small smile to her adoptive father.

A wicked smile slowly grew on the boss imp's face. Moxxie and Millie lifted their weapons in anticipation. Yes, even the one who wanted a plan all the time was now getting desperate. The Dorats' wings started to take to the air. And Gigan...he rose up and scraped his blades against each-other as a plan formed in his head as well...

** _Again with the Hazbin Gang..._ **

"SHREEEOOOOOONK!"

"RAH-RAAAAAAAH!"

"CHIEAAAAAAARH!"

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

Respectively, Godzilla, Titanosaurus, Megalon, and Monster X were roaring at different points, while standing on a pool float each. The king himself and the aquatic dinosaur were sharing one, while the other two shared the other. "What are they...doing exactly?" Charlie nudged Octavia, whom was sipping down a drink while enjoying the feeling of liquid against her feathers. "I mean, you pretty much know everything and-"

"Relax, princess. Just relax. We're all equals here. I only told you that I knew everything back in the day to tease you." She assured. "But, if I had to guess, it's a sort of game these kaiju have." 

"Instead of a dick-measuring contest, it's who can roar the loudest. Eh. I'm already being the judge of something else entirely..." Cherri's brow nudged several times as she smiled slyly, while looking at how well the trunks were fitting on each kaiju. "Kinda torn between X and the Big G over there...although Titano's no slouch..."

"Least I've actually see Megalon's weiner." Nifty reminded, smirking smugly. "Believe me...he's got ridges behind ridges..."

Angel had buried himself in Husk's fur to drown out the noise. "Gooooooddammit! If I have to hear that pizza-skinned dino honk one more time, I'm gonna punch a baby!" Godzilla heard that and he gave something of an evil grin. Sure, Naamah's presence and the general curiosity got him out of bed, but Angel's discomfort was also a big factor. If only Alastor was as easily vexed.

Naamah, however, had a plan. "Um...excuse me, boys! Can...can I join?" She asked, causing them to turn their heads.

"...eh. Why not?" Titanosaurus shrugged. 

"I would not recommend it. Kaiju such as ourselves take PRIDE in our roar! And you, I must say, are a bit...small. No shame, just...not recommended." A growl from Godzilla disagreed. "Very well. She is your...maybe-mate? I do not understand your relationship."

"It's basically a walking-loving physical version of denial." Megalon said. 

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Vaggie said before plugging back her ears with earmuffs. It wasn't the worst competition a couple of guys could do, but it was still downright annoying.

Naamah got on a different float, using her fat tail to bring her closer. "Alright..." She cleared her throat before taking a deep breath. "Here it goes..." Everybody was at least grateful the other monsters stopped roaring in favor of what would most likely be a much tamer and more pleasant sound.

The resulting roar she let out shattered the windows, caused a few waves in the pool, and knocked the monsters off their floats. Everybody stared at her as she covered her mouth. "Whoops! Been holding that for a while..."

Cherri and Vaggie looked at each-other while Charlie was snapping her fingers, relieved to know she could still hear things. "DAAAAAMN, girl!" Cherri exclaimed. "Pretty sure I almost went deaf here!"

"I say!" Octy was glad her feathers had stayed on her from that soundwave. 

Everybody else was, of course, happy to know their eardrums weren't taken out. "I do believe...we are all fools today." X said as he dragged himself to the edge. 

"Agreed." Titanosaurus nodded. "You know, for an alien, you ain't too bad."

"Probably because we're not all the same. But, in terms of allegiances, we are all equals under this hotel. Though I pray for the day in which the time is right...and I shall conquer all of the strongest and find that thing beyond strength...yet..." He looked to everybody. Angel with Husk, Charlie with Vaggie, Megalon with Niffty, Razzle and Dazzle, Octy waving at Titanosaurus, Cherri leaning up to him, and Godzilla and Naamah (the kaiju was giving enthusiastic mini-roars of approval as she shyly smiled). "Have I...found that thing beyond strength? It's like...it's in front of my eyes..."

Before he could finish waxing philosophic, the whole place was beset by smoke bombs. "What the heck?!" Charlie cried out. "Ninjas!"

"The sneaky kind or the assholes who just call themselves 'ninja' because it sounds cool?" Husk shouted, getting a random assault rifle. "Ain't nobody gonna ruin the one time I'm sober AND having a reasonably good fucking time!" 

From the smoke, four figures emerged, all armed and ready. Even Loona mustered the strength to put her phone away. All the other imps looked primed and ready for not only actual summer fun, but combat. "Well, well, well...I know you've got the pool filled with blood already, but why not...refill it some more?" Blitzo said dangerously as he got out a nasty-looking knife. 

Alastor looked slightly...put off by their sudden intrusion. How they managed to get past the wall...he felt it as if somebody had ripped it open with a giant pair of invisible hands, but he shrugged, allowing the show to take place. So long as they didn't do too much damage to the hotel. "We've got you on our list, Radio Demon! Don't forget!" Millie shouted before being shushed by her husband. "Aw, c'mon. I'm on a power high, hun."

"Really?" Alastor drawled. "Well, you're welcome to try, but first...there's a certain giant dinosaur that doesn't appreciate your company any more than I do." Indeed, Godzilla was the first to step forward and roar at them.

"Who invited these dorks?" Cherri asked. 

"And are those Dorats?!" Monster X couldn't believe his eyes at the small diminutive creatures holding kukris in their mouths. "Is anything possible in this land?!"

Octavia threw down her drink in outrage. "I knew you couldn't keep your miserable common-born...I mean just awful face out of here, you miserable homewrecker!" Titanosaurus flexed his claws, ready to use the power of wind again.

"Hey! Bitch! Your ex-boy toy wanted me to say 'hi'!" Angel called out to Loona, reminding her of the jackass whom gave her her old-news STD, but she just smirked at that.

"Tell him I'm officially spoken for." She aimed a rifle at him, shutting him up, and ruining Husk's tan for the last time. 

However, despite the initial terror, everybody calmed down rather easily. "What are you doing?! Tremble before us! FEAR the future weapon of mass destruction!" Ichi yelled getting in Godzilla's face before being flicked away.

"Awwwww! You're so cute!" Naamah hugged Nii, whom struggled to get out. Charlie squeed as she cuddled Kevin to her chest, making him coo. 

"I wanted to hug the loud-mouthed one." Niffty pouted.

"You're so nice, lady! But...we kinda have to take your pool and kill two of your buddies. Sorry!" He called out as he and Nii rushed to lift the eldest child. 

Vaggie got straight to the point. "I don't know who you are, but-"

"WHAT?! Didn't you see the commercial?!" Blitzo sounded hurt.

"Uh...I watch TV a lot. Got nothing." Megalon shrugged. Moxxie just face-palmed before aiming his gun.

"It would be inadvisable to resist! We have you outgunned and outnumbered!" The former-musical demon warned.

Charlie looked to the back of her entourage and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh...about that...I think you've got your math wrong. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Math is hard!"

"Amen!" The other resident demons agreed. 

Blitzo began to chuckle before it became a full-blown evil laugh. "Princess, you've got more cotton candy for brains than I thought...you don't even know what's BEHIND the smoke we left here for dramatic effect."

"Indeed, foolish demons and idiotic monstrosities." Ichi smirked. "For we have brought our FATHER! Do the thing, Moxxie!"

The imp adjusted his bow-tie before moving up and raising a hand like a conductor at an orchestra. "GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAN...._**RISE!"**_

** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em28DOU0scY&t=0s> **

**(0:00-0:19)**

All the sudden, from the smoke, a large beam of red light emerged, striking Titanosaurus in the chest, causing him to fall down and crush Niffty, Cherri, and Octavia from under him. That beam...to both Godzilla, Megalon, and Monster X, it only belonged to one mercenary...a loud shriek/roar also gave it away as the form of Gigan emerged, letting off another pre-victory roar before clanging his scythes.

"Gigan?!" The latter two kaiju cried out as the other demons panicked at the sudden intruder. However, his sight made Godzilla's blood boil. His teeth clenched like his fists, stomping out of the pool to confront him.

"ANOTHER kaiju?! Of freaking course..." Vaggie sighed. 

"And he's HOT!" Angel cried out in terror before he and Husk noticed something odd in the clouds. "And he also may have brought back-up..."

Gigan laughed as he stepped forward to join his buddies, his sights zeroed in on Charlie and Godzilla. "Hahahahaha! You bet I did, bitch! Keep watching the skies!" He pointed to the clearing smoke above...

**(0:20-0:52)**

From the previously huge cloud of smoke, a large ship evocative of the original Xilien Mutant Mothership floated, only it was of multiple colors representing the races that occupied E.V.I.L. From it, many ships of differing kinds were pouring out. Xilien Saucers, Kilaaak Firebirds, Black Hole Alien Fighter Jets, Nebulan Trooper Carriers, and Third Planet-Black Hole Alien Walkers. The leaders were situated at the main ship, all eagerly anticipating their victory and the conquering of the entire realm.

The ships ravaged all they wished across Pentagram City, firing upon civilians, but not destroying them. It was Hell, remember? But it still caused them pain with all the lasers firing down to destroy the buildings and ground troops combating any who dared stand against them. "Aw, Hell...not again..." Husk groaned. "Alright. Who wants to load up my fuckin' rifle?"

"It cannot be..." X gasped. "A full-scale invasion involving my predecessors..." 

"This...this isn't how you invite yourselves!" Charlie called out.

Naamah shivered from the sheer amount of ships blanketing the skies, but then Godzilla stepped in front of her, casting a hateful glance at Gigan. "Hey, hard-charger...your moment's here." Loona told the alien kaiju while Megalon attempted to get Titanosaurus off of the others.

**(0:52-1:21)**

Gigan took a step back at the monster king stared at him with such malice. "Uh...oh, right...this is about what happened with Mothra, right?" The very name he spoke triggered a violent reaction from him, causing Godzilla to rush at the cyborg and grapple the scythes before head-butting him. "Gah!" 

The alpha kaiju prepared to destroy the one who harmed the special kaiju from before, but he was soon shot in the back by I.M.P and the Dorats. "Leave our dad alone, you big bully!" Kevin shouted.

"The only one who gets to thrash his ass is me!" Loona growled, but even she felt cowed before the power before her. "Oh, wow...you're bigger than I thought..."

"Yeah. And spikier." Millie added, her axe swinging to only shatter against his hide. "Aw, crap! That was my favorite one!"

"Do something, you guys!" Blitzo shouted as he kept firing shot after shot, but Moxxie looked relaxed for once. As if it were all according to plan, while mostly everybody was distracted by all of the ships flying around.

And that was when Godzilla felt those damn cables from before wrap around his body and neck...

**(1:22-1:31)**

Gigan wasted no time using all of his strength to pull his opponent close like so many years ago, but with a twist. For one, he was facing the back. For two, he actually managed to lift the kaiju off of the ground and start to spin around. Screeching with all the strength he had, Gigan continued to spin him around and around, while he fired his beam in panic, ravaging some of the fleet, but not by much. 

"So long, Gay-zilla!" The alien kaiju joked before disengaging, sending Godzilla flying over to the horizon, roaring all the way as the others looked on in shock and even horror. One of their greatest assets...gone.

**(1:31-End)**

The rest of the ships converged around the group, while many more chased after Godzilla, wherever he was. "Okay...we're boned." Angel said as they all huddled in the same area, with the strongest-willed of them staying to guard them both from the new threat.

"This is NOT how I imagined meeting my best friend again would go." Megalon whimpered as Gigan gave a longer screech of victory, even revving up his chainsaw blade as the music ended.

"This isn't how I imagined the pool party would go. And I did everything right..." Charlie lamented. Little did she know that things were about to get much worse as I.M.P celebrated their win, with only Blitzo looking a bit sour that they were all giving praise to Gigan for that feat. It should have been him that got praised for a such a good idea. His adopted daughter did it, for Satan's sake!

But then the Controller showed up on a holographic screen. "Greetings, citizens of this realm. We have come for a simple purpose. To show our superiority and claim your resources for ourselves. It is what we do. We have also come bearing not just allies within your ranks, but also monsters of our own. Monsters that you will find that even your so-called 'Overlords' will not be able to defeat."

The ships all converged as a massive hole above Hell opened, leading to several ghostly-looking sickly teal tentacles coming out. Four of them, to be exact, and with fingers on them. Anybody who's been near the horny part of Hell, or just the average joe, would fear where this was going. Thankfully, sex was not on this creature's mind. Only sucking up the resources it needed to feed, while also fulfilling a destructive agenda. The super-sized kaiju revealed itself to be kind of like a jellyfish at the top, letting out only a terrifyingly loud trilling noise.

But the next kaiju was infinitely worse...something was descending from another hole. Crystals were forming where he would make his landing, spearing through the ground and destroying all that dared lay above them before. The white crystals increased until a bulky shape emerged, letting out a sinister sounding cry/roar that echoed across the ruined city. He kind of looked like a chunkier version of Godzilla, just with a small forehead crown and massive crystals jutting from his back and tail-tip. With evil orange eyes he looked to the populace.

"Verzweiflung und Weinen! Your new master has arrived!" 

It was here that things went from wanting to get away from the sun...to fighting the mighty Dogora and SpaceGodzilla...

** _Back at I.M.P..._**

The once-proud Sir Pentious was about ready to just give up and cry. He had spent so many hours digging the same damn hole with MOGUERA. All this time and he would at least consider a possible increase in musculature to be the silver lining. Apart from that, he was baking alive so much that his hat was coughing smoke and almost slipping off. "MOGUERA...my loyal assssociate...if I expire...tell my minionssss to conssstruct a ssstatue in my honor and tell them I died in battle...or ssssome other badassss way."

The mech's body was letting out many sparks, one of her eyes going out. "System failure...must find cooler temperatures...final request...that I am buried with my comrade. You, Pentious....friend." She said that last part softly.

For a moment, the snake demon failed to pretend he wasn't touched by not just her further display of loyalty, but how she truly did want to spend her last moments of functionality with him...until his shovel hit something solid with a resounding 'THWANG!'. He tilted his head as he hit his shovel again...only for a bunch of clear water derived from a far-off corner in Hell filled the hole, cooling both of them off. "I...I do not believe it...we actually ssstruck water..."

"Scanning...you have hit an unused pipe connecting to several buildings belonging to several higher class demons that have hoarded the cold water for themselves. We are siphoning off of them with no sign that we are the cause. They will blame each-other if their reputations in their newly made files are correct." 

The snake demon didn't care that his sweaty outfit was now getting wetter. In his joy, he ripped it off, revealing a bathing suit just for him. "YESSSSS! Victory at lasssst! And I bet our graciousss...employersss aren't even aware of it...so it is all ourssss!" He got out a phone near the register. "My minionssss! The perfect party from your generoussss masssster is now here!"

"Analsis...I want to do a cannonball, as they call it." MOGUERA said before he coiled around her and gave her drill-hand a fist-bump.

"We are the championssss, my friend! Just like the kidssss say! Let the good timesss roll!" He spread out his arms, hat-head giggling glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but I have many other fanfics to tend to, as well as my personal life. I have a newfound sympathy for those who don't upload regularly. Also, SpaceGodzilla is voiced by the Medic from TF2. Yep!
> 
> Up Next: It's the Hotel vs. I.M.P and E.V.I.L in an all-out war for the pool and (by extension) their lives. However, while Dogora is already a bad ally to fight against alongside those two factions, SpaceGodzilla might prove to be the one that turns this from the usual battle romp into a total nightmare. Even kind-hearted Naamah might snap...but is that really good or really bad?


	14. The Heat of Hatred (Part 3-Ashes)

_ **Somewhere far away from the devastation...** _

Godzilla, by all accounts, had been through worse. He had nearly been frozen in absolute zero temperatures by his own mechanical predecessor for one thing. Being flung across miles by the one who murdered the one he held so dear in the past was nothing. But it did manage to knock him out of commission and send him into a familiar cave, breaking a hole through it and landing in the very center.

"Oh...welcome back." The eldest Lost Soul said, walking up to the fallen kaiju. "What brings you to our sweltering abode again? Does Naamah bring news?"

Naamah...that made him wake up, albeit shakily and with a leg that would take some time to heal. He shook off the dust and gave a small growl before looking around. He remembered them all. The Lost Souls. Those like Naamah with a finite amount of time to live without their souls thanks to the one known as Lucifer. He just gave another small growl. "Oh, right. He can't talk." Another soul mentioned.

"And he's wearing his...swim-shorts." The Elder pointed to his attire. He had an urge to just up and tear them off, but there were more important matter at hand. Like how he was going to kill the SHIT out of Gigan once and for all. There was also the issue of the invasion fleet that had somehow made it to Hell. Not to mention a familiar presence was felt. An ancient foe from his childhood and that was involved in...the incident.

He roared to those around him, having another idea. Yes, Naamah warned him that leading them out would expose them to Lucifer, but he was far from scared of that being, despite having not met him yet. "What are you saying?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait! I think he's signaling us to leave!" Another suggested.

"That's crazy! We're not safe out there with the actual demons!" Jeremy exclaimed before remembering what happened to his sister. "Unless...yeah...we'll just have Godzilla help us on the way!" The saurian kaiju tilted his head at him, wondering if the next words from his mouth would hopefully not be 'meat' and 'shield'. 

"Use Godzilla to free us of this tortured existence?" The elder Lost Soul put a finger to his chin. "Are you certain he can provide us a way to salvation? Maybe even to break into Lucifer's estate and free our souls? Do I smell a plan coming?"

The other Lost Souls began to stand, many of them littering the dank cave. Over the past few days, many had burnt out. Now, some new ones had joined the ranks. It was a vicious cycle indeed. "We need to pay for our sins." Another said. "Why not stay here?"

"And be subjected to painful agony? No, we must go forth and become ACTUAL demons through the use of our souls. THEN, we can die naturally or, even better...if what Naamah said about this hotel is true..." The elder slammed his cane down. "The time has come, my brothers and sisters! Cast aside your petty grievances and let us be free of this unjust misery!" He pointed to Godzilla. "You! Will you help us in our quest before more of us are lost?"

Godzilla looked to him and looked away, not sure about it. "Ah. There it is. I can sense you want to help...but the look in your eyes...guilt. So much guilt." The elder sighed. "We've all done things we regret. Some of us have even committed murder through the selling of our souls and those that did paid for it worse."

A Lost Soul without eyes showed up, slamming into a wall. "For example, me! I asked for my girlfriend's new boyfriend to get offed in the way I'm looking right now! Surprise, it didn't work out and I repented ever since. Made me feel much better, but...eh. Still gotta pay the piper for what I did."

"Besides, it would free Naamah of her own curse. She may look more like a demon than any of us, but her time is running out." The elder proclaimed, reminding Godzilla of how dire things were and making his eyes widen as he let out a distressed sound. "So please. Have a heart...if it died long ago, let it heal through determination to save the one you love. And I DO mean the one you 'love'." Godzilla just made a noise of protest at that, despite the red blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah. We can all see it." Jeremy crossed his arms. "For Susan! For everybody else, guys and gals and in-between!" He pointed to the exit. "Hope you all know limbo, because it's a tight fi-"

Before he could finish, Godzilla had fired his atomic breath, blasting a hole through the cave with ease and making light pour in, forcing everybody to shield their eyes...and then bear witness to the alien mothership and fleet in the distance, ravaging Pentagram City. "On second thought, maybe things are much better in isolation." A Lost Soul suggested before being dope-slapped.

"Godzilla! The time has come to prove how much you want to help us!" The elder said as Godzilla clenched his fist. "There is great power in you. Use it for the good of others once more, if you have already!" 

The kaiju had done some awful things before. An even worse thing before getting to his version of Hell in the first place. But that was starting to seem like old news entirely to him. For one that secretely dwelt on the past so much, he knew now was not the time. Now, the time was ripe to turn over a new leaf, even if it was just for her.

He had to stop lying to himself. He loved Naamah. He hated seeing her frown...and his old foes were going to be PERFECT venting material as he fired a blast of atomic breath at an incoming Nebulan ship that had strayed too far.

_ **Back to our heroes...** _

"So...you got laid...YOU...of all people?" Gigan was kicking back against a lawn chair as Megalon and Monster X stood beside him, the former nodding.

"Yep! We have SO much to catch up on! I found new friends, a girlfriend, and a new purpose! Helping others reach Heaven!" Megalon giddily said.

"And I personally apologize for not contacting you sooner." X crossed his arms. "I too may have found somebody that I've taken a fancy too in my quest for strength. She's over there." He pointed to the carnage going on and about. The Mothership of E.V.I.L was hovering over the city while SpaceGodzilla and Dogora did whatever they could to satiate their violent desires, as a whole army of different ships ravaged all. Cherri, along with the others, were resisting against them, though it was more of a disorganized frenzy not helped by I.M.P's involvement. 

Gigan looked to X and gave a nervous glance. "I don't think she's your type." He rubbed the back of his head as Cherri shoved a bunch of bombs into a walker, causing it to topple over onto a bunch of Black Hole Aliens. He smiled as he pointed at Loona, whom was kicking Vaggie off of a downed ship. "THAT, on the other hand, is my babe."

"So, that makes you a furry?" Megalon tilted his head. 

"What?! Not you too..." The mercenary sighed before flying up. "Look, I'd love to play catch-up, really, but I've got a job to do. Godzilla maybe incapacitated, but he'll be back. For now..." He looked to where Alastor was standing, still smiling. "...fuck, some men really do just wanna watch the world burn. Later!" He zoomed away.

Megalon sighed. "I miss him sometimes. Now, he's probably a bad guy again." A laser nearly clipped his wings, forcing him to move. "Gah! Back to mindless action!"

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK_iY824NLs> ** _

Spacegodzilla floated in the center as he created several crystals that rammed through the buildings. However, his attention wasn't on the various demons running around and even being menaced by Dogora's tentacles when it continued to search for diamonds and the like to devour and suck up, causing tornado-like damage. He was focused on the other kaiju that were running around loose, as well as the company they had surrounded themselves with. "Rejoice! Celebrate!" He called out. "Your new lord and master is here to personally welcome you to a more...beneficial Hell. One ruled by one mind and one soul...MINE."

Charlie was busy trying to get people inside the safest place they could be, except every building they went to was destroyed by some alien vehicle or the like. Currently, sevearal buildings and even demons were being abducted by Xlien saucers, which also fired them back to the ground in full force, cratering the ground as well as reducing many to pulp. "Wait a minute. We can't exactly die to these bozos, you know." Angel said as he tossed a grenade at a walker, thought it only staggered it a bit.

"Yeah, but it still hurts like a bitch when you're hit with dozens of lasers or whatever this H.G Wells shit is!" Husk said as he fired his age-old rifle into a crowd of Nebulans that was on the warpath. The insectoid aliens had hard carapaces, making it difficult for them to be felled through such simple means. They used brute strength and their blasters as more carrier ships entered to bolster their ranks.

Monster X was leaping from building to building, joined by Cherri as well. "I have been looking forward to this. Paying my old oppressors back for what they had done so shamefully!" He fired his Destroyed Thunder Beams at some Black Hole Alien jets, causing at least three to rain down from the sky. 

"I gotta tell ya'! It was getting old just handling the same old demons all the time. Now, I'm graduating to aliens! No offense, X." She said as she was shot in the back by a Black Hole alien. "OW! Motherfucker!"

"You foul-mouthed creatures..." The alien simian kept firing. "It's only a matter of time."

As that went on, SpaceGodzilla indulged in creating a set of crystals that electrocuted anybody that tried to get out of the city. "Nobody leaves until they bend the knee! Heil to me!" 

"Who is this guy? Space-Hitler or something?" Octavia said as Titanosaurus and Nifty fended off a few ground troops. 

"You got me, ma'am! All I know is that they're REALLY dead-set on ticking me off!" Nifty leaped slammed her needle through the head of a Nebulan, causing him to drop dead as Octavia looted his body and fired away. 

"I've been waiting for this!" Titanosaurus almost laughed as he created a huge gale to send several Third-Planet Black Hole alien walkers tumbling into each-other. "Revenge at long laaaaahhhh!" He cried out as Dogora lifted him by the tail and slammed him into the Hotel, leaving a large hole. The gigantic space monster continued to sweep his tentacles about, even grabbing onto several buildings and squashing demons with them.

Gigan flew around the carnage, looking for his compatriots. The Dorats were just looting what they could, taking advantage of this disaster. Loona and Vaggie were still locked in combat, with Blitzo taking potshots from a distance until a fireball from Charlie knocked him off his post, leaving him to be trampled by panicking demons. Millie and Moxxie were riding on a Kilaak Firebird, the female of the duo having the time of her life while Moxxie held on for dear life. "Where are you, you freak?" He wondered before his sights set upon Alastor, whom was situated in a folding chair.

Landing next to him, the Radio Demon turned to face the invader. "Why, it's you again! Tell me, is this what you wanted? Because it's certainly a display! Just not one that intimidates me."

Gigan just sharpened his scythes. "It's about to get a lot more interesting. Godzilla may be coming back, but you...you're my next target."

"Pleasure to get properly antiquated with you as well!" Alastor stood up, narrowly dodging a hail of laser-fire that was soon silenced by Megalon's tunneling abilities causing a sinkhole that swallowed up a good section of the ground forces. "Trust me, though. You can't kill me. Not with those weapons. Remember." He tapped his own head with his cane. "Demon."

"...oh. Didn't really think this one fully through." Gigan's visor twitched. "Stop smiling at me. It's freaking me out." Before he could comment further, he noticed a shivering Naamah in the corner of some rubble surrounding the now ruined pool. "Eh? Why do I detect heavy traces of Godzilla on you, little lady?"

"Please...just leave..." She said softly, though there was a glowing blue center within her chest. "I don't want to fight."

"I dunno. Everybody else is doing it." Gigan gestured to the warzone ahead. "The way I see it, the big cheese in that mothership's just gonna keep flinging bodies at this whole realm until he's all out. Unless whatever they just brought with them can do some heavy lifting. That SpaceGodzilla guy? I don't trust him at all to stay on the right side of things."

She looked up and then looked to where the floating kaiju fired a Corona beam at some stragglers, reducing them to still-living ash. "Are they...related?"

"Eh. Some cells of his old man got into a black hole and poof! Instant megalomaniacal creepy uncle with a German accent for some reason." Gigan shrugged before narrowing his optic. "I'm guessing these guys don't mean much to you, seeing as how you're leaving them to their fate."

"What?! No! I'm a pacifist! I don't...like carnage of this level. I'd help, but-"

"But nothing. That's the coward's way out." Gigan scowled as he fired a laser at Vaggie in the distance, leaving Loona to beat on her with a tire-iron while the three main imps began to rain a heavy stream of bullets at Charlie when she attempted to intervene. "I was a coward once...never again. The mere sight of it does put a bad taste in my mouth. I mean, seriously! The demons are outclassed in their own way, my buddies are dysfunctional, and us kaiju don't even belong! But here we are, still fighting for what we want...how about you?" She just curled up, trying to avoid the sight of the chaos. "Still simpering like a weakling?"

"No...you don't want to know what might happen..." Some hot blue flame shot out of her mouth by accident, singing Gigan's foot. 

"...okay. Might circle on back to that. Anyway, sayanara." He flew into the warzone, firing upon Husk and Angel Dust as Naamah continued to try and keep it together.

"Godzilla...where are you...what if I can't hold it back any longer?"

Charlie finally unleashed a wave of demonic energy from her body, tiring her out, but pushing I.M.P and several alien vehicles out of range. "Vaggie! Please be okay!" She held the beaten one in her arms, causing her to woozily wake up to see her girlfriend in her more demonic form.

"You know...you're pretty hot when you're mad." Vaggie chuckled before Gigan landed behind her. 

"You! Blonde! Hand me something that can kill ol' Radio Demon over there! Comply and I'll do my best to call them off." He demanded.

"¡Come mierda, bastardo!" Vaggie shouted before the rest of I.M.P joined in, eyes glowing brightly in the desolation being made.

"C'mon, princess. Nobody's gonna miss him!" Blitzo said before firing upon a bystander. "Or else we make it hurt."

"How could you do this? Selling Hell out to these people?" Charlie sounded utterly aghast, struggling between hearing them out or just blasting them away.

"It's just business." Moxxie said calmly. "Nothing personal."

"Except we kinda hate the Radio Demon. He's just plain creepy, alright?" Millie added.

"Start talking, you foolish princess!" Ichi flew in, zapping her head before Vaggie swatted him away. 

Before she could make a decision, both Megalon and Monster X arrived at the scene, blasting away Gigan's allies and leaving him the only one standing before he turned to them. "Sorry about this, buddy, but I can't let you hurt anymore demons! Especially not Charlie!" Megalon pleaded.

"Megs, you don't know what's good for you! Get out of the way NOW!" Gigan demanded, eye glowing hotly.

"I am sorry, my friend, but the only one felling Alastor shall be me." X clenched his fists. "Also, you brought a great evil to this land in your hubris. I must punish you." 

"...we've all got our convictions...but this is pissing me off!" Gigan rushed at them, only for Megalon to clash his drills with his scythes. "Never imagined you'd come into your own! I'm...kinda proud of you."

"Awww, thanks! Sorry about what comes next." Megalon shrugged. 

"What do you-" TWOING! Niffty had shoved her needle up his ass, causing him to rocket into the sky, screaming like a little girl...

...only to be caught in a chokehold by SpaceGodzilla. "Why do these demons enjoy vulgar humor so much?" The crystalline clone wondered out-loud before tossing Gigan one of the few non-damaged buildings around here before clearing this throat. His orange head-crest glowed with enough force to create arcs of electricity before he spread out his hands. "ENOUGH!"

Dogora backed away as the forces of E.V.I.L suddenly stopped, while objects and demons in the air came to a standstill. In fact, those on the ground found they couldn't move, immobilized by an invisible force that was bouncing from crystal to crystal. All those summoned structures were a calculated effort by the kaiju. "It is time." The Xlien Controller faced the other alien leaders in the Mothership. "Let him have his fun. He brings our decisive blow. Turn on your mental blocking devices. Do NOT let him inside your head."

Everybody struggled to move, except for I.M.P, whom were more confused than anything as they walked around the frozen populace. "What...just happened?" Loona said as she poked a stiffened Angel Dust. 

"Quick! Somebody get me some sharpies! I wanna draw fake mustaches on EVERYBODY here!" Blitzo exclaimed.

"Yeah, mate! Let's do some vandalizing!" Nii exclaimed.

However, before they could start celebrating, something else had made it to the fray. Standing across the street with eyes glowing yellow and a stance unbroken was the fear that kept Moxxie up at night, now standing a good few feet from all of I.M.P. "That's...that's him...picked a heck of a time to visit..." Moxxie shivered. 

"He's mine, honey!" Millie got out two axes this time, but not before throwing several grenades. They were hit to the side by the being known as Redman. The humanoid abomination simply stood there and took it before she came rushing at him.

"Millie, NO!" Both Gigan and Moxxie cried out.

"**REDDO-STORM!**" A hail of glowing energy arrows fired from his forehead, covering a large landscape and causing her to have to retreat before they got to her. Instead, they ravaged a good portion of the fleet, even damaging the mothership. 

"Blitz! What is the meaning of this?!" The Controller spoke through a com-piece on the head imp.

"Uh, we've got a slight problemo here!" He replied, realizing just why Moxxie was so scared.

"A big fucking one. Hey! Weirdo!" Loona called out to SpaceGodzilla. "Get your sparkly ass over here and deal with him! He's freaking me out!"

SpaceGodzilla just put a claw to his chin before glaring at Redman. Instead of attacking the kaiju, oddly enough, the being retreated. Even Redman wasn't willing to be part of what the powerful space-born kaiju had in store. "Dumkompfs...you are all useless as of now! Feel free to do whatever it is you do. As for you, Controller, wait for my signal. I want to indulge myself..."

"Do what you will, so long as it gives us time to establish a base here." The Controller spoke. "We await your efforts to bear fruit, as per our agreement."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know what I am doing, herr commadant." SpaceGodzilla rolled his eyes before they started to glow. As he did that, Gigan and the others noticed Redman was gone.

"Is this like a thing he does? Just show up and be creepy?" Loona asked. 

"He's just waiting...waiting to strike..." Moxxie shivered. "Probably when the heat's off."

"And we'll be ready." Gigan smirked before looking to a frozen Megalon. "Shame. I didn't want it to come to this. Whatever that freak's got in mind...it had better be quick. C'mon. It's not just the mission we were after."

"FINALLY!" Blitzo sped off and hopped into the blood pool, which had some alien ship wreckage in it, but he didn't care. "The blood's perfect! Get in, folks!"

"I...could use a proper bathing." Moxxie shrugged before everybody followed, willing to put as much distance from SpaceGodzilla, Dogora, and any other weird sightings for as long as they could. But time would not be on their side...

_ **.................** _

And from that blackness, a set of gigantic yellow eyes opened, each demon/kaiju a prisoner of their own minds. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't move. "Feels odd, doesn't it? Once, you demons were so mobile and full of destructive life. As for my monster brethren, power has always been your gift, but...supposed somebody took that away and saw what was underneath? And what would it be? A weakling underneath the bluster? One who holds the burden of inescapable guilt?"

Charlie managed to speak in this strange mindscape to the being. "Are you in our heads? Because that's kind of invasion of privacy."

"Stille!" SpaceGodzilla's body materialized in front of her and everybody else he held under his thrall. "When last I invaded a world, I took a sledgehammer to it instead of a scalpel. Did the same thing when I inevitably and literally built myself back up after my last defeat. But this time...why not both in each hand? I destroy your pitiful realm, reshape it into my image, and take care of my enemies with the one move that ALWAYS works."

"What? More evil villain talk?" Angel said within his own mind. "Like that never gets old."

"Whatever you intend to do..." X said as he struggled to regain control. "You tamper with forces beyond your wildest reckoning. Forces that could result in your final demise."

SpaceGodzilla just chuckled. "Not likely. You'll beg for your OWN death before that even happens." He held up a claw before all within the individual mindscapes, his fingers about to snap. "Schlaf gut und süße Träume." He narrowed his eyes before vanishing, leaving everybody to their fates as the crystals next to their physical bodies in the real world began to fire red volts into their heads, probing into their minds even further than before.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3UlVSZ8w78> ** _

The first to wake up to this new nightmare was Charlie. "Ah, Princess of Hell...what an interesting title. And what a noble purpose!" Her hotel came in front of her, only for it to start melting, revealing the shadow of her father. "A pity you can never escape your father's shadow...nor the scorn and mockery of your own subjects. How utterly pathetic. Did you REALLY think your softhearted and downright childish approach would FIX them?"

She backed away, only to run into a crowd of laughing demons, jeering and pointing fingers at her. Even her own friends, old and new, were in on it, with Vaggie flipping her off as she left with a note stating 'Good riddance' on it. "They...they wouldn't do that...they just need time." She rationalized.

"Time? Time for your insipid methods to work? Meine Fraulein, simply getting rid of the drugs they so desperately claw for or removing violence from their lives...is that REALLY all it takes to turn the most hateful of souls good? And besides, you harbor one of the most sinful souls of them all. The one who murdered an entire civilization simply because of his rage. I know because I was there..."

What he showed her next was fire, chaos, death from below and above, and a familiar figure in the center of all. We won't say what she saw, but it was enough to take her voice away.

Vaggie, meanwhile, was trapped in a room where various angelic weapons were jutting out and threatening to close in on her. "What an unfortunate name you have, dear Vaggie. Perhaps your parents despised you so much for your sexuality, that they named you...well, that."

"My name has nothing to-" Despite putting up a brave angered face, she wasn't prepared for a bunch of those weapons to form into her various acquaintances scowling at her, but worst of all was one of Charlie in her demonic form. 

"My establishment FAILED because you won't stop being a jerk! I trusted you to help me through these hard times and all you know how to do is put everybody down, INCLUDING ME! Goodbye forever!" The Charlie clone yelled.

"That's...that's not gonna happen..." She insisted before many Charlie clones showed up.

"Maybe...maybe not, gewalttätiger dummkopf." SpaceGodzilla smirked. "There are many more scenarios where the exact same thing happens. Enjoy experiencing them all...AT THE SAME TIME." Vaggie covered her ears in vain as they went off all at once, overwhelming her and leaving her a screaming fit when one clone shattered out of her bad eye, screeching at her for 'ruining everybodys lives'.

Angel, in his mind, was convulsing on the floor, needles full of drugs next to him. "Wh...what is this?! This old chesnut? Nothin' I'm not used to." The demon wheezed, giving SpaceGodzilla a smirk as he experienced the withdrawal. "So, you here just to prove you got bigger balls than the other big lizard or what?"

"Leave him out of this for now, dummkopf. And that's what you are. A dummkopf." The kaiju scowled before creating figures of the spider's family, including the only two he cared for. Mainly, his sister, Molly, and Fat Nuggets. "They suffer." He shattered them with his tail before showing the various other demons that Angel took some kind of fancy to, including Husk, Charlie, and Cherri. "They ALL suffer! All because you can't escape the sturm und drang of your addiction to a certain demon."

"I've got a few bad habits...so what?" Angel stood up shakily before a gas started to fill the room, filling his head with disorienting images and a familiar sensation. "No! No, no, no, no, no! FUCK NO! Now way this stuff got in here! I...I can't stop it...you bastard!"

"Smells familiar?" SpaceGodzilla took a whiff as it morphed into the unmistakable visage of the Overlord of the lustful districts abroad, Valentino. "It's the smell of defeat. The agony of being bound to evil and pain, FOREVER!" 

"Kiss me, fat boy!" The mass encircled the terrified and helpless spider-demon, tearing at his clothes no less.

Husk woke up to find himself holding a dead soldier in his arms as various poker cards began to fall around him like helicopters crashing into the jungles of Vietnam. "The war never ended for you, didn't it? Is that why alchohol has become your God?" 

"Aw, hell no! Not again!" Husk gasped before reaching for a bottle nearby, only for it to turn into a grenade that blew him into a place where shadowy enemy soldiers were coming from him as he stayed immobilized while watching his comrades die. "Fuck! YOU! Fuck all of you! I'll kill each and ev-"

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! IT WILL ONLY COST YOU YOUR SOUL!" The voices screeched as a wave of booze crashed through the warzone, carrying with it so many horrible war-related weapons, especially of the sharp object variety. All of those objects rammed into the now drowning cat, causing him unimaginable pain.

Niffty tried to find a way out of her mindscape, only to narrowly avoid being struck by a car. "Oh no! Not this again!" She exclaimed. "I gotta get out of here...now, where's the-" She was interrupted when a water bucket fell on her head, drenching her as the lights went on. It revealed a bunch of people getting married. People she knew, including her parents. They were all laughing at her cruelly, causing her to back away. "I...I don't like this..." The same car that ran her over was stalking her from behind.

"Poor demon...always the bridesmaid, NEVER the bride. Not to mention..." A collar suddenly appeared around her, with a gigantic version of Alastor hovering over her and holding the leash tight, strangling her. 

"YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE, DEARIE! You're property and nothing more! Buy one and get one free, folks!" He waved to the demonic figures, whom were closing in while wearing melting outfits. The brides and grooms looked especially sadistic while laughing still.

Not even Alastor was safe from all of this. At first, he seemed unaffected, looking around and yawning even. "My good sir, you'll have to do a bit more than putting me in a completely closed-off space. I might just die of boredom." Just then, he heard the barking of dogs. The very same that ripped him apart. "...meh. Who knows? Further experience being ripped apart might just bore me further." He adjusted his suit. "Alright! Let's have it!"

However, the dogs didn't attack. They ignored him to chase some other prey. Pretty soon, he found himself in a crowd of demons, all of which didn't pay much attention to him. "Hey, ever hear of that 'Radio demon' guy?" "Who?" "Ah, nevermind. He's not important."

Alastor kept up his smile, but his expression looked a bit more malicious. "Oh...I get it. They forgot about me. That's never happening. Ain't that right?" He asked his cane, which suddenly deflated before a spotlight shined on literally everybody else. "Oh, them? Who even cares? They're bit-players. Nothing more."

"Are you so certain, dummkopf?" SpaceGodzilla smirked before showing him something even more beyond. How in the real world above, there was literally no mention of him. And that reality was slowly creeping into Hell. "You're afraid of being ASHES." A stream of flames began to eat away at the posters of the Radio Demon, as well as every thing else known about him. "You're afraid of dying without making too much of a mark. What? You murdered higher officials of Hell? What else did you do? Nothing, but act as bait for fangirls. But...you know...I missed it when you were named THE ONCE LER."

That managed to almost make him lose his smile. The mere mention of that fact of him being a passing internet fad. He knew of his reputation...and what if it was fading?

Megalon shivered as he looked around. "Gigan? Niffty? Charlie? Anybody?" He was suddenly surrounded by his city of Seatopia, only it was in flames, as well as the citizens engaging in depravity and laziness. "NO! This is what I tried getting away from! But maybe things are actually different? They can't be this bad!"

"Armer süßer Megalon...I'm not even making this out of nothing. I'm making it from REALITY. Seatopia was a failure and it's all your fault! You abandoned your people because you were weak in the resolve and mind! You didn't deserve to be among them or anybody else, for that is what you do. You fail and you bring ruin. For Hell, that moment might be now, as we speak."

The kaiju found himself swarmed by angry citizens, causing him to try and flee, but he just crashed into the burning rubble, causing him to roar and scream at the same time.

Speaking of kaiju, Monster X was next, but nothing happened at all. "I suppose you realize the folly of unleashing the terror of Kaizer Ghidorah?"

"Why would I focus any effort on you, wretched abomination? You are a freak. An accident. Not worth wasting my breath on. That's what everybody really thinks of you. They don't even want to fight you because of how unremarkable you really are." SpaceGodzilla grinned as the alien clenched his fist in protest. "Touched a nerve, ja? Too bad! It's the truth! Never ever learning! Never ever changing! Monster X is on a fool's errand...again!"

Moving onto Cherri, her fantasy was much more vivid, being trapped in a steel box and being tormented by explosives going on under her while the figures of her past clawed at her at the edge of the tiny building she was on. "This is SO not cool, you fucking freak! When I get out-"

"You'll what, freulein? Unleash another blitzkrieg on me? You're so wrapped up in your own hype, as one might call it, that you don't notice how you destroy everything and everyone you touch!" He pointed to a mysterious male figure from her life that blew to pieces when pushing a clone of her away from her own awry explosives.

"No...you did NOT just go there..." She growled before seeing Angel next to her on the edge of the building, clutching his chest as he went into withdrawal. "Angie? You okay?"

"Don't touch me..." He turned to hide his face. "You promised you'd help me through thick and thin...make things better..." He turned to her, his face distorted by the drugs both forced into him or those he had given into. "NOW LOOK AT ME!" He suddenly fell from the building onto the hard pavement, but not before many other Angel Dust clones, as well as past compatriots/family members, started falling while screaming "Why didn't you save meeee?!"

"I...I...this ain't real!" She shouted, not wanting to look until her eyelid was forced open. 

"Oh, but it is. A sign of things to come. Anarchy has a price when it's of your caliber." He laughed a cruel laugh as he moved onto spreading terror into the others.

To speed things up, Titanosaurus was subjected to watching the deaths of those he killed while under the thrall of the Third-Planet Black Hole Aliens, while Octavia was forced to bear witness to how many lives her family had destroyed, as well as watching her father mate with Blitzo right before her eyes, almost making her claw them out. But the worst part about all of these hallucinations and mind-games?

They repeated. Again. And again. AND AGAIN. **AND AGAIN. _AND AGAIN..._**

At least, until it was Naamah's turn. That's when things both up and down at the same time.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h54-Gwh5rqU> ** _

**(0:00-0:19)**

She found herself in an open field, with the dandelions already spreading their seeds across the wind, the sun shining down with nary a cloud in the sky, and a little nursery in the center of it all. It was more idyllic than she remembered and, for a moment, she felt at peace. However, it also reminded her of what she did. "Wait...could this end differently?" Then the lyrics began as she entered.

Against her better judgement, she entered the best-left forgotten place. It was just as she remembered it. All the cribs were filled and the staff was moving around taking care of the youngsters. Some of them were even cradling the cooing bundles. Naamah felt a small smile coming on as she looked upon the sights. It helped nobody was noticing the sudden Drake that had entered the place. But her sights then went upon a small bundle of cloth ahead.

_I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire. I am like a torch flickering in the wind, as the saying goes..._

Despite smelling what seemed like smoke, Naamah hurried over to it, getting up on a stool in order to wrap her arms around the thing. However, when she brought it to her face, the only thing inside was a charred baby human skeleton. She dropped it in sudden shock before looking behind her. The staff was nothing but ash on the floor and the cribs were smoldering. "No...not again..." Her eyes wavered as they stared wide-eyed at what came next.

_Lost all my precious. Rage ate me up. Endless forlornness has made me numb. I'd rather rise from here or should I hold on to my past?_

The blue flames had extended outside the nursery, burning the roof to nothing as various more people in the park nearby fled while being covered in fire that could not be extinguished. They were in so much pain as they either collapsed onto the ground or held onto their similarly burning loved ones. "Don't you see, Fraulein?" SpaceGodzilla's voice echoed. "You destroy everything that you touch. You ruin it all...you're better off DEAD." A spire of flame engulfed the park, still leaving the humans in agony.

_They’ve burnt to ashes, faded to grey. Returned to the earth, yes, it's meant to be. Uncertain flame of hope I found! Will you lead me back on the right track?_

**(1:18-1:37)**

She collapsed to her knees, holding her head as she tried to cover her ears to no avail as she heard the cries of panicking infants. The noises that were made when she did that awful thing for Lucifer. "Stop! Please stop!" She sobbed as the noises grew louder and her claws started to dig into her skin, drawing blood. "I just...I just wanted to have...and hold..." She couldn't finish that sentence. Naamah felt as broken as she did before, just letting the flames consume her over and over again. But the visions just kept getting progressively worse as the scenario repeated in rapid succession. 

**(1:37-1:57)**

Back with Godzilla, he was almost to Pentagram City when he had noticed not just the giant Dogora floating the sky or the familiar crystals spreading around, but he felt like somebody had stabbed his heart repeatedly. His face twisted into a more mournful one as he swore he could hear the sobs from miles ahead. "I feel it too." The elder placed a hand on his hip. "The sorrow of a fellow Lost Soul is...palpable. I fear Naamah may be relapsing. In that case...nobody is safe."

The alpha kaiju just gave a short roar as he raced ahead. "Hey, wait for us!" Jeremy shouted. But Godzilla wasn't paying attention. Something terrible had happened to his friend and possibly those he also hung around. If he was sure of the cause, he'd make sure the possible bastard responsible for this STAYED dead this time.

**(1:57-1:25)**

Back in the city, those under the evil one's thrall were writhing on the floor. Most of them were screaming a bit from their ordeals, but a few were reduced to sobbing wrecks. Charlie was left wide-eyed in terror, Vaggie was desperately trying to get those images out of her head, Angel was gasping for breath, Husk was clawing at everything, Alastor stayed perfectly still with his smile almost faltering, Niffty was sobbing with a mound of tissues behind her, X was struggling to hold control, Cherri was slamming her head into a building whilst drawing blood, Octavia was clawing at her eyes, and Titanosaurus was roaring in agony. 

However, the first to break out was Megalon, angrily roaring at SpaceGodzilla. "You're wrong about ALL of that! I won't let my past dominate me! I've got smiles to put on everybody's faces!" 

SpaceGodzilla was taken aback by this resistance, roaring in fury. "NEIN! You can't...wait...what's that smell?" He, Megalon, Dogora, and even I.M.P were turning to Naamah as she began to shake and her claws dug into the ground. Embers were starting to circle around her body as she cried tears that turned into steam when they hit the ground. 

Gigan was the first to notice the change in the atmosphere, the heat cranking up to levels that even boiled the blood I.M.P had briefly enjoyed. "Guys! My scans are going off the scale with this gal. Something tells me we may want to hold onto something...or run."

"You worry too much, spoilsport." Blitzo sipped on a martini before it caught on fire. Blue fire, no less. "Okay, that's...new." With that, the lyrics began again.

Naamah breathed heavily as she tried to keep it down again, clutching her head as the visions continued. "Stop...STOP..." She pleaded, flames coming out of her maw everytime she spoke. Her tail wagged dangerously as the ground beneath her began to crack, more blue flames coming from within. SpaceGodzilla just scoffed and made her visions go twice as fast, causing her to scream and let more fire out.

_I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire. I am like a torch flickering in the wind, as the saying goes..._

"We have waited long enough!" The Black Hole alien leader shouted within the mothership. "Open fire! We reduce this town to available land NOW!" Every single alien warship and soldier aimed for the huge hotel that Naamah was next to, ready to unleash a final attack. Dogora extended his tentacles to attack the possible threat. But even SpaceGodzilla started to realize he may have made a mistake when Naamah's eyes finally opened, tears streaming down and a hot blue light emanating from them.

_Lost all my precious. Rage ate me up. Endless forlornness has made me numb. I'd rather rise from here or should I hold on to my past?_

_ **"STOOOOOOOOOP!" ** _

With that scream, the drake was suddenly covered in a humongous tornado of a towering blue inferno, pushing back I.M.P right out of the evaporated pool and into enough rubble to shield them from the incoming attack. The demons/kaiju under mental torture were freed, but also pushed back more roughly. Not even heavy hitters like Alastor and X were immune, tossed away by the force of it like nothing. 

SpaceGodzilla attempted to fight against the inferno, but the flames were starting to expand, cooking his skin like nothing. "What is happening?! I have toiled in the wrong domain! AUUUGH!" Despite the danger, Dogora attempted to unleash both tentacles upon the drake in the center before she let out a scream that caused the tornado to explode.

_They’ve burnt to ashes, faded to grey! Returned to the earth, yes, it's meant to be! Uncertain flame of hope I found! Will you lead me back on the right track?_

**(3:24-3:43)**

The result were streaks of blue fire that engulfed the town, horrifically scarring anybody caught in the crossfire and outright obliterating anything that stayed near or in the epicenter for too long. Dogora's body was consumed, which should have been impossible given his alien composition and usual weakness to wasp venom. The alien being let out a horrible shriek as it fell right on top of SpaceGodzilla and a good chunk of the town, destroying his crystals and causing him unimaginable pain. Naamah herself still felt the pain, thrashing around with flames still shooting from her mouth. 

"Tactical retreat! NOW!" The Controller shouted before everybody realized they were RIGHT UNDER the out of control drake. "This cannot be happening..."

**(3:44-4:03)**

With the loudest scream of pain and sorrow, she fired a humongous blast of that blue fire up into the sky, the flames actively seeking out the ships and causing them all to explode. The main flame had gone right through the mothership, cooking it from the inside out as bursts of it exploded from various areas around. The alien leaders could do nothing but cry out in terror as they were the final ones to be consumed by a rushing wall of flame, all of them falling out of the window into the enormous inferno below. 

**(4:03-End)**

Godzilla watched in awe as he and the others were lucky to have been a good distance away and even then, they were all pushed back in some capacity. The monster king couldn't believe it with his own eyes. Naamah...sweet and gentle Naamah...despite all he knew about her already, he could have never imagined she was this powerful, but also this violent in using that same power. She must have had no control at all. He stood there as he watched Pentagram City burn and the invasion fleet destroyed, ships falling down like fallen angels of machinery and burning slag. Even the Kilaak Firebirds fizzled out from the overload.

"Zounds. It is more than I had anticipated." The elder gasped. "We may have to wait for a while before she calms down." Godzilla nodded, sitting down as the mothership's remains crashed into the city, finalizing the look of desolation. It reminded him greatly of the unforgivable crime he had committed not-so long ago.

They really did have more in common than he was comfortable with.

_ **Much later...**_

The flames were still there, nowhere near as severe as before. The wreckage was even worse than the time Godzilla first came. Not that or any angelic purge could be compared to this without looking pathetic. Alien ship were scattered everywhere in pieces, invading soldiers were reduced to skeletons, corpses of those that crashed littered the ground, and the demons were nursing some hideous injuries that would heal, but not without permanent marks. 

Gigan and his compatriots slowly emerged from the rubble they landed in, having witness the whole thing without getting burned. Their mouths were agape, looking to each-other and hoping one of them would make sense of this. "Wow, what a light-show!" Kevin exclaimed. "Do it again!"

"No, let's NOT do it again!" Moxxie shouted.

"You think that Redman bastard got caught in the middle of that explosion and burned up?" Millie wondered.

"We couldn't have possibly been that blessed." Loona dryly remarked. "Seriously, that kobloid's dynamite." Everybody looked at her. "So I'm into some nerdy stuff. So fucking what?"

Ishi and the other Dorats took the lead, scouting ahead at the rubble. From the humongous wreck that used to the the mothership of E.V.I.L, the Controller crawled out, bloodied and his suit utterly ruined. "Nnng...how could it be...we calculated...only a 50 percent failure rate this time..." Before he could finish, SpaceGodzilla burst from underneath, stabbing the alien through the stomach with his shoulder-spike before tossing him aside.

Blitzo gulped along with the others. "Listen, big guy...we can explain!" 

"Einfach, Dummkopf." The floating one dismissed. "I believe I should take a different approach next time. I can sense a familiar enemy draws near and being nearly flattened by a giant ship along with a huge firestorm isn't going to prepare me. Therefore, I shall see you another time. Believe me! We shall meet again! Don't know where! Don't know when!" He let out another roar, before causing a lot of crystals to steadily form around him. They dispersed into faint dust as he floated into the sky, departing for parts unknown.

Nii was the first to start looking through the rubble. "Wonder what sort of awesome stuff we'll find here? Oh, mate, this outta be the motherload!"

Gigan scanned everywhere, relieved when he saw Megalon emerge from the smoke, flying with all of his friends in his arms, as well as X carrying Angel and Cherri. All of them were recovering and slowly getting up. "Owww...good thing I got out of there before my bum could burn more." Megalon rubbed his rear.

"I did not see that coming...but at least we are free of that infernal hallucination." X growled before Titanosaurus rose with a singed Octavia in his arms. "Good to see you join us as well."

"I've had worse." The aquatic kaiju admitted, shrugging off the burn wounds on his tail and chest. "Atomic breaths to the chest prepare you for anything."

Upon seeing Blitzo through the smoke, Octavia's eyes shrunk. "Hold me back...or I might just snap again." She warned.

"Geez..." Megalon winced before the others woke up, each one bearing a different set of burn-scars. "Hey, guys! We're back to normal! Sorry about the place. Could use a good vacumming. Right, Nifty?" He was suddenly hugged by the cycloptic small one, her eye shimmering with tears and her dress with many burn-marks on it.

"Please...don't leave me...I know you won't..." The fears she was shown earlier felt distant, now being in her very real boyfriend's arms. Some doubts lingered, but she'd deal with them in due time. Still, the sight of the mess did kick back in her instincts. "Yeah...might need some help with this."

Charlie was the next to awaken, her face blackened a bit and looking upon the destruction with despair...until she noticed nobody was killed. They were all rising from the rubble like daises. She had to remind herself. This wasn't a repeat of the Godzilla incident when he first arrived. The demons could survive through a lot, aside from the horrible burn wounds they had sustained. But thinking about Godzilla...it gave her chills, after what she had seen.

"I'm sorry, Charlie...I'm so sorry..." Vaggie angrily wept, suddenly holding her close, wincing at her own burn marks around her arms and cheeks. "I...I don't know what to say."

Angel was breathing in and out, burns across his and chest, as X (whose injuries had healed) looked over him and Cherri, whom had trails of singe-marks across her back. "That was...one hell of a trip." The cyclops admitted, looking quite distressed. "Angie? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Fucking peachy." He grimaced, remembering the awful scenario he was put into. Cherri edged her hand away, still remembering her own ordeal. X patted her shoulder, shaking his head while giving a sympathetic growl.

Husk was panting heavily, regaining control before he saw his own scars on his singed wings and arms/chest, as well as everything around him, reminding him so much of a warzone. "Guess it's true. War...war never fucking changes. But at least I can-" He picked up a random beer bottle before tossing it away in disgust. "FUCK!"

Finally, Alastor walked in, his smile back, but an aura of disquiet around him. "I knew that dang problem would sort itself out. But look at what a spectacle it wrought!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the whole damaged area.

Vaggie gave him a withering death glare through her tears. "You did NOT just say that." 

While I.M.P stood back to avoid any of the wrath these demons/kaiju could unleash, Gigan went ahead, noticing Naamah's tuckered out form next to the relatively unscathed hotel. He picked her up, looking Charlie in the eye. "Does THIS belong to you?" 

"I do not believe it." X gasped. "She has power overwhelming...but it is not beyond strength. It is merely trauma. Terrible trauma, much like the kind I keep hidden to prevent loss of too much life."

"No wonder she's Godzilla's type!" Megalon exclaimed.

That caused Gigan to stiffen. "Wait...this gal's going out with that guy?! How the hell?! I mean...I can see why." He looked at the unconscious drake before looking back to Charlie. "Last chance, blonde! What...is...Alastor's weakness?"

"Shut up." Charlie seethed, looking down. "You brought this upon my beautiful city...you're evil...how could you be so heartless as to let all of THIS happen! And...just don't mention Godzilla...he...he has a lot to answer for."

Even Vaggie was put off by this attitude, looking to Angel, whom just shrugged uneasily. "Uh, honey? What did that creep show you?"

"Evil?" Gigan raised a brow from his visor. "I destroy because I get paid. Destroying your whole town and even that invasion? Not really my style, at least for now. Sounds like you've got a few issues to sort out yourself. Now, spill it."

"You are in no position to do so." Alastor said smugly as what felt like an earthquake rumbled. Then another tremor. Then another one. Like something was stomping forward.

"Oh...shit." Gigan's mono-eye shrunk as he saw Godzilla himself emerge from the dust, snarling angrily at whatever had caused his friend so much pain. Sadly, that familiar scent was gone, but he smelled another. Gigan, mainly. He was ready for the rematch and this time, he wouldn't fall for those damn hooks again.

"Took you long enough!" Angel shouted. "Seriously, you're late for everything!"

"Silence!" X commanded. "I think we should leave. I sense a battle between equals that must be fulfilled."

"The fuck does that mean?" Husk said as he kept refusing beer bottles, despite having an intense desire to drink away this madness. Alas, he followed as Godzilla walked through the desolation.

The others followed suite. Titanosaurus even helped a few unnamed demons out of the rubble, joined by Megalon, Niffty, Charlie, Vaggie, and even the likes of Cherri and Husk. In terms of the very latter, he knew what it was like to be left behind on a battlefield. Nobody had to share in that fate. "There's been enough violence. I need to stop this!" Charlie exclaimed before Alastor pressed her arm down. 

"Relax, my dear. Let him vent. There is a score to settle here." He smiled wickedly. "Besides, we all need a pallet cleanser, as the kids put it."

Back where I.M.P was hiding, Loona attempted to move out, but Moxxie stopped her. "The fuck, Mox?! I'm getting him out of here! Or, I dunno, maybe we shoot him from a distance?" 

"Loona, do you see the look in that monster's eyes?" The former composer pointed to such a sight. "That's the same look I had when I thought Millie was kidnapped during that McDonalds incident."

"Ah, memories!" Millie sighed dreamily before realizing what he meant. "Oh, damn. That's the look of a man about to kill for love. Gigan done fucked up."

"He's Gigan. Of course he'll win." Blitzo said somewhat bitterly. "He's the best at everything."

"Yeah, but...fuck." Loona deflated. "Don't you fucking die, asshole." She growled at her BF as he turned to face the approaching saurian. 

"NO! We move in and we crush him!" Ichi yelled before all three Dorats were silenced by the only imps in the bunch, though Blitzo had a harder time keeping the lead Dorat under control.

"I can't watch! But I have to..." Kevin despaired. "Daddy's gonna win, right?"

"Mate...just close your eyes so you don't see it coming." Nii said sadly.

Back with Gigan, he looked at the furious kaiju before him as he realized he was still holding Naamah by the tail with his hooks. "Oh. It's you. I guess our last battle did end anti-climatically. You wanna fix that, no?" He chuckled. "Of course, you do. Hell of a place to do it." He spread his arms around at the havoc. "Look at this. It's where you belong. With monsters like me. And I say 'monsters' in another sense. You know the one." He looked to his unconscious captive. "This your GF? I feel ya'. I don't know what I'd do if I lost the one I've taken a fancy to...I'll say this much." He tossed her into Godzilla's arms, to which he caught her without hesitation. "She's a keeper."

Godzilla looked at the mumbling drake in his arms, holding her close before looking to Charlie's group on the side. He walked over to him, but he noticced how the formerly optimistic demon of the bunch was looking away from his gaze, making him feel slightly hurt inside. Sure, she was annoying, but she wasn't this...he didn't know what was going on, honestly. Still, X wrapped his tail around her and placed her in Megalon's arms. "Be brave for your beloved. This is your battle. Do live so we can have a rematch sometime." Despite his animosity towards the alien mutant, Godzilla nodded, understanding his words well. Maybe he wasn't so bad as he thought?

"So, he's gonna fight him alone? Sheesh. Men." Vaggie rolled her eye before Cherri shook her head. 

"Cool off. This ain't just a grudge match. This feels like...like it needs appropriate music. Like one of those wild west or samurai films." She replied.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Gigan called out. "Honestly, X is lucky to have you in his life!" That caused Megalon to snicker as X blushed hard at that. "Anyway..." He glared at Godzilla as he got into a fighting position...before extending his hooks so he could cut them off. "No more of this trick. Got me killed last time, lent me the win the next time. Fair's fair. But please..." He grinned at the next set of words.

"Put up more of a fight than Mothra did."

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JasuioyYDPQ> ** _

**(0:00-0:18)**

Godzilla's fists clenched upon hearing those words, eyes narrowing as he almost surged forth, but then Gigan jumped atop the highest point of the ruined Mothership. With that, he followed, climbing onto it before finally being face-to-face with the cyborg, his own visage reflected on the scythes Gigan had in an x-shape, preparing for a defense.

**(0:19-0:51)**

Their stances ended when Godzilla stomped a foot back and Gigan extended his scythes, having them face side-by-side before they started to circle around each-other slowly, the wind trailing behind their bodies and the flames slightly joining those winds. The hot searing sun was finally blotted out by clouds as it began to blow more winds. "Finally! A change in weather!" Blitzo shouted before shivering. "Kind of a shitty time to do it..."

Everybody else just continued to watch as the two kaijus squared off like this, continuing to move around until they stopped at least ten feet away from each-other. Naamah stirred in her sleep, but she stayed like that for the rest of the battle while everybody held their breaths of what they'd do next. 

Until Alastor held up his cane. "As they say in their homeland, I think....get ready to CRUMBLE!" He slammed his cane down, causing the two kaijus to speed towards each-other at last.

**(0:51-1:11)**

Godzilla began by trying to punch his enemy, but Gigan just kept dodging and even uppercutting him with the blunt end of his right scythe before hooking them into his shoulders and swinging him around, kicking him into the belly before whacking him with his scorpion-like tail. Godzilla followed up by, when he was stumbling, slamming his tail into his rival's mandibles, breaking one of them and disorienting him for a moment, leaving the king to charge up his atomic breath attack. "He's gonna do it! This fight is over!" Angel shouted. But then Gigan's left scythe flipped up to reveal his arm-hole.

**(1:11-1:31)**

A spiked mace shot out, hitting Godzilla in the face, causing him to fire his breath across the mothership, causing more explosions that caused normal-colored fire to blend with the blue flames as they fought more viciously. Godzilla lunged and sunk his jaws into Gigan's neck, but he followed up by flying up and hugged the monster king to his chainsaw belly, shredding at some skin before Godzilla kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall and get pinned. Godzilla began to punch his foe's face rapidly, putting a crack in that beak before Gigan teleported in front of him, spun around, and pushed his blunt scythe ends forward, striking Godzilla in the chest, taking his breath away, and sending him flying into a wall.

**(1:31-1:50)**

Gigan panted as he looked at his reflection in some shattered glass nearby. He just smirked as he walked towards the downed Godzilla, whom was disengaging from the wall, but then Gigan fired his laser-beam at him, pinning him back and damaging his already wounded underside more. "You didn't think this day would come, big G?! Well, guess what?! I've done my fair share of losing already! But this time...I've got something worth fighting for! You?! YOU HAVE NOTHING! You have nobody but yourself to blame!" He laughed. "I feel so damn alive!"

"We should help him right now! We can't just stand here!" Vaggie shouted, noticing how Godzilla's skin was actually searing off from the intensity of the laser. 

"I...I want to...but...the people he's hurt..." Charlie's hands trembled.

"Yes, YES! Kill him! Cook him like a Thanksgiving turkey!" Blitzo got out a fork and a spoon as I.M.P cheered on, especially the Dorats, all chanting for Godzilla's death.

**(1:51-2:10)**

As Godzilla took the pain and felt the beam reaching closer to burning him to the bone, he punched the ground. Whether Gigan was lying or not, the kaiju king had something worth fighting for too. It was probably because of him, she was in so much pain...he began to rise up, holding back the beam with a rapidly burning hand. "Get back DOWN, you bastard!" Gigan increased the intensity, but Godzilla seemed to be waiting for something. Standing idly, even through the pain. "Are you deaf?! I said-"

**(2:11-2:30)**

SMASH! Godzilla used his good arm to punch Gigan right in the eye as he was firing his beam, causing his visor to explode and leave it with a bunch of cracks. "GAAAAH! YOU BITCH!" He cried out before being subjected to a series of punches to the face that further cracked his eye. However, Gigan followed up by firing his chest-discs at Godzilla's body, connecting and lodging themselves into the flesh, giving Gigan enough time to fly up. Godzilla just charged up his atomic breath, but he didn't fire. He just paid attention to the marauding alien.

**(2:30-2:50)**

Enraged and in pain, Gigan zoomed forth from the sky, his chainsaw revving at full speed and his sickles out as he dive-bombed again and again, but Godzilla started to run, even jumping to avoid another hit. "Hold still so I can-GAH!" His tail was suddenly grabbed, causing him to slam into the ground before being dragged and spun around. "This feels like karma!" He shrieked as he continued to be spun around and around before Godzilla finally unleashed his breath, hitting him in the side and propelling him through several structures on the mothership before he fell fully, skidding across until he stopped himself by stabbing his tail down.

**(2:50-3:10)**

Gigan, heavily damaged, but with his wings, scythes, tail, and chainsaw still functional, let out a horrible roar, blood and oil trickling from his various injuries. Godzilla just narrowed his eyes in the distance as he ignored his own wounds. "It ends today, Godzilla! I finally WIIIIIN!" He yelled as he surged forth from a mile or more away, blades extended and his chainsaw going past the usual speed. Godzilla just followed up by racing towards him as well, firing his breath weapon to propel him forth as he extended a fist. 

And then they connected...

**(3:10-3:30)**

...before being left on opposite ends of their fighting zone, still in the same poses, but completely still. Everybody was already on the edge of their seats, but this was making them hold their breaths even more. They just stood there...unmoving, possibly waiting for one of them to strike first...or collapse first. "Like I said. Samurai film." Cherri commented.

"No wonder he liked those." Loona said, heart pounding in her chest. 

"Big money, big money, big money..." Blitzo chanted as Millie chewed on her nails and the Dorats (except Ichi, who had a look of hard resolve) chewed on their tails.

Charlie had her hands to her mouth as her compatriots looked on. "C'mon, you tough sonuvabitch. You can win." Husk grumbled.

"Maybe they both missed?" Angel suggested.

"No...I smell blood." X solemnly said, causing Megalon and Niffty to gulp.

"I do wish I had a camera for such a display...or lack thereof." Octavia remarked as Titanosaurus made a wind gust to see if that would move them.

At last, one of them collapsed. It was Godzilla, who cried out in abject pain as a huge gash exploded on his side, causing his blood to leak out copiously and make him fall onto his side, howling in pain before giving a growling look to his enemy, who just turned to him. Gigan blinked at what he had done before giving a chuckle, which evolved into a full-blown laugh and then his signature roar, as he clanged his sickles in victory.

"YES!" I.M.P cried out as the Hazbin gang was, for the most part, abjectly horrified by the wounds. 

"Well, crap. Just one drink already." Husk pleaded, still trying to get those memories out of his head.

"There you have it, folks! An unexpected victory! Show's over. Exit's on the left." Alastor said, holding his cane close, though it was obvious he knew more about the outcome than the others.

Charlie held her head down, looking to Vaggie. "Get a first-aid kit. Now." Still perturbed by her girlfriend's behavior, the Hispanic demon prepared to get that item if she could just move past the crowds. Naamah stirred, as if feeling Godzilla's immense physical pain, but that may have just been the awful experience she had been through.

Gigan finished laughing as he walked a bit closer to the wounded kaiju before him. "You see? I'm older than you, stronger than you, and when I'm done with you...sky's the limit." He kicked his head. "You're officially NOTHING in my book! You hear me?! NOTHING! But you'll make a fine trophy after I'm done with you." He raised his scythe. "Take a good look, boys! Because I'm setting the record-"

His broken visor suddenly widened when he felt his arm just fall off of his body onto the ground, causing everybody to pay attention once more. "...straight?" He softly said before backing away and grabbing his arm, putting it back into place. "Lucky shot." He grumbled before raising the other one, but it fell off as well. Starting to stammer in panic, he tried picking that up as well before he felt one of his legs come off as well as his other arm, forcing him to balance himself on one leg and his tail.

Godzilla gave a satisfied snort as a huge line appeared across Gigan, his chainsaw chest breaking and his upper half starting to slide off. "No! Nononononononono! Not like this!" Gigan screamed before looking at how the enemy kaiju was shaking his back spines, as if to show him why this was happening.

"It can't be...we can't win!" Moxxie's eyes went wide with terror. Even Blitzo, who's jealousy of Gigan was so great, was horrified by what was happening.

"Bullshit! That fucking cheater!" Loona nearly jumped over the rubble before being pulled back by Ichi.

"No, mother! He's too strong!" He protested.

Gigan then let out a pained roar of his own as his head started to slide off. "I was so close...I WAS SO...CLOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-bzit." With that, his head fell to the ground, his eye and mouth shooting out sparks as he struggled to remain online. The rest of his body fell as well, lost in at least six different pieces. 

"Oh. So...I guess we win after all." Angel supposed. "Can we go home now?"

Godzilla just let out a roar of victory as he managed to stand up, breaking the wind before looking upon his broken enemy. As his own injuries healed, though he still felt weak, he looked to the other demons ahead, causing I.M.P's forces to stiffen as his sights fell on them. Instead of attacking, he grabbed Gigan's head and threw it over the horizon right into Blitzo's body. "Ow!" He cried out, smashed into the ground before a leg followed, landing squarely on his family jewels. 

"Yikes. I actually felt that one." Moxxie winced before an arm nearly skewered him.

Loona made sure to grab the other leg and arm, even the tail with her own tail, thought that one took more effort. "Gnnng...what are you waiting for, dipshits?! He probably doesn't have much time left!"

"We're on it!" Ishi and the other Dorats said as they were handling picking up the two torso pieces. However, before they left, Ichi gave one final glare to Godzilla. "This is far from over, you fat lizard. FAR from it. When we return, we will make you regret ever coming here." With that, he left with his buddies.

"Yaaay...go team..." Blitzo woozily said as he lifted the head above him. Not only that, he noticed a very pissed off group of demons and monsters, be they Hotel aligned or otherwise, coming closer. "There goes any job opportunities here...TIME TO SCRAM!" 

While they fled into the distance, it seemed that peace reigned over Pentagram City for once, by virtue of everybody not sure what to do, aside from maybe loot, but even then. There was mental trauma all across and things didn't feel like they would be the same.

"As a wise one once said, when the kitchen gets too hot, get out." The elder Lost Soul said, finally entering the chaotic landscape. "Too soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw the recent "Addicted" video and...well...it was kinda problematic. I mean, don't get me wrong. It added some more lore and showed a bit of Cherri's softer friendlier side, but dammit, Vizziepop, abuse shouldn't be put to the same thing as peppy techno pop music and bedroom eyes and the like.
> 
> Up Next: As the hotel tries to recover, tempers flare after their worst fears have been put to light. All of it forces the biggest secret to come out: why was Godzilla sent to Hell to begin with? As this goes on, the monster king and Naamah finally confess with the arrival of the Lost Souls and a new entertainer for the Hotel is...well, the thought of it is entertained and might be closer than one thinks. Meanwhile, I.M.P has been humiliated for the last time, but an even worse surprise awaits them back at home...and no, it's not just Pentious and MOGUERA spoiling themselves.


	15. After the Heat, the Aftermath...

_ **A few moments later in Imp City...** _

Seemed like a running theme with I.M.P. The moment things were looking bad, they'd end up pretty good. But the moment things were looking good, they ended in total failure. The whole alliance with E.V.I.L? A waste of time. That invasion? Their reputations were no-doubt tarnished. Gigan's assistance? Nothing in the face of the Monster King.

Blitzo was an overenthusiastic kind of imp that always ran with ideas and never stopped until they blew up in his face. Sometimes literally. But he was well aware things had gone to hell in a handbasket for him. How may he count the ways? Failed assignment, failed vacation from the now diminishing heat, ruined reputation that was gonna reduce business, a distraught daughter, his tenuous relationship with Octavia on the rocks, Moxxie was a nervous wreck, those damn Dorats wouldn't SHUT UP-

"QUIET!" He roared.

"...but we didn't say anything." Kevin whimpered, holding onto a piece of Gigan dearly.

"Keep moving! Got any ideas, smart guy?!" Loona yelled at Moxxie. Normally, the imp, even in his nervous state, would tell her off for that, but he recognized that tone and so did Blitzo. She wasn't wanting this over with. She didn't want to lose her friend. Her lover. Her mate, pratically. The look in her eyes even reflected that. No annoyance. Just panic deep within.

"I'm trying to think! It's possible we could salvage his brain, but that's about it. I don't know how any of this technology works!" Moxxie replied, his mind racing as they headed into the city, imps avoiding eye-contact with them (although a few revelers of the end-times gave them a thumbs-up).

"Maybe we could put his head on a Tonka Truck? My daddy saved our pet hamster that way." Millie suggested.

"This is NO time for jokes!" Ichi yelled, just as worried in his own belligerent way like his 'mother'.

"Who said I was joking? I wanna save your papa too." Millie said seriously. 

Moxxie, however, did have one question for Blitzo. One that he knew he was possibly going to regret. "Boss...what do we do now?" He asked. "Besides trying to find a way to save our frie-I mean, colleague."

Blitzo raised a finger up, as if he already had an idea, but he couldn't get a word out. Nothing seemed to pop in his mind. "I...well...we could...no, that's stupid...we..."

"...you don't know, do you, mate?" Nii finished for him. "Ah, piss."

"That's it! I'm officially becoming new leader! I bet I could come up with a better plan than that foolishness with the aliens and the fat space lizard!" Ichi boasted. "I say we-GACK!" He was suddenly smacked in the face by an angered Blitzo's fist, causing him to drop his Gigan part.

"WHO ASKED YOU, SHORTY?!" He growled, his anger boiling over. Even Millie, his long-time supporter, gasped at such an action. 

"The FUCK, Blitz?!" Loona snarled before a finger was pushed on her lips. 

"I don't want to hear a word, young lady! I'm in charge here and I say we keep moving and I'll come up with an even BETTER plan! One with explosions and maybe blowing that stupid hotel sky high with the Radio Demon and that damn giant iguana!" Blitzo ranted. 

"With all due respect, boss, punching our own subordinates isn't accomplishing anything." Moxxie had to admit. Having the floor in an argument was enough to restore his sanity somewhat.

As Kevin and Nii helped Ichi up, Blitzo angrily stormed in front of Moxxie. "Well, maybe you'd have a point if you weren't too busy pissing your pants because of some putz in a spandex/plastic Halloween costume! I mean, my sleep paralysis demon is scarier, and it's just an 'Under Audit' slip with Stolas' face on it! And with a 9-foot erection. And a scat fetish. And some other stuff I can't repeat without wanting to tear my ears and eyes out."

Millie got in front of Moxxie, defending the flustered imp. "Have a heart, boss! He's going through a lot!"

"Oh, you ALWAYS take his side! Go ahead. Coddle him some more. Kinda likes brats right-OW!" His horns were suddenly electrocuted by a point-blank red Gravity Beam from Ichi. 

"You know what?! It's time we settled this, stupid clown monkey! You're done bossing us around with your idiotic orders!" Ichi yelled, crackling with volts.

"Three against one, mate! Let's do this!" Nii joined in.

"Um...okay. Can't we just get along?" Kevin whimpered. "Mom! Please stop this! I'm scared!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Loona growled. "Can we just focus already and get back to saving my mate-I mean boyfriend?!" She suddenly saw that Gigan's visor was starting to dim more and more. "Shit!" An actual yelp of fear pierced her tone. "Don't you die! Don't you dare die!"

Blitzo was just staring daggers into Ichi, the two about to throw down, when Pentious and MOGUERA suddenly zoomed past them, spinning the duo around. "Out of the waaaay!" Pentious cried out, still wearing minimal clothing after enjoying his time in the pool.

"ALERT! ALERT! Threat level too high!" The mole-like mech grabbed her Overlord and flew into the sky, leaving the in-fighting group behind.

They all just blinked before smoke started to move in their direction, the sound of crackling flame a literal mile away. "What's cooking?" Kevin wondered.

"Who even cares anymore?" Blitzo snorted before pointing at Ichi. "Now, listen here, you little shi-" He was interrupted again when a slip of paper hit his head. When he looked at it, he found a page to his calendar, all burnt up. 

"Sir, is that...recent?" Moxxie had a growing fear inside of him, one that Millie suddenly had when some of her family memoirs (photos of her old homestead) also flew by.

All the rage left Blitzo as his pupils shrunk. "Ohnonononononononono!" He repeated as he ran for home, the others following in close pursuit.

When they got there, all they found of their HQ was a burning pile of ashes and rubble, the place utterly demolished and nobody really caring. That, or they fled as soon as they could, as a few imp corpses littered the ground. The only thing that seemed to remain was the meeting table, but even that crumbled to dust.

"Our building..." Millie gasped.

"Oh, brilliant." Loona groaned. "Just perfect."

"Alright. I did not see that coming." Ichi flew down, calming significantly.

Moxxie, however, was pointing in utter horror at the one responsible for it all. Someone that stepped forth from the flames, crushing the desk phone as he did. It was none other than Redman, staring at them with an unchanging expression, his hand gripped around his weapon. "W...why..." He could barely speak. Now, the being had them dead to rights.

But, just as he came, he vanished amidst the flames, as if wanting to kill them another day, drawing out the hunt and wanting to leave them all in despair. Speaking of which, Blitzo just got to his knees, slamming a fist into the ground. "YOU MANIAC!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. "YOU _**BURNT**_ IT UP! DAMN YOU! _**DAMN YOU ALL TO HEEELL! **_"

"We ARE in Hell, idiot." Ichi grumbled.

"What are we gonna do?!" Millie despaired before getting out an axe. "Apart from taking that rascal down a peg."

For a while more, Blitzo just stood like that, the ashes of his building in his claws, pouring through it like sand. His life's work...all reduced to nothing because of these damn kaiju and their urban legend gone wrong. The imp wanted to kill something right now. Preferably Godzilla, Alastor, or even just throwing Gigan's pieces into a lake of molten magma out of frustration. But he then turned to his teammates and adjusted his tie. "Gentlemen...we have a problem."

"Yes. Yes, we do." Moxxie just nodded, bowing his head. "I'm truly sorry about what happened, but-"

"No buts! This is NOT the end of our rope! Not by a long shot!" He held a claw up. "Normally, I'd suggest the unthinkable and head over to Stolas' place to crash at the cost of my sanity, but I doubt we're going to be in good graces after that fiasco. So, there's only one option...." He sauntered up to Millie, taking her hand. "Until we find another building to occupy, how would you like me as an official roommate?"

That instantly brightened Millie's mood, but it caused Moxxie and Loona to look at each-other in total disbelief. "Really?! I'd love that, boss! We'll get on our feet sooner than later!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Just a minute! Can't we just converge at your place instead?! Our apartment's not big enough for everybody here!" Moxxie was kinda-sorta lying. Sure, their apartment really wasn't that big enough, but neither was Blitzo's. If anything, it was smaller. He just didn't want to bear having Moxxie have even MORE reason to invade his privacy, even in these dire circumstances. 

"You're also forgetting something!" Loona held up Gigan's head.

"Eh, we'll get you a new boyfriend." Blitzo shrugged before Loona's growl/snarl suddenly made him stammer. "I-I-I mean, I know a guy! Yes, I know a guy that can patch him up! Some crank I used to know when I was getting things started! Goes by the name of Baxter! Mad scientist and reclusive genius! Can't miss him. Lives below the highway."

After hearing that, Loona and the Dorats looked at the fading light of the kaiju's head, her claw even affectionately rubbing around it. "For your sake, dick, you'd better be right." Loona snarled.

"For there shall be consequences otherwise." Ichi narrowed his eyes. 

"Whatever." Blitzo rolled his eyes before clasping his claws. "Now, then! There's going forward! We still have the book." He grunted as he used his tail to lift the Grimoire out of the ashes, the one thing Redman couldn't destroy. "And we are going to single-handedly EARN our reputation back! Oh, and think of better ways to kill Godzilla and Alastor too."

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe we stand no chance at killing either one of them. We're outgunned, outnumbered, and they're constantly surrounded by catastrophe." Moxxie argued. "I don't usually say this, but it's time we called this assignment off and tell the customer we simply can't do it."

Blitzo wrapped an arm around the other imp's shoulder, dragging him in close. "Listen...buddy...we've been partners for years and we've made it a policy to NEVER chicken out on an assignment. Besides...you're already on thin fucking ice with me right now." He clenched his claw on that suit.

"Uh...sir...?"

"I just lost everything because of your stupid boogeyman that keeps following you around. So, basically, this is all your fault, but, being the gracious boss I am and your longtime friend...you're merely going to be handling every job we get to climb to the top SOLO." Blitzo finished.

Moxxie's jaw nearly hit the floor. "My fault? M-m-m-m-my fault?" He could hardly believe that, as well as him having to handle perhaps a boatload of jobs by himself. Granted, he was pretty good when he was focused, but this seemed like overkill for something outside of his control.

"Wait just a minute. You sure that's fair?" Millie asked. For a moment, the ex-musician was grateful. SURELY, his dear wife would get him out of this. "He didn't bring that horrible thing upon us intentionally. Besides, what if something happens to him? Don't want the baby growing without a papa-" She covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. "Aw, nuts."

That caused Moxxie to freeze up entirely, everything becoming white noise around him, even the oppressive sound of the crackling flame. Even as the others talked around him, something else occurred to his brain. That shower moment...he didn't use protection...so mind-drained by heat he was, he didn't even notice during then! Was...was that CALCULATED by Millie to put a kid in him while he was still unsure about being a father?

Between the building being destroyed, job opportunities becoming more scarce, the terror of Redman, the destruction of Gigan, and now THAT...it was too much. He just fainted, right there on the spot, out cold for the next many hours.

Oh, crumbs, indeed...

_ **Back at the Hazbin Hotel...** _

Megalon took several deep breathes as he got out of the shower alongside Nifty. "Whoo...that feels a lot better, don't cha' think?" Based on the fact that the two looked a bit tuckered out, this shower was anything but just about getting clean.

Nifty looked down a bit, getting into one of her many identical dresses. "Yeah. I guess."

Instantly concerned, Megalon got on his knees to get face-to-face with his GF. "You wanna talk to me about...you know..." 

She blinked a few times before sighing. "I know it's silly and I wish I was over it but...you know how I died, right?" She had this discussion with him already. About how she was the last girl anybody wanted to dance with. How she was run over in tragic circumstances. "I feel a heck of a ton better with you around, but-"

Megalon put a drill to her lips before picking her up in a bridal carry. Leaning down to her eye-level, he cleared his throat as he walked out. "It's true some days are dark and lonely..." He began with some familiar words. "And maybe you feel sad, but Megalon's here to show you it isn't that bad."

Niffty's smile returned, hugging his neck, even as he began to hear several loud noises down below. Even the cheerful kaiju was tilting his head quizzically at the noise. Was that...screaming and arguing? "There's one thing that makes me happy...and makes my whole life worth whiiile.." She stroked a claw down his neck. "And that's when I get all of my friends to-"

SMASH! 

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!"

"Charlie, don't bother! I can handle this pendejo!" 

"Angel, will you fucking listen already?!"

"One drink...just one fucking drink already?!"

"Roll up! Roll up! Come see the madhouse!"

Megalon and Nifty were met with the sight of pure chaos. It was like SpaceGodzilla had found a grenade that was the volatile nature of this entire hotel and didn't just pull the pin. He pulled the pin, stopped time, bought many more grenades, pulled their pins, and shoved them into a space that was never meant to contain the blast. 

Thankfully, Godzilla wasn't in the middle of this madness and, thus, no lives could be lost (solid maybe). Instead, he was flopped on the ground, head leaning up and looking upstairs. His attention was not on the many injuries that were across his body and bandaged up. It was for the resting drake in the room above.

The same drake that, upon waking, slammed the door, locked herself up, and as one's ears could catch on, sobbed profusely before devolving into an agonizing silence. Despite his victory over Gigan, the Monster King couldn't get over how Naamah was left in a state of complete misery by whatever had transpired.

But that was nothing compared to the cast as of now. Charlie was curled up in a corner in a fetal position, almost as if that would make it all stop. Vaggie was standing protectively in front of her, but there was a degree of uncertainty on her face, as if she was fighting with her own decisions, keeping her spear out, but with a tremble in her arm. "Everybody...shut up already..." She muttered.

"I'll shut up ONCE SOMEBODY TELLS ME WHERE MY DRUGS WENT!" Angel shouted. Normally, when he was pissed, it was rather petulant. However, he seemed actually desperate. Desperate to forget what he saw and felt under that mind-rape session. All of his sins and tortures laid bare and no amount of fun with Cherri or his own vices was going to fix that. 

Cherry suddenly looked rather meek. "Oh, yeah...about that...IkindahadXdestroythemallbecauseofwhathappened." She quickly said, before covering her mouth. "Oh, shit." At that point, Angel was fuming, steam coming from his ears.

"Angel, calm down! We only did what was best after what we saw!" X implored before being whacked in the face by a random tommy gun. "OW! Where did you get that?!"

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Angel roared. "I thought I could trust you, babe, but turns out, it's every demon for themselves!" 

Husk was smashing beer bottles on the floor, Razzle and Dazzle struggling to pick the pieces. "Please...somebody help..." He was actually crying, unable to block out the demons of his mind without that booze his body had been rejecting as of late. "Nothing works...kill me AGAIN...Godzilla...you know what to do..."

Alastor, meanwhile, was just soaking it all up. "This is the palate cleanser I've been hoping for. How about you, starfire?" He gave a wry smirk to Octavia, whom was just sitting there, deep in her phone and trying to drown everything out.

She would have made a snappy comeback for that. After all, for all her father's faults, only HE was allowed to call her that. But she just kept her head down, Titanosaurus stroking her feathers. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"...yeah. Me too." The owl agreed.

Megalon just stared at the sight, mandibles trembling with fear and revulsion. How did it all come down to this?! This place was supposed to be one where redemption and laughs were had! Not a cesspool of obscenities, hatred, and refusal to owe up to their mistakes! He knew very well they were all nutcases in their own way, but this was too much. "Nope!" Niffty peeped, aghast at the mess. "All nope!"

"Nope is right." Megalon set her down before wandering next to Vaggie. "Uh, ma'am-"

"NOT NOW!" She shouted. "Take your dumb ass somewhere useful! I'm busy!" She muttered some Spanish curses, but how many were directed at home and not herself?

Nifty, meanwhile, worked at a rapid pace with Husk's problem, alongside the goat demons, but Alastor's cane whacked her to the wall. "Uh, uh, uh." The Radio Demon waved a finger. "Let them languish. This is entertainment! Drama! Violence! Hurt! All the things that make life worth...leaving...and then coming back for more." 

"But master-"

"NO BUTS." His voice took on a darker reverb before sitting back down and offering a tea-cup. "Fresh blend?"

Even more perturbed, Megalon wandered over to Angel, tapping his shoulder as he reloaded in front of X and Cherri. "Uh...Mister Angel...I don't think you're being very ni-" He was suddenly shot in the chest a few times by that gun, causing sparks to fly out of his suit and fall down on the ground, alive, but hurt more emotionally than anything.

"Who asked you?! I eat retards like you for brunch, ya'hear?!" Angel shook his fist before turning to the one he thought was his friend. She still was, but in his mind, not so much now. Megalon was left to gasp at that insult thrown at him, mandibles qivering.

"Angel, babe, please...I don't usually say this, but you need to stop with that stuff! I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but-" X put a claw in front of Cherri, protecting her as he smashed that tommy gun in half.

"If you wish to fight and hurt the one who shows concern for your ungrateful hide, you must get past ME!" X growled.

"You wanna fuckin' go, eh? Hope you're ready to hit a lady! Or the rough equivalent of one!" Slicking his hair back, Angel prepared to tussle with the kaiju that, honestly, outclassed him.

Megalon shuddered more and more, eyes growing wide with fear. But there was something else. Something he hadn't felt in a while. Not since he was allowed to rampage across the Earth long ago. Since he gained a burning hatred of the one known as Jet Jaguar. His drills started to rev as he looked around, the final straw being Nifty in a downtrodden state thanks to Alastor.

Before anymore could be done to accentuate how the situation has gone out of control, he set his sights on the bar. His horn began to charge with plasma energy, drills revving up faster. Even the depressed Husk could see it coming. "You gonna put me out of my misery or...wait...what do you think you're-"

In a large energy burst from his horn, a trail of purple/yellow plasma shot out like a laser, causing the bar to blow up into splinters and slag. That managed to get everybody's attention, especially when Megalon fired a few napalm bombs at the entrance, blocking it as the burning wood well. Pretty soon, the previously unassuming beetle kaiju looked rather scary in front of the flames, especially with how he had gone dead-silent.

"...but why?" Husk gasped for breath, utterly mortified that his booze had gone up in smoke. Even Angel was stunned by the loss of the beloved bar. 

"Why? I'll tell you why." Megalon's voice was utterly calm, but devoid of any mirth. Just replaced with a white-hot fury none could match. "This place...it's supposed to be where friends hang-out and you find the better you...well, I ain't seeing that. In fact, I've only seen that among...some of us." He calmed down a bit, giving a wink to Nifty. For her part, she took this chance as oppertunity to clean up the broken glass.

"Shame on all of you! I just had this place vacuumed!" Niffty figured she'd add in a jibe of her own.

"Nobody asked you to step-" Vaggie's mouth was shut by Megalon's tail pushing on her lips.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted, his voice rising before pointing a drill at everybody. "I know what you say about me! 'Look at Megalon! He's so stupid! Let's point and laugh at him behind his back!' That stuff hurts, but I can take it. Like I said. I don't TRY to be stupid. However, you guys seem to want to TRY and be utterly mean to each-other! Nothing hurts worse than that! Why are you even here to start off?! Because let's face it...I saw everything. WE saw everything! Nothing's a secret to each-other anymore!"

Alastor, despite light amusement at how this particular monster managed to gain attention of the room, walked up to him. "I'm sorry, but I was happening to enjoy myself and-" SMACK! His face was suddenly comically caved-in by a backhanded drill.

Octavia sat back with Titanosaurus, now focused. "Did he just-"

"Yeah, he did." The aquatic one replied.

"I'm not finished." Megalon glared as Nifty stifled a gasp at such a bold action. Normally, the bug would have been roasted or worse, but the Radio Demon just un-distorted his face and sat back down. If anything, he was rather impressed at such an action. "Anyway...I've got a point to make, but come on guys!" He started to hop up and down. "What's so hard about being nice?! Or are all of you so pathetically WEAK?!" His tone shifted to a much more vicious one when he uttered that word.

"I beg your pardon!" X gasped. "I have my honor!"

"This isn't about you, X." Megalon clarified before pointing a drill to Vaggie. "You! Always angry about something! I mean, I get it. Life sucks sometimes and I don't know what kind of parent is cruel enough to name you that, but sometimes, you gotta step back from 'putting the foot down' before you become an utter 'meanie'!"

Due to having seen that behavior be the cause of Charlie leaving her in her dreamscape, she relented from talking back. "None of them are making it easier." She grumbled.

"And you're kinda right..." Megalon turned to Husk. "You! Always drinking and grousing! Time to take your medicine, because it's time to make friends and get your life together! But you gotta EARN it!" He slammed a drill through a lone beer bottle, holding him up before pinning him to the wall with some glass shards to his outfit. Before he could object, a bottle of water was shoved down his throat.

After being forced to drink all of that, life seemed to return to Husk's eyes. "You don't get it. You just don't."

"Don't you tell me that! I know exactly what it's like! Having to fight for a cause you don't actually believe in! I basically got thrown outta bed to destroy lives! How do you think THAT laid on my consciousness?! Your actions do things to people! Good things and bad! That's basic stuff!" Megalon had to catch his breath before taking a deep one, turning to Angel. "And **YOU**."

At first, Angel was prepared to tune him out to the best of his effort...but then he was suddenly hugged by the larger beetle monster, patted on the back, and then let go of. "What was-"

"Cherri, that was a 'hug'. Hugs are pretty good." Megalon lectured before sighing to Angel. "I dunno what made you like this, but it's not nice. Breaking the hearts of your friends, being rude to pretty much everybody, and taking all that bad stuff into your body. Even your party girl friend is getting sick of you hurting yourself! You're killing yourself!" He waved his arms. "How do you think that makes all of us FEEL?!"

"Now, listen here, you little shit-"

"NOPE! I know your answer. 'Blah-blah-blah-sarcasm-blah-blah-blah-I'm better than you-blah-blah-blah-sex." Megalon's mandibles moved in a derogatory manner before huffing and crossing his arms. "You're gonna have to grow up and you're not gonna like it."

"Who do you think you are?! My dad?! I mean, don't get me wrong, you'd do one heck of a job better, but still!" Angel yelled, but he was still reeling from that hug. "Fuck all of you, anyway. I ain't changing who I am! What are you gonna do about it? Scream at me some more?! Vaggie does that to me all the time!"

Charlie, at long last, stopped hiding as she witnessed Megalon's speech, basically breaking down their flaws in the only way the bug knew how. "Megalon, I appreciate what you're saying, but aren't you being harsh?"

"Harsh? Charlie, I hate to say it, but people don't come here for the friendship and betterment." Megalon sadly sighed. "They come here for whatever they want...like they're just crashing...but that's gonna change!" With that, he smashed his drill into several support beams. 

"The actual fuck are you doing?!" Vaggie shouted as the others looked in alarm.

"If you all are serious about becoming nicer, then all of you are gonna have to work together to fix all of this! Bar included!" Megalon smacked his drills together. "So, have fun! Imma kick back and relax. Just like all of you do." 

And before they knew it, a good part of the hotel came collapsing inward around them, leaving nobody hurt, but many shocked. The mess had caused a few rooms to be wrecked in the lower floors, causing an even bigger mess. Godzilla stood up, worried sick that Naamah was among the pile. Alas, her room was not among the ruined, being farther up. Nifty just fainted at the sight of the huge mess, her eye nothing but a huge swirl now.

"I've heard of bringing the house down, but...nah, this doesn't really compare." Alastor joked, with slight audience laughter in the background.

"I ain't picking that up." Cherri pointed before X put a claw on her shoulder.

"With all due respect...I think we need to talk with a certain spider." He pointed at Angel, whom had nearly been crushed by his now ruined porn stash, for a portion of his room had also fallen below.

The effeminate one pointed his tommy gun at Megalon in anger, only for him to reduce it to a punched-in pile of metal. "Nope! Start cleaning. Be a good demon and maybe just pretend that you care." Megalon said cheerily. 

Charlie just stared at the mess but, in an effort to keep her cool, she cleared her throat. "Uhhh, yeah! This is...a Hotel activity that I just randomly happened! Whoever cleans the most...gets a candy?" She weakly finished.

Octavia, standing up and already having enough of this insanity, tapped her former friend's shoulder. "Or maybe you should tell them it won't incur the wrath of a crazy insect monster." She pointed before looking at the rising Godzilla, whom was just looking at the devastation now. "Or maybe use him as a possible punishment. After seeing him in action-"

SMASH! The front doors were the next thing to be destroyed, but not because of Megalon. NOW, everybody was standing to attention, as a maelstrom of cosmic energy was rippling through the place. Streams of energy tore through the wood and more of the place, pushing the goat demon duo to their limit, unable to keep up. "WHERE IS MY LITTLE STARFIRE?!" Stolas screeched, unbelievable fury emanating from him.

Everybody (except Godzilla and X) was scared solid, until Megalon meekly stepped forward. "She's over there, safe and sound." 

Upon locking eyes with his daughter, he instantly moved there in a flash, glowering down at Octavia. "Oh...hello, dad..." Normally, the rebel royal was a lot more defiant, but even she knew she made a mistake, especially with how Pentagram City had been utterly wrecked with her in it. Without fear, Titanosaurus prepared to fight for her honor...

...until Stolas broke down sobbing and hugging her close. "Oh, my precious little owlet! I was so worried when you weren't at home and you were out there! I'm so-so-so-so-so sorry! Did your...ahem...BF keep you safe?" Despite his tears, he gave the dinosaur a bit of a glare.

"Um...yeah. He did. In fact, don't blast everybody here into nothing. They're cool." Octavia nodded before being lifted up. "Not in front of everybody!"

"I don't care! I'm just glad you're okay!" Stolas rubbed his beak into her cheek before turning to Charlie. "Don't let this ever happen again." He warned before stepping out with his daughter in tow. "Your mother is going to be a bit...upset when we get back, so just stick by and-"

"Dad, she's probably drinking herself to death as we speak." She retorted as Titanosaurus awkwardly followed, not sure where to go from here. "And we really need to talk about Blitz, after what he pulled."

"...I suppose you're right." Stolas sighed, not going to enjoy that conversation, as they teleported away, kaiju and all.

_ **A few hours later...** _

And so, as the news stations reported about the destruction that occurred not-too-long-ago, our unlikely cast got to work repairing the damages, with Megalon and Nifty supervising. "No! Like that! No-no-no-no! You missed a spot!" The diminutive female ordered before Megalon picked her up.

"Let them do it at their own pace. I think my plan's working!" He giddily stated.

Indeed, it seemed whatever rage had come over them all had calmed down. Normally, Cherri would have left because things had gotten boring once again, but she couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach. After her vision, she HAD to destroy Valentino's poison. The moment she saw that in Angel's vision and that it was in his very room, she knew what she had to do. Even then, Angel wasn't speaking to her. Just grumbling all the way in a perpetually bad mood.

"You did the right thing, my friend." X assured somberly. "He's just acting like a child. Or, perhaps, somebody too tormented by the actions of the filth he calls...what was his name again? Val? I look forward to annihilating him alongside you."

"Pssh. Hopefully." She did smile a bit at the thought of blowing that flea to kingdom come. However, she gave another sigh, falling down after picking up some more broken glass. "I just...I'm not used to all of this. I don't have balls and I feel like karma kicked them right into my fucking skull."

"It's not your fault he is like this. I am sure there is another reason. One that is...perhaps best not to delve into. Just know that you're a good friend in my book." X assured. "I would never be upset at you."

"...thanks. No, really." She gave a sincere smile, something rare from her. "Fuck it, you wanna go steady after this?"

X's face flushed red, eyes widening. "Really?!" His voiced raised to a pitch that nobody would expect of the dark being. "I mean....that would...be nice..."

"Careful. I fuck on the first date." She teased. Even then, she gave one last glance to Angel. "Stay strong, buddy. I've got a plan. I think."

Husk, meanwhile, was with Vaggie and Charlie as they put the doors back, looking like he was going through serious withdrawal. "Don't think...I can keep goin' on..." He muttered, barely able to lift a plank of wood.

Vaggie, however, caught him before he could fall. "Don't kill yourself. Just lay down and we'll handle it." She gently laid him on the couch, putting a blanket over him. She turned to Charlie, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Charlie...is it true I'm...kind of a bitch?"

The princess had a lot on her mind, but she straightened upon hearing that. "What?! Who?! You? Never!" She chuckled. "You're...well...okay, fine. You are kind of surly. That's the word. Surly."

"That's the nicest way of saying that I have issues." Vaggie pointed out before taking her hands. "Look, I promise I'm going to try. It won't be easy...but...by your father's basement, I'm going to try." She had heard horror stories of the stuff that dwelled in Lucifer's personal mansion, but yeah.

Charlie held those hands, nuzzling her forehead into her GF's. "I know. I never once doubted that. If anything, I was worried you'd leave me for being kind of a pushover."

"Can we come out now?" A familiar voice spoke from within the floorboard. "Is the madness over yet?"

"Oh! Right. I forgot." Charlie lifted the boards, allowing the Elder Lost Soul and a few others to come out. 

The Elder spoke up, tapping his cane down. "Now that you're all done with your petty squabbles for even a minute and whatever that cute stuff was, we only have a few questions. First and most importantly...you would never sell us out to your father, would you?" Several of the Lost Souls started to look hostile at that notion.

Charlie suddenly remembered. These people. Godzilla had lead them to her and, apparently, they were the soon-to-expire beings that had foolishly attempted to make a deal with her father. Deals that always ended in heart-ache due to ignorance of the wishers or Lucifer intentionally twisting their wishes into something ugly. Either way, the Lord of Hell always got his souls and the wisher regretted it the whole way through. She always asked why her dad indulged in goading people on to such a terrible path.

The answer? Always 'Sucker's born every minute' philosophy. "As a matter of fact, no. If there's a chance to help a fellow demon, or demon-to-be, then count me in! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" She extended a hand, but the elder didn't take it. "Please?"

"Why should we trust you? You're the daughter of the guy who got us into this me-" Another Lost Soul's head was whacked by that cane.

"Calm yourself. We are all at fault for our own misfortunes. But, with all due respect, princess, it will take a while before we're completely used to this. Our true goal...lies within him." He pointed his cane to Godzilla, whom was flopped against the stairs leading to the top floor, looking miserable as ever. "And I belive he could use a hand with a certain elephant in the room."

Charlie's heart sank upon hearing and looking upon the beast. For multiple reasons, actually. On one hand, he wanted to help both the kaiju and Naamah after all they'd been through, especially the latter. That mighty blast of energy was nothing short of mighty, but the sheer pain and anguish coming from her couldn't be ignored when it happened.

But on the other hand...she saw what Godzilla had done before he got into this mess. All of those lives...snuffed out...a world on fire...rage incarnate...innocents and the guilty...all being eradicated out of a burning need for revenge...for somebody to suffer the flames of hate..."I don't...know if I can do that."

"What do you mean? Hon, we all saw each-other's sins laid bare." Vaggie pointed out. "I didn't see much of his, but...what DID you see?"

The Princess sat down on a chair, unsure about where to go from here. "...everything."

"Perhaps a little clarity is in order." Alastor finally stood up, having remained nothing more than a background character in essence. A role he was now willing to change. "You're all probably wondering...what is the past of this dashing rogue? This dark hero?" He pointed his cane to Godzilla's head, causing him to rise up with a growl. 

"Alastor, whatever you're doing, it it's a bad idea." Vaggie warned.

"Now, now! You haven't even HEARD of my proposal!" He slammed his cane down on the kaiju's head, causing radio static to appear in his eyes and leave him in a daze. "Ladies and gentlemen...who would like to get some clarity as to whom your 'hero' is?"

"Do what you will, Radio Demon." The Eldar narrowed his eyes. "We've heard of your crimes before and we are not impressed. Anybody could slaughter other demons with the right resources. You just were louder than most. As for what sins Godzilla may be hiding, we know that we have done worse in our life."

The famed demon's eye twitched a bit at that. "Unimpressed at my work? Ah, you lived in a cave for all of your lives. What do I care? But let's not delay any longer! Everybody is going to see this, whether they like it or not! The Untold Story of the so-called King of Monsters! Now in context-o-vision!"

"Alastor, stop this! I don't want to see it again!" Charlie pleaded before blinking. "Wait, what do you mean 'context'? There's...more to the story?"

"...more than you know, from what I can see...pass the popcorn, folks!" Alastor kicked back, Razzle and Dazzle reluctantly handing him some treats for his sharpened jaws.

And with that, a large screen enveloped the entire area, forcing everybody to gaze upon what their strongest compatriot/enemy had wrought.

_ **A long time ago...** _

Much of what you will hear, Godzilla knew nothing of or did not care. Yet, for what he did know for sure, he would not spare the details, as promised. There was no lying from the corners of his mind. Yes, so damaged was he, lying was all but impossible. Maybe just not worth the effort.

Now, where was he to begin? At the very first Godzilla rampage in recorded history, starting in 1954? The return of Godzilla in Osaka, along with the first enemy his kind every fought, ironically being a rogue member of Anguirus' species? Perhaps the rise of the Godzilla that happened to be his father in the 90s? No. The ultimate sin Godzilla had committed started in 2004. Right at the end of the so-called Final Wars.

His relationship with humanity had been utterly fractured since he was revived at the end of the infamous battle with Destroyah and the meltdown of his father. His body restored, the former Junior kaiju had gone into hiding, hoping to escape the torment that life seemed to bring his way...but he had inevitably grown nostalgic of a certain element. A woman. The woman that raised him from infancy. The human that showed him actual love.

His name was lost to him, but, every time, he would try and visit her, despite his burgeoning size and power. While he did make a few companions in the gated-off area of Monster Island, he could never forget her face. However, almost every time, this lead to some disaster or another. Be it involving aliens stealing his DNA, the Dimension Tide nonsense, or even robotic dopplegangers made from his ancestor's bones, he would always try to visit, occasionally lashing out at the way humanity reacted to any slight.

Kaiju he had grown close with included the original Anguirus, a Russian giant that may have been a bit dim, but never gave up. Rodan, a Texan-sounding flying beast that once hated humanity with a burning passion, but had long since mellowed out. King Caesar, a spiritual kaiju from far away that would occasionally visit and provide wisdom. Gorosaurus, a laid-back sort of kaiju in a relationship with the peaceful yet burdened former Goddess of Mu, Manda. Varan and Baragon, a duo of young good-natured delinquents. 

Still, he never gave up his search, but each one caused him to become more and more embittered about humanity. All culminating in some machine known as the Gotengo (Or Atragon, depending on your sources) freezing him alive, as if the humans could no longer stand him walking around. His rage was already reaching a crescendo...

And then came the Final Wars, a series of battles all relating around how the Xiliens were making a total mess out of things, even controlling his companions and some old foes (including some poser attacking Sydney). We all know how well that went, with him even adopting a lone baby Godzillasaurus mutate known as Minya. And then...there was Mothra.

Mothra, whom he had seemingly slain during one Tokyo attack, but, in truth, her Shobijin fairies had sacrificed her larvae just to bring her back as they foresaw the coming of evil forces and a great calamity to follow. They had fought in-between that attack and the freezing many times, but, overtime, they began to confide in each-other, far away from mankind's judgment. Mothra would help Godzilla become more appreciative of his island home and, in response, Godzilla would provide his own way of making life seem less dull for the moth.

To some, this was just friendship. To both kaiju, there was something more developing. Something...pure and beautiful. Perhaps...even love? And she DID come to assist during the Final Wars and even managed to SOMEHOW survive her suicide attack against Gigan. Yeah, we're not sure how that worked either. Whatever the case, things seemed to be coming up good for the freed Monster King.

No. The Final Wars obviously left a mark on human civilization. Believing the world was safer without monsters entirely, Operation: Destroy All Monsters, was put into effect. Despite the protests of the mutants and humans that piloted the Gotengo in saving the world, their cries were ignored as the United Nations led a genocide against any and all monsters. But how were they to accomplish this task? Their only mechs were a derelict MOGUERA and any super-weapon they had could be counted on one hand, if you were generous.

Enter Dr. Deverich and Haruo Sakaki. One was a brilliant but troubled scientist that created the Frenzy. It was a device that could amplify soundwaves to send monsters into bouts of madness in one specific location, only disgraced because of his love of destruction. The other was a vengeful young soldier that lost his parents in an accident involving Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon. Respectively, they were teacher and apprentice, the former playing on Haruo's hatred of the monsters. With his technology and Haruo's growing insight into the workings of Godzilla's brain, they hatched a plan so crazy, it just might work.

Already, Destroy All Monsters was in effect, some kaiju even managing to be killed off by human means, though others were just so elusive, not even Deverich's Frenzy could reach them. Or they were knocked out cold, who knows? Megalon was too busy drilling, Titanosaurus was dormant for too long, and so on. The rest, however, were attracted to Monster Island and a battle like no-other occurred there thanks to the horrendous machine.

The plan worked. Oh, how it worked. Monsters from all across the world began to converge on the island, killing each-other in brutal ways, but Godzilla was the one that laid them all to rest. Friend, foe, or stranger, they were not safe from his wrath. However, the machine suddenly failed to affect him when he struck down Mothra in an attack that ensured she was never getting up from that. To his horror, he had realized what he had done...and Deverich happened to be right there when it happened.

Furious beyond measure, Godzilla blasted him into ashes along with the Frenzy, but not before the mad doctor gave his final orders to Haruo and, unbeknownst to everybody, activated his back-up Frenzy machine to fire soundwaves into the void of space. It attracted only one kaiju and maybe a few more, but that was only the start of the horrible consequences of humanity's hubris. 

Haruo had gone the extra mile. With an army of fanatical soldiers as young as he was, he had slaughtered the squad that once had saved the Earth, calling them traitors, and kidnapped both Minya and the woman that Godzilla had loved like a son to a mother. Azusa Gojo. The woman that had advocated for his survival, long before this plot was carried out.

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFH9P46bPrU> ** _

Against the United Nations' orders, Haruo had prepared for Godzilla making landfall in Tokyo, holding Gojo and Minya hostage, his army taking aim. He wanted to see the look in the kaiju's eyes when he too lost everything that mattered to him. Humans had already done that by making him slaughter his own friends and possible lover. Now...he was going to lose the two things closest to his heart thanks to one who thought his rage greater than his.

When Godzilla rose from the depths, he suddenly felt more powerless than he did when he lost control of his mind due to those damn soundwaves. Haruo had both Gojo and Minya at his army's mercy, wtih his gun to the woman's temple. In a few moments...everything could change...and it did. For before Gojo could say any last words to comfort the beast she had never lost love for...

...he fired. Minya fell dead soon afterward thanks to a hail of gunfire. And everything went to Hell.

Godzilla's rage was unprecedented. Blinded by absolute fury, he lost any trace of mercy inside of him. Though Haruo escapes the ensuing inferno, Tokyo was left a barren wasteland, with all of Japan following. Anybody watching this flashback would have to bear witness to men, women, and children being burnt to crisps or crushed under rubble, the radiation from his exuded rage causing all of the land to become uninhabitable.

No matter what the world threw at him, he just kept getting angrier and angrier. Australia followed in utter destruction. Then Asia. Then Europe. Then Africa. Then South America. But it would all end in the city of Rio. When the United States and anybody left made a final stand, Haruo piloting an untested version of MechaGodzilla that was based around nanometal. 

Haruo got his just-desserts, as he was absorbed by the machine itself in excruciating fashion, little more than a meat puppet for the out-of-control mech as it started to spread across the city. In the meantime, mankind was fleeing the planet, desperate to escape the inevitable end of all life on Earth. But something else happened to be attracted by the mad doctor's plans. An evil from the past that eradicated all leaving ships as he arrived.

SpaceGodzilla. A black hole-created clone of Godzilla's father. Malignant and eager to spread his influence across the entire universe, he would accept a dead world to start his conquest, but the final battle between him and Godzilla was so catastrophic. So devastating, that both monsters perished in a mighty beam-clash that eradicated all life on the planet, the shockwave leaving nothing but radiation in its wake that would take years to recover from.

So ends the tale of Godzilla...and the flashback that took place.

_ **Back in the real world...** _

Everybody was silent when the flashback ended and Alastor took his cane off of his head. "So...lovely trip down memory lane, ain't it? That's our show, everybody!" Alastor exclaimed before the kaiju suddenly wrapped his claws around the demon's neck, slamming him into a wall.

He wanted to SNAP his twig of a vertebrae for delving into places he wanted all out of! Nobody dared tried to pry into his mind and get away with it! Especially not when he had to watch the ones he loved die at his hand or other hands all over again! He would let out a mighty roar...but nothing out except steam from his nostrils and growls from his trembling jaws. That, and tears starting to fall down his face.

"Like I said. Bad idea. But...holy shit..." Vaggie grasped her head. "That's heavy stuff, even for me. Bastardos enfermos..." She muttered to herself. She knew full well the feeling of a scorched Earth policy. It was that kind of thing that got her into Hell in the first place, but that's another story.

Those outside had their own reactions, but they would be revealed in due time. Charlie, however, was not even sure what to think, barely able to look at Godzilla in the eye. "But...all those that were innocent...you killed them too..." She muttered to herself, unable to comprehend the depths of the cruelty leveled at the kaiju, yet his retribution was just as bad. Planet-killingly awful even. 

Godzilla heard all of that and shut his eyes, shoving Alastor to the ground and snapping his jaws at him for good measure. Without a word or a grunt, he slumped into a corner and parked his butt over there. "Not even a single word? Come on. Give me something to work with." Alastor joked before looking to the Lost Souls. "What say all of YOU about your 'hero' now?"

They all had mixed reactions, but none of them looked betrayed or spiteful. "You think we're going to abandon him because he committed atrocities like that? Some of us did what we did for far worse! Greed, lust, pride, envy...wrath may be his sin, but the point is, we're all guilty and us guilty need to stand together!" The Elder slammed his cane down. "You should know that yourself! Or was that all not for clarity's sake and just to get a rise out of all of us?!"

Alastor shrugged. "Eh. You all don't seem all that fun to converse with anyway. I'll leave you with a nugget of wisdom and safely say that you're all fools for believing in him. He may not turn on you at all, for all I know! But...he can't save ANYBODY. Not anybody at all..." His voice sank to a creepier tint, static trailing around him before he bounced back. "For now, I guess things are back to normal! Happy ending...except, not exactly." He pointed his cane at Charlie, whom was still coming to terms with everything all at once.

"I think...I need a nap." Charlie sighed. "Alone."

"Honey, I-" Vaggie tried to step in, but she just moved past her, moving listlessly to her room. Her eye twitched as the door closed, her hand reaching for her spear to shank into Alastor's stupid grinning face, but she relented. "No...be better for her...and you know what? You're not worth it." She hissed at him. "You did this for attention...well, you got it." With that, she stormed off to find some nails for the door.

Godzilla ignored everything else from there, just slumped up in his corner and desperately fighting off the memories. Much as he tried, they kept coming back, reinforcing his failure and...maybe...he did deserve to stay here. It did hit him that the thought of returning home had been crossing his head less and less in a positive way, but still. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he let out a loud growl of fury until he realized it was the Elder.

"If it's all the same to you...as we get used to our new temporary living arrangements..." The Lost Souls were trailing back into the cramped basement, slinking like the pathetic ones they sadly were. "...please make sure Naamah is alright. You may have faced your sins today and just gotten a bit angry, but with her...I fear her mood may never change until action is taken. And if she saw what that fiend showed us, just have faith. You two are more alike than you think, if what we saw was true. Take care." With that, he was the last to enter the hole, his cane sticking out of the floor.

That certainly left the kaiju with much to think on. What if Naamah DID see that? What if that caused he to isolate herself MORE in her room?! What if she hated him now?! He would deserve it, of course, but to lose the one good thing that had happened to him here, as well as possibly driving her into deeper despair...it nearly shattered his heart more than ever. 

Now was not the best time to check up on her. He'd need to wait. He had faced agony before. He would endure it for a few hours more.

_ **Later that night...** _

After a long day, with repairs still being made to Pentagram City and more to come for the Hotel, everybody finally got some sleep. Well, sorta. Charlie was still sleeping in her own room, with Vaggie entering not too long after. What went down there was just silence and cuddling. Vaggie knew that what her GF had seen was a lot to take in, all that death and panic and devastation, so she NEEDED a helping hand.

Cherri still stuck around for Angel, sleeping in her own room next to his own while X stood atop the Hotel. He never slept, really. Couldn't. He could only stay vigilint and stare at the still smoldering Pentagram City. However, as he sat down, he began to think about his plan to destroy the Overlords for a good fight. If his sources were right...Valentino was at the top of his list. Honor be damned, that miserable flea was NOT getting a painless death.

Angel himself was still in the worst of moods. Fat Nuggets was there to snuggle into his side, but he hardly got any winks anyway. "Goddamn it...just...fuck everything." He muttered, clawing into his own hair as the withdrawal continued to have an effect on him. If this continued, he might do something stupid. Of course, even when drugged, he would do something stupid, but this was speeding up the inevitable. 

Husk, surprisingly, was having a better time sleeping, but only because Megalon and Nifty had offered to sleep with him in between the two. He actually didn't object, considering he knew full well he would be unprepared for the night terrors his memories would bring without alcohol to help him. Lucky for him, the two were heavy sleepers after all they had been through. "Better than nothin'." He muttered, trying to ignore the drill poking into his belly.

We don't ever talk about what Alastor does in his sleep. We just don't. All we can say is, the Lost Souls were super-thankful they couldn't see what was above ground in the basement.

Finally, there was Naamah. The Drake had finally recovered, but not entirely. She was curled up in a corner of her room, the lock to it welded shut by her flames. She couldn't bare to face anybody after what she had done. "How could you be so stupid?" She had spent her tears earlier, but her reddened eyes were still slightly misty. "Why can't you be better?" She was obviously talking about herself.

All that fire and chaos erupted from her guilt and sorrow at what she had done for Lucifer. Even with the knowledge that she had brought the alien invasion crashing down, it didn't make it easier to remember all of the awful things that transpired because of her. If that ever happened again, who knows? Maybe she'd kill off the undeserving this time around? 

Before she could go on yet another self-hating rant, a knock was heard on the door. "Please go away!" She shouted. "I need to be alone! It's safer!" She suppressed another crying fit. She hated having to isolate herself, but if there was even a chance she was still dangerous...or maybe it was once again the guilt overriding her common sense?

Naamah then heard some familiar grunts and growls, belonging to Godzilla himself. She suddenly remembered...images...showings of the life of this beast. It caused her to freeze on the spot, her ears twitching as she recalled what she saw. And her reaction was thus...

Godzilla nervously tapped his claws, eagerly awaiting something else other than a yell to 'go away'. What if she did hate him?! Or maybe just committed to staying behind that door?! Either one wasn't pleasant. He hit his head with his own fist. If he could talk, he would be calling himself so utterly stupid for not doing this sooner. Or maybe he had to come later?! Why did relationships have to be this hard?!

He paused at that. Relationship? Did...did they have that sort of thing? The Monster King couldn't deny that he had thought about that. But...could that be possible? Sure, they had a few things in common, but after all that had transpired, was that just not feasible? Were they even compatible? Granted, she was a reptilian, so maybe that wasn't out of the-

The door suddenly opened, causing him to nearly get whiplash from turning his head. A pile of molten slag that used to be the lock fell down. When Godzilla composed himself, he saw Naamah down below him, still smol as ever, but looking utterly worn. Her eyes were slightly red and her ears were down. "Godzilla...we need to talk..." She said after a long period of silence. 

Slowly, Godzilla entered, using a desk lamp to keep the door closed. It was then he wished he had brought his teddy with him. Something to comfort the kaiju if this all went south. He sat on Naamah's bed, patting his knee to offer her a place to sit. Even then, he wasn't sure if she wanted to. His eye widened a bit when she did curl up on his knee, pressing a hand against his chest. "I forgive you...because you forgave me." She stated.

** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDBombQ7sCY> **

Godzilla wasn't sure what she meant, tilting his head in confusion. However, he felt emboldened enough to move an arm to prop her up a bit more, supporting her back as he looked into her sapphire eyes. "I told you the sin I committed that got me here. Even after that, hearing about how I...murdered those children..." She looked away. "And how being unable to accept it caused so much destruction...you're not treating me as anything less. And then I saw what you did." The kaiju braced himself for the worse at that.

"I know what you did...but I also know what you lost." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Monsters...I don't mean to sound condescending, but monsters are tragic beings. Born too strong...too big...and I don't know what it must have felt like to be gifted with such might. I'm not saying what you did was right. To attempt to destroy an entire world...to kill all of those people...but what I'm saying is, despite all that, I feel safer around you. Because we're one in the same."

He shook his head at that. She wasn't anything like him. Not nearly as irredeemable. He knew what he did was born out of sheer wrath. What happened with her was complete desperation to have a happy life. But...was she so wrong? "Think about it." She grasped his face, standing up on his knees. "We have the blood of innocents on our hands. No matter the difference in body-count, we never did it because we were sadistic. We crumbled under our own emotions. And, I guess, we've spent years bottling them up. I guess this is life's way of saying, that's enough." She slumped back to his knees. "In some ways...I'm weaker than you. You let your rage out, but you have the ability to control it. I...I just don't. One little slip and this happens."

Godzilla continued to listen, patting her head as he thought it over. In essence...she was right. Not just the whole 'death' thing, but the rage within them. Rage at their own despair, that was. But the way she controlled it was, indeed, catastrophic. Rather than just pity her even more, the wheels in his head began to turn. He raised a claw, giving a grunt as he pointed to the clock. "What...Godzilla, I need you to answer me this." She looked at him again. "Can you talk? 

To that, he shook his head. He never knew why he could roar and do other vocal stuff just fine, but talking was out of the question. Maybe it was that attack to his throat by Destroyah? Or maybe it was a code of silence he could never break when he started it. Either way, he pointed to the clock more closely, indicating the morning. Then, he flexed an arm. "You want to...train me?" She asked, to which he nodded quicker. "You think I can be fixed?"

That caused him to go stone still. Narrowing his eyes, he placed her standing on the bed and held out a claw. She was once again unsure of what he was saying, but he raised his open claw to indicate her whole body. He placed a claw to himself, shaking his head, before pointing on at her heart, shaking it in a positive way. "I don't know about-" He pushed a claw to her lips before pointing at a calendar in the room.

The day he was pointing at was a curious one. Upon closer examination, he was pointing at the day that she had given him her own advice. About acceptance and loving yourself, as well as not isolating yourself and reaching out. She blinked before gasping a bit. Wallowing in self-pity? How could she stand to do that after all she had told him? Him?! A potential planet-killer that was taking her advice to heart, starting with her. The irony was palpable. "I...I'm sorry. I guess it's been a long day." He nodded. That, for certain was true.

Sitting next to her again, he let out a loud yawn before patting her head. However, Godzilla had also noticed that Naamah was feeling warmer than usual. Her face was also a darker shade of blue, as well. He gave a confused grunt before she caught herself. "It's...it's nothing...I think I feel a lot better now...maybe we should get some sleep?" She suggested.

The kaiju stood up, ready to give a goodbye and get some much-needed rest as well. However, he was stopped when she grabbed his claw. "Wait! I...I want you to...sleep with me?" She curled her tail around her legs, blushing hard. Much to her slight amusement, Godzilla also blushed, a blueish tint to his face, the beast looking back a bit and rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I was just-whoa!"

Naamah found herself in a bridal carry, so close to this chest. His warm chest she couldn't get enough of. She was pretty strong herself, but to feel that strength in those muscles was something that almost made her nose bleed. Carrying her to the bed, he flopped on it...and broke it in an instant. The two laid there, among the wreckage of the bed...but it was Godzilla that started to laugh. It was an odd sound, like a series of low grunt and bellow, but it was a laugh all the same.

Pretty soon, she started to join in, giggling at the mess they made, his back-spikes digging into the floor. However, as they had a good laugh, their faces were getting awfully close...until her lips brushed against his own. Their laughter stopped, their eyes looking into each-other. They stayed like that for a moment until she looked away a bit. "We should REALLY get to bed. My eyelids feel heavy already." Much to his chagrin, his felt pretty heavy as well. 

Managing to get a blanket around the two of them and with plans to train the drake to control her power, Godzilla found himself content again, Naamah safely within his arms. Of course, her grip was ironclad, but that was how he wantd it. Pretty soon, the two were drifting off into well-deserved slumber. But Godzilla may or may not have heard something she had uttered in her sleep. A slip of the mind, if you will.

Just three words. A confession that wasn't self-hate or anything to do with their sordid pasts.

_"I love you."_

_ **Elsewhere...** _

She had to keep running. As much as her four legs could carry her, that is. Her whole life upon entering Hell had reached a boiling point with everything she had to deal with. Drugs, family drama, never seeing her beloved brother that often, and now the coming of Valentino. For the Overlord of Lust was in a foul mood and people tended to...vanish whenever he was angry.

For he and Vox were going through a vicious break-up. One that would turn the Lust District into a total wasteland if nobody was careful. But this arachnid gal's home was so far from the area! Why did her family have to suffer after all they sacrificed? Her daddy had already had to sell off one of their own to pay the bills! And it worked for so long! Not that she ever liked it. By golly, she hated it, despite many agreeing she didn't have a hateful bone in her body.

No doubt, there was some kind of plan in mind. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant, but her other brother, the surly one, had actually managed to sneak her out of the house just in time. She just kept running, no clue where she was supposed to go. "Anybody above there, gimme strength, please!" The lady demon had an unmistakable New York accent, only light and once mirthful. Now, just another demon that ran the risk of being caught up in the chaotic mess that is Hell.

Several of Valentino's guards were patrolling the area, all burly shark-like people that were trained to sniff anybody out. Thankfully, she had put on so much perfume belonging to the flea's brand that it as almost impossible to find her. Hiding behind a street-lamp in the dark of night, she wiped her brow.

But something caught her eye on the wall. A poster. Specifically, one stating 'The Happy Hotel is Hiring! Got a skill? Please apply! We hit a new low otherwise every second!'. That got her mind racing. Happy Hotel...where had she heard that one before? Was it that one her brother mentioned in a letter covertly sent to her? Where he planned on going straight and perhaps getting them out of this shitheap of a realm?

Now, she knew what to do. She was going to head over to that hotel and...well, she'd think about it from there. All she knew is that she couldn't let her brother keep suffering under Valentino, but she couldn't abandon her father and other brother as well. No, they needed to be saved! But...how? Maybe those rumors about the Radio Demon and something called Gigantis were true?

The sound of approaching goons caused her to stop staring. She had to move! But everywhere she turned, there was another goon to block her path. "Well, well, well...boss may be into dudes, but I gotta say. Angel was good enough to make me wonder if he had a sister. Glad I was right." One goon grinned.

It was here Molly sincerely wished she kept a gun or maybe a knife to herself before she left. "Now, boys! Let's not get hasty! All I wanna do is see my big brother again! Is that too much to ask?"

The goon thought about it before grinning. "It can be arranged, but you gotta pay the fee. I think you know what that is." He grinned widely along with his buddies. "Spread 'em. I mean, c'mon. Maybe you taught Angel a thing or two?"

In no way did she find this attractive. At all. She may have been something of a flirt during her singing career, but to please these ruffians?! "I'd rather rip off one of my own legs! Just tell me where he is and I won't drag your names through the goddamn mud!" She covered her mouth at that. "Oh, dang. I cursed again."

Naturally, the goons weren't taking no for an answer, but a shadow from within an alleyway started to rise. That didn't grab their attention, but that shadow was bigger than any of their ranks, as well as having a pair of glowing yellow eyes within the dark. The growl and small roar the beast behind Mollly gave off also caused them to freeze. "Wait...is that..."

"It can't be!"

The shadow became clearer, a clearly saurian monster walking out and baring a look that the demons knew very well. Even Molly felt the color drain from her face when she looked at the creature looming above her. "Gigantis! RUN! FUCKING RUN, EVERYBODY!" The main goon panicked.

Another Godzilla had arrived. One that was already charging up his beam at those running away. One that did not know the definition of mercy. Sure, Godzilla forgot time and time again, but this one would leave NOTHING to chance. Molly had to cover her eyes when the demons were vaporized by a differently colored beam. A yellow ray of death that blackened the ground.

Combine the break-up, what went down in Pentagram City, the advent of two Godzillas, and what do you get? Perhaps the final days of the Lust District...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Or, at least, back as much as I can! I'm through with leaving this thing on the back-burner! After many months, I've returned from the dead to finish this! I don't care if Helluva Boss is ongoing! This whole thing is now in a seperate canon! Not that I'll refrain from making little nods to those events, but still!
> 
> That said, I have something in mind to keep this fanfic alive more than ever. Perhaps sending your questions to the kaiju (and non-kaiju) cast for an entire chapter dedicated to them answering such? Like, as one guy more-or-less put it, "What's Bagan's role in this?" Something like that.
> 
> Up Next: As Baxter repairs Gigan, I.M.P struggles to repair its broken reputation, calling friends old and new. However, this puts them on the path of two entirely new kaiju that have arrived. By extension, Redman is not far and Blitzo seems awfully inclined to put Moxxie in harm's way. Speaking of which, the revelation that Millie's pregnant sends the poor imp into a spiral of best-forgotten memories and uncertainty. 
> 
> Elsewhere, Charlie struggles to come to terms with Godzilla's past, Angel's increasingly erratic behavior, and hiding the Lost Souls from her father's notice at the same time. The Hazbin kaiju also train Naamah, but can they truly help contain her incredible power? And is Monster X finally planning something?


End file.
